Little cat's adventure
by MariaFeline
Summary: Yana is the older sister of Yugi. She also had a part in the adventure and a role in the ancient Egypt. What was it and will it affect her life and the way she sees her brother or his life-time rival? And how did her gift from Granpa Mutou affect her life? What her alias Black Cat means? Maybe little hint of Kaiba/OC.
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't my intention to participate in Battle City tournament, but here I was in the Kaiba Corp blimp, where the finals were held. I don't know if it was my usual luck that I was ignored after seeing me at the beginning of lottery to choose the duelists. Every participant has now dueled each other. I had stayed inside the whole time while every other battle was held. Except the last one. Right after Kaiba had finished his duel with Izizu, I stepped out of the shadows. It seemed everyone had ignored me the whole time. Which was fine with me.

"I think it suppose to be my turn now to duel." I said calmly.

Everyone turned to look at me as they realized I was there. I did my best to avoid eye contact with my brother Yugi. If he knows who I am it would be more than awkward. But thanks to my disguise and the mask, my look won't be tipoff. Now, I just had to play it through.

"And who the heck are you?" Kaiba asked annoyingly.

"Aww. Come on, did you forget me so easily. I'm the ninth player, Black Cat." I introduced myself again.

"There is no ninth player!" Kaiba said.

"Oh, but there is. Thanks to the Rare Hunters of Marik. There were more players in the tournament than supposed and more location-cards." I explained.

"But only eight were to enter the Finals." Kaiba argued.

"And that's is were your lackeys made a mistake. In the moment Izizu and I came, they should have sent one of us away but they didn't. Since you were in a hurry to leave."

"Is this true?" Kaiba asked from Mokuba.

"Yes. It's true. They came at exactly the same time. But they agreed to share the room, so they were let in." Mokuba explained.

"So which one was the eighth?" Joey asked since they all heard this conversation.

"Just like all others we made our own small random draw on who would get to duel against Kaiba. Sadly, it wasn't me. But now that you are done and the remaining finalist are here. I will gladly duel one of you." I said.

"And why would I allow that?" Kaiba asked looking down on me.

"One. As a host of this tournament, you either recompense me for the trouble of coming to finals, just to kick me out. By the way, I definitely don't want that. Otherwise the very honor of your tournament goes down the drain for unfairly rules. Two. One more duel always makes things more interesting and maybe some losers can be dropped out." I say hinting to Joey Wheeler.

" Say what now?" Joey shouts and tries to get to me, but is stopped by Tristan and Duke.

"Three. Beside your god cards, you have nothing to lose." I end my explanation.

Kaiba chuckled a little before he answered.

"Isn't Black Cat the alias of the secret agent of Pegasus? Maybe you are trying to get the god cards back for him." He smirked as if he released something bad of me.

"If only. Because I'm his 'agent', I'm not allowed to 'win' any tournaments. Stupid rule of his. Since I'm so familiar with his work, supposedly. He doesn't know that I'm in this tournament. And the only reason for me to enter is to finally have a wordy adversary against me. I refer to the god cards."

"As Pegasus's helper you must have witnessed these cards power already." Kaiba marked.

"No. In the very moment he made them, he took them away. I didn't even hear him finish them till now. Now if ever, I get to see them and I will get to face them."

"Why would you want that?" Yugi asked, or what everyone thought was Yugi, but I knew it wasn't .

"Because I enjoy revealing the weakness of the most powerful ones. I'm sure everyone here has witnessed how powerful these cards are. Instead of holding ones of these cards, I wanna be the one to crush them to dust."

"You? Take down a god card? You'll never succeed." Kaiba laughed.

"Like I said. You have nothing to lose here then."

After a moment of silent, Kaiba agreed to one more duel. But my opponent had to be decided by random lottery which happened fast. By having Kaiba's referee Roland pull the number out of small bag. It was number 5, Marik.

I have to admit, I did feel a tingle in my spine, but I wasn't sure if it was from excitement or worry. I know Izizu was worried, because she tried to get me to forfeit the game. But I refused. I still had a reputation as a Black Cat. Same went on with Yugi, or the pharaoh pretending to be him. He tried to make me reconsider, but again I refused. Marik on the other hand was pleased. Maybe because he had yet another victim for his manipulation. Or so he thought.

"You are really eager to fall to your demise. " He laughed as he went to his place in arena.

"Don't worry, cats always land on their feet when they fall. Same goes for me." I answered.

If he would have seen my face, he would have known I wasn't bluffing.

The game started.

"I commence." I said and draw from my deck.

However I stared for a while at my cards. For the first hand usually reveals what kind of game I'll be facing. And this showed me a hard and difficult one.

"I place one monster on defense and one card face down." I said and place one card face down on the monster slot and other behind it.

"I summon Drillago on attack mode." He said and robot full of drills appears at his side of arena.

"Since you are so eager to fall in darkness let me help you with that." He says and brings the Millennium rod front him.

Soon a thick dark fog spreads behind him to cover all the platform.

"Oh no. Not this again." I hear Tea saying.

"He brought shadow realm again." Said Joey.

I saw how the fog inched closer to my side of the arena. Somehow it seemed like lingering fingers reaching to me. But when it came to me, it rejected. No, more like the whole fog exploded and only clear sky was left around the blimp. Too much clear. There was no clouds anywhere near the blimp and the moon seemed brighter than it was before. I thought it was beautiful to see the moon like that, but something still felt off.

"What!?" Marik wondered when the fog dispersed.

"Odd. This isn't shadow realm." Said my supposed brother.

I kinda felt awkward, when everyone began to wonder the climate change. Even Mokuba wondered the quick change. What worried me most was Marik's glare at me. It was like I had broken something of his and he wanted to reveal it and make me pay for it. So I made sure the only tension here was inside the game.

"Are we all just enjoying the scenery or are we suppose to duel?" I asked like I wasn't bothered by anything.

"I don't know how you are able to resist the magic, but I see that you'll won't get unharmed out of this." Marik declared at me.

'My cards predicted the same thing.' I thought.

"If that is all, would you end your turn soon." I said.

He just clicked his tongue and ended his turn. I drew.

"Now let's see. I sacrifice my monster which is hidden." I said and the which was face down shows a Fierce Lion before it disappears. "And then summon the Cheshire Cat on defense."

Front of me appeared first two green cat eyes, followed by a wide grin of pointy teeth and later surrounded by a body made of blue fur and smoke. However the DP (defense point) were 1100.

"You actually went the trouble to summon such a weak monster?" Marik laughed.

" If he seems so weak, why don't you attack it. I finish with another card face down." I said and place another face down card behind Cheshire Cat.

Marik smiled his malevolent smile. As he draw next card.

"First I'll use a magic card to undo your face down cards." He said and activated a card that cleaned my field of my two cards facing down. "And now, my monster will attack yours."

If only he could have seen my smile through my mask, he would have seen it coming.

"By sending one card from my hand to graveyard, I activate Cheshire Cat's special ability." I announced as I pushed one card to the cemetery slot.

With that Cheshire Cat disappeared from my field and appeared right front of Marik, smiling its famous grin. Marik's robot saw this quickly and resumed to attack it. But once it did, cat disappeared again and the attack came on Marik LP, leaving him with 2400 LP.

"Sneaky trickster." He glared at me.

"Oh come on. Anyone who has read the books knows about Cheshire Cats ability to disappear and appear in different places. In this case, after sending one card to graveyard Cheshire disappears from my field to yours and your monster follows it. Whether it's front of another monster or the duelist. Right before the attack, it disappears again and whatever is behind Cheshire gets hit with that attack. " I said happily while Cheshire Cat appeared on my field smiling its custom grin.

Marik just glared me angrily, I knew he didn't like me but angering him more would make him summon the Winged Dragon of Ra. But before that I had to prepare few things. Marik ended his turn with one card face down. Which meant that I draw. And I got good one. Magic card "Trinity call". A rare magic card. But I needed something more before I can use it.

" I play Mighty Sphinx on attack mode." I say as a beast with wings, lion body and human face appears on my field next to Cheshire with AP of 1800. "And I send it after your Drillago." I said and Sphinx attacked.

As a result Drillago was destroyed and Marik lost 200 LP. Leaving him with 2200 LP. He seemed mad, but at the same time something seemed wrong. Like his back ached. I soon forgot it as he glared at me again. Before I ended my turn I played Pot of Greed to get two more cards from my deck. In his turn, Marik summoned Granadora on his field. Since I didn't have any facedown card , he attacked without mercy at my Sphinx and destroyed it. At that moment I felt pain on left side of my face. As if someone had punched me there. But it wasn't enough to make me lose focus. Since Sphinx was destroyed, I also lost 100 LP leaving me 3900 LP.

"Something wrong Cat?" Marik asked smirking at me.

I wasn't sure what he was referring. There is no way he knew about the ache in my face.

"Just waiting your turn to end." I answered.

He didn't seem pleased, but that wasn't my concern.

He ended with one card face down.

I drew, but it wasn't what I hoped. I didn't want to use Cheshire Cats ability again, because I wanted him to summon Ra and he only had one monster. Using Cheshire's ability would make him lose too soon. And that wasn't my reason to duel him or any other with God card. I wanted to face that card along this duel.

"I pass my turn." I announced.

Marik drew from his deck, and summoned Revival Jam on defense. The Jam Defender wasn't far or the Breeding Machine. Which ever he hold now.

"Attacking your cat would probably send my monster after my other monster. So I'll also end my turn here." He said.

He had now two monsters and one facedown card. Probably a trap. I on the other hand had just one monster and that was all. I drew from my deck. It was good monster, but to summon it I need to sacrifice two others. So I had to summon one weaker.

"I summon Beast tamer in defense. " I say and a woman wearing animal skins appear in my field." And I place one card face down." I finished and placed the Mirror Force in field.

It was Marik's turn. He drew.

"I sacrifice Granadora and Revival Jam to summon Masked Beast Des Gradius." Marik said.

It didn't take genius to figure out that my monsters were doomed.

"And it will attack The Beast Tamer." Marik said.

Masked Beast attacked Beast Tamer as a result Beast Tamer losing to it. Again I felt immense pain in my face. If I didn't know better, I would say maybe my lip slipped open. I still had a mask on so I couldn't tell. Since Beast tamer was in defense my LP was still 3900.

Marik ended his turn without anything else. I drew.

"I play Revive Monster to bring back Beast Tamer." I said and Beast Tamer came back to the field. "I also summon Fierce Tiger in attack mode. "Then tiger appeared in my field with 1600 AP. And I finished with another facedown card.

Along this duel, I couldn't help hearing what Yugi's friends were saying.

"Say Yugi. Something is not right in this game." Joey said.

"You're right. Normally Marik would take his chances to make his opponent suffer along this duel. But somehow he isn't enjoying this. It's like he is the one in tight spot." Tristan said.

"I'm more confused about the fact that this isn't Shadow Game anymore. Marik obviously summoned it, but it came off. This air isn't natural either. We're high altitudes now, yet all the clouds are miles away." pharaoh said.

"You're right. I don't think I have ever seen the moon as bright as now. It's almost too bright." Tea said.

"Despite the wheather abnormalities. Isn't this game also a bit off. Black Cat could easily win now if she activates Cheshire Cats ability. Marik has again one monster which can erase his LP." Duke said.

"I don't get why she brought back the Beast Tamer. It's not the strongest monster and the only special ability I heard it has is to take control one animal or beast monster. It's useless now." Tristan said.

"Because she isn't playing to win. You heard before she wants to defeat a god card." Pharaoh said.

"Wait, what!? She is purposely trying to get Marik summon the Winged Dragon of Ra? Is she nuts!" Joey shouted.

I tried to ignore they talk, but I couldn't help smiling to myself, how correct they were. Yes, I want him to pull out the god and summon it. I still felt face throbbing of the pain felt some time ago, but it didn't stop my focus. Marik drew.

"Masked Beast attack the Fierce Tiger." He ordered his monster.

"I'll activate the trap card Mirror Force to stop your attack." I said quickly.

"I'm afraid not. I also activate. The Re-trap card to undo it." Marik said grinning.

The Mirror broke and the Masked Beast destroyed Fierce Tiger. And my LP dropped to 2200. Yet again I felt pain, not on face but on my left arm. Like a sting that made a line. I thought it was odd that every time my monsters died I would feel this pain. But I couldn't tell why. I bet Izizu would, but I didn't believe her version. Yes, she could see a bit ahead of time and yes, Pegasus had the ability to read minds. But that didn't convince me about past-life-in-ancient-Egypt stuff. What happens now is about now, past is past and it won't come back.

Since Marik had just one monster his turn ended quickly. I drew.

"I place a magic card and activate it. The Black Hole. And get rid of your Masked Beast. " I said and the black hole took Marik's beast away.

But I remembered that when Masked Beast was sent to Graveyard one of my monsters will be possessed by mask and goes to Marik's side. And that is exactly what happened. My Beast Tamer was possessed and it went on Marik side of the field.

"That was a foolish move you made." Marik laughed at me.

He was right, I always felt like payback whenever someone makes my plan backfire. And during that time I don't think straight.

" I'm not done yet. I activate another magic card. Not sure if you have heard of it. Frozen in Time. I can choose one monster on your field and you won't be able to command it for three turns." I said and the facedown card revealed itself and showed picture hourglass in horizontal position.

"You don't like the idea of me possessing your monsters?" Marik asked amusingly.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

He didn't go on, because Tea found out something.

"OH MY GOD! Is that blood?" She shouted.

Everyone looked first at her, but then looked at me, since I was the one she was watching. All their eyes got wide. I looked at myself too, but didn't see anything. Till I saw my arm. There was a deep cut on my right shoulder and it dripped blood to my black leather gloves. One thing went through my mind. What in the world was happening?

"What is going on?" Joey asked.

"Yeah, I didn't see that wound moment ago." Tristan said.

"We must stop the duel here." Mokuba said and tried to get close to referee.

"Don't you even dare to stop this duel!" I shouted. "I am not intimidated by few drops of blood."

I looked at Marik. I don't know what tricks he used to make this. He noted this quickly.

"For once, I am not causing this. True, I would enjoy see how my opponents suffer, but this was caused no other than you." He said and pointed me.

Again I felt all eyes on me.

"You're kidding. Weren't your family the ones with mystics. Not that I believe on such things." I said.

"My sister didn't tell you? That you too had a past life in ancient Egypt. " Marik asked.

"Ugh, spare me the fairy tale. That I had a past life with some pharaoh as his bodyguard. Or I was some guys girlfriend. None of that matters on this moment." I groaned.

"Oh, but it does. I presume you have an ancient necklace on you." He smiled.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because there was only one person in ancient Egypt to stand and survive through Shadow Game. She was given a sacred necklace to protect herself from the effects of this game. But she also had the power to turn things into reality. It repelled the Shadow realm and for some reason made this duels effects real. Every monster that dies affects us. When my monsters were gone I felt twice the familiar pain on my back. And when your monsters were destroyed you too felt it. That real wound you got is the proof. This isn't Shadow Game anymore, everything is obvious to the light and bare to eyes." Marik explained.

I didn't want to believe such things. But too many things were lingering to his side. Yes, I got an ancient necklace from grandpa as Yugi got his puzzle. If Yugi's puzzle had such effect, maybe mine did too. And everyone has seen my wound now, not to mention I felt it so real.

" How about you stop messing with my head and just get on with the game. I end my turn here." I said irritated.

" Hm, you won't get off the topic so easy." Marik said and drew. "Maybe I should remind you of how real this is. I summon Gil Garth. And with it I destroy your Cheshire Cat. Unless you sacrifice another card to the graveyard." Marik said and his monster appeared.

It was big metal knight and it didn't waste time to attack my Cheshire Cat. As much I wanted to send one more card to cemetery but I couldn't . I had too many good cards to give away. So my Cheshire Cat was destroyed.

" Aaagh!" I couldn't help yelling.

The pain felt too intense in my stomach. I had to crouch down from the pain. As I did this I realized something. This pain is the same I felt in the worst day of my life. While crouching down my mask fell off. I couldn't rise my head anymore. Not without someone seeing me. But even without looking up, I could feel Marik grinning his horrid grin.

"Something wrong? Is it all in your head or do you admit that this is all real?" Marik laughed.

I didn't answer him. I was too busy to catch some air. My gut hurt so bad. Not to mention, now that my mask was off, it felt like my wounds on face just opened. I didn't want to rise up, if I did my brother would know who I was. Everyone will know who I am. Even worse, for being so high in the air there still were strong winds, the mask slid away from the platform. Luckily, Izizu caught it before wind would take it away from the blimp. Still, my situation was dire. My face was throbbing, my arm getting cold, my stomach was finally settling but I couldn't get up. Everyone would then see my face.

"What is going on? Why isn't she getting up?" Joey asked.

"I don't know. But her mask fell off. Could it be that her identity is at risk?" Pharaoh said.

"Black Cat! We don't care who you are, just don't give up. Keep fighting. " Tea tried to cheer.

"Why is her identity secret again?" Joey asked.

"She is Pegasus's agent'. If her true identity is known. She might be targeted by other companies. Not to mention she would lose her position as the duelist." Duke explained.

"Not just that. According to Yana, Black Cat has the knowledge of every card Pegasus has made. Along this, she has strategy to beat every card." Pharaoh also explained.

"Wow, your sister knows stuff, Yug. But still I prefer Cat to win than Marik. So, get up kitty cat and fight." Joey shouted.

I couldn't help to laugh at myself. Since when did I needed cheering? Black Cat is an alias to keep people away from me and to lose any connection to other players. Black cat brings bad luck, especially to those who cross it. But then again that isn't the true reason for the mask.

"Well, are you going to forfeit this duel for losing your mask or will you duel." Said Kaiba.

And that was what I needed to hear. True, I didn't want my brother to witness this, but I had my own goals and mask wasn't necessity in it. Whoever, I had to secure my job as Pegasus's "agent".

"Turn off your cameras, Kaiba. I know you have them on this blimp." I said facing down.

"And why would I?" He asked.

"Some things better stay on this blimp. Like the way to conquer a god. And if my face get out there. The project Black Cat loses it's meaning." I said.

It took a while, but soon Kaiba pressed the radio in his jacket.

"This is Kaiba, shut all cameras on the platform. " He said to the microphone.

I had sighed for relief. I had no worries of my identity leaving this blimp. I almost imagined the face Pegasus would make if he ever would find out that I was dueling here against one of the god cards.

"So, only few chosen ones can witness the true face of Black Cat." Marik mocked me.

I rose up slowly. My stomach was still protesting. As I stood up, I also took a deep breath of the clear air around the blimp. I bet no one had trouble recognizing me in the bright moon light.

"It can't be…" Pharaoh said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba asked.

" No way…" Joey started.

"It's… Yugi's sister, Yana." Tea finally said out loud.

* * *

 **Monster cards mentioned in this battle by OC are invented, they don't exists.**

 **Only later did I began to find more cards and their attributes.**


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone looked at me with wide eyes. Whether they were surprised to see me or my face looked worse than I thought. I did have an open lip. However there was no mistaking who I was, even though my brown hair was freely open and not tied up as usual. But me and Yugi have same eyes, or me and the Pharaoh, whoever was in charge. Marik was first to react.

"Bha ha ha ha. Black Cat is Yugi's sister. Who would have thought." He laughed.

I just stood still. I knew someone would say that. I expected it would be Kaiba, but he looked troubled. I couldn't look at my brother and his friends. Now more than ever I had to concentrate on the duel. And if I'd see his look, it would bother me too much.

"So I get to torment the dear sister of my enemy." Marik laughed. "Come to think of it, you already look like been tormented by something. I wonder how long will it take to break your spirit."

"Are you done?" I asked.

"What?" Marik asked shocking.

I shifted my position to the side and placed one hand on my hip, which wasn't my usual style.

"Your turn, are you done with your turn?" I asked again.

I could swear everyone's eyes went wide again. They must have been shocked how calm I was.

"Hm, yes I'm done." Marik said annoyingly.

Things didn't look so well. We both had 2200 LP he had two monsters on the field and I had none. Then again one monster he had couldn't move for two more turns. I drew and it was a life saver.

"You think my face is the turn point? Then this is where your gaming goes down." I smiled.

One thing to note I have a nasty way of smiling while dueling. It's not a natural warm smile it's a very cold and even called evil smile. So it wasn't surprise how Marik flinched at my smile.

"I play Little Star Beast on attack mode." I announced and a little lion cub with wings and star print on its forehead appeared on my field with only 500 AP.

"And then I use the Trinity Call." I said and activated one card that was face down.

Card had an image of one transparent figure divided in three. Marik looked confused so I thought I should explain.

"This is a rare magic card. Extremely rare. Let me tell you it's effects. Many cards come in sets of three. For example the god cards. With this card I can summon all three of the same set, if I have all of them in my deck. And since I have Little Star Beast when I activated this card, I can summon two other monsters. So without sacrificing anything, I summon the Moon Beast and the Sun Beast in defense. " I said and then two feline beasts appear on both side of the winged lion cub.

One beast looked like a dark panther with crescent moon on its neck. It also had wings with black feathers. It's eyes were deep blue, matching with the moon necklace. Its AP was 2500. Other one looked like a grown up lion. Its mane was like fire and eyes were red. With golden wings and a sun emblem on its neck. Its AP was 2700. But instead of standing up like the cub, both of them just lied down.

"A rare magic card. Where did she get that?" Joey asked.

"If the story is true then probably from Pegasus. Her deck could have many cards we don't know. Including those beasts." Pharaoh said.

"I don't wanna sound like a party spoiler. But, why are the strongest monsters in defense and the weakest in attack mode?" Tristan said.

" To end my turn I place one card face down." I announce and place one card face down.

"You claim to be the Black Cat, but you seem to make mistakes that even a rookie wouldn't make." Marik said as he drew from his deck.

"Oh, well go ahead and prove me wrong." I said smiling my cold smile.

" I will. I summon a Legendery Fiend and sent it to attack the Star Beast." Marik announced.

The winged monster approached the little cub which just looked at its attacker with big blue eyes. But before Legendary Fiend could even touch the cub, Moon Beast got up and attacked the monster and destroyed it. Reducing Marik's LP to 1200.

"What just happened? " Marik asked angrily.

I could see his back hurt. But I still couldn't help my grin. I must have looked like the Cheshire Cat.

" Confused? Let me explain. It wasn't a rookie mistake to put Star Beast in Attack mode, because I counted on that you would attack it, since it's the weakest. However these monsters have special abilities. When ever Star Beast is attacked the Moon Beast will come forth and fight the enemy, but only if it's in defense. You may call it 'mothers instinct', stars are children of the moon so to speak. And another thing, when ever Moon Beast attacks an enemy, Sun Beast makes an attack too. For sun must prove himself to be stronger than moon." I explain and then the Sun Beast attacked Gil Garth.

Marik was left with 300 LP. His anger was more than obvious. He was in the corner, soon he had to bring forth the god card. But I had to do one thing before that. Maybe I should lend him a hand.

"Talk about turn point, she has taken over the game." Duke said.

"Yeah, tell me about it. But that grin of hers makes my skin scrawl. That is creepy." Joey said.

"Same here." Tristan said.

I didn't listen, I was more concentrated on my next move. Marik had no monsters, but that would change soon once my magic card on Beast tamer wears off. But before that I need one more card in my hand. Not to mention, the urge to finish him with so little as 300 LP. Luckily, with the monsters I had now on the field attacking isn't an option. Their are great defense, but not so great attacking.

" I end my turn with one card face down." Marik announced.

I wished it was a good one. Something to help summon Ra. He did have two cards face down. Maybe, in order to activate them I must attack. I drew from the deck. It wasn't what I needed. But I had the Card of Sanctity.

" I play Card of Sanctity. So we both draw till we have six." I said and drew cards.

Again, I didn't get what I wanted. And apparently Marik didn't get god card to his hand either, according to his expression. So we both had useless hands.

"And then I use Card Destruction to get a new hand." I said and sent all my cards in hand to the grave yard. And drew a new hand of cards. Marik had to do the same for the card affected both sides.

"You really try to get the god card out." Marik noted.

" I told you that was what I was after." I said and ended my turn.

" You do know once my turn is over Beast Tamer will be freed from your Frozen Time card." Marik noted sarcastically.

"Then you better finish your turn quickly." I smiled the cold smile of mine.

"Seriously, that grin makes my spine crawl. " I heard Joey say again.

I didn't know when but apparently Yugi switched with the pharaoh and was now present.

"Come on, sis. You can take him down." Yugi said.

"I don't know what your plot is, but with this it shouldn't be a problem soon." Marik said and placed one magic card on the field.

" I'll activate Card Exchange." Marik said.

This isn't good. My smile dropped a little. I have many good cards at hand now, mostly rare magic and trap cards. But he wouldn't know how to use them for they all have special abilities. I walked to the center of the field as did Marik. I showed him my hand and prayed he won't take any traps. Finally, he took one card and it was Ice Prison. A rare magic card. In two turns the dueler would be frozen and all attack commands won't reach any monster. Summoning and use of magic and trap card will still work though. But like any other card this too has a loophole. And I had the right card in my deck. I just need to get it before Marik would use it. After having one of my cards, Marik showed me his hand for me to take one of his cards. To my pleasure he had the god card in his hand, but he needed three monsters to summon it. And he had now just one. But there was no other weak monster to summon in his hand. So I took his Monster Revival card. After that, we went back to our places.

"Before ending my turn I active the card I got from you. The Ice Prison." Marik said grinning.

A thick mass of ice formed around my feet making me unable to move. However none of my LP were affected.

" You do know that after two turns you won't be able to order your monsters." Marik smiled.

"Yep, I know. It was my card after all." I say and try to sound confident, but the chill in my feet didn't help at it. It was my turn to draw. I need a certain card to disable the effects of Ice Prison. I really wished to get it on my hand. The only way it works, is to activate it before Ice Prison is completed. When I drew the ice grew to my knees and it got more cold for me. But it didn't bother me, for I had the card I needed. And I couldn't help smiling.

" I activate one card face down The Duplication Card. Monster with max 500 AP will be duplicated, in this case Little Star Beast." I said and my field got full of army of Star Beasts. "This method is necessary to summon a special monster. With magic card Polymerization all Star Beasts will become one in a form of Beast of Revelation."

The army of Star Beasts disappeared into one form. It was a huge beast with seven heads and ten horns. The fur was scarlet and full of weird markings. It's AP was 4000.

" What is that?" Joey asked with jaw hanging open.

"I think she said Beast of Revelation. " Tristan said.

"Another rare card." Duke noted.

"But that's not all. I also play a card called Mental Connection." I said and a magic card with picture of shining star that connects three persons.

"With this card I can apply the same method as before to my monsters. When you attack one of them they all react and attack you together whether they are in defense mode or attack mode. It's a psychic connection." I explained. " Sadly however, since Beast of Revelation was created in this turn it can't attack. And both Sun and Moon Beast are in defense so they too can't make a move. I'll have to end my turn here."

The Ice grew again, it came to my hips.

"You foolish girl. Now you'll lose that powerful monster. The special ability of Beast Tamer is now working when the Frozen Time card has worn off. That Beast of Revelation will belong to me." Marik laughed.

And he was right. The Beast Tamer took whip out and threw it like a lasso to the Beast of Revelation and caught it by one of its necks. Obediently it went to Marik's side.

"And without further delay I order Beast of Revelation to attack the Moon Beast." He said.

All seven mouths of Beast of Revelation opened with bright lights and a bean of light came out and hit the Moon Beast destroying it. Again an immense pain hit me to one of my legs. But I couldn't fall because of Ice Prison. But it still hurt. However since Moon Beast was on defense, my LP is still 2200.

"I say, you have an interesting monster maybe I'll use this monster of yours instead of summoning Ra." Marik laughed.

Fool.

"Oh my, what can I do? You got my strongest monster. Oh, I'm doomed. Bohoo." I pretended. "Expected something like that?" My grin grew on my face.

"Sheesh. That's a worse victim act ever." Joey said.

"Really, that creeps me out." Said Tristan behind Joey.

"Same here. Yugi what is with your sister? She is like possessed or something." Said Duke.

"I believe, that is the true reason why she always wore a mask." Yugi said with awkward feeling.

"Wow. Yugi's sister really is something. Even now after losing her toughest monster she still makes fun of Marik." Mokuba said.

"Hm. That would be because she actually wanted her monster to be captured." Kaiba said.

"Why would she want that?" Mokuba asked.

"Probably, because she has a stronger monster in her deck. Or maybe the monster has a special ability. " Kaiba explained.

To think I had the strength to pull that act after getting pain in my leg. Luckily, thanks to the Ice Prison it didn't show much. Maybe this card is actually working for my benefit.

"Hm. You don't seem to be bothered much of losing your monster. Too bad that soon you won't be able speak once your final turn is over." Marik said and ended his turn.

The ice grew now to my chest. After my turn ends my whole body will be covered except my arms. I won't be able to order any monster, but thanks to the Psychic Connection card there will be a way to it. Now I need to play one more card. I drew from deck. And it was a good one.

"I summon Annabel the Fallen One." I announced.

A female angel with brown wings and wine red robes and sword appeared on my field. Her DP were 2000.

"You're seem to get desperate. " Marik smiled.

" Not quite. But you'll see soon." I said and ended my turn.

The Ice grew over my head and covered my body. My arms were the only thing unfrozen.

" I think all the annoying comebacks end here too. I draw." Marik smiled and drew from the deck.

"Beast of Revelation attack Sun Beast." Marik ordered.

Again my monster gets destroyed by the light beam of Beast of Revelation. I did feel another pain in my other leg, but it didn't show since I was covered by ice.

"This duel is as good as done." Marik said smiling and ended his turn.

I drew from the deck, or my hands did. After that I activated a magic card. Armageddon. That card changed the whole game area. Sky changed its color as moon became red. But mostly Beast of Revelation began to act nervously.

" What is going on?" Marik asked.

"Allow me to explain." Someone said.

Everyone wondered who it was, but soon they all notices it was Annabel the Fallen One.

"Did that monster just talk?" Joey reacted first.

"Yes, idiot. This monster can talk." Annabel said rolling her eyes. "At least thanks to the Psychic Connection card. It doesn't work only between monsters, it also works between dueler and monsters."

"Wait. That means it's Yana who is talking." Tea said.

"Correct. But that is not what I'm trying to explain. It's the Armageddon card. It's a special type of magic card. And only three of it exists. And to make it work certain elements must be played." I spoke through Annabel.

"So what it does?" Marik asked.

"You may call it a magic card that affects the whole field. Once I pay 2000 of my LP it's true force comes out." I explained and my LP dropped to 200.

"Now, if anyone has read the bible the following acts won't surprise you. First, the Beast of Revelation will attack the one who controls it. In this case the Beast Tamer. " I kept explaining through Annabel.

Beast of Revelation turned its head towards Beast Tamer and attacked her by devouring her. However Marik's LP wasn't affected.

" Then any monster with angel-form can destroy one monster on the enemy field. Since you haven't taken your chance to summon any other monster, the one that goes down is no other than Beast of Revelation. " Annabel barely stopped talking when she attacked the Beast of Revelation slaying it. But again it didn't affect Marik's LP.

" What is point of that move if none my LP reduced." Marik asked.

"Oh, I didn't use it to wipe your LP away. It was necessary if I want to destroy the god card." Annabel said grinning a cold smile.

" Seriously, even through her monsters that face keeps haunting. " Joey said and Tristan and Duke nodded.

"I have to break it to you but whatever you are planning won't work." Marik said smiling.

Everyone turned their attention to Marik.

"One of my Hunters was admirer of Black Cat and through her I learned your basic moves. Till now you have used cards that you gained through Pegasus. But I know that if you have Annabel the Fallen One in the field then Rosaria the Gracious One isn't far behind. When you combine these two you can use their special ability and counterattack any monster no matter how powerful. Am I wrong?" Marik explained.

I didn't answer him and so Annabel remained silent.

" I end my turn by summoning the Green Eyes Black Cat." Annabel said and a big cat size of a pony with black fur and green eyes appeared on my field.

"Fool, that won't help you. The trick to summon Rosaria is that there can't be too many dark monsters, otherwise special effect won't work. " Marik reminded.

A laugh was heard. Not just from Annabel, but also the Black Cat purred like it was laughing.

" Who said that I would summon Rosaria?" Annabel grinned malevolent.

Marik looked me with wide eyes. Yes, he was right. My trade move used to be the combination of Annabel's and Rosaria's special ability. But not anymore and not in this duel.

"Rosaria was the very first card that I drew since this duel started. And it was the very first to go to the graveyard." Annabel chuckled.

"Beside creating a perfect duo with Annabel, there is other side effect. If Rosaria is ever sent to the graveyard, all dark monsters get 500 AP boost." I explained through Annabel. "Now, unless you summon Ra soon I will erase those pathetic 300 LP. I'm getting bored here. If you won't summon Ra, I'll take it from you and see if there's someone else willing duel me with a god card. "

"There is no way you can defeat a god card." Marik said angrily.

"Well, get him out and we'll see. Or are you scared? " Annabel grinned.

Even cat was grinning like a Cheshire.

"This is officially now the creepiest duel ever." Joey said.

"But it will end soon." Yugi said.

"What do you mean?" Tea asked.

"Because my sister has already summoned one of her best cards. Once she summons two more, this duel will has its final." Yugi explained.

" Are you talking about Rosaria? She sent it already to the graveyard. " Duke asked.

"No, I mean the Green Eyes Black Cat. " Yugi said.

"No offence Yug but that cat isn't that strong. Even I know its AP is 2000." Joey said.

"Check it again." Yugi insisted.

Joey looked the screen which had every monsters points and the his eyes went wide.

" 2500? How did it…" Joey asked

"Rosaria is in the graveyard, so all dark type monsters get 500 AP boost." Yugi explained.

" Okay, I get it, but that still isn't the strongest. " Joey said.

"Keep watching." Yugi said.

Marik ended his turn by summoning Dark Jeroid. I drew and got proven to have luck with me.

" I summon Blue Eyes Black Cat." I announced.

Another black cat appeared on the field. It looked the same as the other except the eyes. This one's AP was 1500, but after the boost it was 2000.

"And before ending my turn I'll use a magic card Equal Ground. With this card both sides must have equal number of monsters summoned to the field. I have more monsters than you so due to the cards effect two more monsters are forcefully summoned to your field in defense." I said.

That's when two monsters appeared at Marik's field, Lekunga and Juragedo. Letting Marik have three monsters on his field. However, he didn't look happy. Probably, because it was thanks to me that he could now summon his god card.

"I will make you suffer for mocking me." Marik grinding his teeth.

It was his turn. He didn't waste time in summoning Ra. He even spelled the ancient text to summon Ra. The whole sky became darker, but not like there were clouds or anything. Maybe it was the contrast to the bright light that the Egyptian god emitted. All the monsters that Marik had were gone and now he had the great Winged Dragon of Ra with 4600. My side on the other hand was getting overheated. For some reason the Ice Prison melted away from me. I didn't know Ra had that sort of power just when he is summoned. It didn't surprise me however when my Annabel the Fallen One got destroyed by the flames. But not my cats and that was a surprise for Marik.

"Odd, what just happened?" Marik asked.

Being free from the ice my malevolent grin came once again to my lips.

" Just a little magic tricks I pulled when you summoned your god." I said smiling.

"But you don't have any magic or trap cards on field. How did you…?" Marik asked, but then he saw it.

On my field was now three Cats and two magic cards. One of the card was called Emergency Call, which could switch any monster from hand to field. That is how Annabel was replaced with the Red Eye Black Cat. The other card was Union Shield, a one-time card to protect monsters of same class.

"How… how did you?" Marik asked.

"This is my perfect combination. The Black Cat trio." I said grinning.

Both magic cards vanished from the field, leaving three cats. One with blue eyes and 2000 AP, one with green eyes and 2500 AP and one with red eyes and 4200 AP.

" Over four thousand. How is that possible?" Joey asked when he saw the scores.

" Odd, Red eyes should have normally 2500 AP and after boost it should be 3000. Where did the rest come from?" Duke asked.

"It's the special ability." Yugi said.

All his friends turned to look at him.

"All three cat have special effect. From every card that is in the graveyard before summoning will make them stronger. Red eyes for example gets 100 AP from every monster card in the graveyard. Green eyes can reuse any magic card that is in graveyard before its summoning. And blue eyes can reuse any trap card over and over." Yugi explained.

"Hold on these cats get another boost from cards that are in graveyard?" Joey asked.

"Only those that are before their summoning. If other cards are sent there afterwards they can't use them." Yugi said.

"That explains how she was able to summon Red eyed cat with magic card. She didn't need a separate card to it." Tristan said.

" I haven't seen those cards during the duel." Tea said.

" She must have sent them to the graveyard directly from her hand." Yugi said.

It all came to this moment. Marik had 300 LP and I had 200 LP. He had one monster and I had three. He had a god with calculated 4600 AP and I had three black cats which strongest was 4200 AP. But it wasn't over yet. These were the moments that I enjoyed in duels. My opponent showing its best monster and even having the taste of victory in his lips, but it all go down in the end. And better yet it was the god card that was going to fall down. All I had to do now was play three cards.

"I'll use Green eyes special ability to reuse the magic card Frozen Time on Ra." I said.

Since magic and trap cards can be activated any time, so does my two cat be able use as much magic and traps that are in graveyard.

"That won't hold Ra." Marik growled.

" Just one turn and it's more than enough for me." I said smiling.

Marik's turn ended. It was my showdown.

"I'll reuse another magic card Polymerization and combine all cats into one being." I said and behind the black cat appeared the magic card to fuse them together.

In field now stood a tall cat faced warrior. It looked similar to Panther Warrior, but it had three eyes and it was much taller. Its AP however was 2900.

" Why in the world did you fuse them together? It's obviously weaker than the strongest cat?" Marik shouted.

"Because only on this form can it wield this." I said and showed and magic card in my hand.

It was a Sword Of Dark Destruction. Marik's eyes went wide when saw it. He knew that the card would boost up any dark monster with 200 AP.

" I'll equip my Black Cat Warrior with the Sword Of Dark Destruction. And then I activate special ability of my monster. From every card that is in the graveyard, monster, magic and trap alike will offer 50 AP to my monster. This all will make its AP into 3800 AP. And finally, I play Instant Attack and send it against Ra." I said.

The Black Cat Warrior got a gloomy looking sword into its hands and after the boost it charged against the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"It's not enough to beat Ra, you fool." Marik shouted.

"Is she insane? Didn't she see the…" Kaiba said, but didn't finish for he noticed something on the field.

The Black Cat Warrior leaped to the front of Ra and hit with the sword right through the chest of the beast. The Winged Dragon of Ra roared of pain and suddenly, where it was hit with the sword began slowly to turn dark from the gold.

"It's not possible. Why? How?" Marik asked.

Everyone looked with wide eyes how Ra lost its golden shine and slowly turned gray and dark rock.

"Take good look at your field." I said to Marik.

He did as I suggested. He was surprised and confused that his entire field was covered with weird symbols.

"What is this?" He asked.

"You really thought that Beast of Revelation is nothing more than raw power? Beside great number on AP it has a special ability. Not a pleasant one at that. If Beast of Revelation is destroyed the field where it stood becomes cursed. Any monster summoned to that field can't activate its special ability but also loses 20% of it AP." I explained.

Realizing what I just told him, Marik quickly turned to look at Ra. Ra's AP wasn't 4600, it was 3680. It was almost completely black and cracking.

" No. It can't be… Ra is the strongest of the three god cards." Marik yelled.

"Yes, they all are strong, but they are not omnipotent. You should know this better than anyone as you have lived in Egypt. That when Egypt faced ten plagues, each of plagues were a strike against the gods. And one of the plagues made the sky go dark and sun didn't shine for three days. A hard Strike against Ra the Sun god." I said.

I saw fury in Marik's eyes. His hand was trembling and his shirt was sticking to the back. It seems he didn't just get hurt to the back, but also at his pride.

"You cursed little…" He started, but I didn't let him finish.

"…cat. That is exactly why I am at Pegasus's services. I dig up every dirt there is about these cards and that is why I am a curious. Little. Cat. But it was you who sealed the fate of this game. In the very moment you took Beast of Revelation from me." I finished as Ra began to crumble to dust.

After losing Ra, Marik also lost 120 LP leaving him 180 LP. His game was over. But an old bad habit just had to come up.

"I end my turn. Make your move." I said grinning.

No one couldn't believe what I just said. Yugi looked at me with wide eyes. He never had seen this side of me. I had made sure of that. To my embarrassment, I enjoyed this part in duels. Like a cat giving its prey chance to escape and prove to be smarter, then smash that thought and watch how they squirm in agony and despair. Now than ever did my nickname Black Cat suit me.

For a moment, I did enjoy the taste of victory. But I knew better. Dueling brought out the nastiest part of me. And I didn't like it. So instead of continuing, I place my hand on top of the disk as sign of forfeit after Marik ended his turn with no monsters.

" The Black Cat has signed a forfeit. Do you wish to continue? " Referee asked.

"Yes I forfeit. I got what I wanted. I couldn't care less of anything else." I said.

For some reason I felt so tired. Clouds began to appear at the sky meaning that whatever realm that was, it was gone now. Marik kept his eyes nailed on me.

"Gods won't let you go that easily. " He said menacingly.

"They never did in the first place, so what's the difference?" I said back and began to step down from the platform.

Izizu was the first meeting me and handing me the mask that fell in the beginning of the duel. I took it and put it back on my face. Never did I felt so relieved to wear that thing. Soon Yugi and his friends came to me.

" Sis, that was…" Yugi tried, but I turned away.

I even moved my arm away so he wouldn't even have a contact with me. My role as a Black Cat doesn't end till I leave the whole area of platform. Besides that I couldn't face him after having him see me like that.

Only Izizu stepped with me to the elevator. And since it was the two of us, I finally let my body fell and lean against the walls.

"Are you alright?" Izizu asked worriedly.

"In what way?" I panted.

I did my best to keep myself up till I would get to the cabin we both shared.

"Yana, those wounds haven't gone away." Izizu said.

"That would be because I didn't win. Marik seemed to be in better shape after the duel ended. What? Are you going to tell me this my punishment for going against a god?" I laughed.

"No." She replied sadly. "This is because your necklace made it real and like you said you didn't win. All shadow games have a punishment for those who don't win."

* * *

 **Duel is over.** **Monster cards mentioned in this battle by OC are invented, they don't exists.**

 **Only later did I began to find more cards and their attributes. The Three cat cards are invented by me and are Yana's favorite cards.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Yo, Yana open up." Joey said hitting the door.

"Joey, maybe she is at sick bay. Those wounds seemed quite serious. " Tea said to him.

"Guys, let's not make a scene. There are some people who are actually worried. " Tristan said and noted on Yugi.

Joey and Tea just then realized how quiet Yugi was. He was looking down. No one wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"She wasn't at sick bay. I asked Serenity if she had seen her coming, but no." Duke said running at them. "However on my way here, Izizu was headed there, probably to get the doctor. "

"So she is in the cabin. Yana! Open the door. Your lil' brother is worried about you." Joey shouted.

"You just have to make a ruckus about everything, Wheeler. " Kaiba said annoyingly.

"Shut up. We are worried about our friend here." Joey retorted back.

"There is no need to make so much noise about it. Have you tried the door bell first?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, we have. We just heard she isn't in the sick bay and for some reason she doesn't answer. We want to make sure she is alright. " Tea said.

"Hm, sounds like someone is too embarrassed to show their own face after quitting the game." Kaiba said.

"Well, I'll be quite the opposite after defeating the god card by my own cards." Duke said.

"That was pretty awesome. " Mokuba remembered. "But all those wounds and blood was too much. By all safety measures, I should have stopped that duel."

"Which is why we are worried of her. We need to see her right now." Tea begged.

"Well, all the doors can be opened with an access code, which is used only for emergencies. " Mokuba said and went to the little computer next to the door which was also an intercom.

He pressed the code and then after a little beeping sound the door opened. Yugi was the first to enter.

" Sis, are you here? Please answer me." He called.

There was a sound of water running at back the room. Yugi went there.

"Sis, are you…" He called again but stopped and turned around.

He had stopped right front of the glass closet. Apparently, it was a shower room which he quickly found out.

"Umm, Tea… you better… take care of this…" Yugi stuttered his face as red as tomato.

Yugi walked awkwardly back to others while Tea went past him to front of the shower room.

"Yug, are you okay?" Joey asked.

Tea walked and stopped front of the shower room. I was sitting on the floor behind the glass door. Needless to say, I was naked. The shower was on and the water washed the blood off me. The water that flowed to the drain was pink and the wounds didn't seem to bleed to much anymore. I was just there resting my head on my arms. I hadn't even heard when everyone got in or that someone was standing front of the shower room. Till Tea knocked on the glass door. That's when I lifted my head and saw her. I didn't show any surprise in my face.

"Who do I sue?" I asked.

"Huh?" Tea asked.

"Who. Do. I. Sue. For breaking into a cabin and disturbing the peace?" I asked more specifically.

"Huh, Mokuba let us in…" Tea started.

"So I complain to the Kaiba Corp. Of the lousy privacy measurements." I sighed.

" Umm… Yana, would you put something on and come out of the shower?" Tea asked.

"The boys are in too, aren't they?" I asked.

"Y-yeah. " She answered.

" *sigh* Pass me a robe. It's in one of the drawers." I said.

Tea went quickly to the drawers I had pointed and brought me a bathrobe while I turned the water off. When I got up, she came back front of the door and handed me the robe. I didn't bother on drying my hair, I just put the robe on and tied its ties into a knot. Once I stepped outside of the shower closet, I was showered with questions.

"Yo, Yana. What was going on up there? Since when we're you some masked duel master? " Joey asked.

"Is it true that you're working for Pegasus? Since when?" Tristan asked.

"How are your wounds? They looked very serious." Duke asked.

" I have no obligation whatsoever to answer any of the questions." I said raising a hand at the and went to sit on a comforter.

"Sis, are you alright? The wounds…" Yugi started.

"They are nothing. A little bit of cleaning and tying and it's done. I have gone through worse." I said calmly.

"Yana, what was it out there? Even Marik was in tight spot there." Tea asked.

"Again. I have no obligation to answer any of your questions." I said strongly.

"Well, you will answer this. What is that Pegasus planning on sending you here?" Kaiba asked seriously.

"I bet, nothing. He doesn't know I took part on your tournament." I said coldly.

"You expect me to believe that? " Kaiba coughed.

"I don't care what you believe. I simply state how things are." I said.

"You also expect me to believe that you are the famous Black Cat?" Kaiba laughed.

"Again. I don't care."

"Yana, this isn't like you. You enjoy dancing and having a good time. You are not a horrible person." Tea said worriedly.

"Is that how you see me now?" I asked.

"No, that's not what I meant." Tea said.

"Okay unless any of you has something smart to say, get out of this cabin. I'd like to get dressed." I informed.

"Sis, how long have you lived this double life?" Yugi asked worriedly.

I couldn't help but feel a loud bang inside of me. Yugi and grandpa didn't know that I worked for Pegasus. Worse, Yugi didn't know what happened to me over three years ago. About same time he got his puzzle.

"Yana, I brought the doctor." Izizu said coming in to the cabin with the doctor.

Suddenly, the room was packed. I felt more uncomfortable in many ways.

"If that is all, then please leave." I tried to say as calmly as I could.

"Sis…" Yugi tried.

"NOW!" I shouted.

Yugi flinched at my outburst. And so did his friends. They had seen the worst of me, in the duel and out of it. Kaiba didn't seem to care, no surprise there. But Mokuba looked worried. Izizu quickly escorted others out while Doctor talked with me, asking about my health.

"Could you believe that?" Joey shouted outside my cabin.

"She kicked us out and didn't even answer to us." He vented.

"Well, we all barged in and started to question her. Maybe we should have thought this through." Tea said.

"I've never seen my sister like that." Yugi said worriedly.

"You tell me, I didn't know she could be that scary." Mokuba said.

"Nah, that felt nothing compared to the creepy, possessed, evil face she had there." Tristan said making Duke and Joey shiver.

"Let's look on bright side, now we know that the god card of Marik can be beaten." Joey said trying to lift the mood.

"You say it like even you could pull it off." Kaiba said seriously.

"Are you blind or what? Yugi's sis gave boot to that God and with small fry card at that." Joey said angrily.

"It's you who didn't pay attention. Despite that she claims to be the Black Cat, I can tell this. She had the whole game planned from the very beginning." Kaiba said confidently.

"How is that?" Tristan asked.

"She didn't win because the god card would be weak. She won because every move she made was planned and she even planned all Marik's moves. From the Cheshire Cat to the Three Eyed Cat Warrior. Not even once was she taken back on what happened on the field." Kaiba explained.

"Your point?" Joey asked.

"Since it takes a genius to win a god card with small fries. It will be easier for me win it with my own god card. Someone like you doesn't have a chance. " Kaiba said.

"Will see about that! I'll show you, I'm gonna beat Marik and take his god card." Joey shouted.

"Dream on. Let's go, Mokuba. We have nothing to do with these losers." Kaiba and walked away.

"Okay. By the way, let me know of Yana's conditions, if she needs more treatment. It really made worry to see her hurt like that." Mokuba said before he followed his brother.

"The nerve of that guy." Joey vented.

Meanwhile inside my cabin, doctor had just finished checking all the wounds that I had and was now placing medicine on my face near the mouth.

"That should do." Doctor said after I put pressure on the cotton next to my mouth.

"Doctor, did you check the note my friend gave you?" I asked holding the cotton ball.

"Yes, I saw it and checked what we had. Unfortunately, we only have one of the medicines that were on the note." Doctor explained.

"Which one?" I asked.

"The third one." Doctor said and showed me the bottle.

I took the medicine bottle and started reading its label.

"Miss, I have to ask this. Do you have doctor's receipt for the medicines on the note?" Doctor asked concerned.

"I wish I don't, but unfortunately I do. I have taken the first mentioned medicine for a long time." I said as I gave the bottle back.

"May I please see it? As a doctor I must." He said.

I pulled a small folded paper from my waist bag. Doctor took a good look at it. He had to read it several times before he gave it back.

"I like to say everything is in order, but that wouldn't be the right thing to say." He said sadly.

"There is no need for pity. I have suffered this over three years." I said folding the paper and putting it back to the bag.

"Another thing that concerns me. If you have been taking the stronger medicine, won't there be side effects if you switch to other." He asked.

"The other two medicines mentioned on the note are confirmed safe. I have a couple of times taken them instead the other. I'll just sleep more soundly or require assistance." I explained.

"Why didn't you pack any of your own medicine?" Doctor asked.

"I did." I said showing small plastic bag which had three small capsules.

"This however lasts for a next day. I didn't expect this final to last that long. Or that we would fly to other location. I'm saving this for tomorrow, but I need something for tonight." I explained.

"I understand. Since you have confirmed this is safe, you can take some. But it is possible that you will be a bit tipsy until midday. " Doctor warned.

"Let's hope no one needs me before that." I said and turned to Izizu.

"Would you please make sure that no one comes to disturb me? I don't want Yugi to see me like that." I asked.

"Until you get better, I make sure you have some peace." Izizu consoled me.

"Thank you, would you go now to my brother and let him know I'm alright. You may also discuss with him about the thing you wanted to talk him about." I said to her.

"You are very smart woman." Izizu said and walked to the door.

"I have to. Now doctor, about the portion of the medication…"

Soon there was an announcement of the lights out. Izizu came back and informed me that she had talked with my brother and the others. I had changed my clothes to something more natural for me. Instead of wearing black leather pants and latex vest. I had a button up shirt over the vest and comfy jeans on. The pants had been folded and rolled into a small pack and was now in the waist bag. Funny how one could fit another costume into what one carries. The mask however stayed outside. I couldn't help looking at it while Izizu told me what she had discussed with Yugi.

"Yana, are you listening?" She asked.

"Oh, sorry. I got a lot to think right now. What did you say?" I said.

"I asked, how will you handle yourself? Did doctor instruct you some pills?" Izizu repeated her question.

"Yeah, I'll take some in two hours. After that I'll be out of connection, my mind would be a mess. I'll be half asleep and half awake. But better that than scream my lungs out when the pain hits." I said not sure to who.

"Is it that serious?" Izizu asked worriedly.

"Like I said before gods never have let me go easy. This is just one of those few days." I said before the lights went out.

* * *

We decided that Izizu would use the bed. Or rather I suggested it, she insisted that I would use it since I was so unwell. But I told her that I would stay awake for a while since I had to take the medicine later. Once I explained that she agreed and told me to use a couch to sleep instead on comforter. While I sat in darkness, I started to recall all the events that had led me here.

*FLASHBACK *

My vacation to Japan became hectic from the moment I and my gang landed. With me came Ben, who is my guardian when I stay at US. Also two girlfriends came along, Lara and Julia. They always wanted to see Japan. Rest of the gang stayed at States keeping our club open.

Ben had called grandpa before hand and agreed to meet at Domino park. From there He and girls would go to hotel and sightseeing, while I could go to grandpa's house.

"I wanna go some awesome stores for shopping." Julia chirped happily looking at the guide.

"Shopping? I wanna go to the tower or other sightseeing places." Lana demanded.

" Girls, girls. We have lots of time here. Would you please calm down." I tried to talk to the girls.

"Hey, Yana. Tell me what's the best mall here. No, tell me the biggest." Julia insisted.

For girl of her age, she acts like a kid when it comes to shopping. I tried to calm her down, before Lana would make her shut up.

"Julia, we are not here for shopping. I on the other hand want to get some inspiration for my new songs." Lana said seriously.

"Girls, you are making a scene here." I tried to calm them.

"Beside, we'll be out of money if we go just shopping." Lana ignored me.

"It doesn't have to be real shopping. We can just do window shopping. You can get your inspiration from malls too." Julia whined.

"That's enough." Ben said strongly.

From his words both girls stopped bickering and looked at him. Some people who also passed by stopped to see what's the commotion, but kept walking right after I told them that everything was alright.

"Girls, may I remind you, that the sole reason we came to Japan is so Yana could spent some time with her family. The only reason you two came along is because you two whined to come along." Ben said.

"We are sorry." Both girls said.

"If I would have known this would happen, I would have left both of you home and come here with just Yana and Rosa." He kept going.

"And after leaving me with gramps, you two could have had another honeymoon." I noted smirking making Ben go red and making girls laugh.

"Heh heh. But sorry Yana we forgot that this your home town." Julia said.

"Nah, I'm chipped from the older block. My grandpa used to go around the world who knows where. I kinda do the same." I explained.

"With that boss of yours that doesn't seem to be the problem." Lana said.

"Shh, do not mention my boss here." I said hissing. "Beside, soon I won't be working for him."

"Wait, what? Why?" Ben asked loudly making once again people look at us.

"Why in the world, would do that?" Ben asked after people weren't looking.

"Do you know what he did to grandpa and Yugi? I found out just later when it happened." I said quietly.

"She has a point, I would kick even my boss if my family would get hurt." Lana said.

"You do know I'm your boss?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, and no matter how much I like you, if you would someday hurt my friends which are like my family, I will kick your butt." Lana said calmly and Julia just nodded.

"Good thing that never happens." Ben said awkwardly.

"Ben, speaking of family when will grandpa come here?" I asked.

"He said he'll come right after two. It's possible that he is late or he is getting in bad shape." Ben said looking at his watch.

"Now, who here is in bad shape?" Grandpa asked behind us.

Ben almost jumped from the scare. Girls then again never had met him so they too had little surprise there.

"Grandpa!" I shouted and hugged the old man.

"Ah, sweet girl. It's good to see you. How have you been? You aren't working too hard?" He asked smiling.

"Hey, those are my lines. You are the one who shouldn't work too hard." I laughed.

" Heh heh. Come on, I'm not that old yet." He smiled.

"Oh no. You're just old enough to get your back hurt or a heart attack. " I remarked.

"Alright, maybe a little old." He gave up.

After that, I introduced my best friends to grandpa. He already knew Ben so they just shook hands and talked some small stuff. All that stopped when someone's stomach started to make a sound.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the meeting, but I haven't eaten anything since we landed." Julia apologised.

"Oh man, we haven't even exchanged the money yet." I facepalmed.

"Don't worry I'll invite you to eat" Grandpa said.

"Oh no, don't worry Mr. Mutuo. We can fix this." Ben said.

Soon we had street performance made at the park. Me and the girls danced awesome choreography with loud boom box playing "gonna make you sweat (everybody dance now)". People started to gather around us to watch. And soon some were placing money on sun-hat that Julia got out. Grandpa and Ben stood aside. Ben was filming us while grandpa just looked at us with mouth hanging open. Whether it was our awesome dance moves or the fact that Lana had a boom box inside her suitcase, that made my grandpa speechless. After two more songs and amazing choreography, we stopped and had just enough money to get something small to eat.

"Well, gramps. Isn't she good or what?" Julia asked from grandpa.

"Unbelievable, how could you pull that off" Grandpa asked me.

"I got better medication. " I said awkwardly.

"How? When? The best option for medication costs a lot of money." Grandpa asked.

"She has another job, beside the club." Ben told him.

I gave him a dead glare. He wasn't suppose to tell that. Not even my best friends knew where I worked.

"Yana, what are you doing?" Grandpa asked suspiciously.

"It's nothing illegal nor immoral, grandpa. Just some essays to write once in a while and lot of studying." I explained.

"Really? For what?" He asked.

"I'm not allowed to tell. I have sworn secrecy. But it's nothing bad. Even though there is a chance that I'm quitting." I said the last part quietly.

"What, quitting? Why? Thanks to this job you have finally come back here on your own. And you were dancing." Grandpa asked.

"Not to mention the job has covered most of our expenses at the club." Ben mumbled.

"I know, but something happened and I'm really mad at my employer." I said.

"Well, demand a compensation. There is no need to quit." Grandpa said.

"Grandpa?" a voice was heard behind him.

All of us turned to look. There was standing my brother with some friends.

"Yugi?" I said.

*FLASHBACK END*

I opened my eyes just to see darkness. The only light I saw was the moon light through the windows. Everything was quiet. How long had I sat there? I checked my wrists watch to see the time. I still got time before the medication. And ten minutes more after taking it before submitting to the heavy sleep. Since I would be out for a while, I decided to walk a little. It was all dark but not completely. I was able to recognize forms in the dark and my eyes soon got used to it. I walked through hallways that were lighted, to the lottery room and to the viewing platform. I stopped at the viewer to look at the scenery. Nothing more than a calm ocean reflecting the moon, the stars and clouds. I was wondering where would this blimp go. The Kaiba Corp. owned some small islands that they used as weapon factories. But I heard they were all abandoned after Seto Kaiba took over. Would finals be held at one of such islands. My mind began to wonder on its own for a while.

* * *

 **The Flashback continues in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

While Kaiba was doing research on Winged Dragon of Ra, Mokuba woke up on the chair.

"Seto, what are you doing? You need some rest, tomorrow is the other round of finals." He said worriedly to his brother.

"I know that's why I'm preparing for it." Kaiba said looking at the computer screen.

Mokuba watched at his brother for a while, but soon his eyes traveled to one of the monitors at side. Some showed surveillance footage on the blimp. And one of them showed a young girl leaning on pole at the viewing platform. It didn't take much time for Mokuba to recognize the person.

"I'm gonna take a little walk. Once your finished try to get some rest, okay." Mokuba said as he got up from the chair.

His brother just hummed for an answer. Mokuba left the room and walked to the viewing platform. Once he got there he saw me standing there, staring at the night scenery.

"Yana?" Mokuba called me quietly, but I didn't answer.

He came closer and tried again.

"Yana." He tried again with more voice.

I snapped from my thoughts and turned my head to see him.

"What are doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry, I just wanted to walk a little before going to sleep." I said.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, I was just thinking a bit harder than normal." I answered.

"I meant your wounds." He corrected.

"Oh,.. They are fine. No biggie." I said awkwardly.

"Are you sure? It looked serious. I should have stopped the duel right there." Mokuba said.

"And I told you not to." I reminded.

Mokuba looked at me for a while, I noticed some sadness in them, or was it worry.

"It's like you were completely different person. Even now as I look at you, it's like whoever was at the platform has disappeared." He said.

I could see his point. Now I seemed the same person who ran to the Kaiba Corps. dueling center. But if he or anyone else there would had paid attention, then they wouldn't be so shocked right now.

*FLASHBACK *

"Yugi?" I said.

I was surprised to see Yugi at the park. It had been some time since I saw him. But I recognised his voice, because we talked at the phone.

"Yugi, what are you doing here?" Grandpa asked.

"We like to ask that from you, gramps. You just left without a note." Some blond guy said.

"Technically, he did leave note saying 'I'll be seeing someone at the park'. But that just made us more confused." other guy said with brown cut hair.

"Oh, wasn't the note clear enough? " Grandpa asked.

"No, the little text at the side saying 'special lady' made us more confused." Blond guy said.

Oh man, I think I know what happened.

"Grandpa, you didn't happen to leave that note on the counter of the shop? A note near the calendar… with today marked… and side note saying special lady…" I said awkwardly.

"Maybe I did." Grandpa said grinning.

"That sounds like you were meeting girlfriend at the park. I can see the misunderstanding." Ben said.

"Oh, but I wasn't kidding. I came to the park to meet one special lady." Grandpa said smiling.

"Grandpa." I said blushing.

I never got used to be treated as "special lady".

"Hold on, could it be…" Yugi said suddenly noticing something.

"By the way, who are these guys." Blond gut asked.

"These are the people I came to see." Grandpa said.

"So, which one is the 'special lady'?" Brown haired girl asked.

"Maybe one of the two, since rest are guys." Blond guy said.

I don't usually care what people say about my appearance. Sure my taste in style changes and I don't dress up if not needed, but calling me a guy just takes the cake. All I had was jeans, a colourful t-shirt, Jean vest and a cap.

"Oh dear.~" Julia said while Lana hand palmed herself.

"Not good." Ben sighed.

"What… did you call me?" I asked glaring at the blond guy.

"Did I say something funny?" He asked noticing my deadly glare.

"Do I look like a guy to you?" I asked more strongly.

"If you would open the vest and pull your hair out of the cap then you wouldn't be confused as a guy." Julia said carefully.

After hearing that I couldn't help but pout as I opened the zipper of the vest and lifted the cap to let my brown hair come out as a ponytail. It seemed to help a lot since now they were looking at me differently.

"This is my special lady." Grandpa said making me just more embarrassed.

"Wait… Yana?" Yugi asked.

"Took you long enough." I pouted.

" Awesome, you are here." Yugi shouted and ran to me to give me a hug.

"Yugi, could you tell us who is she?" Girl asked.

"Oh, right. This is my big sister, Yana." Yugi introduced me.

"No way." blond guy said surprised.

"Wow, I didn't know." Brown haired guy said.

"Cool, it so nice to meet you." girl said to me.

Soon Yugi introduced his friends as Joey, Tristan and Tea. And of course I introduced my friends and explained why they were here.

"Seriously, Yugi. I didn't know you had a big sister." Tristan said.

"Well, she stays at States most of the time. But we did go to same grade school." Yugi explained.

"They kept mixing me to different class think I was older for seventh grade. We only have one year of difference." I remembered.

"But sis, I didn't know you were coming back from States." Yugi told me.

"Sorry, Yugi. I wanted to surprise you." Grandpa said.

"Well, you almost made them believe you had girlfriend, so you managed to surprise them." I said.

"Heh heh. I still got some skill on surprising people." Grandpa grinned.

"Well, I think this were we leave you guys and head for our hotel. You enjoy yourself, Yana. I'll hold on to the work phone for you just in case." Ben said turning to walk away.

"Don't bother I still think of quitting. " I said to him.

"Now, now. Just think it over. Everybody deserves a second change. Just don't think about work." Ben said.

"He is right. 3K is on vaca…" Julia announced but was stopped when Lana muffled her mouth with her hand.

"3K?" Yugi and his friends asked.

"Julia, do you wanna ruin our peaceful vacation.?" Lana hissed.

"I'mmm shommmey (I'm sorry)." Julia said behind the hand.

"Oh my gosh! Are you saying that YOU ARE 3K?!" Tea almost shouted.

Now it was my turn to muffle someone's mouth. I was quickly next to Tea blocking her mouth.

"Not so loud. People don't know we are here. In fact we aren't suppose to be here." I whispered.

"Question. What is 3K.?" Joey asked.

"Just the most awesome dance group in the world." Tea said after moving my hand off. "They are known to make performance on many public places and also in many events in US. They even appeared on Broadway."

"Once, it was once. A friend of ours was lacking people in the cast and we just helped." I corrected.

"But that just made you guys more famous. People actually have a secret network to keep tab on your performances." Tea said.

"We know that. That's why we came in short group. We left the guys back in US." Lana said.

"But wouldn't someone recognise us after we made that street performance a while ago?" Julia reminded.

"O-ouh." Was all me and Lana could say before Ben spotted a group running towards the park.

"And there goes our peaceful vacation." Ben sighed.

"Run and hide." I shouted and grabbed Yugi and Tea to run one direction.

While I did that, Ben and grandpa ran to other way, girls ran some other direction with Joey and Tristan, didn't see where.

"Sis, why are we running from people? " Yugi asked.

" I said before, we are on vacation. If people found out that we are here, it means someone is going to hire us to who knows what event. Or worse people expect some event to happen. In any case, I'm not going stay and let know who I am. 3K has no identities." I try to explain as I ran.

"So asking some dance tips wouldn't be good right now?" Tea asked carefully.

"In private, no problem. In public for a crowd, too much thighs to prepare. Is there anywhere we can hide?" I asked.

"We could try there." Yugi said pointing a large building with sign of KC.

I rushed there pulling Yugi and Tea with me. Once inside the lobby I walked to one of the wall and slides to the floor.

"Phew. That was close. I hope no one was seen or recognised." I said panting.

"By the way, can we put a rain check on those dance tips? Just till the dust set on 3K." I said to Tea.

"Of course, don't worry." She said.

"Another thing, what is this place?" I asked looking at the place.

"It's a Dueling Center owned by Kaiba Corp." Yugi explained.

"Dueling? You mean Monster Card dueling?" I asked.

"M-hm, it has gotten more popular since you have been here. Especially when monsters are now projected in holographic images." Yugi explained.

"Oh, I know it has grown in favor. We have our own day for Duel Monsters in our club. But not with this kind of equipment." I said looking around.

"If you want we can go and follow one of the games. One has to make reservation to have a duel here, but observing other duels is free." Yugi said.

"Sure, let's do that." I agreed.

We went to follow one duel between two boys. There were few others beside us watching the match. I was actually impressed by the images of the monsters appearing on the field and moving according to the duel.

"By the way. Yana, do you also play with duel monster?" Tea asked me.

"Maybe before, but not anymore. I'm more busy checking our clubs equipment than playing with cards. I do have favorites in the game." I said.

"What is your favorite then?" Tea asked.

I pulled my shirt down to take a little pouch out that was hanging on my neck. Right then, Tea noticed something.

"Wow, you have a lovely necklace." She said.

"Thanks, I got it from grandpa at the same time as Yugi got his puzzle. And by looks of it you completed it." I said.

"Does your necklace… I'm, feel any weird?" Yugi asked.

"No, it's pure gold. It's not making me itchy or dying my neck green if that's what you mean." I said as I opened the little pouch and took out three cards.

" You like cats?" Tea asked looking at my cards.

"Yeah, but mostly these cats. They aren't so powerful on their own, but their special ability makes them hard to beat." I said.

"Why do you keep then around your neck?" Tea asked.

"You know, how they say if black cat crosses your path is bad luck?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Well, what it does if instead of crossing with black cat, you go same way with it?"

"Well, it can't be bad luck." Yugi said

"Exactly. As long I go same way with my black cats I don't get bad luck." I explained.

"But you won't necessarily get good luck either." Yugi said.

"Don't need it. As long it won't go worse, one can survive some spills. Like they say, what doesn't kill makes you stronger." I said ending our conversation there.

We kept watching the duel till it end as one of the players lost all his life points. We prepared to leave, hoping we could go home now. But just as we passed one hallway.

"Argh, this is hopeless!" Someone shouted.

All three of us turned to see what it was. We saw a young woman marching at us and past us, bumping me and Tea as she went on.

"Outta my way." She ordered angrily.

I had no idea who she was, but her pink hair sure paid a lot of attention. Instead of following where she went. I was more curious about what made her mad. So I walked to the direction she came from. It looked like "Miss personality" came from a room that was off-limits. Well, now the door was open, seem like she didn't bother to close it. But I was still curious to see what was going on so I took a peek at inside.

There were lot of electronic equipment's around the room. On quick glance I could spot three computers, two big screens white and green, some stereos and lights. As for the staff, there were just three men and a small kid. If I would've had to guess, I'd say they were working on some video performance. But what?

"Well, that's that. While Moira is venting let's try to see what we can do to improve the equipment." The kid said to others.

Was that kid in charge?

"Mokuba, what is wrong?" Yugi asked.

"Yugi? Tea? What are you doing here?" Kid asked from Yugi.

"We didn't mean to interrupt. We were just passing by when we heard a bit of commotion from here and…" Yugi explained.

"I was kinda curious. The door was open so I just wanted to see what made the lady so upset that she had to bump on us." I finished explaining, after all I was the one who peaked inside.

"Oh, she was heard. Hopefully, she doesn't upset any other customers." Mokuba sighed.

"So, what made miss personality so…" I asked.

"Annoying?" Mokuba finished my sentence.

"I was going to say unhappy, but that was more to the point." I explained.

"We are developing a new game here. And she is hired to appear as one of the avatars." Mokuba explained.

"Hopefully, the game is about dueling. Her personality fits in the image. A hard-headed female warrior that clears a way to herself, more likely." I thought out loud.

"It's a dance game." Mokuba explained.

"Ups, sorry. I was trying to make her look good." I apologized.

"Don't bother, all she has done is complain that the program doesn't work or our equipment is busted." Mokuba said.

"What kind of dance game are you making?" Tea asked being interested .

"A very different kind of dance game." Mokuba answered.

"I don't wanna sound like a sour pus, but if it's another game where you have to step on arrows, it's not that different." I said.

"Oh believe me, this is nothing like it, or it would be if we can make it work." Mokuba said.

"So, what makes it so different?" I asked.

"Instead of just following the footwork, how about a game where you move more the arms." Mokuba explained.

"You just peaked my interest. Please go on." I said.

"Well, the player will be standing here on the platform facing the screen, like in the standard version of the dance game. But instead, player will be wearing these bracelets and the sensor right here will be capturing the movements of the bracelets." Mokuba explained showing the bracelets and the sensor at the edge of the screen.

"That sounds cool. With correct program, the basic idea is to move the arms correctly to make the program notice it and register it as correct move and score with it." I summarized what I heard.

"That is the goal. If only it would work that way." Mokuba sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Yugi asked.

"We have been working on same problem for a long time now. Moira has been repeating same song over and over, but the program doesn't register any correct movements." Mokuba explained.

"Have you any idea what could be the cause?" Tea asked.

"It isn't in the bracelets. We had their batteries charged all the time and we have confirmed that they are on." One of the technicians explained.

"May I try a bit?" I suggested.

"Why not? Since Moira wouldn't be back for a while we could use someone to test them." Other technician said.

While Yugi, Tea and Mokuba stood aside. I was given a pair of bracelets. They didn't look much, but they did cover my whole wrist. Maybe if they made them into cloves instead of bracelet they wouldn't look so… big on my hands.

"Umm, am I wearing them correctly? I mean, I'm not wearing the left one on my right or something like that?" I asked.

"Let me check."

One of the technicians, the one who had given me the bracelets, he came to check them. Apparently, he was in charge of them.

"It appears to be fine. But I'll mark the others so there won't be any confusion." He said after checking the bracelets.

"Alright, would you step on the platform front of the screen. Good. Now let's test with simple movement, would you wave you right hand, please." Said one technician sitting at the computer.

I did as asked and move my hand.

"Nothing shows on the screen." He said later.

"Should I move closer?" I asked.

"Please do. Let's see if it works."

I took one step forward to the screen and waved my hand.

"Still nothing."

"What if I raise my hand higher? "

" Go ahead and try."

I did that and after ten second I heard a little beep from the bracelet.

"We got it. It appeared on the monitor."

Mokuba ran to the computer to see the result on the computer.

"Miss, would you repeat the action with the other hand?" Technician asked me.

I did that and another beep was heard.

"That's it, we got both signals on the bracelets. Now, try raising one hand up and then switch them." Same technician instructed.

I did as told and move one hand up and later the other as I lowered the other.

"Perfect. We caught both movements. Now take two steps back repeat what you just did and then take steps forward and repeat."

We went on with that for a while. I walked backwards, forwards, to the left and to the right, and always I either waved my hands or lifted them up or down.

"I think we got it. We can start with the dance moves." Technician said finally.

"Should we wait Moira?" Other asked.

"Never mind that now, we can test the dance program now. If she isn't here then it's her problem." Mokuba said.

"Umm, but I don't know how to move for the dance program. " I said.

"Don't worry, I'll explain it to you." Third technician said.

After inputting a CD to one of the computers. On the screen appeared a picture of a faceless figure. I was soon explained that I should imitate that figure. On the side would appear little picture of the next move. The points were said to appear at the computer, but would be later added to the game screen. Once everything explained, I was guided to the center of the platform and soon the music started.

I quickly recognized the music. It was Michael Jackson's song "Beat it". I followed all the moves that figure at the screen did, but I couldn't help thinking to myself, about Joshua. He is one of the 3K members and he is a huge MJ fan. I was sure that if he'd be here, he would be pointing all kinds of mistakes I made at this dance. But the point was to test the controls on the game, so correct dance choreography wasn't the issue here. Once the dance was over I felt tired but also grateful that Joshua wasn't here. I bet, he would be pulling his hair out and asking was I really dancing the right song or make me watch a dance tutorial on MJ.

"89% of the moves were captured by the monitor." Technician announced making rest of the group smile.

"Good, we're in the right track. With little adjustment we can move forward." Mokuba said to others.

"May I suggest something?" I asked.

"Go ahead." Mokuba said happily.

"If it is to improve the monitoring the moves. I suggest to place the sensor a bit lower or in the position that it wouldn't be too high, too low or much to the side. If the game screen is going to be this big, you might need a separate setting for the sensor. If instead having, let's say big sized TV screen then sensor can be placed at the bottom edge of the TV." I suggested.

"That makes sense." One of the technicians said.

"Wow, Yana. How do you know so much of these things?" Tea asked me.

"I'm in charge of all the game equipment in the club. I test them everyday before we open. We got different varieties of games so I learn that all the controls works differently. And we try to avoid the repairs so I try to get it fixed with just adjustments." I explained.

"The sensor has been adjusted. Miss, would you please come and repeat the dance?" Technician asked.

"Sure."

We went through the song again. Of course, now it was easier for me to repeat the moves since I danced this already once. But just before the song ended…

"What is going on here?!" Someone shouted.

I turned to see who was shouting just to see a pink haired young woman standing at the door.

"Oh, so you're back, Moira." Mokuba said.

"Who is this and why is she doing my job?" She asked furiously.

"Since you left, your outburst invited some curious people to see what was wrong and you also left the door open so they managed to enter. This lady here was kind enough to offer some help on the job that YOU left in midway." Mokuba explained.

"How dare you to just come here and meddle in someone else's job." Moira was shouting at me.

"Hey, calm down. I didn't mean to step in your shoes. I just noted that they could use a hand with adjusting the equipment and if that would be fixed before you came, you could continue from there without a trouble." I tried to explain calmly.

"It didn't seem that way. I saw you dancing, which is my job here." She said angrily.

"It was just to prove that the bracelets work fine." I kept saying calmly.

"I don't think they need you to do that." She spat at me.

This was getting ugly, maybe it was the time to leave before something worse happens.

"Look, now that you are here and the bracelets are adjusted correctly with the sensor, I'll just leave and let you finish your job." I said removing the bracelets.

"Oh, don't you try to sneak away." Moira shouted and slapped my hand holding the bracelets.

"Hey, watch it! These are still delicate. If they break, we need to postpone the project till we get them repaired." Mokuba said angrily.

"No worries, I got them. Here, you may continue without me now." I said giving the bracelets back to the technician.

"Oh, but it was much easier to work with you." One of the technicians said.

I bet my neck got burned by the angry glare of Moira. It's definitely time to get going.

"I gotta go now. I wish you luck with the game. I'll waiting for its début." I said preparing to leave, but Moira cut my way to the door.

"We aren't done. What gives you the right to come in and meddle in the work of others. This is a restricted area." Moira kept saying with strong voice.

"Hold on, YOU were the who stormed out and bumped into us and YOU were the who left the door open. You were lucky, no one else bothered to came and check things out." Tea stepped in to defend me.

"Don't you involve yourself in this. I wasn't talking to you." Moira snapped at Tea.

"No, she is right. What kind of person leaves in the middle of the job without a word and even leaves doors open and bothers other customers. Maybe I should talk to my brother and ask him to fire you and hire… what was your name? " Mokuba stepped in and asked from me.

"Yana Muto. Oh no. Don't do that. I didn't come here to take anyone's job." I rambled.

"Muto? Are you related to Yugi?" Mokuba asked.

"She is my sister." Yugi said.

"Wow, I didn't know you had a sister." Mokuba said.

"Never mind that, there is no need to make fuss over this. I'm not going to stay here." I tried to convince them.

"But we did put your name into the rank of the dance score. You got highest score from the song." One of the technicians said from the computer.

"What?! No, no, no. Don't do that. Absolutely, don't do that. Delete it." I panicked.

This was going worse than I thought. I should get out of here before the worst happens.

"Would someone explain what is causing all this ruckus. I can hear it all the way to the office." Someone said angrily at the door.

Too late. The worst is going to happen. I turned my head to see who was now shouting. I saw a tall young man with neatly cut brown hair. He didn't look happy so I was preparing myself to get yelled at again.

"Mr. Kaiba. This insolent girl just marched in and tries to steal my job." Moira shouted.

"Do not yell at me I'm not deaf." Kaiba said firmly but not too loudly.

"Can't say the same for rest of us." I said quietly.

"Seto, don't listen everything she says. She is over exaggerating. Just so you know, she stormed out without word and left the team by themselves to work on adjustments that required her to be here." Mokuba said.

I was wishing for a miracle right now. I tried to look at Yugi, but he was looking at me with same face as I have.

"So, what is Yugi and his friends doing here?" Kaiba asked not being happy about it.

"Just when Moira stepped out, she bumped on them and she left the door open. Yana here, was little curious and came to see what was going on. So they came in and asked what happened. I explained what we were doing and Yana offered to aid a little with adjustments. Moira walks in when we are testing the signals during the dance, and she just got furious and hasn't stopped yelling. " Mokuba explained.

Kaiba now looked at me with his eyes without any sympathy. I was so going to get yelled.

"So, you just like to get in trouble with being curious." Kaiba noted.

"My guardian says the same. He says I'm one of those people's who run at the fire to put it out instead of running away from it." I said trying to ease the mood.

"Looks like now you got burned." He stated at me.

"Ugh. Look, I was offering help till she would get here. Now that she is here, I'll leave. Can't we just leave it at that?" I tried.

"Not yet." Mokuba said.

This is not good. I tried to look at Yugi again for help. But he was as stunned as I was.

"Seto, when she helped us, we got farther with her in half hour than what we got with Moira in half day." Mokuba said.

"It is true, sir. She at least knows gaming and has good suggestions for adjustments." One of the technicians said.

"No one asked from you." Moira snapped at the man.

"Are you suggesting firing Moira and hiring her?" Kaiba asked.

"What? No, don't do it. She just had a bad day and got little mad about it. I was just replacing her while she was absence." I tried to fix things.

"Replace me for good, I'd say." Moira said.

"For heavens sake and everything underneath it, I'm not here trying to get your job." I snapped at her.

It was obvious that I was losing my patience.

"Wow, you barely get at home and you are already in stew." I heard Lana saying.

Again I turned to see Julia and Lana standing next to the door.

"Girls, now is not the time." I groaned.

"We can tell, it seems you just entered level two." Lana said.

"Level two?" Yugi asked.

"It's how we measure how close she is to flip-up. One is calm, five is trouble." Julia explained.

"What happens in five?" Tea asked.

"You don't wanna know. Need some help?" Lana asked me.

"Please." I pegged.

"Okay, would someone say what is going on and should we get a layer?" Lana asked walking next to me.

"No, you won't need one." Mokuba said. "Yana offered some help when someone else took off and left for half hour." Mokuba said looking at Moira, who didn't look happy.

"And let me guess, she came back and got the impression that Yana might steal her job." Lana said.

"Yep, but since Yana was so much easy to work with, everyone got along with her and she knows this stuff. I might give her the job." Mokuba said and rest of the team seemed to agree.

"I see your point. But you see, if you have already agreed to work with this lady, it's wise to keep that agreement. So she had a bad day and left for moment, it doesn't need to cost her job." Lana said.

"Actually, it will." Kaiba said coldly. "I don't approve anyone to act like that in my employment. But considering that your friend passed to the restricted area, she isn't on the clear either."

"So what are you suggesting?" Lana asked.

"How about a duel?" Kaiba said smirking.

Oh, snap. That does it.

"If Moira wants to keep her job, all she has to do is beat her in a duel monster game. If your friend doesn't want to get in trouble all she has to do is win and she also gets Moira's job." Kaiba explained.

"I forfeit in this instant!" I shouted and turned to walk away.

"Yana, you aren't in clear yet." Lana tried.

"Don't care. They can send me a ticket to pay or something. I'm not keeping this up." I said without stopping.

"The pay is one hundred and fifty per hour." Mokuba said after me.

After hearing that Julia stopped me by grabbing me by the arms.

"She is doing it!" She yelled.

"Julia!"

"You get 1,5 hundred in hour that's like what you make at the club in two weeks, counting weekends. Get perspective." Julia said to me.

"I don't care I said no." I insisted.

"Go girl, don't let her get away." Lana said walking to me.

"No, don't encourage her." I shout.

"Hey, you already said you were going to quit your other job. This could be the switch." Lana explained.

"No, not you too. Yugi, Tea, help." I begged.

"I don't know. It is just a game. You can lose on purpose if you don't want to." Yugi suggested.

"Pfft, like she is gonna do that." Lana laughed.

"I'm not going to do it. I can't do it. I don't own a card deck." I tried to protest.

"Well, those aren't trump cards that you have at your neck." Lana said.

"Three cards isn't a deck." I kept going.

"Then borrow from your bother. His friend Joey said he won the Duelist Kingdom competition that Pegasus made." Julia said.

"By the way, where is Joey and Tristan? " Tea asked.

"They went to search for gramps and Ben. We agree to meet at the lobby, but we heard Yana so we came to check it out." Lana said grabbing my other arm.

"Lana, Julia, I swear I'm going to make you pay for this. When I get to the level five, I hunt you down and unleash it on you two." I threatened them.

"We'll live. We won't look pretty, but we'll live." Lana said.

"Do it for the club." Julia said.

"No."

"Do it for Ben." Lana tried.

"No."

"Do it for 3K." Julia said but shut her mouth when she realized what she said.

"3K?" Moira asked.

"Julia." Lana groaned.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Julia apologized.

"Hold on, what do you have to do with 3K?" Moira asked.

"Nothing. She is desperate. She just said something to get me to do this. Which didn't work." I said and tried to leave again, but Julia and Lana stooped me by holding me in place.

"Now, you're lying. Only people who talk about 3K are people who know it. So, what did she mean, do it for 3K?" Moira asked.

I didn't answer.

"Alright, new condition. If you win, you get my job. If I win, you tell me everything about 3K." Moira said.

"O-ou." Julia said.

"Nice going, Julia." Lana growled.

"If I say no." I tried.

"I put a friend of mine, who is at police department to dig up everything about you and 3K." Moira said.

"Oh shit." Lana said.

"Double." Julia added.

"Fine. Where do we go for the match?" I asked.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far.**

 **On the next chapter... A Duel.**

 **(If you find any grammar errors in this or prewies chapter... sorry)**


	5. Chapter 5

Before I know it, I was at the duel arena. Standing at the dueling booth facing at my rival. It was the last place I wanted to be. But thanks to someone's rambling, here I was. Like mentioned before, I didn't own a deck. However I was given 5 minutes to go through my brothers deck. He did his best too to explain some of the cards. After inserting my own three cards in deck, I was ready. As I stood there and let the machines get me and my rival up to the booths. I kept telling myself to calm down and not to lose it. I was so scared, but not of losing. Watching our duel were Yugi, Tea, Julia, Lana and both Kaiba brothers. I soon found out that Mokuba was the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, and that he was CEO of Kaiba Corp. That actually made sense why someone with such young age can be in charge of a video game project. Before beginning the duel, I asked girls to contact Ben through my work cellphone, that he had. As my guardian and someone who knows my situation, he should know what is going on.

"Go girl. Just win this duel and everything will be A-OK." Julia cheered.

"Julia, how about you just stay quiet. " Lana said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Because thanks to your big mouth, Yana has to duel. After a long time." Lana said.

"Didn't we want that?" Julia asked.

"Yes, but if she loses she has to tell this lady who the 3K really are." Lana whispered.

"She would never lose." Julia said.

I couldn't help rolling my eyes as I heard my friends talking. I couldn't also help imagining the look on Ben's face when he heard that I was dueling. My thoughts were cut to the reality as the machines began to activate the projectors.

"Hopefully, you know how this game works?" Moira said.

"Crystal clear, we have every month a tournament of duel monsters at our club for kids. I'm the referee." I said.

And soon the duel began and we both started with 2000 LP. Moira started.

"I summon The Spirit of the Harp." Moira said and on her field appeared and lady in robes and she was holding a harp in her hands.

My turn came soon and I drew. I looked for a good while at the cards. Despite that most of the cards were Yugi's, I could tell this duel would be quick if I concentrate on it.

"Yana, now is not the time to predict your fortune." Lana said to me.

"Let her be, I saw her do that every time she and guys play poker." Julia said.

I ignored them I was solemnly focused now on the game. My brother had many good cards, so now I just needed to play right. Our LP are 2000, so we can summon the monsters with level without sacrifice.

"I summon Curse of the Dragon." I said and on my field came a dragon that looked like it was made of bones.

Both of our monsters were even. Spirit of the Harp was in defense and it's DP were 2000. Just like the Curse of the Dragon also had AP of 2000. It was Moira's turn.

"I summon Succubus Knight in attack mode and the I place one card face down." She said.

Probably a trap card. I scanned my hand as I drew another card. Her cards have the AP of 1650 at max, while I had 2000 AP at max. My best option would be to summon another monster. But then again it would be better to set her trap off too.

"I Special summon The Tricky, by discarding one card from my hand." I said and sent one card to the graveyard.

On field the appears weird-looking figure with Cape and question signs on face and chest with AP of 2000.

"And I sent Curse of Dragon to attack Succubus Knight. " I continue.

Dragon flew at the Succubus Knight ready to attack it.

"I'll activate the trap card Mirror Wall." Moira said and activated the card.

Soon a wall of glass appeared between my monsters and hers. As Curse of Dragon hit the wall, it hit it's own image, dropping it's AP to 1000. I couldn't say I was surprised.

"Now that your Dragon is weakened the Succubus Knight can easily wipe it out." Moira said.

As she said, the Succubus Knight attacked the Dragon destroying it in the process. In that process I lost 650 LP. Leaving me with 1350 LP.

"Come on, Yana. You can still do it." Julia cheered.

"Can you be quiet? Trying to concentrate here." I said without looking at her.

"Before ending my turn I place a magic card and activate it. It called Spell Shattering Arrow." I said and soon an arrow made of light hit the trap card on Moira's side and destroyed it.

"Hm, you were just lucky." Moira said.

"Oh, very lucky. Check your points. " I said and pointed at her field.

After hearing what I suggested she checked her LP. They were at 1500.

"When…?" She asked.

"The Spell Shattering Arrow destroys all trap and magic cards. In addition it takes 500 points of your LP from each card destroyed. Good thing you only had one." I explained.

I could feel my lips going up into a smile. But I did everything I could to not to smile. I bit my cheek inside my mouth so I wouldn't even grin.

"Don't get full of yourself. " Moira warned me as she ended her turn.

"Oh no. I would never. The game is just getting started." I said casually.

Right then, Ben and grandpa ran to the hall.

"Yana what in the world are you doing? " Ben asked.

"Ask them, they got me into this." I shouted and pointed at girls.

"Yana got curious, went to see what's going on, offered help, they offered a job, got her (Moira) mad and now she is dueling or else we got a detective behind the 3K." Julia explained really fast.

"Curiosity killed the cat then." Ben concluded.

"I am not dead yet." I said.

"You could be. Didn't we talk about this? If something is happening you walk away." Ben said.

"Can't help it. If there is fire, I run toward it to put it out." I said.

"And now you got burned." Ben said back.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. I knew he would flip.

"What's this talk about a job offering?" Ben asked.

Girls pointed at Kaiba brothers. Mokuba stepped forward to speak.

"With Yana is much easier to work with and she has experience at gaming and setup. So I offered her the job that used to be hers." Mokuba said pointing Moira.

"Alright, but if you already have a contract with her isn't better to keep it that way." Ben said.

"Pay is 1.5 hundred for hour." Julia said.

"When would the contract start? " Ben asked.

"Ben!" I shouted.

"You were going to quit the other job." Ben told me.

"Now, now, Ben let's not be too hasty. Beside, weren't you all on vacation. You were supposed to forget work." Grandpa tried calm others down.

"By the way, where would she be working?" Lana asked cunningly.

"Here at the Kaiba land, why?" Mokuba asked.

"Anywhere else? Not in US or somewhere else?" Lana asked.

"No." Mokuba answered.

"Yana could be more at home if she had this job." Lana said so grandpa could hear.

"How long would this job last?" Grandpa asked curiously.

" Not you too, grandpa." I sighed.

"Hey, just concentrate on the duel and leave everything else go." Julia said.

"You guys concentrate keeping quiet or your heads will go." I threatened.

"How about we just do that, before level three starts." Ben said and pulled Lana and Julia back.

"What happens at level three?" Grandpa asked.

"She throws stuff." Ben answered.

Despite all the intrusion, I didn't let go of the game. My LP were 1350, Moira's was 1500. She had two monsters, one on defense with 2000 DP and another in attack mode with 1650 AP. I just had one monster with 2000 AP. It was my turn to draw. Without any trap cards I could easily destroy one of her monsters, but it was better to get more force. I summoned Mystical Elf in defense and placed one trap card face down. Then of course, I sent Tricky to attack Succubus Knight. And destroyed it. Due to this, Moira lost 350 LP, leaving her with 1150 LP. Instead of enjoying the success, I concentrated on my next move.

"You got oddly quiet now. Getting scared?" Moira asked.

"Nope. Just very annoyed. I'm done with my turn." I sighed.

Whatever Moira drew, it was good. It was the only reason why she began to smile.

"I summon The Wingweawer in attack mode. " Moira said.

On her field appeared angel with six wings and AP 2750. I can see why she was so happy.

"And without further delay she will destroy Tricky. " Moira said.

Like she said, Wingweawer attacked Tricky destroying him and taking away 750 LP from me. Leaving me with 600 LP. I have to admit, she had a good one inside her deck.

"Feeling some regret?" Moira asked.

"Ever since someone mentioned this duel, yes." I said calmly.

Moira ended her turn with one card face down. I drew and placed Giant Soldier Of Stone in defense.

"Mind If I ask something?" I asked.

"What? " Moira asked.

"Like you said before, those who speak of 3K are only those who know it. But those who know it are people who look for it. What's your reason to look for 3K?" I asked.

I could tell, that Ben, Julia and Lana were eyeing at Moira now.

"I have wanted to join them for a while. But there are no leads to them. Until now." She said confidently.

"What are hoping to get from me?" I asked.

"Hopefully. Their meeting place, identities or any other information. " Moira said.

"You think this is what you need to get into 3K?" I asked.

"Hey, dancing is my job. 3K is group made for dancers like me." Moira said.

"Really? Weren't 3K all unprofessional. Meaning, no dance education whatsoever. They became good just by doing it instead of learning it." I said.

"Then what?" Moira asked bit annoyingly.

"The difference between you guys is, that you dance for work and they dance for fun." I explained.

"That doesn't make any sense. There isn't any profit to dance for fun. They wouldn't be that big of deal if they dance only for fun." Moira said.

"Because they don't do it for profit. They have their own jobs beside dancing. They keep work and hobby separately in their lives. One doesn't enjoy it if it becomes just routine and demands. One must keep focus on situation as they are." I said.

"What would you know?" Moira asked angrily.

"More than you. It's your turn." I said.

Moira just clicked her tongue and drew a new card. All she did was attack Mystical Elf and end her turn. My LP wasn't affected and I figured out her deck. The Wingweawer was her strongest monster.

I drew. Not what I needed, but helpful. I placed Big Shield Garna in defense. I ended my turn and Moira destroyed my monster.

"Come on, girl. You can do it." Lana tried to cheer me.

"Save your breath for end of the duel. You'll need it." I said without looking away from cards.

"The end of the duel comes quicker if you just give up." Moira said.

"Just finish your turn." I said back at her.

She did that. Again I had no monsters but she had two, one in defense and one attacking. Looks like I will lose this duel after all. But I'm not ready to quit yet. Something doesn't allow me to do it. I drew a card. It was The Dark Magician. Yugi's favorite. I do have two spell cards in my hand. Should I use them to buy time? Why not?

"I summon The Dark Magician in attack mode. Then I place three cards face down. I end my turn." I said.

Yugi's favorite monster appeared on the field ready for battle.

"That wasn't smart. I draw. Wingweawer attacks The Dark Magician." Moira said.

Wingweawer began to attack, but didn't get the magician.

"I activate a trap." I said and suddenly there were four top hats on my field.

Wingweawer was still attacking but missed the original target. Instead it attacked one of the hats. Which had beneath it a spell card called Ramei. Spell card that would inflict damage to the LP of the opponent. Dropping Moira LP to 850.

"That was nasty." Moira said angrily.

"It's the whole point of the game to use traps and spells to win." I said.

"Well, I end my turn. You better get your game on instead of just defend." Moira said.

'Be careful what you wish for.' I thought to myself.

I drew. And I finally had card I needed. I tried my best not to grin.

"I summon Red eyes Black Cat in attack mode." I announced and a big skinny cat appeared on my field. Its AP is normally 2500, but if there are monsters in graveyard.

"Hold on, how come that cat's attack points are 2900?" Moira asked.

"It's this cat's special ability. From every monster in the graveyard, this kitty gets 100 points of attack. You wished for an offence, here it comes. Black Cat, attack Wingweawer." I commanded.

The big cat leapt at the winged fairy and destroyed it easily. Making Moira lose 150 LP, leaving her with 700 LP.

"And I'll also send Dark Magician to attack the Spirit of the Harp." I announced.

From one of the top hats Dark Magician came out and blasted last monster on Moira's side. Her LP weren't affected by it, because monster was on defense.

"I end my turn." I said trying not to sound too happy, but it wasn't easy.

Now Moira had 700 LP and I had 600. Pretty close, but I was obviously winning since I had two strong monsters. And she had none. It was her turn and I enjoyed it. Her monster was defeated and she didn't know what to do. I actually felt my icy grin coming out.

"Good work, sis." Yugi cheered.

That was all I needed to remind me where I was. My brother and grandpa were here, I can't let them see my nasty habits in dueling. I don't want them to witness what I used to be. I should end this quickly.

"I draw." Moira said with defeat in her voice. "I place one monster in defense and end my turn."

I was close to victory here. But victory of what. A job? I have a job, two actually. Sure, I have talked about quitting, but was I really?

Others began to notice how quiet I was.

"What is wrong, why isn't she finishing the duel?" Julia asked.

"I think she is going to pull the Scat." Ben said.

"What? No. She is winning." Lana shouted.

"I bet a mega burger that she is gonna do the Scat." Ben said.

"No, Yana don't you dare do the Scat." Lana shouted.

I looked at my friends, looks like they already guessed what I was thinking.

"Yana, if you do the Scat, I swear I'll make you regret it." Julia shouted.

"If you do it, I'll dump my cleaning duties on you… I'll tell Josh, how you made fun of MJ." Lana tried.

"I'm adding fries and shakes to my bet." Ben said.

I just looked at them with a stoic face. I lifted my hand.

"No! Don't you dare!" Lana shouted.

And I placed my hand on the deck.

"Noooooooooo! " Lana and Julia shouted.

"She pulled the Scat." Ben said.

Grandpa looked at Ben with confusing look.

"She did that when there was a Scatman song going. We use that when referring she lost on purpose." Ben explained to him when he saw his look.

Yugi and Tea didn't seem to know how to react. It was either my surrender or what happened next.

"Yana, you are so gonna get it." Lana shouted to me.

I was having enough of the shouting, so I took my shoe and threw at her. Since it is normal for me to do this when I'm mad in level three, everyone dodged.

"Hah, you missed." Julia laughed.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I hit something." I said back.

Ben turned to look and Joey and Tristan standing behind them. Joey had my shoe on his face.

"Alright, who gave me the boot?" Joey asked.

"That's a sneaker." Tristan corrected.

I didn't listen anymore than that since I was getting down from the platform. Yugi and Tea were first to meet me. I handed Yugi's deck back to him, once I took my cards out.

"Thanks for borrowing the deck." I said.

"No problem. You did great up there." Yugi said.

"I didn't feel like that. I don't like dueling with pressure. I would have enjoyed it more if there were something to gain from it." I said casually.

"Yana, what was that?" Julia shouted to me as she came at me.

She said more but I didn't hear it since she began to shake me from the shoulders. Luckily, Ben stopped her before I began to see stars.

"Leave her be, she chose this, she handles this. You two can get me the burger with fries and shake." Ben said pulling Julia off me.

"Why did you quit? You were obviously winning." Moira asked in confusion.

"Simply put, I didn't feel like winning." I said as put my sneaker back on that Joey gave me.

"Why? It doesn't make sense." Moira said.

"Actually, it does. I was never after your job, so why would I duel for it? And about that sending a detective after 3K. If you do it you can also face the army of layers for case of privacy violation. In other words there was nothing for me to win, so why would I win?" I said.

"Army of layers? Where would you get them?" Ben asked.

"My other employer can handle that." I said.

"You mean… you won't quit that work?" Ben asked.

"Nah, I just demand few perks and a raise. And tell him if he does something similar again, I'll make sure he regrets it." I said.

"Thank you." Ben said falling to his knees dramatically.

"I would have preferred you to get this job." Julia whiened.

"Same here, it was a lot easier to work with you." Mokuba said.

"Well, just because she has a bad day isn't yet a reason to fire her." I said pointing Moira. "And I'm pretty sure she is much easier to work with, since she wants to prove now that she can do this job."

"You don't want the job? But you seemed so good at it." Moira said.

"She admits it." Lana said But went silent and hid herself behind Tristan when I began to remove my shoe again.

"I already have two jobs, I don't need a third." I said.

"What could they be for you to turn down our job offer?" Kaiba asked.

"One is the club. And other is secret. That is all I will say, can we leave now?" I asked.

"Don't you wanna discuss this more?" Julia asked.

"What is there more to discuss? I lost I won't get a job. If she will sent someone after 3K, I'll ask my other boss to deal with it." I said.

"Will he?" Julia asked.

"He owes me a lot, so yes he will." I said.

"Would you still need a back up. A substitute." Lana tried asking from Kaiba brothers.

"Lana." I said as warning.

"It never hurts to ask." She said.

"We might. We thought of putting a face-off challenge. We will need two for it." Mokuba said.

"As long I'm not forced to another duel, I'll give you a hand. Now if you excuse me I need to make a call." I said and took my work phone from Ben.

"She is odd." Moira said as I walked away to talk in the phone.

"We know. One moment you wanna crush her and later for some reason you want her to be your best friend." Lana said.

"Hm, well hopefully she comes back soon, for that to happen." Moira said. "You guys are the 3K, aren't you."

"It wasn't me, I swear." Julia said.

A bit further, I stand next to a wall and listen the phone ringing. Since it was oversea call, it would take longer to answer. But still, my call was answered rather quickly.

"Hello." Man answered the phone.

"Tell Max it's me." I said.

The phone went quiet for a moment, but soon someone answered again.

"Kitty, what a pleasant surprise." Another man answered the phone.

"You got a lot of nerve to call me that after what you did." I said angrily.

"Oh dear, you sound angry. I hope, this isn't the call to end things between us." He said.

It was luck that this conversation was through phone and not in person, for I just imagined throwing something at him.

"No, as much as I am upset, I didn't call to resign." I tried to sound calm.

"Oh thank goodness. You are very hard to replace." He said happily.

"But just so you know I was offered another job in a big company." I said.

"That company wouldn't happen to start with a K, ends with A and Corp and has a young man as a CEO?" He asked.

I went silent.

"If you are spying me, I'll take another thought of the resignation." I growling.

"No, not spying, but I was told that there were familiar voices heard from your phone." He said.

I looked back. There were my friends, my brother and his friends, my grandpa and the Kaiba brothers. Not including my friends and grandpa, they all have faced my employer.

"Then you already guessed why I'm calling." I said.

"You want to demand me not to cause any trouble for your friends." He said.

"Family, you threatened my family." I corrected.

"Yes yes, and you are very mad about it, but I have changed and I promise not to do it again." He said.

"You better, you know exactly how terrifying I can become." I said trying to sound menacing.

"Yes, yes. I know, I assure you, I won't do it ever again. And just as a gesture of apology, you get a raise. You could spend a bit longer time with your family." He said.

"How thoughtful, if you have work for me send it to the email. Don't call the phone. Don't wanna cause them another trauma." I said.

"You mean you don't want them know that you work for me." He said.

"I think neither of us wants the world to know who I am and that I work for Maximillion Pegasus." I said and ended the call.

*END FLASHBACK *


	6. Chapter 6

"Is it true, that you work for Pegasus?" Mokuba asked.

"Yup." I said looking at the horizon.

"He was the other job you had?"

"Yup."

"I wish we could have hired you so you could have quit working for him." Mokuba said.

"I know, he is a jerk and deserves a kick to his ass. But who am I to criticize people." I said.

"He kidnapped me and tried to take over my brother's company." Mokuba said.

"Again, I agree he is a jerk."

"Why do you work for him?" Mokuba asked.

I looked at him very carefully before answering.

"I have my reasons." I said.

Seeing that I wasn't going to talk more about the subject, Mokuba changed it.

"What did the doctor said about the wounds?" He asked.

"I got medicine for them. But I won't be answering for anyone till noon. I'll be under heavy medicine." I said.

"Woah, was it that serious?" Mokuba asked.

"No, there is something else, but I still will be out of count." I said.

"Alright, you will miss the finals." Mokuba said.

"Believe me, I won't be missed." I said and walked back to my room.

Mokuba didn't follow me, instead he probably went to check his brother. I entered my room, I noticed that Izizu wasn't there. I first wondered what happened, but then I remembered my pills. Since I was going to be out of count, I decided to take bed after I took the medicine. The capsules were hard to swallow even with water. Once I did that I went to bed. Before going to sleep, I couldn't help but cry a little.

"You are fool, Yana. You are stupid little fool." I sobbed before sleep took me over.

* * *

The blimp of KC was supposed to head to an island that is owned by the company. But the situation changed when the airship's control was lost. Izizu had returned to the room to find Yana sleeping. But once the turbulence began, her priority was to keep her on the bed. For some reason, no matter how hard the shake was Yana didn't seem to notice it. But then she remembered that she had taken strong medicine for her injuries.

At the command deck, Kaiba brothers, Yugi and his friends just found out the identity of the person who was causing the trouble. Noah. With a confident smirk he announced that the airship was now under his command. Soon the airship was forced to land inside a bigger ship. Once landed, Noah had ordered Kaiba and other duelists to come out. Since Yugi and his friends were present at the deck, some of them were accidentally presumed to be the rest of the duelists. Kaiba planned to go out and handle things alone, but once the taser guns began to fire the ship, he had no choice. Everyone walked out of the airship, even Kaiba's men tried to come out but they received close shots from the guns informing not to do so.

"Now, something is off. Seto, I think I said all the duelists must come with you." Noah's voice sounded on the speakers.

"What are you getting at?" Kaiba asked annoyingly.

"There is one person I was able to identify, who took part on the semi finals. I know she is in the airship so better bring her too." Noah said through the speakers.

"And who might you be referring?" Kaiba asked.

"No other than the Black Cat. I also know her real name. It took little time for genius like me to find it out. It wouldn't be fair to leave her out." Noah said.

Yugi and his friends became nervous and worried. What would Noah want with Yana?

"We can't do that. She is under heavy medication. Her last duel caused some injuries." Mokuba shouted to the invisible host.

"I don't care. Bring her out." Noah's voice commanded as some guns moved to aim their targets.

"Bring her out." Kaiba commanded his men.

Noticing that that was all they could do, they quickly disappeared from the doorway to get her. It took time, which only made others more restless. Just when some began to lose their cool, one of the men, Roland came to the door way carrying Yana in his arms. Even when carried, her arms hanged without response. Her eyes were half-open looking front of her.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Kaiba. But she really is out cold. She isn't responding to anything." Roland said at the doorway trying hold Yana's head up.

"What is wrong with my sister?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Looks like someone has taken an overdose." Noah sang amusingly.

"We can't bring her. She isn't well. The medicine won't wear of for a while." Mokuba said.

"I know that. But I am a generous host, so put her in this." Noah said as a door opened and an empty futuristic looking comfort chair with and orb as a wheel came out.

Once it came to them a plush cover that would cover legs all they way, moved automatically to side, showing a comfortable looking chair.

"Place her on that." Noah's voice commanded.

Roland was permitted to step out as he carried Yana and placed her carefully on the chair. Once she was on it the cover rolled smoothly over legs covering them. The chair had a head rest rising on both sides so she could lean her head on them. Despite all this happening to her she didn't react to anything. Not even when Roland got almost shot from the guns as he ran back to the ship. Yugi walked next to her to see her. But she didn't see him.

"Sis, are you alright?" Yugi asked.

No answer. Yugi felt hurt. He never had seen his sister like this. It was like she was gone, lost in the shadows. But her eyes were open and once in while her head seemed to move. Like she was nodding.

Since everything was ready, Noah's voice guided everyone to a hallway that let to a big dark room. All the time Yugi walked next to his sister. Since wheel chair was automatic no one was needed to push it forward. Yugi tried talking to Yana just make her or him feel a bit easier. None, of that helped when they found out that the Big 5 was expecting them. They were eager to get their revenge on Kaiba and set themselves free from their cyber prison. For them to succeed was, if they won everyone's bodies in duel. But once again, something else was set. A new rule of deck masters. Each player chose a deck master and if that monster was defeated it was game over regards the LP. Demonstration was done in a virtual jungle, showing how the deck master system works. Once everything was clear, everyone was separates by making them fall through the holes in the floor. First to go was Joey, then Tea and Serenity. Duke and Tristan fell after Serenity. Then both Kaiba brothers fell to the same hole. Lastly was Yugi. Seeing that everyone was he first got scared for his sister who still sat on the wheelchair. While he tried to get to her, he fell. Leaving only Yana up with the holograms of the Big 5.

"Is this really the one?" One of them asked.

"According to master Noah, she is." other said.

"Oh good. I don't want a body that is broken already." Third said.

"Don't worry, master Noah has a role for her." Fourth said before everyone laughed.

* * *

 **I hope you like it so far let me know by reviews.**


	7. Chapter 7

In the virtual world everyone was in very different environments. Tea was somewhere resembling to a grand canyon. Joey was wondering inside of a castle. Tristan and Duke were running an endless hallway. Serenity was near a beautiful lake. And Yugi was in a jungle facing Gastley, one of the Big 5. So Yugi was first to be challenged in to deck master duel. And it didn't start well. One, Curibo was made in to a deck master, not by Yugi's choice. Two, Gastley was obviously taking advantage of how the deck master system works using his monster's special ability.

Both Kaiba brothers found themselves at forest path taking who knows where. Oldest Kaiba was more than ready to take the enemy down. Mokuba however was more concerned about what connection did Noah have with Big 5. Both of them had to stop their thinking when Mokuba saw someone lying on the ground next to a tree. Mokuba began to run, to see who it was. Seto walked at his own pace, but was still vigilant just in case there was a trap set. Mokuba quickly found out that it was Yana lying next to a tree. If anyone knew better it looked like she stopped just there to take a nap. But knowing they were trapped in the virtual world, Mokuba tried to wake her up.

"Yana, wake up. Did something happen to you?" Mokuba asked as he tried to shake her awake by shoulders.

Yana stirred her eyes and gave big yawn as she stretched her limbs. It seemed more and more like she had taken a nap there.

"You just had to choose this time to take a nap." Seto said as he walked closer.

Yana looked at both brothers.

"Do I know you two?" She asked still being sleepy.

That took both of the brothers by surprise.

"You… don't remember us?" Mokuba asked.

Yana looked at both of them with stirring eyes.

"I don't think so. Have we met before?" Yana asked.

Mokuba didn't know how to respond. She didn't know them.

"She is probably a program. Memory loss is perfect excuse to fake the missing data." Seto said.

Yana suddenly jumped up stepped right front of him.

"Hey, I don't need to hear from you some trash talk. My memory is working fine. I know very well who I am. My name is Yana Muto. I was born in Japan, now living in United States. I work in a gaming club for kids. There are working six to eight people and I know them by name. Ben, Rosa, Lana, Julia, Joshua, David, Christine and Jessie. As for the family who live in Japan there is my little brother, my mother and my grandpa. Do you still think I'm having a memory loss?" She lectured.

Seto Kaiba has never let anyone talk to him like that. Actually, no one ever had the guts nor brain for such an insult. He had trouble of deciding what to say back. Especially if this was still program or the real deal. Mokuba was the one to break the tension off.

"But how come you can't remember us?" He asked.

Yana backed off from Seto and looked at Mokuba. She didn't know what to say.

"I don't know. Do you guys know me?" Yana asked.

Some time went on as Mokuba tried to convince Yana of the situation. It didn't seem to work, especially the part where they were trapped inside the virtual world. However, Yana didn't know where she was or how she came to be there, so she admitted that some points made sense. And after that Mokuba tried convince Yana to come with them. He said that, that way she could get out as well. But Mokuba was also worried about her health, but he didn't say it out loud. Yet.

They kept walking on the forest path. Yana walked with Mokuba since she got a bad impression of Seto. She even tried her best not talk too loud, worried that he would make a remark even of that. After walking some time, Yana saw something moving at by corner of her eye. So once in while she began to glance back. Mokuba noticed it first.

"Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked.

"You told me this is all made up by computer." Yana confirmed first.

"Yes." Mokuba answered.

"Is that cat that follows us, not real then?" Yana asked.

Mokuba turned to look. There really was a cat following them. Seto stopped too to take look what they were talking and also saw the cat. It was very slender fine-looking black cat with brightly green eyes that seemed to look right through their mind. The cat stopped for a moment as it saw they were looking at it. But soon it continued as it didn't matter. As it came closer to Yana, it pushed itself against her leg as it passed. With Kaiba brothers it sniffed them a little and kept going. Soon it had walked past them.

"That didn't feel like it was made virtually, if it's suppose to feel something." Yana said.

"Maybe because you aren't real either." Seto said coldly.

"I heard that. Want me to kick your butt just to see how real you are?" Yana threatened.

"Calm down. Maybe the cat feels real because we're IN the virtual world. There is no need check that. We already felt the pain as we fell in." Mokuba said trying to keep things calm.

"We did. She didn't. She was just lying around taking nap." Seto said.

"Oh, I can see now why that Noah guy or Big Bad five guys are mad at you. If that is how you treat a stranger, I can only imagine how treat your enemy. The only reason I'm still following you is so I can find my brother. If he really is here." Yana said.

"He is. And so are his friends." Mokuba said.

"I don't know about the friends but if those bad guys do something to my little brother, I make them pay." Yana said.

"I doubt that Yugi would go down that easily. That Wheeler guy is another story." Seto chuckled.

"Who? Is he Yugi's friend? I'm having trouble remembering." Yana said scratching her head.

"Not surprised." Seto said.

They all stopped as they heard low rumbling. They saw up ahead a door in the middle of the forest. Mokuba ran towards it followed by Seto and Yana. As they got close they saw what was causing the noise. The black cat they saw earlier was growling at the door having all its fur up, eyes wide open and ears bended behind. Its growling was loud yet kept switching between low and high tone.

"I bet I'd be like that if I saw a door in the middle of nowhere." Yana said.

"What is that?" Mokuba asked.

"Must be an exit." Seto said and placed his hand on the door handle.

The cat saw it and it dashed away from the door and tried climb on something that would keep out of harm. Sadly the closest option was Yana.

"Uwaaah, take it off. Take it off!" Yana shouted.

"What is it doing?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know. I just know that it has sharp nails and they are digging in to my side. Aug, and my shoulder." Yana whiened.

"Get down I try to pull it off." Mokuba said.

Seto stepped away from the door to see what was happening. Mokuba tried placing his hands around the cat and pull but it didn't work. The cat actually tried to bite him through the sleeve.

"Augh, it doesn't want to come off." Mokuba said shaking his hand.

"Aaah, I can feel it. Its moving up." Yana cried as the cat got to her shoulder and grabbed with nails to stay on. Once it got secure place it pulled the nails in an stayed on Yana's shoulder.

"I think it likes you." Mokuba said.

"The feeling isn't mutual. Little beast almost made my arm bleed." Yana said pulling her sleeve up to see the red marks on her arm.

"Ouch, that looks worse than mine." Mokuba said looking at his hand.

"Cats don't have power with bites. Dogs do. It's the nails that hurt more." Yana said rolling her sleeve back.

"Had enough with your pet?" Seto asked.

"Ugh, if this fellow brings its nails out again, I'll dump it on you." Yana threatened.

Seto hummed before he opened the door. What was behind it was unreal. Suddenly they stood front of a something similar to school in some town. Both Kaiba brothers recognized it as their old orphanage.

"What is going on? First we're in a forest and now… am I dead or something?" Yana asked.

"Nope." Mokuba answered.

"Am I dreaming?"

"Probably."

Yana looked around at the empty playground and poor looking building.

"Okay… if I'm dreaming this why am I dreaming something from your past?" Yana asked after studying the surroundings.

"Because this is a virtual illusion. It is not a dream, but it isn't real either." Seto said.

"Not even them?" Yana said pointing at the gate.

Mokuba and Seto turned to see what she meant, and found their younger selves entering the orphanage.

"They look like you." Yana said.

"They are us." Mokuba said.

They followed the happenings fold before them. How both Kaiba brothers came to the orphanage, how Seto tried cheer his brother, how they played chess together and how Kozaburo made a visit to the orphanage.

"I don't think, I like that man." Yana said as Kozaburo passed them.

"You have no idea how right you are." Mokuba said angrily.

"Oh, I know. This cat began to sink its claws in my shoulder again as soon as that man came here." Yana complained.

And she was right. The cat was still on her shoulder, but she had forgotten it, when they got to the orphanage. Now that it began sink its nail to her shoulder she remembered.

"Want me to pull it off?" Mokuba asked.

"And would you throw it at that man? If this is a dream that's what I would do." Yana said.

As if understanding what she meant, the cat began to squeeze its nails even deeper to Yana's shoulder.

"Fine. Fine. Not a dream. And not going to throw you at the mean man. Don't hurt me anymore." Yana said quickly to the cat as the nails got deeper.

"How can our memories be made real here?" Seto asked himself as he saw his younger self challenge Kozaburo to a chess match.

"Please, tell me you lost." Yana begged as they watched the chess match happen before them.

"Not a change. I had so much motivation to win. There was nothing to lose and so much to gain." Seto said watching as his younger self won the game.

"I see your point." Yana said sadly.

Mokuba moved closer to the door to enter the room and end the match.

"Mokuba what are you doing?" Seto asked.

"I'm going to stop it from happening. I preferred the things how they were before." He said.

"This is just an illusion. They are trying to turn us against each other." Seto said.

"At least then you smiled." Mokuba said sadly and opened the door.

"Mokuba, Wait!" Yana shouted just before the door opened reveling not a class room, but a long drop of precipice.

Mokuba stood right at the edge of it. A strong gust of wind pulled him forward just to fall down the precipice. Seto moved quickly and grabbed his brother's arm, stopping his fall.

"Mokuba, hold on." Seto said. "Don't look down."

"A bit late for that." He said after seeing the rocky bottom of the precipice.

All the surroundings changed in instant. The orphanage was gone and now all three were at the precipice.

"Oh my goodness, Mokuba hang on." Yana shouted and bended down next to Seto to reach his brother.

"Quickly, grab on. Better hang on two, just to be safe." Yana said.

Mokuba grabbed both of Seto's and Yana's hand and used the cliff wall as footing to get up as other two pulled him up.

"Are you alright, Mokuba?" Seto asked.

"Yes I'm fine." Mokuba answered.

"This is all messed up. How come we are suddenly here? Where is the orphanage?" Yana asked.

"We are in a virtual world, anything is possible. And it seems someone also got to our memories and now uses them against us." Seto said.

"I'm worried. If Yugi is here too that means he could also be in trouble." Yana said.

"Don't worry. We'll find everyone." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba, we must go forward. But also we must not let these illusions confuse us. No matter what." Seto said seriously.

"Understood." Mokuba answered.

The cat that had stayed on Yana's shoulder, now jumped off and began to walk away from the precipice.

"Oh sure. Now that thing walks on its own." Yana said rubbing her shoulder where the cat had sunken its claws before.

* * *

 **I'll keep writing, but I apology if there are some grammar errors.**


	8. Chapter 8

While Tea had her duel against one of the Big 5, Kaiba brothers and Yana walked a long walk till they came to a small forest and after that they saw a cottage.

"What a coincidence." Seto said.

"You tell me, that cat is acting weird again." Yana said and pointed at the black cat front of the door hissing at something.

"Calm down little guy." Mokuba said calmly and picked the cat up.

The cat didn't fight back, but it obviously didn't like to be carried either. At least not the way Mokuba held it.

"Let me carry that thing." Yana sighed.

"You are holding it wrong. And when doing that it could start biting, scratching or something else to get down." Yana explained as she picked the cat from Mokuba.

The cat did seem more comfortable on Yana's arms, so Mokuba let her carry it.

"Just so you know, kitty. If you sink your claws on me again, I will throw you to the nearest water source or nasty person's face." Yana said holding the cat the way it faced her.

The cat blinked once and placed its paw on Yana's lips as if shutting her up.

"Enough with your pet talk. You better get ready for whatever is inside this door." Seto ordered.

"And by nasty person I mean you too." Yana said quietly so Kaiba wouldn't hear.

The moment Kaiba opened the door, the surroundings changed again. Now they were standing at the entrance of a big mansion. Kaiba brothers quickly recognized it as the house their stepfather brought them.

"So, once again. We're in your memories." Yana sighed.

"Unfortunately. It's the day we first time came here." Mokuba said.

They watched as younger version of Kaiba brothers were guided to the house. And ruthlessly Seto was forced to study day and night. And how Mokuba tried to cheer him up by smuggling him some Duel monster cards.

"At least you had each other." Yana said.

And then all the surroundings changed to darkness and front of them stood no other than Noah.

"This memory lane sure does pull the heart-strings, doesn't it?" Noah asked amusingly.

"Noah, we had enough of your sick and twisted games." Seto said angrily.

"Well the game is about to begin. So get ready to live again your painful experiences." Noah said smiling.

"What?" Seto asked.

"It's gonna be very bumpy ride." Noah said.

"How horrible. Stop it this instant. You have no right to tamper their memories. And if I find out that, something similar has happened to Yugi I make you suffer." Yana threatened.

Noah looked Yana as if seeing her the first time.

"Odd, so this is where you got yourself. Well no matter, as long you won't get in my way." Noah said.

"Or else what?" Yana asked angrily.

"Or else I'll give something else to think about instead of your brother." Noah said coldly.

"Look kid, what do you expect to gain from this?" Seto asked.

"Everything that should have been mine from the beginning." Noah said before vanishing.

And soon all three were once again on a path in the woods.

"What he meant by that?" Yana asked.

"Don't know and don't care. Right now, we can't let him get the best of us." Seto said and they all kept walking.

Seto tried once again to contact the blimp, but got no answer. On their way another door came front. The cat in Yana's arms began growl, but didn't bring the nails out.

"The kitty is mad again." Mokuba said.

"Just like those time right before we got entered to your memories. Behind that door might be another bad memory of yours." Yana said.

"Should we keep going?" Mokuba asked.

"Just because that cat is scared doesn't mean we should." Seto said and opened the door.

Behind it was again another sad memory of the Kaiba brothers. This time it was at the office of Kaiba Corp. Kosaburo ignored younger Seto whose program he stole and sold it for bigger money. Just as guards came to take Seto away, Yana noticed something.

"That wall, something is off." She said.

"What?" Seto asked.

"There is something here, I can feel it." Yana said and walked to the virtual wall and touched it.

The moment she did that a hole, size of a door appeared.

"Wow, we don't have that in the office, do we." Mokuba said.

"Whatever, I don't want to stay here and see that horrible man." Yana said and stepped inside hole.

Both Kaiba brothers followed her agreeing that they didn't want to stay either. The door led to a long black hallway. And the end there was light and once again they out in the woods.

"How did you know about the trapdoor?" Seto asked.

"What you mean? I just got a feeling that if I want out, that was the way." Yana said.

"I made the original virtual world program and I also made some trap doors to get ahead. This just proves that this is the same program. It's just more advanced." Seto said.

"So how Noah got it?" Mokuba asked.

"I don't know, but I won't let these memories confuse me. I will get Noah and who ever is helping him. You hear me Noah? I will never give up. Never. If you are so powerful why don't want come here face me?" Seto shouted to the skies.

After walking some time they once again found a door. This time it led to a beach with a sunset.

"I don't want to be in a virtual beach or in a virtual forest or in virtual amusement park I want out of here." Mokuba vented to the sky.

"Sorry, I had to let the out of my chest." Mokuba apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Seto said.

"Yeah, no biggie. I would had done that too. If I wouldn't be carrying a certain cargo with sharp nails." Yana said looking at the cat that now slept on her arms.

After walking some time Seto found a TV half buried in the sand. On the screen was Noah.

"It's Noah." Seto said and kneeled down to look at the screen.

Yana came to watch along side with Mokuba. By watching more, it appeared that Noah had interrupted a duel between Joey and lawyer Johnson, who appeared as The Judge Man.

"That judge guy has cheated." Yana said.

"How can you tell?" Mokuba asked.

"Not sure. It's like I know what has happened along the whole duel." Yana said but soon noticed something else.

"That's Yugi. That's my brother. He is okay. He's fine." She said excitedly.

" Good to know someone is alright." Mokuba said.

"Shh, I'm trying to listen." Seto said.

On the screen Noah told Johnson to stop his cheating informing it would make him look bad and that he wanted to beat Seto fairly to prove Kosaburo that he was better in many ways than Seto. After that Joey said he wanted to continue the duel as long Johnson played fairly. He played a card that would decide the outcome of the game depending which card Johnson would choose.

"That idiot is betting the whole duel on a chance." Seto said.

" Come on Yugi's friend, you better not lose." Yana said.

"You don't remember them?" Mokuba asked.

"Not by name, but something feels familiar about them." Yana said.

"Well, can't blame you Wheeler isn't necessarily needed to remember. " Seto said.

"Whatever, he is Yugi's friend that is all I care." Yana said.

And duel was finished in Joey's victory. With the Flaming Swordsman he defeated Johnson and his trickery. Seeing that the duel was over. Seto, Mokuba and Yana walking forward.


	9. Chapter 9

There wasn't any road to lead the three travelers to anywhere. But they still kept walking. Till once again, a door appeared on the middle of nowhere.

"Another door?" Sighed Mokuba.

"Looks like it." Seto said and placed his hand on the handle.

"Don't open it." Yana said quickly.

Both Seto and Mokuba looked at her.

"And why wouldn't I?" Seto asked a bit irritated.

"I have a bad feeling about that door." Yana said.

"Just because you have a bad feeling of something isn't actually a reason." Seto said.

"And just because there is a door front of you, doesn't mean you must open it." Yana spat back.

Mokuba just stood aside watching how both of them gave glares at each other. Yana broke her stare first to take a deep breath.

"Let's think this through. Every time you have opened the door that comes forth, we all end up in some sad and painful memory of yours, correct?" Yana tried carefully.

"True, your point in this?" Seto asked.

"How about we try this. Instead of opening the door, we will walk past it and ignore it. If there is a painful memory of yours, we will save the trouble of seeing it. If there is another virtual scenery behind the door, we won't be missing it." Yana explained.

"Sounds good to me." Mokuba said.

"Hmp, fine, let's keep walking." Seto said walked away from the door.

They kept walking for a while. To they comfort, nothing that reminded the brothers of their past came forth. They kept walking till field of sand ended and they got to a more solid ground. It was mostly rock, but at least no ones shoes sank in to it.

Soon the cat in Yana woke up and shook it's head.

"Well someone seems finally awake." Mokuba said.

The cat yawned and pushed itself out of Yana's arms to the ground to stretch its limbs. Once that was done, it began to run ahead of them. Till it stopped front of another door.

"They just keep coming." Yana sighed.

"So what now?" Mokuba asked.

The cat began to scratch the door as if it wanted to go in.

"Odd, that cat never wanted to enter one of the previous doors. What would this one hold?" Yana asked out loud.

"It usually growls before we enter especially if there is another bad memory." Mokuba said.

"So now what, we listen to a cat now?" Seto asked sarcastically.

"Got any better suggestion?" Yana asked annoyingly.

Seto didn't answer. He tried the door handle, but unlike the other doors this one was locked.

"What?" Seto asked.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"It's locked." Seto said

"Then there is something we aren't suppose to see. Maybe it's an exit." Yana said.

"But how do we open it?" Mokuba asked.

" There is an entrance for something flat under the handle." Yana said and pointed the flat hole under the handle.

"It seems we need a card to open this door." Seto said after looking at the hole.

"But we don't have any cards and beside which one do we need." Mokuba asked.

The cat had been watching them the whole time, now it made a big meow to get their attention. At first no one didn't pay attention, since they all were looking at the doors lock. But Mokuba was first to notice that the cat had something to say.

"The cat is trying to say something." He said to others.

"Let it be. We are trying to find a way to open the door." Yana said.

As if hearing and understanding that, the cat grabbed with its paws at Yana's leg and bit her ankle.

"Auch! That hurt!" Yana shouted.

Now that cat had her attention, it gave another big meow to get her to listen.

"What you want?" Yana asked angrily.

Cat walked a bit away, but quickly turned around to look at her and meow again.

"I think it wants you to follow." Mokuba said.

"It better be good." Yana huffed and walked closer to the cat.

Seeing her coming, the cat sprinted a bit further, but kept checking that it was still followed. Yana followed the cat to a tree trunk and for her surprise there was a duel monster card hiding in the grass.

"It think I found the key." Yana shouted and picked the card.

It was magic card De-Spell. It had a picture of a lock and key.

"How predictable." Seto said.

"Let's try it. It's the only card we have now." Mokuba said.

Yana placed the card at flat keyhole. It went in perfectly. And soon a clicking sound was heard.

"I think it's open." Yana said.

"Well open the door then." Seto said.

Yana pushed the handle and pulled the door open. In instant, the surroundings changed from green and sunny forest to a cold and windy city. They stood at some street leading to some alleyways. Sky was dark as it could rain any moment.

"Has any of you been here?" Yana asked.

"No." Mokuba answered.

"Never in my life would I come to this dump." Seto said.

"Well, there is some good news. We aren't in your memories. Could have better weather, but I am not in the mood to complaints." Yana said.

The cat had once again followed them and now it walked ahead. Couple of feet away it looked back at them and made meow as to tell them to follow.

"Looks like the cat knows where to go." Mokuba said enthusiastically and ran a bit of ahead.

"Mokuba, don't get too far away." Seto ordered.

"I'm just following the cat. It has been acting angry when ever there was our stepfather around. That means it won't get us to face him if we follow it." Mokuba said.

"I understand your logic, but listen to your brother. There still might be something lurking here." Yana said looking around.

The alleyways began to get darker as did the clouds. They all managed to follow the cat. Cat turned once in while to check it was followed. Mokuba was the closest to follow it, while Seto and Yana came behind, Yana leading. After walking some time, the cat made a straight turn to the left leading to an alley. Mokuba followed, but he came back stopping Yana before she could turn left.

"You can't go in there." He said.

"Why?" Yana asked.

"You can't." Mokuba insisted.

"Mokuba, what is going on?" Seto asked.

"We need to find another way." Mokuba said.

"Where's the cat? Didn't it lead us to a door?" Yana asked.

"I-it did. But we can't go that way." Mokuba said.

Seto walked past both Yana and Mokuba and turned to see what was in the alley. For a moment, his eyes went wide, but he walked back with serious face.

"The door is there as is your cat, but there I'd a catch to get there." Seto said.

"What kind of catch?" Yana asked.

"You have to close your eyes." Mokuba said.

"What?" Yana asked.

"Don't ask, just do it." Seto said.

"Why? And how do I know where to go?" Yana asked.

"I'll guide you. Please, you have to trust us." Mokuba said.

"*Sigh* Fine, I trust you. I dislike your brother, but I trust both of you." Yana said to Mokuba.

Yana closed her eyes and felt two small hands taking her left arm and guide her along some instructions.

"Turn to left… lift your feet higher, there is some garbage… there are stairs here… we are front of the door now." Mokuba said.

Yana opened her eyes and saw familiar door front of her. When she looked down she saw the cat sitting front of it as waiting to get inside. Yana tried the handle.

"It's locked." She said.

"Looks like we need another card." Seto said.

"Last time it was near the door. Maybe now…" Yana started and tried to turn around, but both Mokuba and Seto stopped her.

"We look for it." Mokuba said.

"You stay here and don't turn around. That is an order." Seto said.

Yana rolled her eyes, but did as told. Mokuba and Seto moved away and started to look for the card. Yana heard sound of their steps and noises of plastic bags moving or cardboard boxes falling. But all she could see was the door front of her and the cat sitting at her feet. Cat looked back at her as if studying her.

"What?" Yana asked quietly.

Cat just closed its eyes and walked away.

"Even the cat went to look the key." Yana mumbled to herself.

Right then she noticed something. Right where cat had sat before was showing a part of card sticking out of the door. Yana bended down and picked the card up. It was a De-Spell card. Same card that worked before.

"Hey, guys, I found the k..." Yana said as she turned around just to witness the scene that Kaiba brothers tried to avoid her to see.

They all were at back alleyway where the dumpsters were. There was garbage bags and cardboard boxes everywhere. In middle of all of it, was lying one young woman unconsciously and beaten up. Her other leg was twisted while the other was out of its place. The whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Everything was like assaulting crime scene. One thing was more clear than anything, that young woman was Yana.

"Wuaaaaaaah!" Yana screamed out of her lungs.

"Idiot, I told you not to turn around." Seto shouted and ran at her.

Yana just kept screaming and looking at herself lying in the dirt maybe dying. Mokuba ran with his brother to quickly get out of the place. Seto had taken the card quickly from Yana and had opened the door leading them again to wood.

"What is going on? What was that?" Yana shouted and gasped for breath at same time.

"I warned you." Noah's voice sang in the air.

Suddenly Noah stood one feet away from them, having his wicked smile on his face.

"I told you, you shouldn't get in my way. Now, look what happened. Instead of having the trip to Kaiba's memory lane, you got to see your memories. Not a pretty site." Noah said amusingly.

"No, that can't... can't be... my memory." Yana gasped.

"Oh, but it is. You went through hell and you deserved it. Too bad your little brother isn't here to see this." Noah said.

"Stop it! Stop doing that to Yana. No way she deserved that what we saw." Mokuba shouted.

"You are more twisted than I thought. What do you except to gain from this?" Kaiba asked.

"From her, nothing. That was just a warning not to cross me. Meaning, stop guiding them out of the memories. I want Kaiba to suffer and you just make it stop by finding a trap door or passing by the next one. Well, not anymore. Unless, you really want to re-visit some of your own painful memories." Noah said.

While still talking a loud growling that turned to a high scream came from behind Yana. The cat jumped front of her and pushed every hair on its back to look more fierce than ever. It kept save distance from Noah, but didn't stop looking fierce and screaming at him.

"What the...? Get lost you filthy thing." Noah shouted and tried kick the cat away, but Yana stopped that from happening by grabbing the cat.

"No, you get lost, you horrible... horrible brat." Yana said with trembling voice.

Noah was obviously furious that he even gritted his teeth together. But he took control of himself and soon the same smile came back to his face.

"Whatever, Consider this a warning. You are going face the memories from your past, whose memories they will be is up to you." Noah said after that he disappeared.

Seeing him no where anymore, Yana fell down to her knees and let go of the cat.

"It's lie. That can't be my memory. It can't." Yana cried and held her head with both of her hands.

Mokuba didn't know what to say. He wanted to console her someway, but didn't know how. Seto wasn't pleased either of what Noah had done, but he didn't bother to say anything especially since there was nothing to say. The only one who did do something, was the cat, that now pushed its head against Yana's arm and gave few licks to the hand.

"What now?" Yana asked.

"Now? We keep going. I am not staying here and let that sick brat mess with me." Seto said.

"Okay." Yana said quietly and got up.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far.**

 **Sorry if there are some grammar errors.**


	10. Chapter 10

They kept walking a while, till they found another door in the middle of the woods. The cat had walked along side them and now it began to hiss and avoid the door.

"Let me guess. There is another memory of ours." Seto said.

The cat walked quickly past the door and watched back to see if it was followed.

"What do we do now? Go through this door of follow the cat and go in through next?" Mokuba asked.

"Either way, we end up in some memory, I don't care whose it is." Seto said.

"Let's keep walking." Yana said feeling unsure.

"Are you sure?" Mokuba asked.

"Y-yes, that what we saw couldn't be my memory. It could have been anyone. I don't recall that ever to happen to me." Yana said getting more confident.

"Fine. But don't get all hysterical this time if we see you in bad shape again." Seto said.

They all kept walking ahead, instead of finding another door the surrounding changed bit by bit as they walked. After walking some time they stood in a desert hallway of a hospital. The cat walked a head and stopped front of a room door, waiting it to be opened. Everyone followed the cat to the door, but Yana began to tremble while she tried to open the door. She couldn't do it. Impatiently, Seto opened the door and stepped in. Mokuba followed in after him and Yana entered last. They all stood in a recovery room, where was only one bed. In that bed laid familiar looking person. But she was covered with bandages, so there was no telling for sure. They moved to one side of the room before the door opened and two men came in. Yana recognized one of them.

"Ben?" Yana asked.

None of the men noticed them and walked past them as if they never were there. Both men looked at the patient in the bed.

"Is she going to make it?" Ben asked the man next to him whose seemed to be the doctor.

"She is going to live, but from here on, it's up to her t recover. You're her family?" Doctor asked.

"No, her guardian. Her family lives in Japan.*Sigh*How do I tell them what happened?" Ben sighed.

"Can't help you there. I can only say the probabilities nothing more." Doctor said.

The scene changed, they were at the training room. There was a training pole, that patients used to get walking again. The patient they saw in bed, was now trying to get to the other end of the poles from another. She wore less bandages so now she looked a bit more like Yana. The walking seemed to take forever, but just when she was one-fourth away from the end, three nurses ran in and tried to stop her from walking.

"You aren't suppose to walk yet." One said.

"Leave me be. I need to get better." Patient shouted.

"You'll get worse if you force the recovery. You nerve system hasn't healed completely yet." Other nurse said.

Scene changed again from where nurses forced the patient back to the wheelchair, to the room where the patient was screaming out of her lungs.

"Aaaargh! Someone make it stop!" Patient screamed.

There were one doctor and two nurses trying their best to subdue the patient, but it didn't stop the screams. They injected drugs and tied legs and hands down. Outside the room was Ben again with the same man that had talked to him before.

"She tried forcefully to walk again, causing nerves to reflect immense pain later. Problem isn't if she can walk, problem is if she can endure the pain coming after it. We have to use strong medicine to ease the pain. Sadly, we can't fix it, she just has to live with it." Doctor explained to Ben.

"Are you sure? Is there anything at all?" Ben asked.

"*Sigh* There might be, but it's too expensive. You are already in tight spot with that club. The best choice is to get her a wheelchair and let her get used to it." Doctor said.

"She is in a dance group, how will she get used that?" Ben asked.

"She just have to." Doctor said.

Scene changed again. Now the room had many people inside and none were part of the staff. They all stood or sat around the bed, where the patient was.

"Don't want to sound a jerk, but you had this coming." Lana said.

"Lana." Julia said quietly.

"No need for sugar-coating, messing with the wrong crowd gets you killed. She is lucky to be still live." Lana said.

"Enough, Lana. At least they caught one of them." One guy said who stood near the window.

The air felt heavy in the room.

"Yana, what were you trying to prove?" Asked a woman who sat next to the bed.

"That she can beat everyone." Lana said.

"Lana!" Same guy said.

"Don't play stupid Josh. You knew as well as I, what kind of games she played upstairs. It was like a freaking mob room up there." Lana said.

"I got us more money." Patient said finally.

"Yana, we don't need more money." Woman said.

"Oh really? Just to get more money? For what? A Ferrari?" Lana asked.

"Lana, be quiet!" Josh shouted.

"Both of you stop." Ben said strongly.

Both persons didn't say anything, but kept glaring at each other.

"I was getting more money to open another location for the club." Patient said.

Both Ben and woman sitting next to the bed gave a big sighed. Ben began to rub his head.

"Yana, why would we need another location?" Ben asked.

"To get more customers." Patient said.

"We never put up this club to get more customers, it was to give a place to hang out for the kids." Woman said.

"Rosa is right. If we did this for the money, we wouldn't have put up the place or started the 3K." Ben said.

"The place we are right now is falling apart." Patient said.

"Not as bad as you are." Lana said again.

Don't...

"Thanks to you, not only do we have to get along with a rundown place, now we have to break the dance group too."

Don't say it...

"For angering those guys, you lost your legs."

Don't snap...

"Do you have any idea what the treatment costs?"

Don't...

"The very money you got has gone for your..."

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! If any of you has something smart say, dot it now or go to hell." Patient shouted with all her rage.

Everyone was left speechless, even Lana got quiet. No one knew what to say or was too scared to say it.

"And as for the money I made, just take it and leave me die!"

The scene changed and room was let empty. Now only Mokuba, Seto and Yana stood there. When the outburst came Yana had covered her ears so she wouldn't hear anything.

"Yana?" Mokuba asked worriedly.

"You better not have a..." Seto said.

"I'm not! Let me be." Yana said with angry and trembling voice.

"Yana, that was..." Mokuba tried.

"All true. This really happened, I remember. I have tried to erase it, but it's all here." Yana said and sank down.

The cat had stood next to them whole time, but now it came front of Yana and gave few licks to the hand.

"You stupid cat, why do you want me to see this?" Yana asked from the cat.

The cat just watched her like it knew better or that it had the answer. After that it walked to the small table next to the bed. It tried to open the drawer of the table, when it couldn't it gave a noisy meow as asking someone else to do it. Mokuba moved to the table and opened the drawer. Picked up a card inside of it and showed to others.

"Another De-Spell." Seto said.

"And what's with the cards? Aren't De-spells to remove magic cards from the field? Why are they used as keys? Not because of the picture." Yana said.

The cat looked at her as if she said just the thing she needed to say. It let a low meow as if saying "yeah, isn't odd?" Mokuba looked at the card.

"What is it suppose to open now?" He asked.

"Probably this door." Seto said looking at familiar door.

Without them noticing the door to the hospital room had changed in to the same door they had seen before. It was locked again expecting the key.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go in." Seto said and took card from Mokuba and placed at the lock.

The cat jumped to the bed and from there to Yana's shoulder causing a little shriek out of her. It climbed to the shoulder and place itself on her left shoulder having a grip of her shoulder through shirt, but just enough to keep itself up. By being so close, Yana felt how its muscles were getting tight.

"Is it hurting you?" Mokuba asked.

"Not too much, but... I think... it's getting excited." Yana said adjusting to the cat.

"Of what?" Mokuba asked.

"Don't know it's like it's going to hunt something." Yana said and looked at the door, that Seto was waiting to open.

"Ready?" Seto asked.

Both Mokuba and Yana nodded, although Yana felt hesitant.


	11. Chapter 11

Place they entered was a room that was poorly lighted, but had different kinds of lamps on. There were people walking around, none of them paid attention to them. The room was stylish and looked like lounge with a bar.

"Where are we?" Mokuba was first to ask.

"The place where I used have my duel monster matches... for money." Yana said worriedly.

Cat jumped down from Yana's shoulder and walked to the bar. It jumped to the table and sat down. Bartender seemed to notice it since it served right away some milk for the cat. Since the man was only one responding, all three walked to him.

"Can you tell us where we are?" Seto asked from the bartender.

"Somewhere, where you shouldn't be." Bartender said without looking at them.

Bartender had a simple black mask covering half of his face. Actually everyone in the room wore a mask.

"Well, how do we get out?" Seto asked.

"You need a key to get ahead." Man said and pointed the door someway from the bar.

"What's behind that door?" Mokuba asked from Yana.

"There was no door besides the entry..." Yana said and looked at the door they used to come in, but it was gone.

Being puzzled Yana kept looking back and forth to the door, that was now the exit and where the door that they used to enter used to be.

"Where do we get the key?" Seto asked impatiently.

"Oh, you can't get it. Unless you defeat the master." Bartender said.

"And who is this master?" Seto asked.

"Did someone call me?" A voice asked.

They turned to see who was talking. At the center of the room was two chairs and a low table. One of the chair was simple and empty, but other one looked certainly more comfortable and had someone sitting on it. The person wore fine black leather pants and boots, black fur shawl and velvet off-shoulder top. Beside that she had fine jewelry on and also a black cat-like mask. Beside everything else she looked so much like Yana.

"Is this a joke?" Seto said almost laughing.

"I hope it is, or maybe there is mirror behind you reflecting a sorry image of me." Master said.

Seto and Mokuba looked at Yana with puzzling look. Yana on the other hand looked like she was would crumble down anytime soon.

"Yana, is that..?" Mokuba asked.

"Me. That is what I used to be." Yana said.

"Used to? I am not some memory fragment that just passes by, I am you." Master said and got up from the chair.

"You must got a nerve still lingering somewhere to have the gut to come this far." She said and walked to Yana.

"Or did you just keep walking and hoped the best would come along the way." She said teasingly.

"T-this d-doesn't make sense." Yana shuttered.

"With that strong medicine, there got to be some catch. Add to that this virtual world, we manage to finally meet and I get to say what a wimp you are." Master said.

"You're not real." Yana tried to sound sure.

"In that case you are more bunkers than you thought." Master smiled.

"Enough with your chat, how do I get the key." Seto asked impatiently.

"Seto Kaiba, a wordy adversary. Or not so wordy, if my dear little brother could beat you. Well, at least dueling you won't be so boring." Master said as if she just noticed him.

"What are you talking?" Seto asked a bit irritated.

"As you must already know, I have the key to get out, but for you to get it, you need to beat me in duel." Master said smiling.

"You sound as if I wouldn't win." Seto said.

"You might win or might lose. Which ever it is, you have to go through me. But considering you to be the type who relies on strong cards, the game might be predictable." Master said.

"For my victory, that is." Seto said.

"No, my victory. You already saw me beat down a god-card, with little kitties, taking down your trademark Blue Eyes White Dragon would be more easy." Master said.

"How about you about stop talking nonsense and actually start this duel, so I can win it and take the key." Seto ordered.

"Now, now. I'm not so cruel as some memories show me. This is a duel with bets. If you win you get the key." Master said and gave a small pat to her pant pocket.

"But if you lose, you'll lose your face. Just like every other who has tried to beat me." Master said and showed all the other people who wondered around the club.

All of them stopped what they were doing and took off all their masks. Behind their masks the was blank face, as in no face at all. Seeing all the people with no faces made Mokuba, Seto and Yana all freighted. Master however smiled like cunning cat.

"Do not challenge her." Yana said.

"You think I would lose?" Seto asked angrily.

"It won't be a regular duel-monster game." Yana said.

"What you mean?" Mokuba asked.

"I... She got bored with the regular duels, so she made her own version of it. And I bet that is what you are bound to play if you challenge her." Yana explained.

"Oh, my sad attempt of a twin is smart." Master said.

"There is a roulette on the table, it decides what will be your disadvantages. You'll both spin it and start with its condition." Yana explained.

"What kind of conditions?" Mokuba asked.

"It could be anything. The number of cards in your hand, opponents or your field, no special abilities or summons, whatever it is, it could even decide the whole duel." Yana said.

"If you're trying to intimidate me, it isn't working. I'll challenge you to duel to get the key out of here." Seto said.

"Very brave, hopefully roulette won't give you too bad one." Master said and leaded the way to the table.


	12. Chapter 12

Seto sat down to chair front of the table where the roulette was. Master sat on her comfort chair with confident grin. Yana and Mokuba both stood behind Seto watching what would happen.

"Guest first." Master said and pointed the roulette.

Seto span the mini version of a casino roulette which had simple numbers. Instead of a ball spinning in the roulette, there were little sticks that would hit the arrow as they span causing roulette to slow down and finally stop. Arrow was pointed at number six.

"Bring the chart." Master ordered.

Bartender walked to the table bringing a simple laminated paper that had text and numbers. For each number there was instruction. Mokuba, Seto and Yana read the instruction of number six.

"You'll start with 1000 LP." Yana said out loud.

"That's not fair." Mokuba shouted.

"No, Mokuba it is fair. Your brother was the one to span the roulette and the chart is held by the third non-player member." Yana explained.

"But..." Mokuba tried.

"My turn." Master said and span the roulette.

The roulette kept spinning till it landed on number three. From the chart was shown the following instruction.

"Oh, dear. My monster zone will reduced to three slots." Master said.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"It means she can only summon three monsters at most." Yana explained.

"But that's not as bad as Seto's condition." Mokuba said.

"It can't be helped." Yana said.

"Of course you can assemble your deck now, by choosing your cards from the card database." Master said.

Front of Seto appeared cards floating up and down. He knew what to do so he just tapped the card he wanted. His deck was quickly assembled.

"And to decide which will start." Master said.

Bartender put the chart under his arm and took a coin out. He tossed it up and caught quickly and placed on his hand covering the coin.

"Head or tail?" He asked.

"Head." Answered Seto.

"Tail." Master said.

Bartender move his hand to reveal the coin. It was tails.

"Tails, lady begins." Bartender said and also took the mini roulette from the table leaving room for the game.

"Alright then." Master said and draw five cards to her hand.

Seto did the same. He noticed that he had the very cards to win the duel.

"I'll start, I'll play one monster in defense and place one card face down." Master said and ended her turn after that.

There was a small holographic monsters card appearing On top of the real cards. It all seemed plain and small for a duel. Each dueler had front of them a small screen showing their LP.

"I'll draw and play Lord of Dragons and I'll also play The Flute of Summoning Dragon. Which allows me to summon from my hand Blue Eyes White dragon." Seto said and place his cards on the table.

"I also play blue medicine to gain few more LP. And then I just simply attack you monster with Blue Eyes White Dragon." Seto said.

His LP was now 1400. The small mini version of white dragon attacked the facedown monster card and destroyed it. Right before disappearing card revealed to be a Faith Bird.

"I activate a trap." Master said calmly as ice.

Master revealed her face down card, showing it was Michizure.

"For destroying one of my monsters I get to destroy one of yours. I'll destroy your dragon before it does more damage." Master said and the dragon was destroyed instantly.

"I still have one more monster. The Lord of Dragons attacks your LP directly." Seto said.

The Lord of Dragons attacked the screen of LP, reducing Master's LP to 2800 and to that Seto ended his turn.

"My turn to draw. I'll activate magic card Sparks, that will reduce your LP by 200. Then I'll play Sonic Scooter in attack mode." Master said.

Seto's LP was reduced to 1200 before a winged man appeared on the table at Master's side of the field.

"Oh no." Yana gasped.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll attack. And since you got no magic or trap cards in your field, I can attack directly to your LP using Sonic Shooter's special ability." Master said.

"What!" Seto exclaimed before the winged man attack the screen that had his LP turning it to zero.

"Sorry, dearie. Looks like you lost." Master smiling.

"No, it can't be!" Mokuba shouted.

"It CAN be and it is. And now …" Master said and reached her hand as if she caught something invisible in the air.

"I'll have that face of yours." She said and began to pull that invisible piece in the air.

At same time Seto's face began to slowly disappear. It was like someone was pealing it off.

"No!" Mokuba shouted.

Yana jumped past Seto and grabbed Master's hand that was pulling.

"Double or nothing!" Yana shouted.

Master was actually surprised that Yana had stepped forward to stop her and so was Mokuba and Seto that She said it so aggressively.

"W-what?" Master asked.

"You heard me, double or nothing, another duel. I play this time and if I win you leave his face alone and give us the key." Yana said.

"Oh, really. And why would I agree? I could just take his face off right now." Master said.

"It won't be the same. Raise the game by rising the bets, or are you too tame to take that bet?" Yana asked.

For moment one could have sworn that there was a tick on Master's face, but she had a mask on so who could say for sure. However she didn't deny nor agree to anything yet.

"And if you win you won't get just my face, you get my whole body." Yana said.

Master smiled like she was the freaking Cheshire cat. It was as the mask itself was smiling.

"Deal." She said grinning.

"But we won't play by your rules. If you want my body you'll duel me in a regular duel. No cheats, no roulette, no conditions." Yana said.

"Are you suggesting that I cheated?" Master asked still grinning.

"Something tells me you did. Seto Kaiba wouldn't lose that easily." Yana said.

"Oh but in what part? He was the one to spin the roulette. You read yourself the condition from the chart I didn't hold." Master smiled.

"I'll find that out later. We duel now." Yana said.

It appeared that the whole club was interested in the duel. All the people began to gather around the table.

"What do you think you're doing? I didn't ask for help." Seto asked angrily.

"One thing clear, I too am trapped here with you so of course I want out. And so is your brother." Yana hissed.

"That copy of yours cheated, you said it yourself." Seto said.

"Which proves it is not me." Yana whispered.

"What? How can you tell?" Mokuba asked.

"I admit, I was as annoying as she is, but during your duel she made a mistake. Two actually." Yana whispered.

"And what they were?" Seto asked.

"She didn't do it the way I do it." Yana said.

"Huh?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll try to bring it out as I duel her. And hopefully win." Yana said.

"You better, or we all are trapped here." Seto said.

Yana now sat on the chair where Seto had sat during his duel. And once again, cards appeared front of her floating.

"Pick your deck. I already have mine." Master instructed.

Yana tapped cards as they passed and wished she had what she needed.

"Why didn't you pick same cards you used to defeat the god-card?" Mokuba asked quietly.

"I... I can't remember what they were." Yana whispered.

Finally Yana's deck was ready. Bartender came forth to toss the coin to decide which side can start.

"Heads." Yana said.

"Tails." Master smiled.

The result was heads. Yana began the duel. Both sides showed a screen of 4000 LP.

"I place one card face-down and I activate two magic cards." Yana said and place two cards at her side one side down and two side up.

The cards that were face up were Mountain field spell card and Wonder Balloons. Mountain gave to all winged-beast, dragon and thunder type monsters a boost of 200 AP and DP. Wonder Balloons card reduced the enemy AP 300 for every card that is discarded.

"I end my turn." Yana said.

"My turn to draw. I place a field spell Sorcerous Spell Wall. And then I summon Ryu-Kishin Powered in attack mode." Master said.

On her side of table appeared a dragon like beast with 1600 AP, but it turned soon in to 1900 AP.

"Not good." Mokuba said.

"Oh look, no monsters. Then I just attack your LP directly." Master said and the dragon attacked Yana's screen with LP, dropping it to 2100.

"I'll activate a trap The Golden Apple." Yana said.

"What?" Master asked.

"When I take direct damage I gain it back and I can special summon a Malus token that has the same value of the LP I gained through this card." Yana explained.

While explaining Yana's LP grew back to 4000 and a weird-looking colorful ghost appeared at her side with 1900 AP.

"Hmp, I end my turn." Master said.

"Okay, I draw. I place one card face down and another face up." Yana said.

The card she placed face up was Banner of Courage that would boost all her monsters with 200 during battle.

"And now I tribute summon a Luster Dragon#2." Yana said and a green dragon appeared in place of the ghost.

"And now I attack your monster." Yana said.

The green dragon quickly destroyed the monster and also caused damage to Masters LP. Due to Mountain card and Banner od Courage the LP of Master dropped to 2800.

"I end my turn." Yana said.

"My turn to draw. I activate magic card Block Attack." Master said and Yana's dragon was force to defense mode.

"I summon Arsenal Summoner in attack mode." Master said and a man wearing cloak appeared at her side of table with 1900 AP.

"And I attack your dragon." Master said and her summoner destroyed the dragon.

The Summoner's AP was 1900 which was enough to wipe away the dragon. But since it was in defense it didn't cause any damage to Yana's LP. Master ended her turn.

"My turn, I draw." Yana said.

She didn't have any good card on her hand.

"I... I activate my spell card Wonder Balloons by sending one card to Graveyard causing all your monsters to lose 300 AP." Yana said and placed one card away.

"I end my turn." Yana said.

"My turn to draw. I summon a Monk Fighter in attack mode." Master said and young man with yellow training robes appeared at her side of table.

"Once again, you're open so I just attack your LP directly." Master said smiling.

Both figures attacked Yana's LP directly dropping it to 1100.

"Oh no!" Mokuba shouted.

"My, my. Looks like someone needs little help. One more turn and that's it." Master said laughing.

"S-so, what are going to do?" Yana asked.

"Me? Oh, I'll just finish you off. As quick as possible." Master said.

"I knew it." Yana said.

* * *

 **Cards mentione** **d don't belong to me.**


	13. Chapter 13

"Huh."

"Never mind, will you end your turn." Yana said.

"Guh, you are annoying. I end my turn." Master said angrily.

Yana watched how her monster's AP switched between turns. It was the effect of Sorcerous Spell Wall. Her monsters would be the strongest only during her turn. Now she needed a monster. It was her turn and she drew.

"Let me ask you one thing, which is better quick victory or long battle?" Yana asked.

The cat that was left at bar had now come to the duel and jumped to Yana's lap and laid down purring.

"Quick victory. Why?" Master asked.

"That, my dear. Makes you not me." Yana said smiling.

"What?"

"Never mind, I summon Blue Dragon Summoner in attack mode." Yana said and a younger version of summoner appeared to Yana's side.

"And due to my Wonder Balloon's effect and your Spell wall's effect I can wipe away Arsenal Summoner and take a piece from your LP." Yana said calmly.

That said, younger summoner destroyed the other summoner and took 400 from Master's LP. Leaving her to 2400.

"I end my turn." Yana said.

"One lost monster isn't going to solve it all. I draw. I summon Ancient elf in attack mode." Master said.

"Another mistake. I don't get that frustrated even if I pretend it." Yana said and pointed the monsters.

The Spell wall didn't make them stronger since Wonder Balloon was on.

"I end my turn." Master said angrily.

"My turn, I draw. I summon Ancient Dragon in Attack mode." Yana said.

"And I attack both of your monsters." Yana said.

Both Yana's Dragon summoner and Dragon attacked the fighter and the elf. And took away 550 LP from Master. Leaving her with 1850 LP.

"I end my turn." Yana said.

"Argh, let's see about this. I draw. I summon Harpy Lady in attack mode." Master said.

"And I also activate magic card Block attack." Master said.

Dragon summoner was force to defense mode.

"And now I destroy one of monsters." Master said and Harpy Lady destroyed the summoner.

"And my monster effect activates." Yana announced.

"What?"

"When Blue Dragon summoner is destroyed, I can get one Dragon from my deck to my hand." Yana explained and took the deck to get her card.

"This might do, all I now need is two monsters to summon it." Yana said teasingly.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked whispering from Seto.

"I don't know I couldn't see it." Seto said.

"I-I end my turn." Master said.

"I draw. Hmm, interesting." Yana said smiling more wider.

"What is it?" Master asked.

"I asked you before which is better, quick victory or long battle, didn't I." Yana asked.

"You did. What was the point of it." Master asked.

"If that was true, how would have that battle with the god-card ended?" Yana asked and petted the cat on her lap.

"You... you could have win it before the god-card was even summoned." Mokuba said.

"Aaand." Yana sang.

"And your duel would have been the most quickest." Seto said.

"Hmm, now why would I delay a duel if the quick victory was more easy?" Yana asked.

Master was getting more pale as she heard the conversation.

"Now, I know I have bad habit during my duels. One, for example is a grin that gives goosebumps for some people." Yana said and grinned her signature smile.

"The other..." Yana began.

"You always let your enemy squirm before you forfeit the match." Seto said.

"True, and that's due to my work and so to keep myself from winning." Yana said and kept petting the cat.

"But maybe an exception can be made. In two cases." Yana said.

Master was now pale as snow.

"For once I win a duel. And instead of tormenting you and summoning the bigger and stronger monster, I'll just get rid of you right now." Yana said and placed a monster card on the table.

"I summon Twin-Headed Behemoth in attack mode." Yana said and a two-headed dragon appeared on the table.

"I use Ancient Dragon to destroy Harpy Lady." Yana said and her dragon did just that, leaving Master with 1250 LP.

"And I activate a trap card Reinforcement to boost Behemoth to wipe your LP completely and in one blow." Yana said.

By flipping the trap card face up Behemoth got more AP, almost enough to wipe Master's LP twice.

"Noooooo!" Master screamed.

"And with that I win." Yana said as she got up and picked the cat in her arms.

"This wasn't suppose to go like this." Master said in fear.

"Just because you have seen my past doesn't mean you know me." Yana said and let the cat climb to her shoulder.

"H-how?" Master asked.

"Like I said before that duel you had with Kaiba was too fast. He wouldn't lose to you that quick. And I wouldn't even let myself win that quick even if it were possible." Yana said.

"How did she do it then?" Mokuba asked.

"I bet on the deck. Would you check it?" Yana asked from Mokuba.

Mokuba went to pick the deck. Master tried to stop it, but the cat had jumped from Yana's shoulder and landed between Master and the deck she used in duel with Kaiba. Seeing it hissing and pushing all the hair up Master didn't dare to go near. Mokuba other hand got now the change to look at the deck.

"This deck has cards that affect LP directly." Mokuba said.

"Pretty convenient if you knew Kaiba would get the slot where his LP would be very low." Yana said.

"It wasn't the roulette or the spin that was arranged, but the deck. Depending what I got she had a deck ready for it." Seto realized.

"That's cheating!" Mokuba said.

"It wasn't. He got a chance to form his deck after he span the roulette. I should have had the change to prepare my own." Master protested.

"True, but you have too many magic cards that reduce LP in big amount. Some of them became restricted by Pegasus himself." Mokuba said.

The cat began to hiss even louder and got more closer to the Master as if threating her.

"What is wrong with cat?" She asked.

"You know, I have asked that question myself too. Till, you reminded me that mind is in shambles thanks to heavy medicine and this virtual world. It wouldn't be surprising if there was a part of my mind trying to get me back on track. You tried to convince me it was you. But now that I know you aren't in any way part of me, then the only one who has followed me from beginning was this cat." Yana said.

"And to think you wanted to throw it at the image of our stepfather or on Seto." Mokuba said grinning.

Yana tried to look away from both the cat and Seto.

"Don't remind me." Yana said being embarrassed.

The cat didn't seem to mind, since it kept hissing at Master.

"Still, what is wrong with it?" Master asked.

"I think it wants the key." Yana said and walked closer to get pick up the cat.

Master tried to search the card from her pockets.

"BOTH keys." Yana said.

Master looked at her with fear. It was like she knew everything now.

"There were two keys for the door?" Mokuba asked.

"For the door, just one, but another one is for me." Yana said and extended her hand expecting Master to give them for her.

Master saw that she had no escape, so she gave one more card for Yana. Just when she got it, Yana grabbed by the side of the her mask and lifted master up like she pulled her from her ear.

"Pass this note to Noah, for tampering people's memories, for putting my brother and his friends in danger and for using me to make a fake, he is so in trouble when I get to him." Yana said growling.

After that she began to pull the face like it was sticky tape on Master's face.

"No, DON'T... STOOOOP IT!" Master screamed till her face was completely off.

Yana gave a strong shake to what was the "face" and made it look like a mask that Master had worn all the time. But now All there was, was figure without a face. Which didn't stay long since the cat had jumped off Yana's arm and land with claws out on top of her and smashed her to digital bits.

"That was harsh." Mokuba said.

"Never underestimate cat's claws, they are sharper than they look and its best weapon." Yana said.

By destroying Master everyone else in the club vanished like they were part of her. Leaving all three alone in the room.

"So where is the key to get out of here?" Seto asked.

"Here, hold it." Yana said and handed him the mask that used to be Master's face.

"What? What am I suppose to do with this?" Seto asked and took the mask making disgusted look.

"You can try figure it out or wait till I fix something." Yana said and went to the table and kneeled before it.

Table was now clean with no cards and the holographic projectors were off. Yana placed the card she got from master to the table.

"Another De-spell?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, to de-spell the cover over my mind." Yana said.

The cat jumped on the table and sat behind the card. By sweeping its tail, It also revealed the cards used before as keys.

"Four De-Spell cards?" Mokuba asked.

"Not quite." Yana said and place the cards so two of them were facing each others.

When she flipped them again there was two cards. Red Eyes Black Cat and Blue Eyes Black Cat.

"Those are..," Mokuba began.

"A part of me that can be cruel and cold when needed." Yana said and picked the Red Eyes Black Cat card.

"And a part of me that is the caring sister and granddaughter." She said as she picked the Blue Eyes Black cat.

"And the part of me that is between them and none of them." She said looking at the cat front of her.

"The part who looks forward no matter the situation." Yana said.

Like understanding that it was its compliment, the cat came forward and pushed its head against Yana's.

"Just in case something happens, this trio is me, but you are the leading cat." Yana said to the cat.

As saying goodbye the cat gave a loud yet soft meow, before it began to glow and transformed in to a card of Green eyes Black cat. Now having all three cards, Yana gathered them all in to one hand and placed them all in the necklace she had under the shirt, where she had always kept them. After that, she got up and walked to Seto and took the mask from his hand.

"Shall we go then?" She asked as she placed the mask on her face.

"How do we open the door?" Mokuba asked.

"You just open it." Yana said and opened the door.

"The mask was the key?" Seto asked.

"Yup. Now, after you. "She said gave way to the brothers.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far. Let me know by reviews.**

 **YuGiOh cards or characters don't belong to me, just my OC.**


	14. Chapter 14

The world we stepped was yet again another scenery of woods. This time my mind was so clear as it was during the journey on the blimp. I didn't have any memory of what happened when I was under medicines effect, but I did know that we were in a virtual reality made by Noah. After having my cards around my neck, I could think what to do and more.

"By the way, would you keep a secret about anything you saw before?" I asked.

"Why? You don't want your brother to know about your past?" Seto asked.

"Exactly that." I answered.

"So, now you remember everything?" Mokuba asked.

"Yup." I said.

"About why you're here and with who?" Mokuba checked.

"If I got all correctly beside you two and me, there is also Yugi, Tea, Joey, Tristan, Duke and Joey's sister Serenity here. Why we are here is a mystery." I said.

"Then you must have not get the memo that the Big 5 is after us to duel us and to get our bodies to get out of this virtual system." Seto said.

"Well, then Noah is not so smart as he claims. I get why someone would challenge you, Yugi or Joey, but rest of the crowd aren't even taking part on the tournament. I bet Noah didn't know who the real contestants were." I said.

"Funny that you say that, he did order you to come along knowing who you were and that you were on the blimp." Seto reminded.

"What? Noah knew about me?" I said and stopped my walking.

"Yes, and was about to taser us if we didn't bring you along." Mokuba said.

"That makes no sense. How come Noah mistakes Yugi's friends for the contestants, yet he knew who I was?" I asked.

"Exactly what I want to know." Seto said.

"Did they do something to you?" Mokuba asked.

"Not that I know, except..." I said and took the mask off my face.

"Except what?" Seto asked Impatiently.

"Hmm."

I just stared at the mask I had in my hands. Noah had made a copy off me and one that claimed to be me. But that couldn't be all he did. I don't think I came with the mask to the world so maybe this mask...

"Let me try one thing." I said as I put the ask on again.

"And what would that be?" Seto asked.

"If this mask worked as a key, it might work as something else too." I explained as I adjusted the mask.

I closed my eyes and stood there for a moment. This mask wasn't on me or from me, but it was made for me. Or someone who would be me. The mask was made by Noah, so maybe I could use it against him. I tried to feel the mask, the material and the string holding it on my face. It felt real, yet there was something off. Suddenly one thing hit me with an image to my mind.

"The Illusions Industries." I whispered.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"The illusions Industries, the birth of duel monsters." I said as if it would make more sense.

"Yes, we know, owned by Pegasus, your boss. What about it?" Seto asked.

"I can't explain it, but it has something with all this." I tried to explain.

"If Pegasus has something to do with this, he is so going to get what is coming once we get out." Seto started.

"I highly doubt that. Pegasus did create the cards, but he is no genius with machines. That is one of the reasons he hired me. He can't sent an email with a smile face without my help." I said.

"Oh really?" Seto asked.

"Yes really. I know Pegasus isn't the easiest person to deal with, but he wouldn't get me into this situation." I said and got closer just to prove myself serious.

"Right, he is just wanted to use your brother to take over my company." Seto said.

"DO NOT drag my brother in to this." I hissed. "Like I said before, Pegasus is a jerk, but still my boss. What he did then is history. Now he only designs more cards for the duel monsters and I help with that. The only interest in your company is that if you can keep producing the needed quality to project the monsters as holographic images." I said poking him.

"If that is so, then what does it have to do with this virtual prison?" Seto asked.

"How should I know?" I shouted.

"STOP IT!" Mokuba shouted.

We both stopped arguing and looked at him.

"You two fighting isn't going to help. You sound like a married couple about break up." Mokuba said.

"We do not!" I said a bit louder.

"Mokuba, don't use that example again." Seto said.

"Well, you did sound like one. And at least you stopped fighting." Mokuba said and crossed his arms front of his chest.

"I'm sorry. I get little upset when my brother is unnecessarily mentioned." I apologized.

"You are really worried for him, aren't you?" Mokuba asked.

"I'm his older sister, of course I worry for him. It... kinda comes with the job of older sibling." I said.

Surprisingly, Seto didn't say anything to that. I don't know if he just decide to say nothing or I hit a soft spot and he wouldn't say anything about it.

"But, one thing was right to ask." I said. "What does Illusion industries have to do with all this?"

Just when I asked that, a strong wind came blow so hard, that it became hard to see anything. When the wind settled down, we stood in the middle of a desert.

"What happened?" Mokuba asked.

"It must be Noah." Seto said.

"You are right. I felt something change as the wind began to blow." I said.

"I'm sure we all felt the ground changing." Seto said and moved his leg on the sand.

"No, not like that. I meant... You know what, forget it. It will blow in to a fight if I keep going." I said and began to walk ahead.

"Where are you going?" Seto asked.

"Forward, Noah can change the scenery all he wants, but I keep going forward. Till I find him and punch him to the face." I said and kept walking.

"What if you cross more of your painful memories?" Mokuba asked.

"I'll punch him harder." I answered.

To my embarrassment, after couple of steps I fell to the sand. I laid there when both Kaiba's came to me.

"Please, don't say a word." I mumbled to the sand.

"Need some help?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, please." I answered.

After I was helped up by Mokuba, all three of us kept walking ahead. As we walked Mokuba pulled quietly my sleeve. I guess he had something to say in private, so I bended down a bit.

"What was the card that almost used against yourself?" Mokuba whispered.

I went completely red. I had hoped that he would have forgotten about it.

"Just... some strong... monster, why do you ask?" I asked.

"If you would have delayed the duel, would you have summon it?" Mokuba asked.

"I-I might have." I answered.

"So what was it?" Mokuba asked.

"Never mind. I rather not think anything about that duel. Having to face something similar as myself felt creepy." I said.

"Okay. If you feel uncomfortable about it. I was just curios." Mokuba said and leave it a that.

I sighed from relief, I was too embarrassed to say that I had one Blue Eyes White Dragon in my deck. Hopefully, Kaiba will never find out that I had chosen one of his cards. It felt so embarrassing. After walking some time, Seto saw something at the horizon.

"What is that doing here?" He asked.

I watched ahead and saw ruins of abandoned industrial laboratory.

"What is that?" I asked.

"A laboratory I ordered to shut down. It was lead by one of the Big 5, Nesbit." Seto explained.

"Why was it shut down?" I asked.

"It was part of the old Kaiba Corp. That Lab only made military vehicles so it nothing to offer for the new Company. Of course I shut it down." Seto said.

"How did that Nesbit react?" I asked.

"He just pleaded not to shut it." Seto said and kept walking.

As we walked to the ruins, I felt something. It was like a mixture of chills and nausea. I had to stop for a moment.

"What is it?" Mokuba asked.

"Remember, when I said that I felt something change?" I asked.

"Yes. What is it?" Mokuba asked while Seto stopped to listen.

"I felt it again, this time it was strong. Something has happened." I said.

"Like what?" Seto asked.

"Something,.. Different... yet big." I said.

"Maybe that mask is getting too tight." Seto said and kept walking.

I wanted to say something back at him, but right then the feeling was away and I was fine. I thought that maybe I had imagine it. I had no idea, that what I felt was Tristan who had lost the duel against Nesbit.


	15. Chapter 15

We kept walking between the ruins of the abandoned laboratory buildings. The whole place was deserted, there was no one to be seen. Yet for some reason, there was a feeling someone was there. After we walked some more, we clearly saw someone jump on the rooftops.

"Hello Kaiba." Voice was heard.

We all looked up and saw Tristan on top of a roof.

"Look it's Tristan. Finally some friendly face. Where is Yugi and the rest of the gang?" Mokuba asked.

Instead of answering us, Tristan attacked us, or Kaiba to be certain. Me and Mokuba jumped aside to stay out-of-the-way.

"Tristan, what are you doing? Are you insane?" Kaiba asked.

"I am not Tristan and I'm here for revenge." Tristan said and attacked again with a sharp wooden sword.

I was confused, why would Tristan attack Kaiba? And did he say he isn't Tristan.

"Who are you?" Kaiba asked and dodged the attack.

"Your worst nightmare." Tristan said.

"That's Tristan!" Joey's Voice was heard.

I looked where the sound came and saw my brother and his friends running toward us.

"And Kaiba, and Mokuba and Yana." Tea said as she saw us.

I actually felt glad now to see my brother and his friends alright. Well' most of his friends. Something was off about Tristan. As I kept looking at him, I think I saw like a glitches around him.

"Tristan, I knew we track you down, pal." Joey said.

"Are you alright?" Serenity asked.

Tristan didn't seem to respond to them. Odd, I thought he had a thing for Serenity, so at least he would say something. But soon Duke and Serenity recognized Tristan's different voice. It wasn't Tristan, but Nesbit. One of the Big 5, that had challenged Duke, Serenity and Tristan to a duel. It meant Tristan had lost to him. It all clicked together in my head. Maybe the glitches I saw were a sign that it wasn't the real Tristan.

"That's right. I took your friends body. And now I can take my revenge." Nesbit said in Tristan's body and attacked again.

Kaiba tried to defend himself with a metal pipe, but Nesbit seemed to have more practice and managed to discard the pipe from his hands. Now, with nothing to defend himself, Kaiba was an easy target.

"Oh no, you won't." I said and gave a kick to fake Tristan's knee.

He stopped aiming Kaiba, and it seemed that now he even realized I was here.

"Hey, weren't you suppose to be..." He started, but I stopped him by punching him to the face.

"Since you are not the real one, I'll let some of the pressure out right now." I said happily, although my hand was loudly protesting.

"Sis..?" Yugi asked a bit surprisingly and confusedly.

"She needed that. Totally needed that." Mokuba said.

Nesbit seemed to change his mind of taking revenge of Kaiba and began to charge at me.

"I'll make sure stay in your place this time." He threatened.

Right, before he could hit me a mechanical monkey grabbed him by the head and didn't let go. Using that chance I moved away and Joey kicked Nesbit away and through a crumbling wall of one of the buildings.

"Joey! It's still Tristan body." Tea said and ran with Serenity to check the damages.

Tea and Serenity looked through the hole in the wall to how bad things were, but they were quickly blinded by the light of a motorbike that came out fake Tristan riding it. Before he drove away he caught Mokuba with him.

"Kaiba I'm taking something from you so we're even now." Nesbit said.

"Come back, right now!" Kaiba shouted.

Yugi and his friends ran after the motorbike, but lost it when it got to the tunnel.

"Now what?" Tea asked hopelessly.

Before anyone could answer that, Kaiba drove past them with another motorbike he found.

"Kaiba is after the fake Tristan, so we gotta find out where the real one is." Joey said.

"Joey is right." Serenity said.

"You do that, I go after Kaiba brothers." I said behind them.

"Yana, are you sure you can drive?" Yugi asked.

"Of course I can drive. I drive the van all the time." I said.

"No, I meant..." Yugi started.

"Oh, right. Well, this is a virtual world, I feel better now, so yes I can drive a... virtual... motorbike." I said.

Yugi didn't seem convinced, but I didn't have time to stay and explain. As much that I wanted to stay with my brother, I also wanted to catch that fake Tristan and get some answers out of him.

"You guys finish what you must, but use these to come after us." I said and tossed keys to Joey.

"There is a car inside that warehouse, keys go to it." I said before I drove away.

"Don't hit Tristan too hard, it may not be him, but it's still his body." Tea shouted after me.

"Yugi, why is your sister wearing a mask?" Duke asked.

"I have no idea." Yugi said.

* * *

I kept driving through the tunnel that both Kaiba and fake Tristan had used as their exit. When I finally saw some light, I knew I was getting out to a new scenery. To my quick surprise the scenery was fixed. I meant the highway that ended in the middle. I stopped right at the edge, since I wasn't crazy enough to jump. Much less if Kaiba stood in the middle of the road facing a masked and trend-coated man.

"I have waited to take you down a long time." Said the man.

"Bring it on." Kaiba said.

I stayed on my bike and watched what happened.

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" Stranger asked.

"Well now I do. It took me a minute, but I recognized your voice, Lector. So let's get this duel over with." Kaiba said.

"My sentiment exactly. Choose your deck from the card database." Lector said as the cards appeared and both chose their deck.

I didn't pay attention to their words, I was more interested in the duel. Kaiba had chosen his deck master to be The Lord Of Dragons, but Lector didn't reveal his deck master, he said he had its form. I don't remember any trend-coated monsters in the duel monsters.

Lector began the duel by placing one monster face down in defense mode and two cards face down. Kaiba then summoned Spear Dragon in attack mode with 1900 AP. He quickly destroyed the defensive monster revealing it to be some Shadow Scout with special effect. Kaiba had to draw three cards and show them and discard two of them that were magic cards. Despite all that Lector's LP dropped to finished his move placing one card face down. Before drawing, Lector activated Solemn Wishes card. And after that he drew a card, causing Solemn Wishes to give him 500 LP. And that would happen every time he would draw a card. He placed one monster in defense and one card face down. There was definitely a trap. Spear dragon goes immediately in to a defense position after Kaiba's turn and it has zero DP. For a monster that has high AP and causes damage even to defensive monster, that was its down side. But if Lector didn't attack it, it meant he wants Kaiba to attack and probably activate a trap. I'm sure Kaiba thought that too, since it took him a while before he summoned a Giant Germ in attack position and with 1000 AP. Naturally, he declared an attack, and that's when Lector activated the trap. He Used The Mask Of Perplexity. Kaiba's face was covered with mask and he wasn't able to tell what monster he was attacking. So in the end he destroyed his own monster Giant Germ. But Kaiba was still able to activate his trap card. But before he could use it, Lector destroyed it. There was only one monster that could destroy trap cards and that was Ginzo. And Lector to use that ability was possible only if Ginzo was his deck master, in other words him. He then went on about how he deserved to run the company and not Kaiba. He spoke of something as being there when Kaiba first time earned the family name by making 100,000 bucks in one day. But Kaiba just shoved him back saying he doesn't have own ideas and back then he just followed orders. I hoped they won't keep that chat on, but Kaiba finally put the game back on track by using Giant Germ's special ability to re summon it.

The duel continued, by Lector's turn, he drew and gained more LP having 3100 LP now. All he did was place two cards face down. On Kaiba's turn he attacked with Spear Dragon, but Lector activated Cyber Jaws special ability, with that it could destroy all Kaiba's monsters. Lector lost life points to 1700, because of it. Due to monster's ability, they both could draw five cards and summon any monster they wanted. Kaiba summoned Twin-Headed Behemoth in defense with 1200 DP and Force Raider in attack mode with 1900 AP. Lector summoned Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode with 400 AP. On Lector's turn after receiving more LP and having now 2600 LP, he activated Watch Tranquilizer, a cards that can make monsters weaker. He used it to Force Raider dropping its AP to 1500. Beside that he gave up 2000 LP to boost Fairy Lily's AP to 3400 and attacked Force Raider. Kaiba lost 1900 LP due to that attack, but Lector also activated Sebek's Blessing which gives him the LP that Kaiba had lost. Lector finished his turn placing one monster in defense. As I followed the duel, it began to bug me how many of the cards Lector used were so familiar to me. But I didn't know from where. On his turn, Kaiba placed just one monster face down. but right after that, Lector activated Life Absorbing Machine to gain 1000 LP and he drew so he got 500 LP more. When he had 3100 LP he sacrificed that face down monster to summon a stronger monster, but all I saw was a huge rocket shooting to the atmosphere. I didn't get to see its values. But that didn't stop Lector, once again he gave up 2000 LP to boost up Fairy Lily and attacked Behemoth. But since it was in defense there was damage to Kaiba's LP. And the special ability of Twin-Headed Behemoth is to return back with smaller values. After that Lector just placed one card face down, but got then rid of it when he activated Emergency Provision card, that destroyed the previous face down card and boosted LP by 1000. While that happened, Yugi and his friends arrived.

"It's Kaiba and he is fighting one of the Big 5." Yugi said.

"His deck master is Ginzo, not good. Now all the trap card are useless." Joey said.

"And Yana. Hey, what happened? We saw rocket launching to the sky." Duke said.

"Um, just to make it simple. The rocket you saw was a monster-card and Kaiba is dueling against it." I said.

"The duel doesn't look good." Yugi said looking at the situation.

"I know. Apparently, the opponent is a life-hugger." I said.

They all looked at me for moment. I realized soon why.

"Sorry, old habit. I mean that he is using the strategy of raising his LP and spending it for boost up his monsters." I explained.

"Such strategy exist?" Joey asked.

"With right cards, it's almost fool-proof." I said and leaned forward on my bike.

"Almost?" Tea asked.

"Yes, but he hasn't played them all so there is a change. And I think he pulled a wrong one too." I said.

"A-hem, there are some people who don't get it." Joey said.

I looked him for a while. I thought about explaining, but I didn't do it.

"Keep watching, you'll see." I said.

"Is this one of those times when you are 'The Black Cat'" Duke asked.

"Probably." I said.

"Does Kaiba have a change?" Tea asked.

"If he pulls the right card, yes." I said.

"You aren't very supportive, are you?" Joey said.

I didn't like his comment so I switched the topic.

"Did you find Tristan yet?" I asked.

"Nope, just a robo-monkey that claims t be him." Duke said and pointed the pick-up they used to get here.

I got up and went to see this "robo-monkey". And I did saw it. Tied to the side of the truck.

"Yana, please, you gotta believe me, I am Tristan." Monkey cried.

I just kept watching it. It kinda looked hilarious how the monkey resembled Tristan in some way, and sounded like him. But the longer I kept looking at it, it was as if I saw glitches again around it. Same happened when I looked at the fake Tristan, but I think that was like a warning that it wasn't him. Could this time be also warning saying that what I saw wasn't right. I took the mask off and rubbed my eyes, just to make sure it wasn't just in my eyes. I looked at the monkey again, but I saw no glitches. Maybe the mask is hurting my head a little.

"Um, Yana I know this is irrelevant, but... why do you have a mask." Monkey asked.

"A trophy. And I have this secure feeling when I wear something that covers my identity." I said, thou I didn't know why I told that to a monkey.

"Riiight. Let me go of this rope and help me convince others that it is me!" Monkey began to shout.

That little monkey was getting annoying. I placed the mask back on my face and began to walk away, when I saw glitches again. But only on monkey. I looked around at my brother, his friends, at Kaiba and at scenery. Everything looked fine except the monkey. It had glitches. I thought of something and leaned a bit to the side to get Lector-Ginzo to my view. I saw glitches around him too. Getting what I saw I leaned over the pick-up to look back at the monkey.

"Tristan?" I asked.

"Yes?" Monkey said almost ready to cry.

"Can you give me a review of the things that have happened?" I asked.

"Well, first of I was stuck with Duke in a hallway that didn't seem to stop. And I was soooo worried over Serenity if she was alright. And the poor girl was alone outside the castle..." Monkey began.

"No, stop. Let me ask more clearly. You battled against Big 5 member, right?" I asked.

"Yes. And I lost, because I did all I could to protect Serenity." Monkey said crying.

"Okay, if you are Tristan, stop with the waterworks. After you lost, give me the review of what happened." I said.

"Oh, well it was dark. And I had no idea where I was. Then I saw my own reflection and saw what I had become. I got out and tried to find others. But then I saw myself attacking Kaiba and others and you hitting the other me and then I tried to stop the other me, because I would never hurt a woman and..." Monkey told.

"Oh... My... You are Tristan." I said gawking.

"Yes! You believe me. You know it's me... How do you know it's me?" Monkey Tristan shouted and then asked.

"I see glitches around you." I explained.

"Huh?"

"I saw glitches around the fake you, then I saw them around you. And before just I checked and I saw them around that Big 5 Ginzo." I explained.

The monkey looked confused.

"You don't get it. Two out of three, people with unreal appearance have glitches. That means you have glitches because that is not your real form. I can tell if someone wears a disguise." I explained.


	16. Chapter 16

Meanwhile, Kaiba was still dueling Lector, who just revealed The Satellite Canon and what it does. He destroyed one monster of Kaiba's. That did took me surprise how strong it was, but I began also to remember hearing about the card. And Lector also began to accuse Kaiba of using people to his own advantage, including his own brother. I didn't listen to that, because one, I had seen enough of his and Mokuba's past so more drama wasn't needed. And two, I was figuring out something amazing on my own.

"I don't know what you explained, but I'm glad you know it's me." Monkey Tristan said crying on top of the car.

Once I confirmed he was truly Tristan I had removed the rope and he had climbed up so he could see things. But that didn't stop the waterworks.

"Man up. Don't you get it? I can see through disguises." I said.

"Yeah, by the way. How can you do it?" Monkey Tristan asked.

"Well, I think it's this mask, I took from fake me." I said and touched the mask on my face.

"There was another you? Did someone take over your body?" Monkey Tristan asked horrified.

"No, there two of me. The real me and some phony who claimed to be me. But I kicked her ass and took this as trophy. Also because I wanted something to boost my confidence." I explained.

"You are weird." Monkey Tristan said.

"And you are a monkey." I said back.

"But hasn't anybody taken your body? Beside Serenity, you were an easy target. And for some reason Noah wanted you specifically to come." Monkey Tristan said.

"That has been bothering me too. I am not an official dueler. I am not even suppose to be known to work for Pegasus." I said out loud wondering.

"Yeah, that took us by surprise too. Maybe Pegasus told them about you." Monkey Tristan said.

"No way. He wouldn't, that was HIS secret. I wasn't allowed to tell, why would he tell anyone?" I said.

"Because he made a deal with them once." Monkey Tristan said.

"What?"

"Yeah, something like, he can take over the company if he can beat your brother, but he failed. I think I heard about Big 5 also planning revenge on Pegasus. Did I hear it from Joey or Yugi?" Monkey Tristan asked himself.

"They what!?" I shouted.

The robo-monkey looked scared when I shouted like that. And even others began look at me with surprised faces. But I wasn't paying attention to anything anymore. I was furious, it wasn't just Pegasus who tried to hurt my family. He was tricked to it. I knew his past, that was unavoidable, But I also knew what a big temptation it was to get the company that could create real-life images of his creations. What happened to him was coming to him, losing his eye and all, but he couldn't have pull it all by himself. Now that I figured out, that Big 5 was also behind the whole mess. It was them that made my brother and grandpa suffer and just used my boss as a pawn. I marched to the bike and started the engine. Before anyone could ask what I was up to, I drove some way behind the truck. Since the bridge had two driveways I forced the motorbike over the low concrete fence that separated the driveways and got myself on the other empty one. Once having a clear road ahead I began to wake up the engine for the maximum speed. I kept the brake on so I wouldn't get going till I had the speed I needed to jump over the gap in the road. Once engine was roaring, I let go of the brake and drove to the gap. Lector saw me coming and stopped yammering about Kaiba's hypocrisy.

"And where do you think you are going?" Lector asked.

Just when I got to the air with the bike, I saw Lector place his hand next to the lenses that Ginzo uses to destroy trap cards. I expected the worst, but I was more determined to get to other side, so jumped of the motorbike so at least I could land on the driveway. My expectation came true when Lector used Ginzos eye laser to shoot my bike. I have to admit that was too close, in every possible way. If the bike would have exploded too soon my legs would be history, same goes for timing for me to jump off the bike. Not to mention I was so close to miss the driveway. If my jump would have been a bit too short, I would be swimming right now. So the fact I hit the road with my body didn't feel so bad even if something might be broken. I got up, but I was all shaken of what I just did. I jumped form an exploding motorbike! I made a little memo to myself, NEVER do that again.

"You are getting more out of your role, girl." Lector said to me.

I finally recovered from the scare I went through, and remembered why wanted to get the other side of the gap.

"It was you!" I shouted.

Everyone was now listening.

"You five snakes made Pegasus to arrange that foolish battle-kingdom." I shouted angrily.

"Yugi, didn't your sister know?" Tea asked.

"Apparently she didn't." Yugi said.

"Yes, we did make a deal with Maximillion Pegasus, but he failed us. When we later found out who you were, we knew why he failed us." Lector said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"He failed to keep his word, and because of that we lost everything. If we had known you were under his employment we would had never asked him to join us." Lector said.

"And I thought that Pegasus had more than one screw loose. You just used him to do your dirty work." I growled.

"And once I'm out I make sure Pegasus also pays for betraying us." Lector said.

I had heard enough of his talk, I was seeing only red. I grabbed the necklace where I had my cards. My blood was boiling. I wanted that guy to disappear, regardless what situation the duel was. Without my realizing a black cat as big as pony began to form next to me.

"What?" Lector said when he realized what was happening.

"Why is there a black cat next to Yana?" Tea asked.

"Which eyes does it have?" Duke asked.

"Can't see it yet." Joey shouted.

The form of the cat appeared to be slim and almost waisted, it had torn ear, but it form became more clear every moment.

"Yana, stop it. Don't you dare butt in this duel." Kaiba ordered.

"Screw the duel. That and all the other members of Big 5 will not get away." I growled as the cat began to open its red eyes.

"Red eyes." Yugi gasped.

"What is going on? How can your sister summon that cat without a dueling disk?" Joey asked.

"It's the mask. It's the mask." Monkey Tristan shouted.

"Shut it. No Monkeying around." Joey said since he wasn't still sure if it was Tristan.

"I'm telling you, it's that mask. It has weird powers, Yana was able to tell it was me." Monkey said jumping on the truck.

I wasn't listening anymore. I was prepared to advance and give at one of the Big 5 what he deserved. I ran toward him and even jumped on top of the concrete fence to get him. But before I even got to the fence, I felt every muscle in me freeze. The Red eyes black cat began fade away. And right after I began to fade away by bits. Before I could realize what happened, I was digitized and taken away in Digi bits. Before I was completely disappeared I thought I heard my brother shouting for me.

When I finally came back to my senses I was in somewhere dark. Options began to fill my head of what had happened to me, but familiar voice made me feel relived.

"Yana." Mokuba called me.

I almost jumped up from fright. Last what I remembered was being digitized and taken apart. And not to mention Mokuba was taken away by one of the Big 5, so there was a chance I was in trouble too.

"Where am I? What happened to me?" I asked out loud hoping someone or anyone would answer.

"You disappeared from there and appeared here." Mokuba explained an showed the screen where Kaiba was still fighting Lector. Not sure long I was out of count, but I remember that Kaiba didn't have 800 LP then. And it seemed Kaiba had finally managed to get rid of Injection Fairy Lily. Since I didn't see it at Lector's side and he also had 800 LP. But he got that quickly fixed when he drew a cards and gained 850 LP. So game was still on. I tried to get up, but my whole body felt heavy.

"What happened to me?" I asked as I tried to get up.

"HE brought you here." Mokuba said and only then I realized who else was in the room.

"I had to. You were getting too aggressive and maybe even violent. I just couldn't let you disturb a good duel, now could I." Noah said.

I wanted to get up and give a lecture to that brat, but just moving my head felt like labor.

"My body..." I complained.

"It's little stiff, transportation isn't so easy, especially if the target must be frozen first." Noah explained.

I didn't answer, since I couldn't do anything, so I just concentrated to follow the duel. Lector had now one monster in defense and apparently he just destroyed Kaiba's Behemoth, since Kaiba had none at his side. But now it was his turn, he played Jar of avarice to draw more cards and he summoned Possessed Dark Soul in attack mode and attacked the defensive monster. But It was Lector's Dream Sprite and its special ability was to rearrange the attack target. New target became the satellite, but it was out of reach, so nothing happened. All Lector did in his turn was to get more LP.

"It's almost over." I said tiredly.

"What?" Mokuba asked.

"If your brother draws the right card, he can win this duel now." I said.

"She is delusional." Noah said mockingly.

"See for yourself." I said.

Kaiba drew, he must have got the right card, I saw it in his face. He place one monster face down and activated his deck master's ability. For 500 LP he can summon any dragon from hand to field. He sacrificed the two monster he had to summon Blue Eyes White Dragon. Game was practically over, I heard Mokuba cheer for his brother when his dragon destroyed the satellite which had zero AP when it was destroyed. Resulting the victory blow, since Lector lost all his LP.

"Mokuba, How can you take your brother's side when he was so mean to you?" Noah asked surprisingly.

"You wouldn't understand, me and my brother are a team. He is my family. I will never abandon him." Mokuba said with confident.

I smiled when I heard him say that. It kinda gave me the feeling that even if I haven't been there for my brother, I could still be part of his team too.

"Don't worry, Yana. Once my brother get's here, he'll save us." Mokuba said to me.

I doubted he would save me, but since I'm in same place as Mokuba, I might get out at the same time as him.

"What do you think your brother is thinking right now?" Noah asked Mokuba.

"Huh?"

"Tell me, do you honestly believe he comes to rescue you? Or is he just glad that you're out of his way for good." Noah asked again.

"Seto, is definitely coming here to get me, and Yana. And when he does you'll be sorry." Mokuba said confidently.

"Are you sure?" Noah asked.

"You obviously don't have siblings, so you wouldn't know. When one's little brother is in danger, one doesn't stop till their brother is safe." I said.

I was still laying down, but I now managed to move my head so I could see around me. Doing that I get to see Noah's face when I made my comment.

"Even you? Thou, you left your family and moved to the states to gain more money and fame? Were you ever thinking how YOUR little brother was doing?" Noah asked me.

It felt like my body got lot heavier after he said that. It hurt me in more than one way.

"Yes, even her. Even if there were hardships, my brother will definitely come for us." Mokuba said.

"Well, why don't you ask him yourself? He is right behind you." Noah said.

Kaiba had suddenly appeared behind us. I managed to push myself up to see him, but once I saw him I saw something else. Glitches. That Kaiba wasn't real.

"Seto, you got here. That was fast. I knew you'd get me." Mokuba said and ran to the projection I knew wasn't real.

(Mokuba, wait!) I wanted to shout, but nothing came out. My voice was gone. I tried to say something else, but nothing came out.

"Don't go ruining this too." I heard a voice say.

I looked at Noah, he had that smirk on his face like he did then when he was tormenting us through our memories. It was odd, how I could hear him, without him speaking.

"You didn't think I would just hand that mask to you, did you?" Noah asked without talking.

I saw Kaiba reject Mokuba, telling him he didn't need him and then left him alone. I saw how broken Mokuba was. I wanted to tell what I saw and why I saw it. I couldn't let out a single peep. I tried to get up and go to him, maybe there was other way to explain him, but my legs didn't move. It was like they were made of lead.

"What did I tell you. It seems to me that your so called big brother doesn't care less where you end up. But I on the other want to help you, Mokuba." Noah said and walked to Mokuba.

I wanted to get up, but it felt so hard. I wanted to see what was wrong with my legs, but once I saw my legs I got petrified. My legs looked like they were frozen. I saw spikes coming out like ice-cycles poking out. My legs didn't feel cold, but they felt heavy.

"Let me be honest. I can see you are different from the others. And I know she is different from others, that is the reason I wanted her here. So I'll save you, both of you." Noah said kneeling down next to Mokuba.

"Save me? But you're the one who trapped me here." Mokuba said and then he got quiet.

"I didn't do anything. I'm your friend. Seto is your enemy, not me. I'm the only one you can trust Mokuba." Noah said kindly to him.

I was getting freaked out, Noah was brainwashing Mokuba. I tried to get myself up and save Mokuba, but Noah stopped me.

"Now, don't act too hastily." Noah said without speaking, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Like you said, I don't have siblings so I can't just convince him so easily,.. But you can." Noah said and I could hear the way he smiled.

"And you will do as I say, or I make you regret ever crossing me." Noah warned me.

I looked at my legs, I saw cracks in them. Legs were going to break again, literally. I looked at him again, I wanted to scream and shout at him. I already lost my legs once, if I lose them again might never walk again. But Mokuba can't be left alone with him.

"Just in case, you try to play brave and give up your legs." Noah said inside my head.

Before I could process what he said, I felt something press my head. It hurt more around my face, where the mask was. It was like the mask was hot and burned my skin off and at the same time pressing my head together. I couldn't scream, Noah made sure of that. After a minute which felt like eternity, the pain was gone and I was able to get up sitting.

"If you try something, I can and will sent you after your brother and his friends. Now... Will you play your part?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **Here is a new chapter.**

 **Sorry about the writing errors, if you find them.**

 **I hope you like the story so far.**


	17. Chapter 17

Soon, just like Noah had planed, Kaiba dropped in, literally. Of course, Noah was first to greet him. My job was to stay put till I was needed.

"Noah, where is my little brother? If you have… Mokuba?" Kaiba asked as he realized that Mokuba was right there front of him.

"See Seto. He is safe sound thanks to me." Noah said.

"But you're the one who took him in the first place. I don't know what kind of stunt you're gonna pull, so hand him over." Kaiba said.

"Don't you remember? It was your ex-employee, Nesbit disguised as Tristan who took Mokuba. You should have been a better boss. It was me who rescued Mokuba from the Big 5." Noah said.

Kaiba went to take Mokuba away, but he pulled away and said that he doesn't want to go.

"You just stood there and watched as they took me away." Mokuba blamed.

"I what… Noah, what have you said to my brother. What lies did you use to poison his brain with?" Kaiba demanded.

"Not one. Mokuba realized, how little you care for him all by himself. So I suggest you take his word and just go." Noah said.

"Snap out of it Mokuba." Kaiba shouted.

"And then of course, seeing Yana being so worried over her brother instead of her well-being, must have been so touching. I admit, it did even touch my heart." Noah said casually.

"You don't have a heart." Kaiba spat.

"Now, don't get so rude. You might even upset her." Noah said.

Just then Kaiba realized that I was there too. I had stood at side all the time hearing the whole conversation.

"Yana, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

I just walked past him, I didn't look at him and didn't say anything. I was scared that I must say something, that could make things worse.

"Looks like she doesn't want to talk to you either. Maybe she realized too, what a horrible person you are." Noah said.

"Then why is she so pale?" Kaiba asked as I sat down on one of the chairs..

I was surprised he saw that, but Noah had something ready for that.

"She must be so scared of you. Especially, after Mokuba said, that he wanted her to be his new sister." Noah said.

"WHAT?" Kaiba shouted.

I couldn't listen anymore. I even got really scared of Kaiba's outburst. I instinctively covered my ears. It all happened as if Noah had invisible strings around me and Mokuba. When I covered my ears, Mokuba ran to me and took one of my arms.

"Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to you. Noah will keep us both safe." Mokuba said as if he was calming me.

I couldn't believe how everything moved like a puppeteer, that was making the whole scene happen front of Kaiba.

"What is the meaning of this?" Kaiba shouted.

"Oh it will take more than just shouting to erase all of those painful memories from your brother's mind, Seto. Think of all those times you left him alone while you followed your own selfish goals. Instead, Yana is so kind and tries her best to be a good sister and keep her work and family their respectable places. She would never abandon her family. Even I would want her as sister." Noah kept tormenting Kaiba.

"No, that's a lie. I never treated Mokuba like that." Kaiba shouted.

"Must you raise your voice? " Noah asked.

"Mokuba please. Don't listen to Noah's lie. He is trying to drive us apart!" Kaiba tried again.

"You've done enough. Don't worry, I won't let him hurt you anymore. Let's go."Noah said and walked to me and Mokuba saying as if he really cared for us.

"Stop. Come back. This isn't one of your sick games. You can't destroy the last family I have." Kaiba shouted.

"You have no family. You are all alone. It seems Mokuba would rather be with Yana and she is working for me. She always did, since you got here. And Mokuba isn't the only thing I'll take from you." Noah kept going.

"Enough."

"As far as I'm concerned, you don't deserve anything you have now. So I'll make sure someone else more suited will have them." Noah said.

"And who would deserve all that I have?" Kaiba asked.

Hearing all this made me cry. I had become a pawn of Noah to destroy another's sibling bond. It hurt so much.

"Oh, look what you just did." Noah said and walked towards me

"Now you made her upset." Noah said and patted my head as if he really cared.

"Don't cry, nothing bad will happen to you. I won't let him hurt you." Mokuba said.

"And neither would I, so don't cry." Noah said, but I could hear in his words how he smiled.

"You better not get any ideas of blowing your role. It will be very painful if you did." I heard him say inside my head.

"Yes Noah." I said with trembling voice.

"It's time you learned the truth." Noah said facing Kaiba again.

"What truth?" Kaiba asked.

"Take a closer look at the virtual projection." Noah said and they both stood near a room where Kaiba's stepfather was and Noah having a discussion with him.

"It's you and my stepfather." Kaiba realized.

"We do have quite an interesting history." Noah said.

That was when Yugi and Tea came in to the room. I couldn't bear anything anymore. Having my brother witness what I was doing was too much for me. When Tea approached me and asked about my well-being, all I could do was let out a cry and bury myself in my hands.

"Sis, what is wrong?" I heard Yugi asked.

"Noah must have broken her." Kaiba said glaring at Noah. "He did it before."

Before? When? He showed me my memories that I didn't want to see. But so did the cat that... The Cat.

"What did you do to Yana?" I heard Tea asking.

"Not much. She was a mess the first time she got here. A little rest might fix her." Noah said.

Yugi must have been worried too, but he had something to tell to Kaiba.

"Does this mean anything to you?" He asked from Kaiba and handed him a photo.

"It's a trick. That's my stepfather." Kaiba said as he watched the picture.

"Your stepfather and Noah?" Yugi asked.

"Pay attention to the scene, it will makes things more clear." Noah instructed.

While everyone was watching Kosaburo tell Noah, that Seto is coming to live with them as to challenge Noah to study harder, I took out my necklace, that held my Black Cat cards. I had said before that those Cats were part of me, and since it seems possible to remove mind from body in this virtual world, then I decided not to let Noah control me anymore. When Noah saw the cat before he was surprised, but didn't seem to have power over it. I took out one card. Green eyed Black Cat. I had said before that this would be the leading cat. I placed it front of me and let it touch my forehead. Inside my mind I wished that the card would take form and my mind would be in it. I thought about the one of the card I used against Marik. One of them was able to make speak through a monster. This is a virtual world and everything impossible has already happened, I felt the mask grow warm. I closed my eyes and wished harder, almost ignoring the part, where Noah revealed himself as Kozaburo's real son.

"What?" Yugi said.

"What did he say?" Kaiba asked.

"Quite not what you were expecting, Seto. That just means we are step brothers. I'm Kozaburo's true son so I should have inherited the company not you." Noah said.

I felt my body going numb.

"That doesn't make any sense, if you're his son then how come I never met you or seen you?" Kaiba asked.

"That's a part two of my story." Noah started, but was interrupted by an alarm.

I had open my eyes by reflect. But I didn't see the card front of me anymore. I saw myself... from the floor. I looked up to the screen showing remaining big 5 chasing Joey and others. Noah didn't seem pleased, so he informed about leaving. I didn't want to stay with him so I ran towards Tea. Right, before vanishing, I looked at myself, I though seeing the old me again. The part of me who used to be in the hospital bed, waiting time to pass and some day to vanish from the world. Hopefully, Noah won't break my body or do something else with it. But maybe thanks to my dramatic acting, he might just leave me be and forget about me.

Yugi, Tea and Kaiba found another door in the darkness and went through it. I followed them of course, but I doubt they saw me. The door leaded to a road near desert and that's where we found others. They were fortunately alright. Yugi and Tea went to see their friends, while Kaiba studied the photo of Noah and Kozaburo. I just looked down on the ground. I felt little left outside, but considering that I was a cat now, I might not be seen for a while.

"Do you think that Noah story of being your long-lost step brother be true?" Yugi asked from Kaiba.

"That story was a big lie. That projection must have happened six years ago, about same time this picture was taken." Kaiba said and showed the picture again.

That's when Yugi noticed something. Noah in the picture looks the same as he does now.

"But then Noah hasn't aged for six years." Tea said.

Hearing this I screamed "What?", but what got out of my mouth was "Meow!" And that's when everyone saw me. Or the cat me.

"Where did this cat came from?" Joey asked.

"Oh, how cute." Serenity said looking at me.

"Not again." I heard Kaiba say.

"Oh boy, Don't tell me it's Yana. I knew that mask was bad news." Monkey Tristan said and got closer to me.

I didn't like what he said so I gave him the paw with nails. Nails didn't seem to hurt him, but at least I managed to hit him.

"Auh, stupid cat. Why did you that for?" Monkey Tristan asked.

"Maybe it simply doesn't like you." Duke said.

"We did saw Yana, but she didn't look so well." Tea said.

"Noah must have done something to her." Yugi said.

Yeah, he did. He threaten me. He was about to break my legs or control me by the mask and send me after you. Okay, so now he has my body, so chances that he might use it also worry me, but my mind is here and just like Tristan's. I'm trapped in a body of a cat.

"So Noah is your step brother, Kaiba?" Duke asked.

"That's none of your business." Kaiba said.

"But it does explain why Noah brought all of us here." Yugi said.

"Yeah, he wanted to prove to Kaiba's stepdad that he is the better son." Joey said.

"And to prove his power he teamed with the Big 5 to defeat us. And he is holding Mokuba to weakened Kaiba." Yugi said.

I meowed as agreeing what they said.

"Quiet you, little rascal." Monkey Tristan said.

I hissed at him and gave him an angry glare. I didn't mean to hiss, but apparently I did it on reflect of an angry feeling. He got scared and ran to Serenity's arms. Wimp.

"I heard enough of this." Kaiba said and began to leave.

"Stop right there." Tea said.

"Is there a problem?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Going somewhere? If so, then that's the problem. You got that, Kaiba?" She said.

"Just step aside. I already told you geeks this is family business and doesn't concern you. So move it." Kaiba said and tried to get forward.

"That's where you're wrong, Kaiba." Tea said and stopped him again.

"Just let him go, he is not worth it." Joey said.

I thought that Kaiba was heading to right direction in walking. If we stayed too long, Noah might send Big 5 again with another duel. So moving was smart thing to do. I tried to get at least Yugi to listen by pushing against his legs and pulling the sleeve of the trousers.

"Hey, what is it?" Yugi asked.

I tried to meow loud enough to get others to pay attention to me. But how to get them move?

"Look, kitty. We are busy, so move it, will you." Joey said and tried to shoo me away.

I was a bit offended, but it didn't stop me from trying. I did what the cat had done to me when it wanted me to follow. Bite, go and wait. But I wouldn't have bitten my brother and Joey didn't seem to listen, so I tried Duke.

"Auch, stop it!" Duke shouted.

I ran next to Kaiba, maybe I could tell that way that we need to go like he was about to.

"That cat has some problems." Duke shouted and pointed me, but he didn't follow me.

"Meow(Come on!)"

"Just because you're too concerned yourself to realize this, but because of your family business we are all trapped here. Don't you realize we can help you save Mokuba. We are worried of him too, he is our friend." I heard Tea lecture Kaiba.

"Why don't you worry about him instead?" Kaiba said and looked up.

It was Tristan, or the fake him. And I was right, Big 5 Got a new chance for the duel. Apparently they were all inside Tristan's body, talking about tight space. And all they wanted challenge Yugi. I saw Kaiba leave while there was some commotion. For a moment I didn't know what to do. If I follow Kaiba I might bump to Noah again, then maybe I could work something out as to get my body back in control or give some marks with my nails. If I stay with Yugi and his friends, what can I do? Will I be a burden? I couldn't help him. And even if he won, what good would I be doing here. They couldn't get anything I tried to say. I'm black cat, literally. I might bring bad luck to him right now. It felt hard but I decided to follow Kaiba. Even if I didn't find Noah, if he said something to upset me I could just scratch him. I gave a little push to my brother's leg as wishing him good luck and sprinted after Kaiba.

* * *

 **Sorry about writing errors if you find some.**


	18. Chapter 18

While Yugi and Joey were battling against Big 5, I kept following Kaiba. The road kept going and going. And then came the stairs. Just looking at them made me fall down. I wasn't obviously going to ask a lift from Kaiba. Much less force a ride for myself by jumping on him. Just because the previous cat did so to me, didn't mean I would do it. So I just had to bear the climbing. Kaiba climbed up without a problem, probably he was too worried for his brother. I followed, but after thirty to fifty steps, I began to feel the toll on me. There was nothing but rocks and steps around, but I was getting tired and thirsty. Too bad cats aren't so strong as dogs are. Not to mention I was black so the heat was soon getting to me. I had to stop like ten to fifteen steps behind Kaiba and rest. I felt my breath heavy and I think it became loud too. I'm sure it was that, because there is no way Kaiba would have got down otherwise. His shadow covered me when he got to me.

"Don't try to follow me." He said coldly.

"Rrrrrrm (Don't flatter yourself)" I growled.

Before he could say anything else I began to walk again up the stairs. The idea of scratching him felt too much work so I just kept walking ahead, so I wouldn't be "following him". I managed ten steps when I had to stop again. I began to see why the cat wanted me to carry it most of the way. I didn't have that luxury now. Kaiba went past me again and didn't even bother to look at me. So he went ahead and I stayed to rest a bit. The wind was cooling me down and I happened to find later a puddle, from which to my embarrassment I drank from. But it made me feel better so I didn't complain. I managed to catch up on Kaiba again and on my way I kept thinking how useful it would be to let him have a piece of my mind as telling him how stupid it was to wonder on his own. I chose to come along, because it felt more useful. And with good luck I might find my body and find a way to make it work again. Just when I got to him he began to shout to the air.

"Where are you? Mokuba. I know you're out there. Can you hear me? Mokuba." Kaiba shouted.

I just shook my head. He must be getting sick of worry. Shouting to air won't work, especially since Mokuba was now under Noah's influence. Thinking this I began to do something I didn't expect me to do.

"OH MY GOD! I just licked myself!" I shouted.

"Yana?" Kaiba noticed.

"Eww, I licked myself. This form wasn't such a good idea." I complained.

"Yana, what the heck are you doing here? And as a cat?" Kaiba asked.

"I... You know it's me?" I asked.

"Having you around some time, you kept talking to your cat and you almost took my face away. So yes, your voice is now easy to remember even if I wouldn't care one bit." Kaiba said.

"I should have thrown the cat at you when I had the chance." I said out loud.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, great so NOW I can talk. It would have much handy if I could have done it before." I complained ignoring him.

"Yana." Kaiba called me.

"Hold your horses, I'm trying to figure out what is going on. So, when I tried to tell others something all I did was meow this meow that. How come I can do it now? Was something altered? I managed to turn me in to a cat, but that must be because the mask, but now I don't have it, so what made me talk now?" I talked to myself and walked back and forth.

"Yana." He called me again.

"What?" I asked.

"The answer to my question." He demanded.

"Fine. I came along, because there was a chance to find Noah again. And then I could get my body away from him too." I explained.

"It wasn't you there with Noah?" Kaiba asked.

"Yes and no. Remember the mask I took from fake me?" I asked.

Kaiba just hummed for an answer.

"With that mask I was able to see through disguises. I mean saw when something wasn't what it appeared to be. Like Nesbit being Tristan, Lector being Ginzo and so on. So I thought I had a way to see through Noah's tricks. Then Noah revealed that it was actually a way for him to control me. Especially, to use me to confuse your brother." I explained.

"So you were working for Noah." Kaiba said.

"No. He forced me. He was going to smash my legs and he said he'll send me after my own brother if I did something he didn't approve. And believe me, helping your brother from his... brainwash, was something he didn't approve." I defended myself.

"So you just sat there while he messed Mokuba's head." Kaiba said to coldly.

"Well, excuse me. But you aren't exactly holder of the "Brother of the Year"- trophy either. I know you two didn't have the easiest life, but sometimes you're just too cold even towards your own brother." I spat.

"It takes one to know one." Kaiba said.

"Thanks for stating the obvious. After seeing my past I thought some bells might ring, but no-o. I had an ocean between me and my brother. What's your excuse? All I know, you had a door between you two." I growled.

We glared at each other for moment, but didn't say anything else, fortunately. I finally decided to keep climbing ahead.

"Why the cat form?" Kaiba asked.

"Don't ask question, you aren't interested to hear the answer." I told him and kept going up.

"Just curious. Or are you afraid, that you might get killed for it." Kaiba said.

I couldn't help laugh a little for that comment, I think it sounded more like a purr than a laugh. Since when did he use that as a pun.

"Do you know the way to come back from it, death I mean?" I asked and looked at him with green feline eyes.

He just raised his shoulders as saying he didn't.

"Satisfaction. And I get that, once I get to sink these little things on someone's face." I said and showed the nails in my paw. "Try to make sure it's not you."

We didn't talk after that, till we got up the stairs. That little discussion gave me boost to keep going and I didn't stay behind anymore. Letting out some pressure felt great. I saw him being in thought while he walked past the ruins, so I asked.

"What are you thinking, besides a way to save your brother?" I asked.

"None of business." Kaiba said.

"Actually, it is my business. I'm trapped here and Noah is using me to confuse your brother. Spill it." I ordered.

He wasn't happy about it, but he began to tell me.

"Someone else must be behind all this." Kaiba began.

"Oh. Someone else than Noah?" I asked.

"He isn't normal. If he thinks he can just capture me and take over the Kaiba Corp and my brother, then he is more deluded than I thought." Kaiba said.

"True. Even Pegasus had more tactic, when he almost took you company." I said.

"But it can't be the Big 5, either. Those idiots aren't so bright as to arrange all this. They don't even know anything about duel monsters." Kaiba continued.

"Well, they all must have read some good guide-book for dummies. Because having those monsters and such strategies where like from... Oh God." I realized something.

"What? A hairball?" Kaiba asked mockingly.

"No. I just realized why I was brought here." I said and froze there.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh boy, I have been so stupid. I should kick myself." I rambled.

"Enough with self-pity, why were you brought here?" Kaiba asked.

"The cards, the strategies... all of it." I rambled.

"A little more specifically, if you please." Kaiba said and crossed his arms front of his chest.

"As Pegasus's... employee, my job is to examine and study all the cards and themes regarding them. Especially, when he makes a new card. I collect data, history and everything possible knowledge..." I explained.

"To the point, if you will." Kaiba hurried me.

"Talk about patience... I have long-distance access to a computer that holds all data of the cards and some strategy guides." I mumbled first and then said out loud.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"Do I need to repeat myself or are you just surprised?" I asked.

"You gave them the cards and strategies to beat us." Kaiba realized.

"Again. Not. Voluntarily. Just like Noah probed your memories, he must have taken my passwords to get access to the computer." I hissed.

Kaiba didn't seem so convinced, but when we both got the edge of the ruins, Kaiba saw something he couldn't believe.

"It can't be. That tower, is my design." Kaiba said.

"And now is my time to be confused. What is going on?" I asked.

"That tower over there, is part of the amusement park I'm working on." Kaiba said and pointed the tower in the distance.

I looked at the scene before us, it was foggy, but I also saw the tower.

"So, Noah build one of your tower." I said casually.

"One problem, It hasn't been build yet. The designs are top-secret." Kaiba said.

"How top-secret?" I asked.

"As not suppose to exist." Kaiba clarified.

"But here it is. Now, did you just hand it over to him or did he steal the design from your mind?" I said sarcastically.

He gave me an angry look, but I didn't let it bother me.

"Noah has somehow managed to go in to our minds and memories and made projection about everything we know and has used them against us." I said.

"But how he does that?" Kaiba asked.

"I like to know that too. Since it's your design, he might be there, teasing you." I said and began to walk the path down.

We walked down and now looked up close all the buildings of Kaiba Land. Kaiba kept wondering how everything was exactly the same as he had planned it. Even the security measure to enter was similar as he planned it as a chessboard game.

"So, none of this ready?" I asked as we walked inside the back-stage control-room.

"The building hasn't even began yet." Kaiba said.

"Okay, once it's ready in real world let me know, so far it looks nice." I said and looked around.

The inside wasn't so impressive. It was all empty.

"That Noah has no imagination." Kaiba said.

"I doubt, I'll ever come here in real life, but do make it look a bit more... not so empty." I said.

Then Kaiba noticed something familiar.

"And another door appears." Kaiba said.

"What else could it be? If it's another memory lane then that kid is losing his grip." I said and walked along Kaiba towards the door.

As we got close and Kaiba opened it, I couldn't help the feeling something wasn't right. Beside an old movie projector on a table and white screen, the room was empty. Kaiba played the projector as I jumped on table to get better view. Projector showed old home videos of Noah and Kozaburo. What was most disturbing was the last part of the videos. It was a clip of Noah's funeral.

"That doesn't add up?" I said as I saw the clip.

"Noah died." Kaiba said out loud.

"I- I don't want to be here." I said and got down from the table.

"If Noah has died, then who is it causing all this. Surely not a ghost." Kaiba wondered out loud.

"Kaiba, I want out of the room." I said louder front of the door.

As cat I couldn't reach up to open the door, so Kaiba opened it again and it lead back to the empty building. I dashed quickly out of the room, I stopped once I was at safe distance from the door.

"You got all scared, don't tell me you're scared of ghosts?" Kaiba asked.

"That's not what drove me out. And no, I'm not scared of ghost, such things don't exist." I panted.

"Then why is all your fur up?" Kaiba asked.

I hadn't realized my fur was up. I shook my whole body and tried calm myself.

"Noah didn't show that." I said once I got my fur down.

"How can you tell?" Kaiba asked.

"I don't how, but the room felt... different. And beside showing that would just create more contradictions to what Noah has told so far." I said and laid down.

"Who then showed us that, and why are you laying down?" Kaiba asked.

"To the first question, I have no idea. But you said yourself someone else could be behind this scheme, I'm starting to agree to that. Your second question, I'm feeling well, but I need a minute." I said and I felt my body began to tremble a bit.

"You don't expect me to carry you?" Kaiba asked.

"Nope. I said before, let's make sure I'm not going to scratch you, so you carrying me would just predict that. I can walk, but now... I think something is wrong with my real body." I said.


	19. Chapter 19

Without me or Kaiba knowing, Yugi and Joey managed to defeat the Big 5 in a duel. And even thou they still tried to take over their bodies, Noah stopped them and destroyed the Big 5 for good. But Big 5 also took Tristan's body away, so there was nothing to do to get monkey Tristan back to... normal Tristan. So Yugi and his friend s tried to find another way or at least Joey tried. And he did find something, a control pad on monkey Tristan's back. Joey and Tristan tried different numbers, but it was Yugi who tried the correct one that gave them a door that leaded to Kaiba land.

Meanwhile, Kaiba and the cat me kept walking. I just followed him, since he obviously had already an idea where to go. After one hallway we came to a room that resembled a lot of a train stop. Before I could even ask, sound system announced the train coming. The trains made to look like Blue Eyes White Dragon.

"At least he got this right." Kaiba said smirking.

"It doesn't take a genius to know how you like your park." I mumbled as I got in the train.

After a while, there was announcement on the trains intercom.

"May I have your attention please. All passengers who have stolen family enterprises from their rightful owners listen carefully. " Familiar voice announced.

"Noah." Kaiba growled.

"Looks like I was right tagging with you." I said.

"Prepare to exit at the next stop." Noah announced.

I looked out of the windows, but saw only dark.

"Attention you fool, we are now leaving the Kaiba land." Noah announced.

I kept watching, and soon the train track came out t light. But that's when I realized where we were.

"Welcome to your final destination, for eternity. And don't mind the lava pits below, the molten rock is only 2000 degrees." Noah said.

I began to think this was getting difficult for either of us. And once I saw Noah standing on one of the rocks. I got disappointed.

"Tsk, he didn't bring my body along." I mumbled.

"Watch your step as you exit. I don't want you to burn to smithereens before our duel." Noah said as Kaiba walked out.

I followed right behind him, but stayed low. Because if Noah would notice me too soon, I worried that he might make my body and make me do something nasty.

"Look, I want my brother back, you cowardly little runt." Kaiba ordered.

"He is my brother." Noah said.

"Noah, watch what say." Kaiba warned.

"Mokuba hates you. He'll be better off once I scatter your mind throughout the cypher space." Noah said.

The rock Kaiba stood was wide enough for me to sit right behind him and out of Noah's sight.

"The heat is on, Seto literally. And it's for me to do what I had should have ages ago, prove to myself and prove to my father that I'm much superior to you in every single way, Seto." Noah announced.

"If you're so great, how come I'm the president of Kaiba Corp?" Kaiba asked.

"Because of an unfortunate twist of fate, that never should have happened., but I'm about to correct that mistake. Kozaburo is my father not yours he always intended to pass down the company." Noah said.

"Keep dreaming kid." Kaiba said.

"It's true." Noah commented.

"Who are you? I saw your home movies. You owe me some answers." Kaiba demanded.

For a moment, there I saw look of surprise on Noah's face. It proved that it wasn't him who showed us those movies. I began to worry more about this missing link, who might be behind all this.

"You want the truth Seto? But are you sure you can handle the truth? Oh well you will be here rest of your life so it doesn't matter. It's true I haven't aged at all. In fact, none of this is real at all. The real Noah is up there. That is your true step brother. " Noah said and pointed to the sky.

Both me and Kaiba looked up and saw a big mechanical sphere.

"Explain yourself." Kaiba ordered.

"That glowing sphere is just a shell, it protects and nourish my living brain." Noah explained.

"Did you say your brain is up there?" Kaiba asked.

"That's right, it is hardwired to a computer that projects virtual image of me. But things weren't always that way, I used to be a normal kid." Noah said.

After that He began to tell how fortunate he was to be born to the richest and most powerful family, but lost it all due to an accident. So Kozaburo transmuted his brain in to a computer. Seto was supposed to motivation for Noah to study harder, but since Noah didn't have a body he couldn't inherit the company anymore. But if he wins Kaiba in a duel he can prove he is worthy of the company and he can use Kaiba's body to get out of cypher space. I just sat and listened to all his rambles. An artificial intelligence wasn't something to expect. But it kind of made sense in some points, especially taking over the company. If he has Kaiba's body, he could actually succeed in his plan. But all this felt a bit... over blown. Kaiba just laughed at the story.

"Do you expect me to believe that? The only more ridiculous than that story is you out-dueling me." Kaiba said.

"Then let's go. What better way to prove my power over you than beat you in your own pathetic little game." Noah said.

"I heard enough! I build that company from ground up. It is what it is, because of me. No one else can run it but me. And especially not some kid." Kaiba roared.

"Really?" Noah mocked.

"I'll show you the real power. Let's go." Kaiba said.

"Alright, then choose your cards." Noah suggested.

"I already have. And I already have chosen my deck master. Keiser Seahorse." Kaiba said and purple-blue warrior appeared behind him.

"You have no idea how long I have been waiting for this, Seto." Noah said and the duel had begun.

I got worried that Noah didn't introduce his Deck master yet. It could be anything.

"Kaiba remember. He has the access to my card database and strategies. That means he could have cards, that you haven't even seen yet." I whispered behind Kaiba.

"Shut up and let me finish this punk." Kaiba spat at me.

Noah's didn't seem to notice what just happened. So, I moved a bit back and stayed down and watched the duel.

Kaiba summoned Giant Germ in attack mode of 1000 AP and placed one card face down. I already guessed his strategy. If Noah attacks Giant Germ, he'll also activates the trap, that will destroy all monsters in hand and deck that have over 500 AP. Noah summoned on his turn Kairon The Mage with 1800 AP.

They both barely had summoned their monsters, when Yugi and others fell in. Literally. As I watched them get up, I realized another reason, why it was good that I had tagged Kaiba. As a cat I might have lost one of my nine lives with that crass.

"Oh look, your fan club has arrived to witness your defeat and my new birth as I raise to be the leader of Kaiba Corp." Noah said continued the duel.

Noah used Kairon The Mage's special ability to see face down cards and destroy them. In other words, Kaiba's trap card was destroyed. Now the trap done, Noah's monster attacked and Kaiba lost 800 LP leaving 3200. But giant Germ has ability to get back and take LP, so Noah lost 500 LP leaving 3500. On Kaiba's turn, he sacrificed Giant Germ to summon Vampire lord with 2000 AP. With it he attacked Noah's monster and Noah lost 200 LP and he had to send one monster to graveyard. SO far so good, but I was still wondering the missing Deck Master.

On his turn, Noah played Fissure and destroyed Vampire Lord. Noah also summoned Aires with 1800 AP and attacked Kaiba's LP directly. Kaiba had now 1400 LP. Noah finished playing one card face down. Kaiba got Vampire Lord back from Graveyard and also summoned Slayer Warrior with 1900 AP. Vampire lord attacked but also activated Noah's trap Mighty Earth Shaker. It forces Kaiba to choose one of his monster to be destroyed. Kaiba chose Vampire Lord, since he could have it back on his next turn. Slayed Warrior attack Noah's monster and Noah's LP became 3200. On his turn Noah played The Great Flood. It brings a big tidal wave and washed the whole place away, including Kaiba's monster. I was spitting out some water when everybody realized something weird. The great flood didn't take just the monster Kaiba had on field, but also all his monsters in Graveyard. It was then that Noah revealed his Deck Master. Shinato's Ark.

"Oh, no. This won't end well." I mumbled as I watched the great boat rise from the waters.


	20. Chapter 20

Noah showed his Deck Master, the Shinato's Ark. I knew what it was and what it could do. And it worried me greatly.

"What kind of freak thinks to make a boat his deck master?" I heard Joey ask.

"It must be really powerful, Joey." Yugi said.

I watched eyes wide at the great boat at the air. For Noah to have this card just proves that he had access to my account at the monster database. Shinato's Ark is one of the rarest cards.

Noah explained as all the monsters from the Graveyard were taken to the ark, from now all the monster will go to the ark instead of Graveyard. The duel was continuing, now either player had no monsters on the field thanks to the Great Flood card. It was Kaiba's turn and he summoned Spear Dragon in attack mode. It attacked directly at Noah with 1900 AP, but Noah special summoned Vampire Lord in defense. Instead of attacking Noah's LP Vampire Lord was destroyed. But due to Spear Dragon's ability Noah lost only 400 LP leaving him 2800. This is when Noah revealed that he can special summon any monster on board.

The scenery changed, by first water drying away and jungle appearing around. I wondered its purpose till Noah summoned Dyed Rex in attack mode. He just wanted to create more drama during his duel with Kaiba. As the duel went on I began to wonder inside my mind to a different kind of trouble. I began to worry what to do? As the duel went on and maybe would end, my body was still under Noah's control. My thought was cut when Spear Dragon flew over and got destroyed by Noah's monster. But since Spear Dragon goes to defense after attacking there shouldn't be any damage on Kaiba's LP. I continued my own thinking.

Noah has my body that now is just sitting standing or whatever it is doing to look most natural. If Noah is using me as an excuse to brainwash Mokuba, them my body must be with him. Noah claims that he is most intelligent, because all the knowledge he has got in cypher space. But his behavior sounds more and more like spoiled kid. I heard how Kaiba and Noah exchanged harsh comment's how one deserved the company, how the other is just spoiled, because he never did a real job to build the company and so on. I tried to concentrate more on my situation.

While Noah had his own memory passing him, I thought hard, of my situation. What can I do in this situation. I began to recall my conversation with my boss, right before he had the duelist Kingdom competition held at his private island.

*FLASHBACK*

I had brought him new material for new cards, and he had asked me to test some other cards in duel. Naturally, he won. I didn't care then how he did it, but it was because of the eye he had then.

"And now, dear kitty you have lost." Pegasus said as his monster had destroyed my last LP.

"Big surprise." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, come now. The whole point is to test these cards, and you almost had me couple of times." Pegasus said.

"Yeah, yeah. And the whole point of Black Cat is never to win. So thanks a lot, for not letting me win." I kept the sarcastic tone.

"Happy to help you, kitty." Pegasus said and drank some of his wine he had on the table next to his chair.

Soon a sound came from Pegasus's desk, that was in the same room. The sound indicated that a new message had arrived by email.

"Kitty, would you see what it is?" Pegasus asked.

"One, don't call me kitty. Two, it's your email so YOU check it. It could be work." I said and began to gather the cards in to their cases.

"Oh, you know I'm not good with those computers. And if it's work, you should know about it too. You are after all second in command in the company." He said.

One way to say, you do all the work. Instead of getting up and heading to his desk, I kept cleaning the table, very slowly.

"Kitty, if it's work it might be important." Pegasus reminded almost singing.

"Start learning how to answer your mails, or we might lose the work." I said with the same tone as he just did.

Pegasus just sighed and went to his desk. Once he sat there and after a while he opened the mail.

"Oh, it's was different kind of work." I heard Pegasus say.

"What might be this different kind of work?" I asked.

"Oh, you know. The ones I never get you to come. Lots of boring men who talk nothing more than business." Pegasus said.

"And you expected me to read that mail." I said.

"You are right. Glad you didn't." Pegasus said and was about to turn off the program.

"Kitty." He called.

"Wha-at?" I asked annoyingly.

"It seems I also had some other mail." He said.

It seemed I would end up going there anyway, so I got up and walked to his desk.

"Pegasus, that isn't mail, that is spam-message." I said.

"Oh. I recall you saying something bad about it. Good thing I didn't open that one." Pegasus said.

"The filter I put on your account shouldn't let any spam messages in. Let me do something." I said and took the keyboard.

I started to tap several keys at the same time. After ten minutes I had stopped and sat on Pegasus's desk with a grin on my face.

"You did something naughty, didn't you?" Pegasus asked.

"If sending a little virus that freezes the computer for 24 hour I naughty, then yes I did." I said confidently.

"Hopefully, the poor fellow doesn't lose his work for that." Pegasus said.

"Would it be better that he crashes your computer with a mass messages and viruses?" I asked.

"If it means less mails for me, then yes." Pegasus said.

I began to glare at him. I knew he hated work at his home, and especially mails of who knows what reason. But having a crashed computer didn't end in mails it also could crash the database where I have my notes on cards and strategies.

"Sorry, kitty. Didn't mean to offend you." Pegasus said and pat my hand.

"Did you know by the way, that Kaiba Corp is working on a virtual reality program?" Pegasus asked hoping to get me from bad mood.

"Kaiba Corp? You mean the company with who we are working now and who has brought us these machines to bring the monsters alive?" I confirmed.

"Yes, the same. Now about the virtual world program..." Pegasus began.

"Look, Max. If this has something to do with your dead fiancée and other sad stuff, I simply rather not hear it." I said interrupting him.

"No. It is not that, thou it's very nice that you remembered. I am asking you to start considering to learn what you can about it." Pegasus said.

"Why?"

"There might come a time when a Black Cat is needed there." Pegasus said. "And for that your programing skills will be needed too."

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I got back to reality, when Noah had used a magic card Deepest Impact, that caused meteors to fall from sky. The impact was so real that it shook me up from my memories. Due to cards effect, the whole field was once again cleaned from monsters. And to add some drama the scenery changed again to cold ice age. The card also took half of Noah's and Kaiba's LP Leaving them 1400 and 700 LP, Kaiba had the smaller number. While ice age is on Noah plays a card that allow him to summon Last Tusk Mammoth with 800 AP. Kaiba had Different Dimension Dragon in play, so now he managed to summon it in defense 1500. The difference with Noah's and Kaiba's monster is big, but not in a good way. Despite Noah having a monster with low AP, both sides will take damage if that monster is destroyed. And Kaiba has already low number on LP. Kaiba ended his turn by placing three cards face down. Knowing him, those must be for the mammoth. It was Noah's turn and he used the Mammoth to attack Different Dimension Dragon. That's when Kaiba used his trap card Ring of destruction to get rid of the Mammoth. He also used the Ring of Defense to keep his LP safe. Now only Noah took the damage of The Last Tusk Mammoth and had now 600 LP. It was Kaiba's turn again, first he placed Dimension Dragon to attack mode. Then he sent Thunder Dragon to Graveyard, which went directly to Shinato's Ark. But that cards effect is to get two Thunder Dragons to hand, and Kaiba used them to fusion summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with 2800 AP. Noah special summoned two monsters from the Ark in defense, but that wouldn't help him. Kaiba also played Magic card Dragon's Rage, with it, Kaiba could attack the monsters and cause damage to Noah's LP. First to attack was Dimension Dragon, after wiping away the monster Noah summoned Noah lost 200 LP. If Kaiba attacks with the Thunder dragon the duel will be over and Noah will lose.

Kaiba was ready to command Thunder Dragon to attack when Mokuba appeared. He wasn't the only one that appeared, my body also came. But it was Mokuba who stood front and shielded Noah. My body stood behind him like it was orderedto do so. I began see red, not because Noah still manipulated Mokuba using me, but that he used Mokuba to halt Kaiba's attack. Noah placed the following condition, if Kaiba would attack now, he would also attack his own brother. The only way for him not to hurt his brother is to forfeit. He probably said something else too, but I wasn't listening anymore. What Noah did was simply put despicable. I sprinted behind Kaiba to the frozen ground and charged at the higher ground where Noah and Mokuba stood.

"Hey, isn't that cat familiar." Joey said.

"It's charging Noah." Duke said.

Noah also noticed me, but it seemed that he didn't know it was me.

"Not this time, kitty cat." Noah said and move his hand upward.

Under me came small iceberg. It appeared so suddenly that it almost sprang me to air. I used claws to catch the surface and push myself forward and to Noah. Seeing that he was in danger and since Mokuba was shielding him from Kaiba, he sent my body to shield him from me. For a moment I didn't know what to do, but if I was going to something then having some scratches on my face shouldn't be the biggest worry. Just before I landed on my body, I tried to convince me that it was not really me.

"It's just a program, everything here is just a program." I convinced myself.

I landed on my face and began to claw it like I really meant it. The mask protected most of the face put I made sure it hurt. Though my body didn't have my mind anymore, it did scream like I would if something attacked me. She also began to pull me off, but that just made me grab the face harder. I saw my necklace that has the other two Black Cat cards. If I got them, maybe I could use their abilities through another program. Noah said himself even he is a program. If that is true them maybe is time to test the program I prepared by Pegasus's orders. While I was still pulled I used the back legs to grab the necklace and let my body do the work. After a while, my body managed to pull me and the necklace off. I quickly jumped off and took the necklace to my mouth and got little further from my body. I saw myself holding my face and covering the marks I made with claws. During that time, I tried to get the cards out of the necklace. It was hard since I got paws and no fingers. My efforts paid off, just when my body got over the pain and began to catch me, I opened the case and got the cards out. I'm not sure what happened, but the other two cards somehow fused with me. I felt a bit stronger and I think I got bigger too. At least no one wasn't going to catch me any time soon. I tried to get Noah again, but my body stood in the way. I considered some options, stay put and let Noah just screw the duel even more, get rid of myself and remain as cat and get Noah, or try the program. When the first rumor of virtual gaming began, Pegasus suggested me to get some programs ready to get in. Maybe now, more than ever is the time to try it. But the program isn't finished and it requires a host. Well, since my body is already working without a mind, maybe taking it back would get the program running. I was just worried about the side effects. My body is already controlled by Noah so I need shut it down first. In other words, ...

"Oh, this will hurt a lot." I said before attacking.

I grabbed my body not only with my claws, but also with my teeth. Apparently, Noah didn't give my body any strength, since I managed to throw it to the ground like a rag doll. I finished it by biting it to the neck, that's when it broke to Digi bits like the previous copy of me. Now I just concentrated on one thing.

"Red eyes gets power of other monsters that go to graveyard. Red eyes gets power of other monsters that go to graveyard. Red eyes gets power of other monsters that go to graveyard." I mumbled to myself and closed my eyes.

I was scared what might happen. I know something happened, because I felt change in me. But was it good one or not, was mystery. In my mind, I recalled all the codes that I discussed with some technicians to create the program. I felt the frozen ground under me. But I was scared to open my eyes.

"C-could someone tell me what happened to me?" I asked keeping my eyes closed.

"Yana?" I heard Yugi call me.

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Why are you on your four?" I heard him ask.

That's when I opened my eyes. I saw front of me the ground, some snow and my hands.

"Oh, thank goodness, it worked." I said out loud.

I got myself up and found myself on my knees. I looked at my hands. I got up and looked at my legs.

"It actually worked! I got my hands back and...and my legs. I'm me again." I cheered.

"And you got a tail." Joey said.

"And I got a... I got WHAT?" I shouted and realized that I did indeed have a tail.

"Oh no. No, no, no. I don't want a freaking tail!" I shouted.

"Um, you … also have... Um..." Duke said and seemed point his face.

I got a bad feeling, so began to feel my face with my hands. So far, my face felt normal and so did my hands. I got regular nose, normal mouth, my brows felt trimmed. I tried the sides, I felt my hair which felt the same, but my ears weren't so normal. I tried feel them, they weren't quiet where they were supposed to be and the felt a bit pointy.

"Oh god, I have cat ears." I shrieked.

"Yana, are you okay?" Tea asked.

"So far... I think I can manage." I said carefully and studied my appearance.

My clothes had a light change too. I had now leather pants and boots. I had a sleeveless high-collar silk shirt and fish net gloves, that ended on my wrists.

"I think, the program wasn't so perfect after all." I said and tried my new ears again.

"What did you do?" Noah asked angrily.

"Used a program, I worked for some time. Its purpose was to send Black Cat-program to virtual world in cypher space, if Kaiba Corp. or anyone else ever made one with the duel monsters. You did it first, so this might be a test run." I said and same time checked belt on my pants which seemed to have some stuff hanging.

"What does that program?" Noah asked.

"In real world, I'll intervene with the duel, if someone doesn't play it by the book. Cheating, hacking or whatever they use these days. In virtual world, I'm not sure how, but surely something similar." I said and began to walk towards Noah.

"What are you trying now?" Noah asked amusingly.

"You have violated this duel by bring unnecessary people to the duel and so affected its course." I said seriously.

Right after saying that, when I was just few steps away from Noah, I was pushed strongly away from him. It was like a giant hammer had hit me and send me flying. I landed on my back and almost crushed my new tail. I think even some snow got under my clothes.

"Looks like your program isn't so impressive." Noah laughed.

"Of course, it would have been too good to be true." I mumbled as I tried to get up.

"Just behave and watch what happens like the rest." Noah ordered.

Before he could anything else, I reached my hand forth and snapped my fingers. Suddenly, Mokuba cried a little and held his head with one hand.

"Yana, what did you do?" Kaiba shouted.

"Noah used me to confuse your brother and turn to his side. I can't set Mokuba free, but I can weaken the hold over him." I said and just sat down on the ground.

I felt too weak to get up. I wasn't interested to get another hit from whatever force field was around Noah. It seemed also that the whole body swapping and changing was going to demand its toll.

"It still looks like Mokuba isn't going to move, so are you still going to risk losing him?" Noah Said to Kaiba.

Having no choice Kaiba ended his turn without attacking Noah. I felt like a loser, I managed to get the program on and free me and my body from Noah, but still couldn't do the very thing the program was meant to do.

"I'm sorry. I hoped that with this program, you might get an equal ground." I apologized to Kaiba.

"You shouldn't haven't intervened. I have to find another way to beat him." Kaiba said.

"You won't have a chance for that." I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far.**


	21. Chapter 21

I kept my eyes closed, but I still heard everything that happened at the duel. Noah now activated his deck master's special ability. Which was sacrificing all the monsters that were in the ark and receiving 500 LP from each. I haven't counted how many monsters were at the ark, but it sure was a lot. According to Noah he got now total of 6400 LP. I recalled Kaiba having 700 LP, so now the situation was getting hopeless. But something also felt odd. When all the monsters on the ark were banished in exchange for LP, I felt sort of fire lighting up. It got hot, even if I just had a sleeveless top. I squeezed my eyes more shut, but it didn't help with the feeling. As I kept eyes shut I began recall every monster played on this duel. Giant Germ, Kairon The Mage, Vampire Lord, Aires, Slayer Warrior, Spear Dragon, Dyed Rex, Tusk mammoth and so on. I saw with my inner eyes every monster, that was on the ark. No, every monster that was banished as a sacrifice. I felt my body burning. I dug my hands to the soil front of me in the need of grabbing something.

"Yana, are you okay?" I heard Yugi asking.

I lifted my head and opened my eyes. I saw my brother and his friends, but something didn't feel right. It got harder to breath.

"Yana, what is it?" Tea asked.

"I-I don't know. I feel funny." I answered.

Noah must have heard me, because I saw at the corner of my eyes that he made a sift move with hand, and then I had a collar on me that chained me to the ground.

"You better stay there and not get anymore funny ideas." Noah said.

"Oh, you got be kidding!" I groaned and put my hands on the collar.

The heat inside just kept growing. I had the urge to pull the thing off my neck. But I felt something else stirring.

 _"Violation."_

I didn't know where the voice came from, but it felt it was somewhere close.

 _"Unneeded action outside the duel."_

I looked around me, but I didn't see a thing. But the voice felt so near and a bit familiar. I began to wonder what it was.

"Yana, Watch out! Behind you!" I heard Serenity screaming.

I didn't know something was behind me, but I took a look and found big cat staring at me. Not kidding, the cat was huge. If it would bounce on me, I'd be out of count. It just sat there and stared at me with its red eyes. Red?

 _"How will you proceed?"_

I heard it again. Was it this cat that talks? But why? And what did it mean how to proceed?

I didn't have more time to think about it, when Noah played the Dark Hole and removed all the remaining monsters. I felt the pull of the hole, but luckily the chain on the ground didn't let me go. But the Big Cat had trouble of staying on his ground. I thought it would be bad if the cat got swallowed by the hole. So, I placed my arms around its neck and hold on to it till the dark hole had done its job. Now Kaiba had no monsters and neither did Noah. But he had more LP, so Kaiba was in tight spot. I was more interest now about the Red eyed big cat next to me. I heard Yugi say something like having the right card to get Mokuba back and something about Joey and Marik. But I was trying to get me head around the fact that this cat was now here with me and somehow talked. Or I think it did. Others didn't seem to hear it. I bet they would have said something like, "Hey, did that cat just talk?" So apparently only I hear the voice, or I had gone crazy by the program's glitches.

Kaiba now had re-summoned the Different Dimension's Drago in defense. And left it at that, that means he didn't draw the right card yet.

 _"How will you proceed?"_

Again, that question. I'm tied to a chain on the frozen ground, I feel really weird inside and Noah is using Mokuba as a shield. There isn't much I can do. Unless, I want another blow by the force field around Noah, I rather sit here and wait better opportunity.

 _"So you wait."_

I really think, that option of me losing my mind is happening. Maybe trying that program and forcing its code here was a mistake, and my body is taking the toll. My vision was getting blurry. Messing with programs in virtual world was no good. I think the scenery changed again. Or my mind just made me believe that. Or it really did change by Noah. I think I saw some building at the distance. I hear Noah saying something, but mind is making it hard to process. Something about letting Kaiba see his company, before he loses or something between the lines. Noah summoned a monster, I recognized it to be some Gradius monster, a flying plane. I recall one of them having 1200 AP. Noah also announced using some magic cards. One to add 1500 AP to the monster and one seemed to be a card that causes damage to LP regardless if the monster is in defense or not. If what I heard was really happening, then Kaiba is in trouble. I closed my eyes, for some reason I got dizzier. At least now I could concentrate on hearing what's happening. My deduction was on the mark. Kaiba is really losing. Wheater he places the monster in defense or takes the hit, it really doesn't matter now. Somehow falling to lie down felt a good idea, but I was more worried about how will Kaiba win this twerp. I lost count of Kaiba's LP, he hasn't lost yet. I kept hearing voices of Kaiba, Noah, Yugi and his friends, but I couldn't make out the words. Kaiba must have been trying to get his brother back to his senses. Noah must have been making his declarations of victory before hand, and Yugi and Joey must have tried to cheer Kaiba on.

Word disappeared from my mind, I heard just voices. I opened my eyes. For a moment I saw clearly Noah and Kaiba facing each other. Mokuba standing beside Noah, but he didn't look so good. I turned to see my brother and his friends, but that's when my sight got blurry. I recognized them, but just barely. My sight got better when I saw light flashing and then Blue Eyes White Dragon appearing. That was a sign that Kaiba managed to draw it and summon it. I heard now Mokuba voice. He now run away from Noah and right then Kaiba ordered his dragon to destroy the Gradius plane. Two of them actually, I had lost the part where Noah had summoned another one. I heard Mokuba voice getting closer.

"Yana, are you alright?"

I felt the cat next to me get tense. It wasn't going to…

"Don't come near!" I shouted and grabbed the cat by the neck with my two hands.

Just as I had thought, the cat was about to pounce on Mokuba. But it didn't get to do it when I started to hang on its neck. But it showed its hostility. If it would have pulled more, I would have choked on the chain around my neck.

"What is it?" I heard Mokuba asking.

"Your presence affected the duel when you appeared. I know it wasn't your fault, but this big kitty isn't so convinced." I explained.

I was surprised that I had strength to hold the cat down. It kept growling, but luckily left it at that.

"Okay, I stay here. Hopefully, it gets tired and calmer later." I heard Mokuba say.

I heard later, that Noah had boosted his LP again. Then I heard Kaiba said something about a trap. I felt winds blow around me. I didn't catch the cards name, but I heard something about having one monster showdown. Everything would hang on one duel. I saw climbs of Kaiba's dragon attacking Shinato's ark. That wasn't good, that meant a sure way to summon Shinato and it was a stronger monster. I didn't get my voice out when the ark was blasted to pieces. Just as I predicted it Shinato appeared and destroyed Kaiba's dragon. I saw then Mokuba run to his brother, but just before they could touch each other, they were turned into stones. My body lost its strength. I let go of the cat's neck and fell to the ground. My eyes got blurry again while I saw the stone statues of the two brothers. I knew this time it was because my eyes were teary. I saw my brother and his friend run at them. Last thing before I closed my eyes for good, I Yugi switching with the Pharaoh and him challenging Noah to duel. Then it all went dark.

* * *

 **Sorry for all the grammar errors.**


	22. Chapter 22

I just lied there, surrounded by darkness. Voices echoed, but I had now trouble to recognize them. I know I had my eyes closed, which is why I kept wondering, why do I see Kaiba and Mokuba front of me as clear as day. They didn't move. They were reaching for each other, but didn't get any closer. Kind like how I saw them when they were turned into stone.

 _"Violation. Unneeded action outside the duel."_

Of all things, that I heard clearly. Duke appeared in my vision as clearly as the Kaiba brothers, and like them he didn't move. Was he turned to stone too? Why? Was Noah getting more frustrated as the duel went on? Did duel go on? Who dueled? My brother? No. The Pharaoh? I couldn't see anything except darkness and frozen people. Now there was Tristan there too. Or his Robo-monkey form.

 _"Violation. Unneeded action outside the duel."_

I hear you already. But what can I do? The program was dud. My body doesn't move and my vision and hearing make tricks at me. Not to mention, there is someone who has been setting this up the whole time. Kaiba had hit the mark, when he mentioned Big 5 and Noah not being smart enough for this. And then those videos were shown to confuse us more. There was someone else here, who we haven't seen. But who?

 _"Violation. Unneeded action outside the duel."_

Again. This time I see Serenity appearing and like every other here. She doesn't move. Joey must be mad. I know I would be. If everyone is turned to stone, then how is the Pharaoh doing, he must be worried. But their code is intact. Unlike mine. I know this because I can see my body going apart bit by bit. So far, my fingers are going out. Everything else is still fine. My nails are almost gone. But it's a slow process. So I have time. To do what?

 _"Violation. Unneeded action outside the duel."_

This time it's Joey. Not good. That means Tea is only one left. What can be done? Hopefully, the duel is won soon or we all just vanish. Vanish? To where? I don't know how, but I let my mind get calm for once and let it wonder on its own. As doing that, I could see something I haven't seen before. All of us in some capsules. In some sort of facility. Computers. Why are we there? Are we...?

 _"Violation. Unneeded action outside the duel."_

I am sick of hearing that. Now everyone is stoned. That better not stop Pharaoh from winning. Does he know that everyone is alright? I felt something warm on my chest. I didn't get a good look, but I remember that my other necklace was there. The one I got from Grandpa. It's warm and it feels calming. I want my brother to know not all is lost yet. For a moment I thought I saw me and everyone else in some sort of maze of doors. But it was over so soon, and I'm back laying on the floor of darkness. But others are disappearing from my vision. Does that mean they are back to normal? I feel two hands on my arms and someone shaking me, but I can't tell who it is and what is happening. From relief, I let my mind wander again. I see light of different colors, some are bright and some are dimmer. For some reason I began to name those lights. Yugi, he was one of the brightest. There were Joey, Serenity, Duke, Tea, Tristan. There was Kaiba and Mokuba too. One of the light's made me think of Noah, but then there was one more. I couldn't name it, and for some reason I got scared of it. That light was dim and it felt cold. It was like one of those light, that make your head hurt even if it's not so bright. Could this be the one behind all? I let myself wonder to it. And my head was filled with thoughts. Spoiled brat. Unworthy of heritage. Betrayed. Revenge. Digitized the whole world. Who thinks of these things? I want to get away of this person, but he seems to be almost everywhere, yet nowhere. I think, I'm about to wake up too, but to where. I feel someone holding me. And I hear voices more clearly. I hear Noah, but he sounds like he's about to cry. I hear Kaiba, he sounds angry. I hear Tea, Joey and Duke they sound angry also. I hear Pharaoh, same thing he is angry at something. Then I hear it. The missing link. I had heard him couple of times and it made me despise the man in question. Kozaburo Kaiba. So, he was here too. I hear him say something about digitizing the whole world and ruling it. That isn't good.

"I had enough." I said inside me.

 _"Do you want to take action?"_

I did. Even with a busted body like mine, I wanted to do something. I didn't care what was the voice, but now I had an answer to give.

 _"How do you wish to proceed?"_

I wanted that man to go away, so he wouldn't finish his plan. I don't how I did it, but my eyes shot open. I saw Serenity holding me, and other facing something at the sky. That something was Kozaburo, or his face more likely. I heard Serenity say something, but I didn't listen. For some reason I had open mouth and let out some sort of roar. Or, think it was that. I do know seeing some black figure headed at Kozaburo's face and hit it making him fade away.

"This measly program won't stop me." Kozaburo said.

"I may not be able get you now, but I can still keep you here." He announced before disappearing.

Seeing him gone, my body fell to the ground. I heard many calling my name around me.

"Yana!"

"Yana!"

"Yo, Yug' what's with your sis?"

"She isn't moving."

"Yana, what is it? What happened to you?"

I could hear them and recognized some of them, but I couldn't move my head to see them.

"Let me do something."

I recognized that voice to be Noah. What is he going to do? I wanted to say something in protest or move away, but nothing worked.

"What is this? Her entire being is messed with algorithms." I heard him say.

"What is wrong with her?" I recognized Tea.

"She submitted to some sort of program, but it wasn't finished. So, it didn't work as planned and now it has started to break her being." Noah said.

"In English to those who aren't so smart." I heard Duke.

"Hey!"

That was Joey, Duke must have hinted to him as he said the last part.

"Instead of getting her control of certain things, the program is slowly putting her apart and undoing program along herself. It means she is getting lost to this cypher space." Noah said.

"She is disappearing?" I heard Tea.

"Not if can help it." Noah said.

I didn't see what he did. But I felt something happening in my body. I began to shrink. I felt my body getting some moves and my vision got lot better. Just when I thought I could try moving Noah spoke again.

"There. I couldn't get her old form back, but now she isn't in danger of disappearing or losing her mobility." He said.

I got up and saw Noah behind me and almost over me. Naturally, I got scared of that, so I sprinted away. That's when I saw how small I was compared to others. When I tried to ask them what he had done to me. I realized it myself. At asking, all I let out was a meow. Meaning, I'm cat again. Great.

"Yana, are you alright?" Tea asked looking at me.

"She is a cat. I don't think she is fine." Duke said.

I tried to tell them that I agreed with Duke, but all I let out was meow.

"Back to be a cat again." I heard Kaiba say, but I didn't want to see him looking at me, so I acted like I didn't hear him.

"Oh, no poor Yana*monkey sound* How can we know if she can understand us." Monkey Tristan said.

I didn't like that I was treated as someone in need of help. Just to prove I was fine, I gave to the monkey boy another hit with the paw.

"Aug! What is your problem? *monkey sound*" Tristan asked.

I let Tristan ram on his own and walked back to Noah and sat down front of looking at him with disapproving eyes.

"If you want me to turn in to your real body, then I can't. All your bodies are in the real world." Noah said.

That might be what I saw in my visions. But that wasn't what I was trying to say.

"And if you want your other form back, I can't do that either. The program you used has so many glitches, that this is all I could do." He continued.

I let a big meow, just to get the message sent.

"Oh, you want to be able to talk. That I can do. Just get little closer." Noah said.

I did so hesitantly, I wasn't sure about Noah, but he could at least give me a voice. I felt his hands at my neck and on my head. I saw some lights flashing. For his sake this better work.

"Meow Me... better work." I said. "Oh, good it's working. Now hands off."

I got quickly away from Noah, but stayed near so other saw that I was fine.

"Yana, are you alright?" Pharaoh asked.

"For a small black cat, just fine." I said and looked at everyone, I felt so small.

"So now, you are the cat." Mokuba said and tried not to grin.

"Anyone who tries a cat joke or pun, will get nails on their face." I warned.

Pharaoh picked me up and hold me so I wouldn't be on the ground anymore.

"I suggest we start to get out of here. Kozaburo isn't beat yet, my program just pushed him off of our backs. But it won't stop his plan." I said.


	23. Chapter 23

"My farther is gone for now. But you need to escape quickly. And I know the way out, so follow me." Noah said and leaded everyone to a cavern.

"And why should we believe you, Noah" Joey asked.

"What choice do we have?" Duke said.

"There it is, a possible exit." Noah said and ran to the computer.

But then Noah realized, that all the consoles to the exit, are closed by Kozaburo. I jumped off from Pharaoh's arms and jumped on the computer control. Noah was right, the controller was cut off. I walked on the console and tried not to press any button with my paws.

"He is right this one isn't working." I said and sat on the table.

"Are you sure, there aren't any other exit around here somewhere?" Joey asked.

"Yeah Maybe there's something you haven't thought of yet." Tea suggested.

"I wanna wake up in my own body." Tristan cried.

All that didn't seem to help. Noah snapped a bit. He started to laugh and didn't seem to mind his father's plan.

"What's wrong don't you want to stay here? Father is about bring the whole world in here so we won't be alone. We'll one big happy family." He laughed.

Mokuba tried to shake Noah back reality, but also seemed a bit troubled by him.

"Bring him close to me." I asked Mokuba.

He did as I asked. And Once Noah was near me and facing me, I smacked his face with my paw as hard as could.

"Why... why did you do that?" Noah asked confusingly and placed his hand over a little red mark on his cheek.

"A little bit of pain can stimulate the whole body, at least in the real world. It helps to calm down and think clearly. Look, I know it's a very frustrating situation. Your father lied and used you, suddenly you have to think of a way to get all of us out and warn the world. Right now, you need to calm down, take deep breath and think. I'm sure you prepared another exit in secret from the Big 5 and your father, just to get yourself out." I said.

Noah seemed surprised. Either, I was right about the secret exit, or my speech had a deeper effect.

"You're right. There is another way. It's a doorway I created and it leads directly to the real world. My father doesn't know about it so you can use it and warn the world about his plan." Noah told other.

"Then what are we waiting here for. Let's go." Joey said.

"Very well, follow me." Noah said.

I was about to get down from the table, but Mokuba beaded me to it. He stood front of me and had his arms front of him. I knew what he was up to.

"Fine. I'll let you carry me." I sighed.

Mokuba picked me up from the table and carried me all the way to the big door Noah leaded us to.

"This is it. The real world is at the other side." Noah said.

"What do you think?" Mokuba asked quietly from me.

"It's active. Will it take directly to real world? can't tell." I said.

The doors opened and a bright light blinded us all.

"Hello where is everyone. They are gone. That's weird." I heard Mokuba say, as I blinked to get my eyes working. Mokuba was still holding me, but we stood alone in some desert square of the park. Everyone else was gone.

"Mokuba, what are you still doing here?" Noah asked as he run toward us.

"Where else would I be?" Mokuba asked.

"They all made it out already." Noah said and began to guide us to the exit.

Something wasn't right. How come others were already out and not us? Was there an error as we went through?

"We are here, Mokuba. The secret exit is located inside this arcade." Noah said as we entered to the arcade.

"Is it inside of one of these video games?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes." Noah answered.

"Where is it. I can't wait to get home." Mokuba said and began to try one of the games after setting me aside.

As Mokuba kept playing the game to find the exit, I watched Noah. He just watched as Mokuba played the game. Something was really not right. It seems he had forgotten about me, or he was sure that I was harmless as a cat.

"Hey Noah, I can't find exit through this video game it has too many levels. Do you remember in what game you hid the exit?" Mokuba asked. As he kept looking.

I had my eyes set on him, he was up to something. But what?

"I just realized you can't escape with us to real world without a body. But I bet Seto can make you a body. You are our family. It won't be like your old body, but you'll be in a real world. Maybe the technicians at the Kaiba Corp. can make you robot body, or we could be twins. After all we are brothers." Mokuba said and got up from the game seat.

For a moment, I saw hesitation in Noah's eyes. Was he really about to do something to Mokuba?

"There are too many games in here. Maybe you hid the exit somewhere else. I mean look around, everything looks the same in this place." Mokuba asked.

"You're right. It over there at the stage." Noah said and pointed the stage at the back.

I got down from the table and followed Mokuba to the stage. I still felt something wrong from Noah. So I stayed close to Mokuba.

"Up here? But where is the exit?" Mokuba asked as he got to the stage.

"Right here!"

Noah jumped behind Mokuba and before I could react to anything both of them were gone

"Mokuba! Where are you? What happened? MOKUBA!"


	24. Chapter 24

I couldn't believe it. Noah took Mokuba away. I knew something was up, but I couldn't do anything.

"Someone? Anyone?" I yelled.

What can I do? Someone must be still here. It must be a lie, that others are out, maybe they are still here, but where. And where did Noah go? If he got Mokuba he could try to used his body to get to the real world. So now he would be here and heading for the exit. Unless...

I looked at the stage. It had screens at the floor. A dance-game? What if, this was the exit? Noah brought us here so he could escape with Mokuba's body. I walked to the center of the wide-screen where player usually stand as they play the game. I saw lights and them my vision got dark.

I opened my eyes and I saw cords and capsules around. Then I saw, that I was place in one as well. It was bit different. It reminded more of a wheelchair. A comfortable wheelchair. I took another look around. I saw people inside the capsules. I recognized Yugi and others inside of them. So, they are all still inside. Just when I realized, that one capsule was open and empty, an alarm went on.

"Intruder alert. Intruder alert!"

I wasn't sure who the intruder was, but it was the time for me to get up and help others out. One problem, I couldn't get out of the chair.

"The medicine." I facepalmed myself.

Of course, I was under the medication. My legs won't answer. The effect of me being in the deep sleep had worn off, but my legs were off the count. I tried to see if I could get the wheelchair moving. There was very small panel at the cover over my legs. It took me some time to figure how to star it and used it to move the chair. I managed to get the chair out of the row of capsules to the hallway, but then the power was cut off. Including from the wheelchair.

"Oh, come on." I shouted out loud.

The chair wasn't moving and it was dark. But that didn't stop me from helping others. I was getting sick of doing nothing. Being a cat and controlled by Noah, had me to the limit. I moved the cover over legs, which luckily didn't need power. Then I did, what I didn't expect me to do. I began to crawl out of the chair and towards to computer in the room. It took time. Getting from the chair was easy, but very painful. I simply fell out, and it hurt. The crawling took time. Just using my arms, I managed right below the computer tables. And Ironically, that is when the back-up generator got online.

"Just my luck." I sighed.

The hardest part was ahead. Getting up. There was a chair, but getting on it was like climbing the Mount Everest. Just when I got my arms and chin to the seat another sound came on.

"The facility will be destroyed in thirty minutes."

"You got to be kidding me!" I shouted.

I was hurt and tired, and now I had a time limit of thirty minutes to get others out. It was harsh, but I managed to get myself on knees next to the chair. With little help of someone I could get on the chair. But I was alone, so I need more time just to get on the chair. I heard steps heading to the room. Someone was running.

"Yana!"

I heard someone call me name behind me. If I turned now, I would slip from the chair. So, I stayed still. I felt hands on my arm and someone lifting half of my body up. With that help I finally got to the chair. I moved my legs quickly with my hands so I won't slip off the chair and end up on the floor again. Just then I saw who had helped me. Mokuba? No.

"What the heck is going?" I shouted and grabbed the boy from the collar.

He looked like Mokuba, but I knew it was Noah. This is the real world, so he had to had stolen Mokuba's body to get out.

"I know, it's my fault, but we have to quickly warn others or they are gone." Noah said.

I think I heard regret in his voice. I heard the timer inform seventeen minutes, so I let Noah go so he could do something. Noah began to type the computer and call everyone through the computer's microphone.

"Can all of you hear me? The virtual world that you are all in is about to be destroyed. You have to get out or your minds will be wiped out for good. You must escape." Noah said.

The intercom kept announcing the time. And it was getting way too short.

"Listen to me, I can help, the only exit is in the domino arcade. Hurry the time is running out." Noah said again.

Something tells me, Yugi and others are reconsidering if they should follow Noah. Can't blame them, but he was now telling the truth. I took the microphone from him for a moment.

"Listen up guys, he is telling the truth. The satellite is about to send a missile and it's heading here." I said to the microphone.

"Sis? Where are you?" I heard Yugi asking thought the headphones.

"I am already out. Now you guys hurry up or you'll get wiped out for good." I say to the microphone.

After that I give the microphone and the headphones back to Noah.

"Wanna say something for your dad?" I asked.

"Father, your plan to digitize the world is now squashed." Noah said to the microphone.

Kozaburo won't be happy once he hears what is about to happen.

"Call it pay-back. You used me and everyone else around you for your own selfish goals. But not anymore. Your very own satellite will destroy the main computer." Noah said.

I wanted to see his face when Noah told how his plans are now foiled. But as I checked the screens I saw something else.

"Why is Kaiba still there? And dueling?" I asked.

"Listen, you must go the stage at back of the arcade. That is the exit." Noah said to the microphone again.

Before I knew it, Serenity, Tea and Tristan woke up from their pods.

"We really have been here the whole time." Tea said.

"We are back without a harm." Serenity said.

"Speak for yourself. I am finally back." Tristan said although he still made monkey sounds.

"You don't look so different to me." Tea said sarcastically.

"Excellent, the others are ready. It seems everyone has made it to the arcade." Noah said.

"Not everyone." I said and pointed Noah the screen where the Kaiba Corp. was shown.

"Hurry to the stage. Yugi, I have a favor to ask." Noah said.

"You are asking him to get Kaiba?" I asked.

"Yes."

Right then, Joey and Duke got back to the real world. Joey hit his face on the capsules roof, but was more than happy to be back with his sister.

"So let me get this straight. If you are Noah then where is Mokuba?" Tristan asked.

"There in the cypher world, with Seto and Yugi. That's why I asked Yugi to stay back." Noah explained.

"What? That's why he stayed back. Because Kaiba didn't have enough brains to find the exit on his own?" Joey rammed.

"Seto is trapped in a duel with Kozaburo. You have to find him." Noah told Yugi.

"I'll use the central computer to create a virtual short-cut for you to get to him. He is at Kaiba headquarters." Noah guided.

"Why are you trying to rescue Kaiba? Last time I checked, you hated him." Tea asked.

"I was wrong Tea. I shouldn't have treated you the way that I did. I was jealous and angry. I'm sorry." Noah said sadly.

"I'm sorry too. For all the things I said about you." Joey said after a moment.

"I deserved it."

The intercom announced 4 minutes remaining before the missile was sent.

"The time is running out. Everyone should head to the blimp quickly it's not safe here." Noah told everyone.

They heard him and began to head to the blimp.

"Yana, aren't you coming?" Tea asked me.

"There is something I must do first." I told her.

She didn't lucky argue back. Once they had gone Noah asked the obvious question.

"Why did you stay? Your legs obviously don't work yet. They could have carried you to the blimp." Noah said.

"My legs will work again once you pass me that emergency aid stuck on every pod." I told him and began to type something on the screen.

Noah got up from the seat and brought on of the aid-packs. He opened it and found pills, bandages and two syringes. I took quickly one of them and read it' containment.

"Adrenaline?" Noah asked.

The intercom now announced 2 minutes remaining.

"We are running out of time Yugi. If you and Seto won't get out soon your minds will be gone for good." Noah hurried Yugi.

While Noah guided Yugi and Kaiba I lifted one of my pants sleeve and injected the adrenaline to my leg. The intercom announced only 1-minute left.

"Those two better get out soon." Noah said while I took the other syringe and injected my other leg.

Intercom then announced, that satellite had launched missile.

"You have to get out immediately. Go to domino's arcade." Noah said.

"Noah memorize this." I told him and pointed one of the screens.

"Is that?" Noah asked after looking at the screen.

"A way out for you. You were planning on going back so Mokuba would get out, weren't you?" I asked.

"Yes, but how did you know?" He asked.

"Call it a sister's hunch. Once you go in and sent Mokuba back, send every vital data of yourself to this." I tapped the screen with my finger.

"And use the remains to bind Kozaburo. It will take time, but I'll ask someone at the other end to download everything to the server and once I get to our main computer we'll work on from there." I explained.

"Thank you." Noah said and sounded like he was about to cry.

"Don't get too mushy now. We have to get those two out." I said.

"True, you have to jump." Noah guided Kaiba and Yugi.

As they were on the way, Noah went in to the pod. Just then Kaiba and Yugi woke up.

"It's about time." Kaiba said as he got up.

"We're back in the real world." Yugi said.

"Wait, Mokuba he is still back there." Kaiba exclaimed as he saw his brother.

"Not for long, he is on his...Woah!" I started, but as I got up, my legs got all wobbly.

"Are you okay?" Yugi said and gave me support.

"Yeah, it's just like those times, when you sit too much and your legs fall asleep. They'll get around soon." I reassured.

"Mokuba wake up. Mokuba open your eyes." Kaiba called his brother.

Right then Mokuba did open his eyes and got up.

"Seto, Noah is still inside." Mokuba cried, but none of us had the time.

All four of us had run to the deck to get to the blimp where others were waiting. Running was hard for me, but my legs got better and I managed to run without help.

"Why did Noah had to stay there. It's not fair." Mokuba asked as we all run.

We ran as fast as we could to just catch the blimp, that was already taking off. Mokuba seemed to lose some speed, but Kaiba quickly grabbed him from the waist and threw him at Duke, who had his hand extended toward us. Mokuba landed on Duke's face, while Kaiba jumped to on top of the stairs. I managed to catch one of the support poles of the stairs and pull myself to the stairs. Joey caught Yugi by the hand, so all were in just in time, before the missile hit the computer. However, the flames of the explosion were too strong and the blimp was too slow. To get the airship to safety, Kaiba engaged the function to remove the blimps heavier parts and leave only with the aircraft. With that done, we got away from the explosion. I leaned at the wall and slide down to the floor, as others were watching the remains of the facility and wonder if Noah got out.

"When we met him, he did seem like a spoiled brat, but he was okay in person." Joey said.

"Do you think his mind got wiped out with explosion?" Tea asked.

"Knowing him, he must have got a back-up file somewhere. We'll see him again." Yugi said reassuring.

"Yes, we will." Mokuba said quietly.

I smiled inside in of my mind. I had very high hopes of seeing Noah again. He deserves another chance. I if anyone knows that. My smiled however died quickly feeling something unpleasant in my legs.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far.**

 **Sorry for all the grammar errors.**


	25. Chapter 25

I completely ignored Kaiba when he informed, that the tournament continued, despite everything that just happened. I had other things to worry now. One of my legs began to get painful and hard from the shin. I didn't want to make a scene, but the pain was quickly getting overwhelming. My breath got heavy and even though I tried not to, I began to whimper from the pain.

"Sis, what is it?" Yugi asked.

I tried to concentrate all my strength to withstand the pain, so I couldn't answer him. I bended the leg trying to at least ease the pain, but it just didn't subdue. I ended up hugging my leg close to my chest, but it just began to hurt more.

"Yana, what is wrong? You are getting pale." I heard Tea.

I heard steps of someone running, but I didn't see who it was.

"Yana, tell me, what is it" Yugi begged.

I couldn't tell him, because it hurt so much and I didn't want him to know what it really was. I tried to bend the foot upwards, to get some muscles stretched. It helped a little, but my whole body just went tense from it.

"Here, quickly." I heard Mokuba say loudly.

I heard more steps and then I heard familiar voice.

"What has happened to you?" Doctor asked.

"I... I spiked my legs... with adrenaline... and ran." I tried to say while I tried to catch breath.

"What! Why?" He asked.

"I know... it was stupid... but I had to run... and now it hurts." My voice got higher at the last part.

I heard more steps and soon I saw Izizu coming.

"Yana, what is wrong?" She asked.

"Pain." I cried.

Seeing Izizu, kind of relaxed me a little. When she came next to me and began to cares my back, I couldn't help, but cry more and let some tears out.

"No wonder you are hurting. If you forced your legs to run, while being under medicine, you are sure to get cramps or worse." Doctor told me.

"I know, I know, can you please, make it stop." I begged.

With help of Izizu and the doctor, I was taken to the cabin, Izizu and I shared. Yugi and others just watched as I was carried out.

"Your sister sure is a case of her own." Joey said.

"I wish, she is okay." Yugi said sadly.

Mokuba seemed to be about to say something, but he remembered how I had asked not to tell anything about my past, and that included my health. So, he quickly decided not to say anything.

"After stretching them, it won't hurt too much anymore. I'll give you some magnesium pills, so you won't get new cramps. If you have to get around, please, use either walking sticks or wheelchair." Doctor told me as he helped me to stretch my legs.

"Will it be okay for me to take my own medicine?" I asked.

"Not yet. You have to wait some time, unless you prefer to take a heavy nap again." Doctor answered.

"Okay, thank you for your help." I said as the doctor exited the cabin.

I now laid on the bed in the cabin Izizu sat on one of the comfort chairs.

"You made a risky bet, spiking your legs with adrenaline." Izizu told me once doctor had left.

"I know." I said and wiped some tears from my eyes.

The stretching had been more hurt than I thought. I bet the whole aircraft had heard me scream a couple of times.

"Worse is, if the adrenaline would have canceled the medicine and made your legs as they are, your days of walking would have ended there." She reminded.

"I know." I sighed. "Was the ancient version of me this pathetic?"

"I thought you didn't believe in such things?" Izizu asked.

"It's not that I don't believe. I don't want it to define my life in the present. What happened then is history. But I can't help sometimes think about it. And I'm teeny whiny bit curious." I said.

Izizu laughed little, but began talking soon.

"I wouldn't call the Pharaoh's guardian pathetic. But she did face many hardships." Izizu started.

"Like what?" I asked.

"She was a strange person who came to Egypt. Almost in week she was captured and brought front of the court to receive judgment." Izizu told.

"Did she do something wrong?"

Before Izizu could answer, the door of the cabin opened and Marik walked in.

"It's you." Izizu exclaimed and got up.

I got up sitting. I couldn't get off the bed, but at least I could observe what he did. And if he did something I could always scream.

"Yes, and I'm here for some information, what can you tell about our friend Odion?" He asked smiling his wicked smile.

"Nothing." Izizu said.

"You are lying." He said.

"It's true." Izizu said.

"He is the only one who can stop me. So you are protecting him." Marik remarked.

"Even if I was, Marik. You are the last person I tell." Izizu said coldly.

"Care to reconsider those words, or not."

Marik approached his sister with the millennium shaft. I began to have a bad feeling.

"Without your millennium necklace you're powerless. Were you foolish enough to lose the one thing, that could have protected you from me? Not only did your millennium necklace allow you to see the future, it also sealed you from my shadow magic. So are you going to tell me where you hid Odion or shall I send you to the shadow realm." Marik asked and brought the shaft's sharp edge near Izizu's face.

"But I have mine. Or have you forgotten, what happened during our duel?" I asked.

Marik looked at me as if he just saw me. I knew, he didn't forget, but I decided to play with risks once again.

"The only reason you are still on the tournament, is because I let you off." I said.

"A mistake, you won't make twice." He said angrily and pointed the shaft at me.

I felt something pushing me back and it didn't stop when my back hit the wall. Just when I thought of being crushed, it all stopped. I felt something warm on my chest. I knew what it was, so I took the necklace out and I saw it glow.

"Hmp, to think a slut like you could stand up to power of Millennium items." Marik said.

"What's your mouth. Just because I'm not walking doesn't mean I couldn't hurt you. And who are you calling a slut?" I threated.

"You don't know? It's a saddest excuse for a love story I have ever heard." Marik laughed.

"What is?"

"Your past life. A typical triangle of love. You were promised to be one of Pharaoh's wives as the guardian wife, but you already loved another man. His worst enemy, the priest who later rise against him." Marik said.

"Now, you just made that up." I said.

"Oh, did I?" Marik asked.

"The sad part about history, is that some parts are easily twisted and turned into lies. Unless it is something that made a big impact on the country, it might be as well some rumor or tacky story people told each other. And your story sounds like a typical Egyptian soap opera." I said.

"Oh, really and how do you explain the necklace you have?"

"Izizu told me about the Pharaoh's guard. She could have got this from the court to be able to protect the Pharaoh even through the shadow games. There may be many reasons for her to have this necklace. Or maybe you are right about the love triangle. But NONE of it defines who I am today." I said to end the argument.

Sadly, he had better end in mind. He swiftly moved the shaft again and I felt a push that could have knocked me out if I wasn't next to wall already.

"Yana!" I heard Izizu yell for me.

"Well is that fear in your eyes. I must say I like this side of you. Now I have a tournament to win. I deal with you two later." Marik said and began to leave the cabin.

"Once the tournament is over, I'm coming back to finish our conversation, Izizu. Once I get those two god cards I'll concentrate to send you and Odion to the shadows. Now if you excuse me." He said as he exited the cabin.

Him gone I felt force that pushed me disappear. Izizu came quickly next to the bed, and helped me to straighten myself.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay. Your brother just got me off guard." I said and made myself comfortable on the bed.

"About what he said about your past?" Izizu asked.

"Nah, I expected him to say something about the past just to upset me." I said.

"You know, he wasn't entirely wrong about..." Izizu started.

"Izizu, don't. I rather not hear it. As I said to him. I want nothing, what happened then, to define me now. There is one thing I agree. My job back then, was to protect the Pharaoh. Today he is inside Yugi. If protecting my brother means protecting him, so be it." I said strongly.

Izizu didn't say anything to it. She just nodded and let me be.

"Your necklace is still glowing." She noted.

I saw what she meant. The necklace felt warm and for some reason it had a dim glow around it.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"I don't know. Do you feel something wrong?" Izizu asked.

"No, *Yawn* just a bit sleepy." I said as I yawned.

"Take a little rest. After everything you need to take it easy for a while." Izizu said.

I laid back on the bed and closed my eyes. I felt the aircraft tremble as it landed, but to me it just sent me to the dreams.

* * *

 **I'll write a separate story of what happened in ancient Egypt.**

 **Other wise this story will be waaaay too long.**


	26. Chapter 26

The plane landed and everyone went out to the great Kaiba tower, that was built for the tournament. Only Izizu, Serenity and me stayed in the aircraft. Both of then stayed watching over the people, who got hurt during the previous rounds of finals. I just laid on the bed and got my head filled with voices, I didn't recognize.

 _"Murderer!"_

 _"Kill her."_

Those voices made me scared. Who were they talking about? Why do I feel so lonely and abandoned?

 _"She is lying."_

 _"But why?"_

I hear more voices, but they feel so full of power that they made me scared again.

 _"The world can be a scary place, that is why I keep you here. To be safe."_

 _"What are you doing here?"_

Voices didn't feel so scary anymore, but they kept confusing me. Who were these people? The images began to form. I saw inside of a cave with lot of papyrus paper surrounding someone. That person was female, with short dark hair simple tunic. The scene then changed to a garden with some sounds of birds and children playing. Again, I saw the girl. Now she had different clothes on. All white, but her hair was the same. She played some exotic string instrument and watched as some children ran past and laughed. That scene felt so calming, but it changed again. Now it looked like room of sort. And a bed. There was someone laying on it. Two actually, the other seemed smaller. Same girl held that smaller person in her arms as they both just laid there.

 _"I promise... I will let nothing bad happen to you." She whispered._

As I kept looking, I saw familiar star-shaped hair peaking from her arms.

"Oh my..."

That was all I could say, when I quickly get up from the bed. I blink couple of times, before I'm sure, that I'm in the cabin of the aircraft again. I fell back to the pillow and stare the roof. Those dreams couldn't have been...? I took the necklace to my hand and take another look at it. It was still glowing. Something told it had caused me the dreams. I sometimes have a weird habit to talk to unliving objects. And that's what I did to the necklace.

"Stop it."

To my surprise, the glowing stopped. I laid again on the bed and stared the roof. How long was I asleep? I got myself up on the bed and tried to look outside through one of the windows. The sky seemed okay, at least from where I was looking at it. I wanted to get outside for a while. Too bad Izizu wasn't with me anymore, maybe she went to check on Odion. She surely must have hidden him somewhere. If he truly was only one able to stop the darkness in Marik. Too bad, she wasn't here now. I would have needed her help to get to around. I wasn't sure where she was, but luckily, she had left me walking sticks. Of course, I had to crawl to the table to get to them, but since I was alone in the room I didn't mind. I tried walking with them around the room so I could get hang of it. It took a while, but after getting on top of how to move with them, I headed out of the cabin. I walked the lighted hallway, and passed some rooms. When I was passing the sick-bay, I heard doctor calling for me.

"Young lady, where are you going?" He asked.

"I just need some air. May I go outside?" I asked.

"It's alright. But take at least one of the guards with you, just in case." He said.

One of the guards did accompany me outside. He stood mostly few feet's away from me, but kept his eyes on me as I tried to walk on the new terrain. The whole island was filled with debris of some used to be building and machines. When I asked about it, the guard told me that island used to be one of the factory plants owned by Kozaburo. Seto had put down everything as he took over the company. That meant that this island used be one of the military factories, where Kozaburo made his weapons. This island had more meaning to Kaiba than anyone else. Bet he planned on winning the whole tournament, right on top of his stepfather's factory's relics as showing off how he has beat everyone. I couldn't help, but roll my eyes as looked at the big tower. The guard also told me, that the finals were held at the very top of the tower.

"Do you know, who is dueling who?" I asked the guard.

"According to the notice we receive the duels go as following. First to battle are Joey Wheeler and Marik Ishtar." Guard informed me.

I had a bad feeling about that. I couldn't help, but look at the tower. I could swear that some dark clouds were surrounding the top. Was the duel going on as we spoke? I got quick flashback of the duel that Marik and I dueled on previous round. Even if I managed to cancel his so-called Shadow magic, the duel was still battle to the end. And if I hadn't ended the duel with withdraw, someone might be even worse situation than some are now. I should have ended him that time. I had the chance to do it. Now Joey might have to pay for that mistake.

"And after them, Mr. Kaiba and Yugi Mutou will duel." Guard told me.

Of course. This was Kaiba's tournament. Naturally he had the fights set. Joey would fight Marik, because he wants to battle Yugi first and get the god card. And after that, battle Marik and get his god card since it's more powerful of all three.

"He just had it all set, didn't he?" I mumbled out loud.

"Excuse me?" Guard asked.

"I meant the order. Having to face my brother before Marik. It's the best way to get the god cards." I said.

"The order wasn't decided by Mr. Kaiba." Guard corrected.

"By who then?" I asked.

"Ah, you didn't know. There was four-way battle to decide who will face who in the finals." Guard told me.

"A four-way battle?" I asked and looked again at the tower.

So, there was one more duel, that decided who will face who. In that case, Either Joey was utterly defeated and placed to face Marik, or he did so, in purpose. Why would he battle Marik on purpose? Hasn't he seen what he can do? Joey isn't a bad duelist, he has made it this far on his own, so I doubt he would just lose a four-way duel. Especially if Yugi was helping him. And knowing the Pharaoh, he would try to get to face Marik himself instead of Joey. I stopped thinking there, worrying over it won't change anything. Joey was now facing Marik, and was probably facing the world of pain at the same time.

"Is there an elevator to get to the top?" I asked looking at the tower.

"There is, but some of the way is by stairs, so I doubt you can make it to see the duel in process." Guard told me.

"Can you tell me the current situation?" I asked.

"No, I will hear the result once the duel is over." Guard told me.

In other words, I could only pray, that Joey will make out in one piece. But I decided to climb up that tower anyway, regardless who wins this round, my brother and Kaiba are next.


	27. Chapter 27

Before I could do anything, I saw Serenity coming out from the aircraft. Was she heading to the tower as well. I decided to go same way with her, but just when I was able to meet her, we both felt a something strong force that made the entire island shake. Serenity feared the worst and ran to the tower. I tried to keep up with her, but it wasn't easy with the walking sticks. I missed the elevator that took Serenity. It took time, but I was finally on my way to the top of the tower. The elevator took most of the way up, but the rest had to be taken by stairs. The guard had followed me this far, so he kept following me as I began to climb up the stairs. It took time and lot of effort. It felt like forever, but I knew I was getting close. I saw Mokuba ran past me downstairs, but I kept going up. I heard cries and someone yelling. Did the worst happen? I didn't get to think of it, when Mokuba came up again and this time with more people. They had a stretcher with them, that didn't promise anything good. They went past me, but I was so close now. I came little after them, but I did saw how Joey was placed on the stretcher and taken back to the aircraft. I couldn't help rolling my eyes as everyone left after Joey. That meant, that I had just got up here, so others would leave me planted again. Roland announced that the next duel would start in one hour. Pharaoh had stayed behind after others had rushed to get Joey some treatment. He looked gloom and no wonder. I didn't see what happened, but I knew that witnessing your friend fall to the shadow realm, was one experience you never wish to go through. And apparently, that was exactly what had happened, before I got up. Pharaoh always appeared strong, but I bet my brother would be devastated now. Pharaoh was heading down, before I stopped him.

"Tell me what happened." I asked quietly.

"He was standing, he survived the attack of Ra. We all saw it." Pharaoh said.

His voice didn't give away any weakness, but I knew how he had to be feeling.

"He could have won. If he wouldn't have lost too much strength." He said quietly.

I put my hand on his head and placed my forehead against his. It was something I always did with my brother.

"Then he will come back. Don't let Marik get to you." I said and looked directly to his eyes.

I don't know if he was taken by my words or he was surprised of how close I got. But I saw something change in his eyes.

"Go to him. He'll need your support. Once you get him safely treated and sent to hospital, you can get back just in time." I said and got away from him and ruffled his hair a bit.

"I stay here waiting." I said and saw him leave.

"What a waste of time." I heard Kaiba say.

I just gave him a cold glare and moved myself to the side so I could observe to the duel once it started. Since there was one hour to wait, I slid down to the floor by a railing and sat there. I wondered, how quickly could Joey be transported to hospital. Then again, I also wondered what Marik did to cause Joey to get such state.

"Hopefully, the aircraft is fast enough to get to the mainland." I said out loud.

"The plane isn't going anywhere." I heard Kaiba say.

My head quickly turned to him. I couldn't believe what I heard.

"Our medics are enough, so there's no need to unnecessary trips." He said.

"Unnecessary trip? You call sending an unconscious person to a hospital, an unnecessary trip?" I shouted.

"In this case, yes." He said without any emotion.

"Kaiba, you son of a..." I started.

"Language, if you please." He stopped me.

I was so angry at him, that I wanted to get up and knock some sense in to him. But I was so tired of climbing up this tower, that getting up felt too tiring.

"You just want everyone stay here and see how great you are as you win the duel." I growled.

"Very perspective, but there is another reason." Kaiba said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"Well, since no one is here, I might tell you. One of the engines got busted when we got out-of-the-way of explosion before." He said.

I only sighed and leaned my head against the railing. So, that was the real reason he won't sent the aircraft to mainland.

"Why didn't you say it before?" I asked annoyingly.

"Why should I?" He asked.

"Because it's your dam tournament, and people are actually getting hurt in it." I growled.

"They get hurt, because they are weak, just like Wheeler." Kaiba said.

"Oh, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, I wouldn't count you in it, yet. Your health was messed up before the tournament, as I recall seeing at the virtual world." Kaiba said.

He just had to go and say it. Staying up here turned to be a bad idea. Now if ever I wanted to get up pound him down. I got support from the railing and from one of the walking stick to get up. It didn't look smooth, but I wasn't letting him look down at me for now.

"Do a favor for yourself and especially for yourself and shut your mouth." I hissed.

"For someone in your state, you aren't making very impressive threats." He said smirking.

"Don't push it. While being in that virtual world, I should have let the other me rip your face off." I said.

"Glad you didn't. I like to keep my face." He kept smirking.

"Get lost, Kaiba. Hopefully, my brother will help with that." I spat back.

That did seem to do the trick. For a moment I think of seeing his face got little dark. Either way, I decided to stay up now. He had rubbed me the bad way and now if ever I hoped the duel to start soon so, my brother and Pharaoh could give a lesson to Kaiba.

Rest of the time till duel was silent treatment, luckily. Just two minutes remaining I saw Yugi come to the platform. Or Pharaoh more likely. He had serious look in his eyes, so hopefully he was more than ready to duel Kaiba. I saw how the platform rise up and got myself to position to get a view of the duel.

"So, why didn't the nerd herd show up to cheer you on? Are they too busy to wake Wheeler up from his nap?" Kaiba asked.

"Joey is in great deal of danger more than you could ever know." Pharaoh said angrily.

"Wheeler shouldn't have been here in the first place. I warned him to play with big boys. And if you ask me he got what he deserved. A slap to the face by Ra. And if Egyptian god card doesn't knock some sense to that kid nothing will." Kaiba said.

"That's enough, Kaiba. This duel monster tournament of yours has become too dangerous for you to understand. The outcome of this tournament could put the whole world at risk." Pharaoh said.

"The only one at risk is you. For once I win you won't be number one." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, it's not about being a number one is about duel with honor, bravery and respect. And mostly putting the needs of others ahead of your own." Pharaoh said.

Kaiba didn't care to hear anymore, so the duel began.

"You're about to lose your Egyptian god card and your reputation. And a duel this momentous deserves appropriate setting, wouldn't you agree?" Kaiba said and seemed to activate something.

Tower created another hologram around the platform. For a moment I thought of getting sick of seeing all the colors. But soon the place resembled to a Colosseum. With audience cheering for Kaiba. Talk about an ego.

Pharaoh began, and he summoned Queen's Knight in defense with 1600 DP and one card face down. Kaiba on his turn, summoned X-head Canon in attack mode with 1800 AP. And he also played Spell Sanctuary, meaning after paying 2000 LP they both could get a magic card from their deck. Kaiba must have had a plan ready for this duel. Kaiba places one card face down, before ending his turn. On his turn, Pharaoh played Alfa the Magnet Warrior in defense of 1700 and one card facedown. He must have thought of a trap, which is obvious, in case if a stronger monster doesn't attack the weaker monster. Just like now, Kaiba didn't attack his monster. On his turn Kaiba activated Soul Exchange, so he could sacrifice Yugi's monsters to summon stronger one, but he also mentioned sacrificing X-head Canon. What kind of monster needs three sacrifices? Oh no. Did he get Obelisk this soon to his hand? Luckily, his opponent was ready. Pharaoh activated Change of Heart, which allowed him to take control of Kaiba's X-Head Canon. Now he didn't have enough monsters to summon Obelisk. But of course, Kaiba was prepared too. He activated Enemy Controller and used it to get X-Head Canon back. I thought, that now Kaiba would succeed to summon Obelisk, but once again Pharaoh stopped him, by using a trap card Light Force Sword. With that, Kaiba can't summon Obelisk for three turns. It felt like a longest turn ever, and the duel was barely just the beginning.

I hate to admit it, but I was getting excited of this duel. I thought I had lost interest at duel monsters, after becoming the Black Cat and stopped dueling for my own good. My job was then to observe the game and players to see if everything went according the rules and agreements. It became boring quickly. Those who tried to cheat or run from their agreement, had to face my wrath, which in some cases was a ban from the tournaments or force the sense in to their heads. The duels became predictable to me, after watching them from the side. But this duel was a whole new level. This was one duel that didn't bore me at all. On the contrary, I was excited to see, how well will the two fair each other. Even if I wanted to stay on Pharaoh's side, Kaiba's strategies made an impression that made me expect more.

It was Pharaoh's turn now, and since Kaiba didn't summon Obelisk, the two monsters came back to Pharaoh's side of the field. He left his monsters on defense and placed one card facedown. Just when it was Kaiba's turn, I saw Marik appearing behind the Holographic wall. Apparently, he wanted to see who his next victim was. Hopefully, it was just that, because he'll be sorry if he would ruin this duel.

Kaiba summoned Y-Dragon Canon. I recognize the monster and know how it can be combined with X-head Canon in to a XY-Dragon Canon with 2200 AP. If he brings Z-monster out too, he could combine it with others and then has three monsters ready for Obelisk, when it gets free.

* * *

 **Sorry for any grammar errors.**


	28. Chapter 28

Now having two monsters merged as one with 2200 AP, Kaiba quickly gets rid of Alfa the Magnet Warrior. He also plays magic card called Lullaby of Obedience. With that he can take high ranked monster from Pharaoh's deck. Of course, he wanted Slifer the Sky Dragon. They both got to the center or the platform to exchange the card. Apparently, Slifer was at the bottom of the deck. Kaiba was about to leave, when Pharaoh showed his face down card of Card Exchange. That meant he could choose any card from Kaiba's hand. And he chose Slifer. After having Slifer back, Pharaoh let Kaiba take one card from his hand. After that they both got to their places on the platform.

I was so over excited about this duel. I didn't care if Marik was present, but I was totally in to the game. Both duelists were playing at their best skills. No wonder Kaiba is so eager to duel my brother. Though it's not my brother who plays alone. The Pharaoh is making this game so much interesting. For now, it was a competition who would summon their god card first, I can't wait what happens then.

On Pharaoh's turn he just summoned Big Shield Garna in defense mode with 2600 DP. After that he just placed one card facedown. Kaiba also placed one card face down, but he also summoned Z-metal tank and combined it with the two others, having now XYZ-Dragon Canon with 2800 AP. With it he destroyed Garna, but once again Pharaoh was prepared. He activated Soul of Trap, which allowed him, after giving 1000 LP, to summon any 4-star monster from deck. He summoned King's Knight, and by having both that and Queen's Knight he could summon Jack's Knight automatically to the field from the deck. Now having three monsters he summoned Slifer the Sky Dragon.

I should have been intimidated by the great dragon. It didn't even fit to the Colosseum and its tail went around the tower. I bet everyone saw it from the aircraft. But since Pharaoh summoned it, before Kaiba summoned his Obelisk, this duel could have most exciting turns ahead. Slifer's AP went according the cards in Pharaoh's hand. Each card gave it 1000 AP, so now it had only 3000 AP. It was just enough to destroy Kaiba's XYZ-monster. But Kaiba's facedown card made Pharaoh hesitate his move. Kaiba seemed confident about his facedown card. It had to be a trap, but what sort of trap? Pharaoh made his choice and gave the order to attack. Slifer attacked the XYZ-monster, but Kaiba activated trap called Inter-Dimensional Transporter. It took his monster out of the attack's way, making Slifer miss its target. Kaiba's monster came quickly back. Pharaoh ended his turn placing one card facedown. This made Slifer's AP in to 2000. Kaiba must have thought the same thing as I. Why lower Slifer's AP? But he had something else in mind. Now Obelisk was free from the Lightforce Sword. Kaiba immediately sacrificed his combined monsters to bring Obelisk out.

This must have been the biggest duel ever. Both had their Egyptian god cards out in the field. Kaiba had 2000 LP, while Pharaoh had 3000 LP. Now the real battle would begin. I was so overwhelmed, that I didn't notice Mokuba coming to see the duel. Having brought Obelisk to the field, Slifer's special ability was activated. Every time opponent brings out a new monster Slifer will destroy it with the flame of its second mouth. Obelisk was no exception, of course it wasn't destroyed, but it lost half of its AP. Leaving Obelisk with 2000 AP. Instead of attacking, Kaiba just placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. Pharaoh drew a card, which gave Slifer 1000 AP more. Slifer had now 3000 AP, but Obelisk also got his power back and 4000 AP. Pharaoh also activated Jar of greed so he got to cards more to his hand, giving Slifer 5000 AP. He ordered Slifer to attack, but Kaiba used Command Silencer. It creates a high pitch voice, that cancels the command to attack. Pharaoh ended his turn place two cards facedown, which dropped Slifer's AP to 3000. It was Kaiba's turn to draw, but that is when Pharaoh activated his magic card, Card Discard. It meant both players to send the entire hand to graveyard and get new cards, same number as discarded. After that he also activated Disgraceful Charity. This card brought back all the cards, that were just sent to graveyard. Now he had six cards in his hand, so Slifer had 6000 AP. It was still Kaiba's turn, so he played Thirst for Compensation. That card allowed him to summon two monsters to the field. He summoned Sword of Souls and Blade Knight in defense. Slifer's ability was activated, but Kaiba also played Card Guard. By discarding two cards, he could protect his monster from Slifer's attack. He used those two monsters as sacrifices for Obelisk. With it Obelisk boosted up, it could make serious damage to the Pharaoh's LP. Obelisk attacked, but Pharaoh discarded Kuribo, which caused Kuribo to protect his LP from Obelisk's attack.

Kaiba wasn't happy, that great Obelisk was stopped by small Kuribo. But I on the other hand was getting more and more overwhelmed. They both had God card out in the field, yet none of them had made any damage to other. All the excitement made my legs weak. Although they were already weak, but I couldn't help myself and get down to my knees. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. Mokuba must have seen me getting down, because soon he was there next to me.

"Yana, are okay?" He asked.

"Am I okay? I have never been better. This duel is... Is... way over awesome." I said.

"You are not gonna bring the Cheshire grin out, are you?" Mokuba asked.

"What? Did you say something?" I asked completely missing his words.

"Never mind." Mokuba said.

We both now followed the duel. Kaiba placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Pharaoh drew new card, so Slifer had once again 6000 AP. Pharaoh sent it to attack Obelisk, but the attack didn't work. Kaiba had played Power Balance trap card. Pharaoh had to discard three cards and Kaiba got to draw same number of cards. But Pharaoh also activated Necromancy card. With it he could bring four monsters from Kaiba's graveyard to Kaiba's side of the field. The catch was, if the monsters were destroyed Obelisk would lose 600 AP by each destroyed monster. And since Slifer's ability activates every time a new monster appears on Kaiba's side of the field. The four monsters were quickly destroyed by Slifer and Obelisk lost 2400 AP. But one of the monsters was Sword of Souls, and when destroyed by an enemy, it could give 1000 AP for any monster. So, Obelisk had now 2600 AP. It quickly attacked Slifer, but that attack didn't work. Pharaoh explained and showed why it was like that. When Power Balance was activated and he had to send three cards to graveyard, he sent Electromagnetic Turtle. Its ability was to protect one monster from attack once from graveyard. Pharaoh placed one card facedown, and it left Slifer with 1000 AP. It was Kaiba's turn, after he drew a card, he sent Obelisk to attack Slifer. Pharaoh the showed the face down card, and a risky one at that. He had to discard one card and then he could draw a card if it's magic card he could play it. Kaiba didn't wait and let the Obelisk keep attacking. But that meant, if Pharaoh didn't get the right card he could lose it now. Slifer had now 0 AP. He drew the card of Sanctity, which let him get six cards to his hand. That gave Slifer 6000 AP. Kaiba couldn't stop Obelisk, but he activated trap card Life Shaver. It took two cards from Pharaoh's hand dropping Slifer's Ap to 4000. That made the two Egyptian gods equal in power. When they attacked each other, it was too much.

I had to close my eyes. I couldn't see anything and most surely no one could with all the light that came from the explosion. For some reason as I closed my eyes, instead of seeing some of the light, it got darker than I expected. Maybe the light show is over, I thought. But when I opened my eyes it was all too dark. I barely recognized my surroundings. But none of it was the top of the Kaiba's duel tower. Everything seemed to be crumbling around. The place resembled to an ancient city. Before I could put any pieces together, I heard voices behind. But when I turned to see who it was, I wasn't happy.

"Oh no, not again." I sighed.

I saw the same young woman standing up the stairs of some sort of palace. She was surrounded by men that some appeared to be guards and some appeared to be regular people. At least, by the looks of their clothes.

"What are you standing here then? Go out and help the people." She ordered.

"But the dark power... we can't withstand it." One of the guard said.

"All the powerful officials are out there fighting against it. You should go and help the people; how do you expect Pharaoh to rein over Egypt if the people of Egypt are gone?" She yelled.

I could see her reason to worry for the people, but the place looks hopelessly destroyed. Would the guards even find anyone?

"Take my guardians and make haste. The red one, shall aid in any physical strength needed labors. The green one will help you heal any wounded people. The Blue one shall give you the strength and motivation to get to safety." She told.

While speaking, by mentioning the colors, three big felines appeared next to her. And I mean big. If they wouldn't be black, I would have thought them to be lions. One of them had res eyes, second had green and third had blue eyes. My mouth just hung open as I saw familiar looking felines.

"No... Way." I said.

The big felines rushed down the stairs and headed to the broken city.

"What about you?" One of the people, who didn't appear to be guard asked her.

"I must be with my lord. I am responsible for his safety." She said and ran to the palace entrance and soon got out of my sight.

Well, everything got out my sight for a moment. Without making any move, I was suddenly inside of one chamber of the palace. There were two persons facing each other. They both resembled Kaiba and the Pharaoh. Mostly, the room was dark, but I recognized the voices.

"Look at the mighty pharaoh now. It seems like your once prosperous city has crumble under your feet and is now at the merciless grip of the dark one. How does it feel to be virtually powerless? " Said the person, who resembled Kaiba.

"Why have you chosen his side over mine?" Pharaoh asked.

"That's where you are wrong, my pharaoh. My minions and I have no alliance to the dark one. But we have no alliance to you either. I'm here finish our battle and prove that no one can overpower my millennium rod." Said the other person, which I believe is the Sorcerer, who was said to be the past version of Kaiba.

"Even in my darkest hour I shall still defeat you." Pharaoh said.

"Then let our duel begin, pharaoh. The moment I have been waiting for is here." Sorcerer said.

He summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon. And Pharaoh summoned Dark Magician. The two monsters resembled too much to the duel monsters. I thought to see them, fight when I heard once again the familiar voice.

"Please, Stop!"

I turned to see the young woman who had appeared so many times in my visions.

"For the love of this land, please, stop this madness." She begged both men.

The vision got blurry and then it disappeared as I heard the young woman cry for the both men to stop. I startled myself and found myself back in the duel tower. Thing I had seen were illusions. I looked at the two duelists of the platform. They didn't look so good. They both seemed a bit pale. Had they seen the vision too? I looked again and saw that the Egyptian god monsters were gone. Logically, that made sense. They both attacked each other with equal strength. That meant, that the duel wasn't over yet.


	29. Chapter 29

**This part will mostly have the duel process**

* * *

Despite what just happened, the duel continued. Kaiba claimed not believe what he saw was so important. Pharaoh on the other hand knew it was meant to be, that he and Kaiba would duel each other. I had my own worries. I had seen the same person too many times. If what Izizu said is correct, then the person I saw was me in the past. But that can't be right. Like Kaiba, I didn't want something from the past define today. But the visions were too real. I wondered, how did the battle end then? Why would the young woman try to stop them from battling? If she was Pharaoh's personal guard as I was told, wouldn't she be on his side. Did she have something to with the Sorcerer? I shook off those thoughts and concentrated on what happened now.

The duel was on and it was still Kaiba's turn. Having 2000 LP, he just placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Pharaoh had 3000, and on his move, he summoned Gazelle, The king of Mythical Beasts, in defense with 1200 DP. Kaiba activated then his cloning trap card and also now had a monster on the field. Both monsters were now on defense. Pharaoh ended his turn by placing one card face down. It was Kaiba's turn, he claimed that he'll crush Pharaoh with his Blue Eyes White Dragon. Pharaoh reminded him that he needs two sacrifices to summon White Dragon and so far, he only had one. In other words, Kaiba had to use a magic card to either let him summon twice in his turn or lower Blue Eyes level so he could summon it with one sacrifice. Apparently, my latest guess hit the spot. Kaiba used Cost-Down card, that lowered Blue Eyes to level 6 monster which requires only one sacrifice. After sacrificing the cloned Gazelle, Kaiba brought out the White Dragon with 3000 AP. It didn't waste time and destroyed Gazelle. Now, it was Pharaoh's turn, He played Monster Reborn card and brought Dark Magician to the field. I couldn't help shivering, that was exactly what happened in the vision. Pharaoh didn't attack, since Dark Magician had only 2500 AP. He placed another card facedown and ended his turn. That could mean that one of the cards is a trap or magic card, that could boost the AP of Dark Magician. What would the other? I would guess it's something to stop Blue Eyes from destroying Dark Magician or lower its AP. It was Kaiba's turn, he placed one card facedown and then activated magic card called Card of Demise. He could now draw cards till he had five in his hand, but after five turns, he has to discard his hand to the graveyard. He also summoned Lord of Dragons in attack mode with 1200 AP. While having Lord of Dragons on the field, no harm can be done to the White Dragon by magic cards. It was now Pharaoh's turn, he summoned Beta, Magnet Warrior in defense with 1600 DP and sent Dark Magician to destroy Lord of Dragons. But Kaiba activated trap called Trick Mirror, with it he could copy one magic card from Pharaoh's graveyard and use it. He copied Monster Reborn and brought back Obelisk. With god cards, magic cards work only for one turn and trap cards will be annulled. That was enough for him. Obelisk took the attack of Dark Magician, and since it was stronger, Pharaoh took damage of 1500 LP. After recovering that, Pharaoh placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Due to god cards effects, the Monster Reborn lost it effect and Obelisk was sent back to graveyard. Kaiba switched Lord of Dragons to defense position, and the played the Flute of Summoning Dragon. It allowed him to bring as many dragons as he wanted from his hand to the field. So, he brought out two more Blue Eyes White Dragons.

Things didn't look so good for the Pharaoh. Kaiba having now three monsters with 3000 AP each, meant serious ending of the duel. But if Pharaoh would play the right cards, he could get through. Kaiba didn't hesitate to send Blue Eyes attacking Pharaoh and his two monsters. But suddenly, Pharaoh had three monsters. Using Kaiba's Flute of Summoning Dragon, he was able also to summon a dragon from his hand. It was none other than Red Eyes Black Dragon. That didn't stop Kaiba's attack, his first target was Dark Magician. Pharaoh then activated one of the three facedown cards. Magician Selection. With it Dark Magician won't be destroyed and Pharaoh's LP won't take damage, but it did destroy Kaiba's weakest monster. In this case, it was Lord of Dragons. Kaiba did destroy Magnet Warrior, but when he targeted Black Dragon, Pharaoh activated another magic card. Spell-Binding Circle. It stopped Blue Eyes attack and made it lose 700 AP. Which was enough for Black Dragon to counter-attack. That Blue Eyes got destroyed and Kaiba also lost 100 LP. He placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. It was now Pharaoh's turn, he placed one card facedown and set Black Dragon to defense position. But that's when Kaiba activated Final Attack Order. It was a magic card that force all cards to attack position, so Black Dragon had to be forced to attack. But it also made both players to choose three cards from the deck and send rest of the deck to the graveyard. That meant that this duel will end soon. Having only three cards to draw and every monster on attack mode, will surely end this duel soon. If not by the end of someone's LP or by ending the cards. Kaiba didn't waste time to choose his cards, unlike Pharaoh, who surely tried his best to choose carefully his next moves. After finally choosing his cards, Pharaoh send rest of his deck to the graveyard. Kaiba played Monster Reborn and summoned his missing Blue Eyes. Then he activated Polymerization and combined the three Blue Eyes and got Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon at the field with 4500 AP.

Anything could happen now. Most likely however, was that Kaiba would win with his Ultimate Dragon. For Pharaoh to win requires some of very clever magic or trap cards. But even if they prolong the duel. Pharaoh would lose when his cards run out. All the tension from before, was getting to me. I barely heard how Kaiba told his reasons to win this tournament. Something about overcoming his past. Funny, I was sure he didn't believe the ancient Egypt-story. Unless, he referred his past from the orphanage. And being tyrannized by Kozaburo. It must be that, because his voice had nothing more than hatred. I recalled what I had seen in the virtual world, Maybe, what I saw then wasn't all of it, but it was enough for me to know how hard it had been. So, there was more personal reason for him to win. But having it arranged isn't going to work. Something I had to learn, in the hard way. Anything could change and when it does it could break your world. I took a small look at Mokuba he seemed a bit worried. And sad? I know he missed the brother he had then at the orphanage, who according to him smiled more often. I wanted to say something to Kaiba, but I was getting tired of all the tension and excitement. Then again Pharaoh told Kaiba, how is the past that make what we are now, and how one could learn from the past.

I think that moved me more. His words hit right to those marks, that still held grip over my heart and mind. I had made big mistakes, that cost me my legs. Now, thanks to some changes and more accommodation, I got myself a job, that could pay me the medication to keep me walking. I also had to change my attitude towards my friends and those who still cared for me. I'm still a ticking bomb, that could hurt others, but not as much as I did before. Someday maybe even I could leave it all behind, but now I had to do what I could to mend the distance between me and my brother. He doesn't know what happened then to me, and I wish he never will. To him I just went to US and got back recently. He doesn't need to know what kind of trash I was back then.

Kaiba, didn't seem to be faced by the words said by the Pharaoh. It was now Pharaoh's turn and played Double Spell. Now he could use the same magic cards, that Kaiba used at the previous turn. Monster Reborn and Polymerization. First, using Monster Reborn he brought back Bluster Blader, and then he used Polymerization to fuse together Dark Magician and Bluster Blader to have Dark Paladin. Like Bluster Blader, Dark Paladin got 500 AP from each dragon on the field, giving it 3900 AP from Black Dragon and Ultimate Dragon. It still missed 600 AP to get even with Ultimate Dragon. Pharaoh's turn ended by him placing one card facedown. This duel is about to end soon, I can tell. Pharaoh still tried to remind Kaiba, that he could let go of his hate and learn something from the past. That didn't make any changes. Kaiba ordered Ultimate Dragon to Attack. Pharaoh activates magic card Magic Formula, that would give 500 AP to Dark Paladin, But Kaiba also had a card facedown, Absorbing Spell. It takes the 500 AP, that were meant to Dark Paladin and gives that to Ultimate Dragon, it having now 5000 AP. Ultimate Dragon was too strong now, Pharaoh could lose this now. Suddenly, Joey and other got to the top of the tower. How come Joey is up? Wasn't he unconscious? I wanted to ask them, what had happened and why was Joey up, but that's when Pharaoh revealed his other facedown card, De-fusion. With it the Ultimate Dragon was separated in to three Blue Eyes White Dragons and stopped the attack. Now, that there were more dragons, Dark Paladin's AP got to 4900. It was now Pharaoh's turn and he played Defusing Wave-Motion. It cost him 1000 LP, leaving him with 500 LP. But with that card he now could attack all three Blue Eyes and remove rest of Kaiba's LP. It took only one order to make dark Paladin to attack, since Kaiba had no more cards on the field beside the dragons, his duel was over. Pharaoh had won, and his next opponent was Marik.


	30. Chapter 30

The duel had ended and Roland announced Yugi as the victor. I still remained on my knees since the whole duel had me at the limit of getting over-excited. All Yugi's friends were happy for him. I was happy too, but I was also worried. Now the next adversary was Marik.

"Hey, Yana." I heard Pharaoh call me as he stepped front of me from the platform.

"Thanks, for being here the whole time." He said and placed his hand on my head.

It felt weird, I did that to him before the duel the started. Him doing that to me was a bit of embarrassing. So, I couldn't help blushing.

"Like I had a choice to start climb down again." I said trying to sound convincing.

Pharaoh just gave a smile to me. I on the other hand turned to see Joey.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a coma or something?" I asked him.

"Like that would stop me from cheering my pal." Joey said confidently.

"I was sure you'd be sent to the hospital." I said.

"Well, the copter to take him to the hospital did come, but he woke up before that." Tristan said.

"You managed to get a copter here?" I asked.

"Yeah, and one of the doctors asked to inform you about some medicine." Duke said.

Maybe it meant, that now I can take my own medicine without a risk of falling in to a heavy sleep. But that medicine was at the cabin-room of the aircraft.

"Don't just stare there help me up then." I said from the ground.

It took a while before Tristan and Duke realized I was talking to them. They got me up, while Pharaoh tried explaining Kaiba, that the reason he had won was because he had friends supporting him. I knew Kaiba's answer to that. He denied needing any friends. Of course, he did. He was the spitting image of me back when I was... less friendly. I wanted to get away as quick as possible, since hearing all that made me want to get to Kaiba, slap him and tell him to get a better grip of the life. That wasn't very smart now, so as soon as I was on my feet, I used the walking sticks to get moving to the stairs. I heard Kaiba was leaving the place and something about Joey challenging him, when I got to the elevator. But I was sure I heard it wrong. Why would Joey challenge Kaiba? Or why would Kaiba accept the challenge? I was more keen to get the aircraft and get my medicine. I rather walk with my own legs than ask any more help.

I got to the aircraft and saw the helicopter next to the aircraft. I moved to the aircraft and got to the sick-bay to confirm if what Duke say wasn't just a joke.

"Was it true that I can now take my meds?" I asked from the doctor without any hesitation.

"Y-yes, I asked one of your friends to inform you. Why are you so exhausted?" He asked.

"I just got down the bloody tower. There won't be any chance for me to pass out when I take the medicine?" I kept asking.

"Yes, your medicine works differently as the medicine you took before. However, when you take it I wouldn't recommend to walk on your own yet. Your medicine it's a long-term drug, it starts slowly so it would last longer. Keep using the walking sticks for a while, before you get your legs working." Doctor warned me.

"Thanks, I do that." I said as I kept rushing to the cabin. I found my pouch and took out the pills and swallowed it with glass of water. Now I just needed to wait. But the next duel would start at least after one hour from the previous one. So, I had more than enough time to take my time and get to the tower, again. Without a rush. I decide to head out from the aircraft, when I heard familiar voices. Izizu and Tea? What did they had to discuss?

"Marik, it has been so long since you last appeared to me. I know that your good side took shelter in Tea's mind. But I also knew you were weak and couldn't hold on for long." Izizu said.

Wait a moment, Marik? I moved next to the entrance and peeked just enough to see both Izizu and... yes, that was Tea. Why would she refer her as Marik. Wait, she said something as him taking shelter in Tea's mind. Glad, he didn't do that to me. I would have kicked him out for sure, good side or not.

"That's true as my dark side grows strong I grow weak. But I have been in Tea's mind long enough to learn the truth about our past. Through her ears I heard you tell the story of our family and emergence of the evil within me. I never knew that I was the one who sent father to the shadow realm." Tea said with different tone of a voice, she never had used before.

Okay, that is creepy. Hopefully, I never get experience that.

"But that was..." Izizu began.

"I know. That was the evil force within me that committed the act. But despite everything you still came here to see me from myself. You still had faith that there is good in me. However, that good is almost completely extinguish now." Marik said through Tea.

"Oh no. If the evil force defeats the pharaoh in the final battle… you will be gone forever and the entire world will suffer greatly." Izizu exclaimed.

"Well, I can't allow one duel to decide the fate of entire world. I must step in and claim my body back." Marik said.

"But how? " Izizu asked.

"I don't know but I must banish that evil before it's too late. There is too much at risk." Marik said.

"No, it's too dangerous." Izizu worried.

"Sister, take care of Odion." Marik said, before Tea began to ran towards the tower.

"No, Marik please. Come back." Izizu shouted.

I felt pity for Izizu, I knew how she must have felt. Her brother is in danger to disappear and she could do nothing. I was worried too, when I learned about this other conscience living inside my brother. At first, I was very skeptical about him. I didn't see him as a friend. But that was when even Yugi wasn't aware of him. At least, he acted as such.

*FLASHBACK*

I had once before come to Japan, with my dance-crew. We were asked to perform in an ad for some sneakers. It was short visit, so I hadn't called grandpa nor Yugi about my arrival. We were there only for the job. Somehow, the word still got out and Yugi, Tea and Joey had sneaked to see the shooting. None of them knew me then and of course they wouldn't, not with the get-up I had then. They were more occupied, with talking with Ben, well Tea was more occupied talking with him. Yugi and Joey just looked around. I was more concentrated to get me and two other dancers to move with sync. They were part of 3K, but it was their first-time dancing front of camera. My job was to make them worry more about moves and less about camera. Everything went great, except one person. He was the "face" of the whole shoot, his job was to introduce the product, while we danced. For some reason, he kept calling cut all the shoots where we danced. I didn't know at the time, but later I found out, that he had heard someone complement our dancing and suggest just showing us and leave "face" just talking from the side. Was he offended or had his pride just got too big. He made sure to make me and my crew look bad.

"Hey, if you think they are doing something wrong, how about you say what it is so we can fix it." Ben had shouted.

He got back some nonsense, that if our crew was so awesome, how come we didn't get it ourselves. That's when I knew he was sabotaging us for real. Ben knew it too, but couldn't prove it. So, we kept it going. Till one of the girls sprang her ankle for making the same hard move too many times. We needed a new girl to the shoot and Tea quickly volunteered for the part. We got fifteen minutes to get her to do the choreography, but that's the 3K's specialty. We make and learn the moves in flash. Me and Ben taught her the move she needed and since she had already some dancing skills, we got her to do the scene in time.

The moves were so cool and sync, that even the director couldn't say otherwise. We were looking good for the camera, and director said he wanted more of our dancing to the ad. I knew it meant someone getting jealous and green, but it also meant problems. On the next shoot, I swear I felt something hit me during the routine. I managed to hide the irritation, but once I saw what it was, I saw red. Someone was shooting plastic peas at us. Since they were so small, no one could tell what was happening. I saw two other get also shot, but they were pros like me and managed to keep it to themselves. But I was worried for Tea, she would just lose her game if she got hit. I knew she was soon next, so I had to do something.

"Cut!" I yelled. "I need five minutes to let feet get out of the shoes and stretch the muscles."

Others were quickly agreeing with me. They knew someone was sabotaging us again. I told Tea to do the same as I went to talk with others.

"Did any of you got shot from back?" Josh asked.

"I bet we all did. Unlike us, Tea can't hide it, and if she miss-steps this move, it could repeat the same thing as it did with Jenny." I said.

"Someone deserves some sense, served with knuckles." Max said and made his hand crack as he pressed them together.

"Not so obviously. We have newbies, who show potential and don't need this on them. And the deal is too good to mess up. I think the Top K can handle this." I said smirking.

"The fierce one." Josh whispered and soon we parted.

Things were clear. I was one of the Top K's and it was my job to show this creep not to mess with the crew. I had my mask of the Black Cat with me so it worked more than well to cover my identity and serve some justice. I got to the behind scene and saw man in question and his assistant do something with our shoes. I was about to do what I came to do, when I saw Yugi get to the scene.

"Those are Tea's shoes, what are you doing with them?" He asked.

The two guys got terrifyingly close to him. I was fearing the worst.

"You should also stop shooting people with pea-gun. It could really disturb them as they dance." He had said before I saw one of the men charge at him.

I wanted to get out and help Yugi, but something changed in him. His eyes were somehow, different. His entire presence was different. He looked so terrifying and like he had the power to take the both men on.

"I challenge you to shadow game." He had said.

Everything just then went past me. I don't how, but soon both guys were laying down and had no conscious. And I think I saw our narrator with lot of scratches on his face. I wondered what happened, when a little cat walked by and hissed at me. Why was there a cat here? And did it do that to the narrator? Despite everything, I had very strong opinion about what had happened. That was not my brother and he did something my brother would never do. He was still there watching as both laid on the ground.

"That'll show you to not mess with people who are doing their best. And next time, try some humility, the kitty might have given you few scratches less, if you talked with a different manner." The person, who looked like my brother said smiling.

"That's enough." I said and stepped front of him.

"And who might you be?" He asked.

"Someone who had business with them. I wanted them to answer for what they have done during the shoot's, but having them lying around isn't answering for their acts." I said.

"They deserve it. They were putting tacks in the shoes of the dancers, including Tea's." He said and pointed the shoes.

"Like they would fall for that trick. Dancers of 3K know to check their shoes every time they put them on." I said.

"Maybe, but Tea isn't used to cheating. She could have hurt." He said.

"They could have stopped that. How about you stop this charade and tell me who you are." I commanded.

"Excuse me?"

"I know Yugi, and this isn't him. He wouldn't hurt people like this. Whoever you are stop this now." I ordered.

"I'm curious now, who might you be then?" He asked smiling.

"That's me to know and you to find out." I said.

"Really? How about a little game? I win, you let me see that pretty face of yours, you hide behind the mask." He said.

"I win and you never show yourself in Yugi's body again." I said.

"Deal. Let the shadow game begin."

* * *

 **Yes, it has a little part of the zero season**


	31. Chapter 31

I don't know what happened, but soon both of us sat next to a table facing each other. What would be this shadow game? On the table was a Hexxagon game field. Was that the game?

"Rules are simple. Take control the entire field. Both of us start at the edge with just one chip. On each of our turn we can move our chip and take over. Chip can move up to two slots and turn near the touching chips into the same color. If you just want to take over, you place a new chip, but it has to touch your own." The person who looked like my brother explained.

"I have played Hexxagon before. Who shall start?" I asked.

"Ladies first." He smirked.

The star was easy, we both took over areas of our own corners. We both played carefully. It got more difficult as our chips began to get near each other. At first, I had a bit more than him, but once he got his chips next to mine, my chips became his. But that changed back to my disadvantage as I got one of my chip center of his chips. The game got more difficult as we played it. It took us more than a minute just to make one move. It soon turned to a situation, where one move could decide the game by the chain reaction. If I would place a chip on certain slot, it would cause him to place on another which will give him more slots. But if I took over a new area, it would still make him get more slots. There were two other slots, but would they end as my favor or not depended on his move. He seemed to know my predicament, but he did too seemed a bit in a pinch. Depending on my move he could continue his, but since I was still working on mine, he couldn't get to his turn.

"Did it ever occur to you that this might end in a draw?" He asked me after one moment of silence.

"How will our deal end then?" I asked.

He thought one moment of it. He kept his eyes on me as I tried to follow his way of thought. Was he analyzing me? I heard the director calling the dancers back, my time was running out.

"How about none of us win? I won't get to see your face and I'll keep appearing and helping my friends." He said finally.

"I don't like that." I said with serious tone.

"Neither do I, I would have like known what lies behind that mask." He said smiling.

I heard the director call the dancers again and the narrator. Would he be surprised to see his face now? I didn't have time for this game anymore.

"It's draw, then." He said as he saw me to look at the directions of the scene.

He extended me his hand, in a sign of good game. I didn't like losing, but the time was out and I was needed at the scene. I didn't technically lose, but I didn't want him to appear and act as my brother. But he said he would appear to help his friends. I hope it's not too many times. I took his hand to shake it, but when our hands touched, I felt some weird tingling at behind my back and head. He looked surprised as well. Director called the narrator again, so I took it as a sign to go and left the boy alone.

The day ended with us finishing the dance scene. The "Face" had a... facial problem so Ben was asked to do the introduction of the new sneaker mark. As we got our compensation from the job, I saw Yugi talking with his friends and Joey and him complimenting Tea for her good job. I didn't see the other one, who appeared as Yugi, but that was the time I didn't know he was residing in Yugi's puzzle and that he used to be a Pharaoh.

*FLASHBACK ENDS*

I didn't know, what was truly happening to my brother. And I didn't know about it even when Pegasus made that tournament of his. It was a bit after that. About the same time, that Izizu came to Domino. After learning that there was something happening to her brother, and it would affect my brother, I was ready to help. Of course, getting to battle the strongest monster Pegasus ever made behind my back, was the cherry one top.

But now things were getting weird. I saw Izizu go after Tea, but I decided not to climb the tower yet. If Marik was still there and the remaining part of his good side was heading there, it would be better to stay away from there. So, I walked around till, I found another duel happening. Between Kaiba and Joey. I wanted to ask out loud, why were they dueling, but something told me, that I already knew the answer. Joey must have hit the nerve. And Kaiba wanted shut him up for good. I moved quietly to sat on the debris and follow the duel. Of course, once I learned that Kaiba had 2400 LP and Joey had 1100 LP, I knew this would end in Joey's defeat.

Kaiba had on his side Blade Knight with 1600 AP, while Joey had none. But on his turn, he summoned Little Wing Guard in attack mode with 1400 AP.

"What's up with that? Joey's monster is weaker than Kaiba's but he played in an attack mode." Tristan asked.

"Yeah he like broke the basic rule to win the duel monsters." Duke said.

This strategy was obvious. Joey was obviously going to equip his monster with something to boost its AP. And that's what he did with Legendary Sword. His monster could have got 300 AP and DP, if Kaiba wouldn't had activated Absorption Spell, and get those extra points for his knight. Now, Kaiba's Knight had 1900 AP.

"I hate to admit it, but Kaiba is a tough customer." Duke said.

"Well, so is Joey. Look at his eyes. He is determined to win this duel." Tristan said.

Suddenly, Yugi's puzzle glowed. I saw by the corner of my eye. I don't know what he saw, but he got worried. He excused himself and said to go look for Tea. I saw him leave, and I knew, that he might end up on the tower. Tea was there, but maybe it was something else that made his puzzle glow.

It was Kaiba's turn and he played Enemy Controller. After paying 1000 LP, he took control of Wing Guard and then he played Cost-Down card and sacrificing wing guard he summoned Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Yup. Joey is in a pickle. Kaiba didn't hesitate and attacked Joey directly. But Joey activated Scapegoats and saved his LP from damage. That was smart, I have to admit it. Kaiba send Blade Knight to attack other Scapegoat, leaving Joey with just two goats. Joey noted that Kaiba's knight got suddenly 2300 AP and asked about it. Kaiba explained, that Blade knight gets 400 AP, when he has one card or less in hand. Yup, Joey is in the stew again. On his turn he just placed one card facedown and Battle Warrior in defense.

As the duel went on, I saw the top of the tower getting dark clouds around it. I was getting anxious. Was Yugi and Tea alright? Before I could finish that worry in my head, the clouds disappear as soon as they appeared. Was I over-exaggerating things? Was Marik or the Pharaoh set on settling thing with the duel?

Kaiba then played Card of Demise, he would draw 5 cards, but in 5 turns he loses his hand. Kaiba then summons Kaizer Sea Horse in attack mode with 1700 AP. With each of his monsters Kaiba destroyed rest of Joey's scapegoats and Battle Warrior.

"Oh man, now Joey doesn't have even one monster." Tristan sighed.

On his turn, Joey activated Pot of Greed and got to draw two cards. Then Joey activated Grave Robber and got Kaiba's enemy controller. After paying 1000 LP, Joey destroyed Kaiba's Blue Eyes White Dragon. Well, even if he doesn't win, he can brag about taking the strongest Kaiba's monster out of the game. Now, Joey only had 100 LP. But then he played Monster Reborn and brought Blue Eyes to his side of the field. Now, he is about to get it. He is literally angering Kaiba by taking his Blue Eyes. That was one good move. Joey quickly ordered Blue Eyes to attack Blade Knight and dropped Kaiba's LP to 700. Joey then summoned another monster in defense of 700 DP, and placed one card facedown to end his turn. I knew, Kaiba was angry. He didn't hesitate to sacrifices his Sea Horse to summon another Blue Eyes from his hand. He quickly ordered it to attack the other blue eyes at Joey's side. Which caused both dragons to get destroyed, but Kaiba instantly used Monster Reborn and brought Blue Eyes back.

I have to admit, Joey has improved very much. Not that I have seen his previous dueling, but he is handling himself very well. On his turn, Joey summoned baby dragon in defense and ended his turn. Kaiba on his turn, played Stop-defense, which forces Joey's other monster to attack mode. Then he ordered his White Dragon to attack it. Joey could lose it all now, but he activated trap card Nutrient C. It works like this, if he is about to lose over 2000 LP he can use the card and get 4000 LP right before the attack. So instead of losing all LP, now he was left with 2100 LP. Kaiba ended his turn by one card facedown. On his turn, Joey Summoned Time-Wizard and activates it ability. Wizard's staff spins and finally, landed on time-token. Baby Dragon turned into a Thousand Dragon with 2400 AP. But the Time-Wizard could also destroy the enemy monster with time, so Blue Eyes would disappear. However, Kaiba had Inter-Dimension Matter Transporter and took Blue Eyes away from harm's way, and brought it back to the field a bit later. It's Kaiba's move, he discards Thunder Dragon, so he can get two more. Then with Polymerization he summons Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with 2800 AP. Then he played Quick-attack, so the new monster could attack Joey's monster. Once Thousand dragon is destroyed Joey loses 400 LP, but Blue Eyes was next to attack. Joey's LP was reduced to zero and the duel has ended.


	32. Chapter 32

It was inevitable, for Joey to lose this duel, but he did put a decent fight. Mokuba even said so himself. But it was obvious, that Kaiba would win. But Joey should be happy, that he managed to prolong the duel so many times.

"Out dueling Joey Wheeler isn't a cause for celebration. I could have done it blindfolded. " Kaiba said.

I just rolled my eyes and began to prepare to get up and leave myself. After all, there was one more duel to be held. Kaiba seemed to be about to leave too, but Joey got up and didn't let him.

"Give up already it's over.

"It is never over. You beat me this time and maybe you beat me next time, but I keep on coming until defeat you. Because Joey Wheeler never gives up." Joey said confidently.

It might take long time to that happen, but as long he has that sort of determination, he can get far. Just hopefully it won't get him to trouble first. Joey, Tristan and Duke went on to look for Yugi and Tea. I was about to follow them, when I got up, but something got my ear.

"Let's go Mokuba. There is no reason to stay in this dump." Kaiba said coldly.

"But there is still one more duel." Mokuba said.

Was Kaiba going to leave the island? Why? Like Mokuba said, there was one more duel, as the host he should at least see it through.

"What do you want Izizu?" Kaiba asked.

I didn't even notice that, Izizu was there. I had seen her heading to the tower after Tea ran there guided by Marik. When had she come down.

"I would advise you to be present at the final duel of your tournament, Kaiba. Yugi will need your help to defeat Marik and fulfil his destiny." Izizu said.

Oh, boy. It's this conversation again. I didn't pay attention to it, so I believe Kaiba would pay even less attention to if even at all.

"No thanks. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done. Battle city is over for me. As soon as I put this all behind me the better. I had it all I can take of you people. So leave me alone and have a nice life." Kaiba said and kept walking.

"Kaiba, wait. Walking away now, is a huge mistake." Izizu warned.

"Hah, really? And why is that Izizu? Let me guess, you read about in one of your ancient fairy tales. Come on, Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"Your future is at stake. And deep down you know, that as well as I do. Right? I know you are able to read the ancient text and you are well aware, what is written on the stone. The sorcerer may have been Pharaoh's rival, but he was also his best friend. That sorcerer is you, Kaiba. And you got to do for Yugi, what you did for Pharaoh 5000 years ago. Help your friend. Without you he can't save the world from destruction." Izizu said.

"Goodbye." Kaiba said and turned away.

"Don't you realize, that if you continue to deny your heritage, that the entire world will suffer because of your stubbornness. Your rivalry with Yugi has been existing for thousands of years. And it will keep existing. As skilled sorcerer, you keep challenging the pharaoh and strengthening him. It was thanks to you, that he was able to save his people. History is now repeating itself, Kaiba. Yugi needs you." Izizu said.

"That's enough, Izizu. I hosted this tournament, so I could become number one. Not to help Yugi." Kaiba said angrily.

"Wrong. You were destined to organize this event, Kaiba. And you had no choice in the matter. You were guided by the force bigger than you, and if you walk away now, you will be turning your back on mankind." Izizu warned.

"That duel tower stand as the symbol of my hatred for my father. I can't stand the sight of it, Izizu." Kaiba said angrily.

"I see, so that's why you must go. To run away from your father. Do you believe this just about you and your family, Kaiba?" Izizu asked.

"No. I designed this whole tournament. And I was robbed of my victory, but I can still bury my past and destroy that duel tower. Mokuba prepare for detonation." Kaiba said to Mokuba, but he didn't answer.

I was shocked. Kaiba had planned to destroy this island? But others are still here.

"Mokuba, did you hear me?" Kaiba asked again.

"I heard you, but I don't think destroying the tower is gonna solve anything. All it's gonna cause is more destruction, more anger and more hatred." Mokuba said sadly.

"Mokuba?"

"I think what Yugi said about you was right. You are filled with hate. Why don't you smile anymore? I know our childhood wasn't the best, but at least we had fun sometimes. And you are always in a bad mood. I want it the way it was." Mokuba cried.

"Those days are over." Kaiba said angrily.

"They don't have to be. You can change. Instead of causing more damage, why not help Yugi and prevent more damage. If you know the secret to beat Marik then tell Yugi." Mokuba said.

Kaiba doesn't seem to like the idea, but he looks also confused as what he really should do. I knew I had heard enough, so I did something I wished I would forget fast. I walked past Mokuba and Izizu to Kaiba, and once I was front of him, I slapped his face. There was part inside me, screaming myself, if I had lost my mind. And other part of me wanted to hide. But the one part, that made me slap him, was now taking over. I was angry and I was sad, both at the same time. Mokuba looked at me with wide eyes. He had heard me threat dump a cat on his brother or something similar, but never actually see me do it. Izizu was shocked as well of my action.

"Would you snap out of it!" I shouted.

Kaiba looked at me with both confusion and anger in his eyes, which was entirely understandable.

"For crying out loud. Things didn't go the way you plan them, and you just run away with tail between your legs?" I asked almost about to cry.

"Do not test me, Yana." Kaiba hissed at me.

"I'm not testing you, I'm knocking some sense in to you. I have seen your past, and I didn't do it voluntarily. I know, that you guys have been through hard times, and I get it why, it feels like the only person you can count on is yourself. But WAKE UP! Sometimes you just need to let it go." I shouted and said with regular volume, changing then as I spoke.

"What would you know?" Kaiba asked coldly.

"Just in case your eyes aren't working, then fix them and take a look at me. I'm walking with freaking stick's just to stay up. Sometimes I talk to my brother and I feel like I'm talking to a stranger. My grandpa, is worrying every day that if I suddenly fall and die. My co-workers don't let me do anything, fearing I would break. You think, you're on top of everything, but then you realize, that you are there just for decoration. Is that something you want? Because I have been this through, and I didn't let it go in time. SO, I rather not see someone else do the same stupid mistake as I did." I asked.

Kaiba didn't seem to answer, so after two deep breaths, I took it as a cue to continue.

"I'm not asking you to help my brother, if it's too much for you, but do use that head of yours between your shoulders. It sucks to lose the game, especially if you had plans for it, I know. But if you just leave now and blow up this place, instead of making you look better than others. It makes you look like the worst loser ever." I explained.

I saw Kaiba's eyes get dark, and I bet I know why. Referring him as loser, was maybe even worse than snatching his Blue Eyes.

"Let me finish this. Try thinking this through by yourself. You lost a game and you just blow the place up, because you can't get ahead anymore. That sounds too much like your stepfather, AND I know you're nothing like him." I explained.

It seems like he was listening, so kept going.

"You organized this event. Now, it didn't go as planned, but as the host of this tournament, you should at least see it to the end, even if you're not in it. Because, there surely is part of you, that wants to know what will happen. If Yugi, who can rival you, wins the tournament, or some crazy nut-job, who you didn't even get to have a crack at." I said.

He seemed more calm now.

"T-that was all... Sorry about the slap." I stuttered and walked behind Izizu before sitting on some block of debris.

"You really are the reincarnation of Pharaoh's guard." Izizu said to me and patted my back.

"Please, Izizu. No more, stories of the Egypt. Especially, those that might have something to do with all this." I sighed.

"I'm afraid, that Yugi's chances to defeat Marik and winning the tournament are slim. Marik is tough, but as Mokuba said, I have figured a way to defeat his Winged Dragon of Ra. There is one card, and one card alone that can do it. If we won't count the Armageddon card and the Beast of Revelation of Yana, that is." Kaiba said and gave me a quick glance.

I just gave him the "Oh really"-face.

"This powerful card is in my deck and in my deck alone. But it's not about just holding this card. It has to be played in certain order to take down Ra. But that is something you already knew, didn't you." Kaiba said and addressed the last part to me specifically.

"True, the cards that I used were more to make a devastating impact on Marik, to make him lose faith on his so-called god card. Truth is, the Winged Dragon of Ra is much harder to beat with its special abilities. If Marik would have used Monster Reborn he might have had another chance. My strategy was to disable Ra, before it was summoned. Marik knows this, and won't hesitate to use them all now on the coming duel." I confessed.

Kaiba just hummed and walked away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Mokuba asked.

"To the top of my duel tower." Kaiba said.

"Does that mean you are gonna help Yugi win, Seto?" Mokuba asked happily.

"Just follow me." Kaiba said.

Izizu helped me up and we all headed to the tower. On the elevator Mokuba noticed something.

"Hey, Yana. You are walking with just one stick." He said to me.

I hadn't notice, that I had discarded one of the walking sticks. It might have then, when I slapped Kaiba. I rather not get back to that.

"The medicine must be working." I said quietly.

"Are you going to be okay?" Mokuba asked.

"I think I will be. I have this one just in case." I said.

* * *

 **Hope you like it so far let me by reviews.**


	33. Chapter 33

We exited the elevator and began to climb up the stairs leading to the dueling platform. It was easier for now to climb up, but Izizu still stayed near me to offer support. When we got to the platform Kaiba called the Pharaoh.

"Hold on Yugi. I got something you need."

"Really? And what is that?" Pharaoh asked.

Kaiba threw him the card towards him. He caught it without any trouble. Now it is up to him to play it right.

"Use it wisely." Kaiba said.

"What is the meaning of this, Kaiba?" Pharaoh asked.

"That's for you to figure it out." Kaiba answered.

I saw Pharaoh examine the card, he wasn't sure yet how to use it.

"Yugi, if you want to win this duel you use that card instead of relying on your little fan-club." Kaiba suggested.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tristan asked offhandedly.

I knew, Kaiba would say something like that. And I wasn't surprised, when Joey suggested Pharaoh to discard the card Kaiba gave him.

"No one is forcing you to use it, so if you don't want it, you can give it back." Kaiba said.

Pharaoh made his choice by shuffling the card in to his deck.

"Kaiba, we may not always agree, but I still trust you." He said.

The duel began. Both player shuffled each others deck. After that they got to their places. Just when Roland announced the duel to begin Marik brought forth the Shadow Realm. The sky went dark and I began to feel somewhat sick. Not in the same way as before, but my chest got hot and my head began to get dizzy. If Marik had used the Shadows Realm to torture Joey during their duel. And got physically hurt during our duel, then what could he plan for this one. I got the answer, when I saw my brother faintly appearing above the Pharaoh. He wouldn't?

"NOO!" I shouted.

Everyone looked at me. Didn't they see it? This game was becoming more dangerous than any other.

"Yana? Can you see it?" Pharaoh asked me worriedly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Mokuba asked me.

"Yana, did some meds get in to your head?" Joey asked.

"STOP IT, AT ONCE!" I shouted.

"Did I miss the part, where Yana can see through this game's rules. She did humiliate me, so of course I'll let her get the piece of this as well." Marik grinned his wicked grin.

"Marik, this duel is between you and me." Pharaoh shouted angrily.

"It's not my fault she wears the cursed Revealing Eye. I may not be able sent her to shadows nor will my magic touch her, but that doesn't mean I won't be able to torture her other ways." Marik said and licked his lips.

"Yana? You are so pale, what do you see?" Izizu asked.

I couldn't say it. How could I? No one else saw it. On the platform stood Pharaoh facing Marik, but also just behind the floated my brother and the good side of Marik. Even if Pharaoh wins, Izizu could lose her brother to the Shadows.

"She can see it all, that's the very reason of the necklace she has around her neck. To be able to see everything that lurks in the shadows, no matter how horrible it may be." Marik grinned.

I looked at the Pharaoh and I also looked at the image of my brother. He was looking back, but with determined eyes. It seems they both had prepared for the worst and mostly Yugi had decided to stay and let the duel go on. If he was ready for it, then I had to be as strong as him.

"Finish him off." I told the Pharaoh.

He nodded to me, and got ready to face Marik. On his first move, he summoned Vampiric Leech in attack mode and with 500 ap. But it's ability was to attack instantly, and since Pharaoh didn't have any monsters, he lost 500 LP. But that wasn't all, by losing LP also part of Yugi vanished. I couldn't help, but shriek as I saw his leg fading away. Same thing will apply on Marik and his good side, thankfully Izizu don't need to see it. It was still Marik's turn, so he activated another leaches ability. By discarding one card he can switch it to defense 1200. He also placed one card facedown and ended his turn.

"Yana, what is it?" Izizu asked.

I couldn't answer her, what would I say. Our brothers might disappear at the end of this duel. Just seeing this was too horrible. I felt so weak and hopeless, that I just wanted to sink down. Izizu however caught me and put her arms around me, so I won't be facing the platform anymore.

"Have faith. Your brother shall prevail." She assured me.

But what about her brother? She may not see it but I'm sure she somehow knows the risk here. Marik now has 4000 LP and pharaoh has 3500 LP. It was Pharaoh's turn, he summoned Queens Knight in attack mode and he quickly destroys the leech, but since it was on defense there was no damage on Marik's LP. He placed two cards facedown and ended his turn. On Marik's turn, he summoned Jurado in attack mode and 1700 AP. With it he's destroyed the Queens Knight and Pharaoh lost 200. This made surely made Yugi lose peace of himself. Marik's ended his turn by placing two cards facedown.

I wasn't looking but I knew the pain. I couldn't stay like that during the entire duel. I tried to pull myself together and face the platform again. It was hard, but if I could concentrate on the duel and not to the fact that I saw my brother fading away, then maybe I can manage.

It's was Pharaoh's turn. Just when he drew, Marik activated a trap called Left Hands Sacrifice. He can get one magic card from the deck to his hand if he discards his entire hand. He chose Monster Reborn. But Pharaoh also activated then Card Exchange, so now he can take that card and Marik get another card instead. Pharaoh used the Monster Reborn immediately to bring back Queen's Knight and also summoned King's Knight, which lets him get Jack Knight to the field directly. However, he didn't attack, even if he has more monsters. I believe, he is aware of the trap cards of Marik. On his turn, Marik placed one more card facedown and also, played card of Sanctity so, they both drew till they had six cards in hand. After that, Marik just set Jurado to defense and ended his turn.

He has something planned. I believe he has some cards that let him re-use the Monster Reborn even if it's in graveyard.

On pharaoh's turn he sacrifices the three knights and brings forth Slifer the Sky Dragon. And by having six cards in hand Slifer's AP is 6000. Pharaoh send it immediately to attack, but Marik activated then Dark Spell Re-Generation. With it he can bring to the field any magic card in graveyard. So, he brings back Monster Reborn. With it he brings out Ra as in its form of Fenix. It blocked the attack of Slifer. And for an entire turn it will be unstoppable. Slifer's ability activated and it tried to destroy Ra with its second mouth, but it fails.

For the first time, I'm actually witnessing Ra's Fenix form, but I'm also so nervous.

Marik gave up 1000 LP to activate Ra's ability to wipe out every monster on the field. This made Slifer disappear from the field. But Ra is quickly send back to graveyard, since Monster Reborn lasts only shortly for god cards. Just before ending the turn, Marik also activates trap called Zombies Jewel. He can take one magic card from Pharaoh's graveyard. And he of course, he chose Monster Reborn. But this also allowed Pharaoh to draw a card.

"Hey Seto, maybe Yugi can win if he draws the card you gave him." I heard Mokuba say.

Pharaoh drew the card, but without even looking at it, he placed it facedown on the field. I'm sure it wasn't just me who was baffled about it. But Maybe, he could tell that it wasn't his card, but the card he got from Kaiba.

"Hey Seto, what card do you think he just drew?" I heard Mokuba ask from his brother.

I was just hoping, that it was truly the card he drew.

On his turn, Marik played monster reborn and brought back Ra. But he also transferred his LP to Ra to give more AP to it. He left only one LP when Ra got 2999 AP. He also sacrifices Jurado to give more points to Ra. So now it had 4699 AP. Marik ordered Ra to attack. That's when Pharaoh activated the very card Kaiba gave him. The Fiend sanctuary. The card brought out a metal token. Actually, it was more like metallic ball placed atop another. Everyone was sure, that now it will receive damage instead of Pharaoh. But I knew, it also reflects the remaining LP of Marik. So, if Marik attacks his monster destroys his last one LP. Ra attacks, but after the dust sets, Marik is still fine with 4700 LP. Marik had activated de-fusion which separated him from Ra so the attack was cancelled.

This was so close, but I was more horrified of this duel. By transferring almost all LP to Ra, that crazy made the good side of Marik almost to disappear. He is deliberately playing with his life. In a way it was good that Izizu didn't see this, but I was sure she could feel it. After all, she used to wear the Millenium Necklace. She if anyone was aware, what Shadow games are about.

On Pharaoh's turn, he gave up 1000 LP to keep Metal Token. Leaving him 2300 LP. I tried my best not look as part Yugi faded again. But Pharaoh also played Multiply Card, to get three tokens and he sacrifices them to summon Obelisk. That card had more use than it let on.

Having now Obelisk, Pharaoh attacked Marik directly. Marik lost 4000 LP. But it was his good side, who paid the prize. Seeing this, Pharaoh began to hesitate. Marik however doesn't appear to have any concern. I knew this duel would be hard one, but this too much. Marik activated trap card Metal reflect-Slime. For having lost over half of his LP, the slime can take the form of the monster who attacked. So, Marik now has slime obelisk with 3000 DP.

"Yugi is gonna destroy that thing, right Seto." I heard Mokuba say to his brother.

"Not quiet. There might be more to Marik's monster than meets the eye, Mokuba." Kaiba said.

I knew he was right. That card had one more trick, but it would work only if Marik played one more card to make happen. And when he does that, he could have unstoppable defense.


	34. Chapter 34

Pharaoh placed one card facedown and ended his turn. Marik summoned Revival Jam and he used Polymerization to fuse it with Slime Obelisk. He ends his turn there. That's it. He had done it. He now had the unstoppable defense.

Pharaoh summoned Big Shield Garna in defense of 2600. Then he ordered Obelisk to attack slime Obelisk. But since it was fused with Revival Jam it can regenerate itself every time it's attacked. And that's what happened. Pharaoh ended his turn. Marik summoned Bouganion in defense of 1000 and placed one card facedown. Pharaoh on his turn, placed one card facedown and sacrificed Garna to summon Dark Magician girl in attack. He send her to attack Bouganion, but Marik's activated trap card Jam Defender. With that his slime could block every attack whether it was meant to it or not. Since Dark Magician Girl's attack was blocked and she had less points, Pharaoh lost 1000 LP. But Bouganion's ability also activates and it takes more LP from Pharaoh. Now he is left with 1000 LP, making Yugi less visible.

"I do wonder, how does Yana handle all this?" Marik said out loud, just to make Pharaoh more worried.

"Ignore me and everything he says. Just beat him." I said to Pharaoh.

He already was worrying for Marik good side. Marik is just trying to make him crack from the pressure. Meanwhile, Marik's good side had taken over Tea again and told Pharaoh to end his evil side, regardless his safety.

"Hey what is going on?" I heard Mokuba ask.

"Leave it be. Izizu, I think you should go to him." I said.

Others wonder what's wrong with Tea, but Izizu knows what her brother... Tea is talking. She could lose her brother for good. I knew this already as I have watched this duel with different eyes. Marik asks Pharaoh to destroy the evil even if it means him disappearing too. It seems, that every worry that Pharaoh has, is being quietly remove. Although he promises to save the good side of Marik, I think that will be almost impossible. Unless? I recalled something about oppressing the evil side. But it worked only to someone. Odion. He was unconscious, but if I recall correctly it wasn't due to shadow magic. If Joey managed to get back, then maybe... I took the necklace of the Revealing Eye. Giving it a glance, I gripped it with my hand and just simply wished. I don't know these things work, but I had to try. I wished and prayed somehow, to Odion to wake up. If even to give him strength to get here. According to Izizu and Marik, he was the one to suppress the evil from Marik. If only he could be here, and weaken the evil side the good side might get stronger and maybe things won't be so twisted anymore. Only heaven knows if it worked.

It was Marik's turn, he played Mine for Magical Stones. By discarding two cards he can bring back from graveyard one magic card. And he selects Monster Reborn. This means he tries to bring Ra out again.

Marik placed one card facedown and summoned SwallowTail Spiked Lizard in defense of 700. It can give him 1000 LP each turn as long it is in defense. On Pharaoh's turn, he placed two cards facedown and summoned Gazelle King of Mythical Beasts in defense. He ended his turn, but Bouganion took 300 LP from him. On Marik's turn, he first got 1000 LP from his lizard. Then he used Monster Reborn to summon Ra. He gave up 1000 LP, so he could destroy Obelisk. Ra turned into a Fenix. But it couldn't destroy Obelisk. While Ra attacked, Pharaoh activated something else. Monster Reborn, to bring Slifer to block the attack. The duel still wasn't over.

"Quite impressive, he saved himself at least for now." I heard Kaiba say.

"Hey Seto. Looks Slifer was hit by a rock and obelisk didn't get even a scratch." Mokuba said.

Ra returned to graveyard, but Marik revealed his next magic card. Surprise-Attack from Beyond. So, he can bring ra back once again, and attack. He played the card and recited the summoning text. He then gave his all LP except one point. Then he sacrifices all his monsters to boost Ra so it had 6899 AP. But before he could do that, Pharaoh activated Soul Taker. He can choose any monster of Marik's, after Marik gets 1000 LP. If he would choose RA, Marik would go out too. But instead, he choose Slime Obelisk. Since it was two monsters fused together, he can use them to activate Obelisk' special ability. Sacrificing two monsters Obelisks AP becomes infinite for one move. Marik however, still sacrificed his remaining monsters and transferred the rest LP to Ra till it had 4899 AP. As Obelisk attacked it should have ended there, but Ra was still on the field. Marik had activated Class System. Only the monsters with same amount of star can destroy Ra and sadly Obelisk wasn't it. Obelisk lost soon its boost and it got back to 4000 AP.

"Mighty Obelisk loses his power after one try. Looks like you missed your chance, Yugi." Kaiba said.

"Is Yugi going to lose?" Mokuba asked.

"He won't. The duel is still on." I said.

Marik counterattacked Obelisk, but Pharaoh activated then, Magical Dimension. With help of Dark Magician Girl to activate it. He also had to sacrifice two monsters so, he sent away Gazelle and Obelisk, making Ra miss Obelisk. He did all this to summon Dark Magician. Then he activated Ragnarock magic card. With two spell-casters, he can crush any monster. Since Marik is fuse with Ra this includes him. But will the one remaining LP be enough to keep Marik's good side from the shadows. I saw Pharaoh hesitating, but then I just missed it all, when Odion came to the platform area.

I was both surprised and grateful. This meant, that my prays worked. Odion tried to get the good side of Marik to fight his evil side. The controlling one however, sent Odion flying to the wall. Twice. I ran to him when he landed to the floor after the second impact.

"Here, take this and use it to stay up." I said and gave him my walking stick.

"But, you..." Odion tried.

"Just take it. For his sake you need to stay up. You aren't fully well yet." I said and helped him up.

My legs stung a little, but I managed to stand without help. That meant the medicine was working. I helped Odion to the side and let him watch how things went. The good side of Marik had taken over and asked Pharaoh to attack him. Pharaoh activated Ragnarock. Having Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on field and after removing from game his hand, his deck and emptying his graveyard, he could activate it. The sky was filled with light as all monsters of Pharaoh appeared including the two god monsters. They all surrounded and trapped Ra so, Magicians could destroy it and at the same time Marik.

When dust settled the good side of Marik remained and his dark side was the one hanging by the shadows and on the one remaining LP. Since Marik still had one LP duel was still on, but Marik placed his hand on the disk as sign of forfeit, which automatically dropped Marik's LP to zero, and made Pharaoh the winner.

As the sky cleared from shadows and Roland announces Yugi as the winner, I just simply fell to my knees. The duel wasn't as intense as it was with Kaiba and Pharaoh, but it had me worried. Joey and Tristan climbed on the platform before it was even set down. Well, I would have gone up there too, but I was simply too exhausted.

"Sorry to interrupt, but as the organizer of the battle city tournament, I guess I should congratulate the winner. Even thou it was due to Marik's forfeit." Kaiba said.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at side, He just had to say it. But I was way too relieved, that my brother was now safe so, who cares.

"Congratulations Yugi. Now you can have the rarest card of your opponent." Mokuba said.

Marik gave Yugi his god card, but also, he revealed his back showing the scripts carved to his back. I didn't want to see it. Just imagining how they came there, made me shiver. And I was simply not interested on the things of Egypt anymore.

"Alright you geeks. This victory celebration has gone on long enough. The battle city tournament is over. So, if you want a free ride home, I suggest you board my aircraft right now. Is that clear? So go. If anyone stays behind on this island, Kaiba Corporation won't be responsible. In hour this island is going to explode." Kaiba said.

"Say what?" Joey asked.

"Oh, I forgot that part." I said.

"You're kidding, right? Please say yes." Tristan said.

"I don't kid. The duel tower will self-destruct in one hour so board the ship and go home." Kaiba said.

"Didn't Mokuba say that the ship wasn't working?" Tea asked.

"It's alright now. It has been fixed, right?" Mokuba asked Roland, but he got a bit pale.

"Goodbye." Kaiba said and just simply left.

"Okay, can someone help me up?" I asked.

"I thought you were better?" Duke asked.

"Still, a little help would be nice." I said.

"Here, use this if it gets too hard on you, and thank you for lending it." Odion said and handed me back the walking stick.

"It's okay, I can walk fine without it." I said.

That got me back, when I took two steps and fell to my face. Of course, I managed to stand without help, but that didn't apply on walking. My legs felt like I had sat forever and were barely waking from slumber.

"Yana?" Tea asked.

"Please, don't say a word." I mumbled as I tried to get up.

"Your medicine isn't completely working yet." Izizu reminded me as I took again the walking stick.

"Yup, I saw it and felt it." I said and started walking again with the stick.

"Can you believe that sore loser?" Joey said as we all descended from the tower.

"I know. Kaiba loses the tournament so he decides to trash the place." Tristan said.

If only they knew. This place has much darker effect on Kaiba, I wasn't blaming him for wanting to destroy it. I recall making a big makeover in the club's up-stair room, when I got out of hospital and started to work with Pegasus. Some things are just better removed from sight so, some bad memories could go away.

While Pharaoh and others went to check their friends who were sent to shadow realm, just to find the okay. I went with Izizu back to the cabin we shared so, I could pack my things.

"I'm glad that's over." I said and sat on the chair and held the cat mask in my hands.

"So am I. Things couldn't have ended better." Izizu said.

"Where is your brother?" I asked.

"With Odion. They were so worried for each other. And mostly Marik, since Odion wasn't all recovered when he came." Izizu said.

"I saw it too. But I'm glad now all are fine." I said and leaned to the chair.

"You did something, didn't you?" Izizu asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I saw, how you held the Revealing Eye. It might be thanks to you, that Odion got well." Izizu said.

"Please, don't. I don't want to know anything from the past." I said and placed my both hands on my face, leaving the mask on my lap.

"I'm not talking about the past, I meant what you did today. Your strength and prays, made through the shadows, and got to Odion and revive him. I know it, because I felt it." Izizu said.

"Fine. I did wish him better and that he could stop the evil, but that doesn't mean, I have some magic powers." I said in defeat and let my hands fall.

"Just like Kaiba, you deny what happens front of you. I don't know his reasons, but may I ask yours?" Izizu asked.

I sighed heavily, but I knew I had say something.

"Let's just say, that I have seen enough of magic in my life and it didn't go well. So, the only kind of magic I need is how to get rid of it." I said.

Izizu looked at me as if she was trying to see if I was saying the truth or what was my true meaning behind the words. After a moment she sighed.

"I'm sorry, that you had go through such things." She said.

"Never mind me, you better go to your brother and Odion. You all have so much to discuss." I said.

Izizu just nodded me and left the cabin.


	35. Chapter 35

I sat there for a while, wondering all that had happened these few days. The finals had been one hectic happening after another. I got a chance to duel against a god card. My identity was revealed. I got heavily sleepy due to medicines. We all got trapped in to a virtual world, controlled by Noah, who was manipulated by Kozaburo. We got out and the finals had been even more hectic. Joey got almost hospitalized, because evil Marik sent him to Shadows, but he got back safely. Kaiba's and Pharaoh's duel set many things to the edge, and some crazy things appeared front of me and probably to them. Pharaoh won and he was next to face evil Marik. Joey had some crazy idea to challenge Kaiba. He lost the duel, but he had the resolve to keep up his spirit. Kaiba was still sour for losing. I had talk some sense to him, but it worked and we went to follow the final duel between Pharaoh and Marik.

Just as I got to that part, I began to wonder one thing. Shouldn't we be heading away from the island? Kaiba said it would explode in one hour. My thought was cut off, when Bakura ran to my room.

"We have a problem." He said.

I got up with my stuff, which wasn't much. All the important ones were either in my hand or in the waist-bag. I was hoping that the worst wasn't happening.

"We need to switch the ride." Bakura told me as we walked to the helicopter. I saw Izizu, Marik, Odion and Serenity going out too with another woman, which I think she was called Mai. In the copter was everyone, except Kaiba brother's. Did they have their own ride? Apparently. I sat to one of the seats and watched as the copter began to fly even further from the island. Just when we get far enough to see the tower, the explosion happened. It started from the tower and spread to the entire island. For some reason Joey, Tristan, Tea and Pharaoh were a bit sad. I didn't have time to ask, when all of us saw a Blue Eyes White Dragon coming out of the dust and smoke. Or actually an airplane shaped like it. Inside of it piloting was both Kaiba brothers. I knew they had another way back. For some reason Joey, Tristan, and Duke looked like they were worn out and made confusing faces. Were they worried that Kaiba didn't make it? I doubt it. They should know better. The Kaiba's headed somewhere else instead of Domino so, our path separated there. Hearing that the copter would arrive at domino at evening, I simply closed my eyes and let the rest wash over me.

* * *

"Yana." Someone called me.

"Yana." I recognized the voice.

I opened my eyes and saw Pharaoh looking at me with Tea behind.

"Hmm?" I hummed in question.

"We are at Domino." Pharaoh explained.

Hearing that I began to stretch my hands and legs, realizing that my legs were moving again like nothing was ever wrong with them. I got up to see if I was right. And I was. I walked out of the copter and handed the doctors back the walking stick.

"Thank you for your help." I said and walked and stretched my limbs.

"Looks like you are better already." Izizu said as she saw me.

"Yup. Feels great too." I told her smiling.

We walked to the port, where we bid farewell to Marik Izizu and Odion. They had yacht waiting there so that was their ride back home. After see them off, Duke and Mai also told us that they would go their own ways. After seeing them off (and after Joey got back from talking with Mai) I just smiled.

"How about I offer some shakes to celebrate our return?" I suggested.

"You are on." Tristan said.

"Nice idea, kitty-cat." Joey said.

"DON'T call me that, ever." I growled at him.

"Ups, sorry. Forgot about it. You are a top-secret agent, am I right?" Joey grinned.

"If you keep talking about, she won't be so secret." Tristan reminded.

We all headed to one of the cafeterias, that was still open and had ourselves a milkshake, on me of course. All of us were so happy, that all the battle was over. Well, apparently over. Yugi and Joey seemed to have some agreement. I didn't know what it was, I'm sure it was something they agreed upon once the tournament was over.

My deduction was correct, when one morning Yugi had left very early to somewhere. He almost missed the breakfast. Even thou grandpa informed him not to miss breakfast. He then said that he and Joey had agreed on one final duel to end the tournament.

"Did Joey get his Red Eyes back?" I asked as I poured more tea for myself.

"Aha, and he earned it." Yugi said and began to eat his breakfast.

While Yugi did his homework, I helped Grandpa with the shop.

"I'm so glad that even you got a chance to see the tournament." Grandpa said.

"I'm sorry that you had to miss it. I heard from Yugi and his friends, that Bakura also had an evil spirit, and that he put you in hospital." I said.

"Hmp, it was nothing. I was much better on the next day." Grandpa said.

"Still, don't over-do it. Those magic things aren't to be taken lightly." I said.

"I know, I know. Oh, by the way, you got a phone call, when you were away." Grandpa recalled.

I quickly went stiff. I was worried about that. I was sure Pegasus would find out soon, that I took part on a tournament. If he hears that mi identity was exposed, it will be over.

"Ben asked, if it's okay for your salary to come little late. They had a spring cleaning at the club, so he hasn't done the payments yet." Grandpa explained.

I sighed of relief. It was Ben, not Pegasus. This wasn't the first time my salary from the club comes late. But I was okay with that, I had another job so, it covered the daily needs.

"I'm fine. I'll be staying with you, right?" I said.

"True. But what about your medicine?" He asked.

"I have enough to last for my next payday." I said.

Unless, someone decides to cut me out. I added in my head. On the next day, as I began to place new action figures on shelf, I heard steps coming from upstairs. When I turned to look what it was, I saw Yugi running through the living room.

"What's rush?" I asked.

"I need to go. I don't want to be late." He answered.

He had dark jeans with black belt and chrome decorations, black sleeveless shirt, his puzzle, choker and leather bracelets. If I didn't know any better, I would say I knew where he was going.

"Are you going on a date?" I asked grinning.

"What? What makes you think that?" He asked blushing.

"Ooh. My baby brother is growing up. He is going on a date." I sang teasingly.

"Sis!" He shouted and got more red on his cheeks.

"Just messing with you. Have a good time." I said.

Yugi seemed more calm now so he headed to the door.

"Say hi to Tea for me." I shouted after him.

"Yana!" He shouted before closing the door.

I just laughed, how cute he was to blush like that. He and Tea make a cute couple.

I spent that day organizing the shelfs and serving customers who came to the shop. The more I kept working the better for me. It kept me distracted from something else. However, it always came back to me, every time I saw my necklace. Revealing Eye. Despite all that drama being over. It kept bothering me. I finally, got things done at shop and made dinner for grandpa and Yugi. I did my best not to show my worry, but apparently, someone else noticed it.

After dinner and a bath, I just laid in my bed in my PJ's and stared at the Revealing Eye in my hand. From all the Millenium items, even I could tell this one was different. The Millenium items were all simple and plain, made of gold. But this had small jewels embedded in it. Like Millenium items it had an eye at the center. Mine however, looked like it belonged to a cat. It had three laches surrounding the eye, and each had one color of jewels embedded in it. Blue, Green and Red. I was wondering how could they be still intact after so many years. Maybe they were some sort of crystal than a jewel. My thoughts were cut as someone knocked my room door.

"Come in." I invited.

I thought it could be grandpa. Yugi rarely knocks or comes to my room. He said something of respecting my privacy. Grandpa however, comes now and then to check if I'm alright. To my surprise it wasn't grandpa nor Yugi, it was the Pharaoh. When did he switch with Yugi? And why is he here?

"Can we talk a moment?" He asked me as he took a step to my room.

Once I nodded and pointed my office-chair near the desk, he came in and sat on the chair facing me and leaning his chest and arms to the back rest.

"What you wanted to talk?" I asked.

"About your necklace." He said.

I got more worried now.

* * *

 **Here ends the battle-city. Next the Pyramid of light**


	36. Chapter 36

"Wha-what about it?" I asked.

"Well, mostly about how did you get it?" He asked scratching behind his head.

"Grandpa gave it to me at the same time as Yugi got the puzzle. Although, I never wore it, till some years ago." I told him.

"Does it do anything?" He asked.

"You mean beside makes my life more complicated?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, didn't mean to make it sound so negative. It just that most of the people who have had them, have also, been somewhat suspicious." He explained.

"You refer Pegasus, Bakura and Marik," I guessed.

"Yes. But I know there are some good people who held these items too. Like Izizu. I didn't have time to ask her more, but maybe you could..." He explained.

"Sorry, to crush your hope, but... this isn't one of the Millenium items." I said and took the necklace off my neck.

"According to Izizu it belonged to someone else in your court." I said and handed him the necklace.

"Now that I see it so close, I see you are right. This is different than other items. It's not as simple as Millenium items, but very decorative. As if it was made for a woman." He said as he inspected the necklace.

"It was made for a woman." I told him. "Your bodyguard to be exact."

"A female bodyguard?" He asked looking at me.

I just raised my shoulders as showing him that hadn't any better clue than he did.

"Was she yo...?" He was about to ask, but I cut him.

"Before we continue this conversation, let's make one thing clear. I don't believe this past-life-thing, nor that I used to be someone in ancient Egypt. So, whatever you were told about this necklace or its owner, has nothing to do with me." I said.

"After all that happened, you don't believe what you have seen?" He asked me.

"I believe what I saw, but not necessarily in the same as you do." I said and lifted my hands up in defense.

"What were you told then about your 'NOT past-life'?" He asked looking at the necklace.

"From Izizu or from Marik when he was still crazy?" I asked.

"Izizu." He chose.

"She said, that the previous owner was Pharaoh's, your bodyguard. The necklace was made for her so, she could protect you even past the shadow games." I told him.

"That's all?" He asked looking at the necklace.

"Crazy-Marik said, she was your bride to be, but she had an affair with the sorcerer." I said.

"What?" He asked looking at me.

"I know, I know, sounds like typical Egyptian soap opera to me." I said.

"I had a bride? My bodyguard?" He asked as if he tried to process it.

"Hey, recall that evil Marik said that. He could have tried to confuse me. And that was something he did best even during the duel." I reminded him.

He rested his forehead on his arms and gave a big sigh. He looked at the necklace sometime before he handed it back to me.

"Was there something else you wanted to know?" I asked as I took the necklace back and laid back on my bed.

"Was it you, who couple of years ago challenged me to a Hexxagon duel?" He asked.

It was my turn to be surprised. How could he remember? I couldn't help but blush a little. To think now he knew how I acted even behind the mask, when I wasn't dueling. It was the nasty side of me.

"I won't tell anyone, if it makes you feel uncomfortable." He said.

He must have seen how embarrassed I was.

"And Yugi?" I asked.

"He doesn't know all of it. He wasn't present when we had that game." He told me.

I simply let a sigh of relief. Yugi already knew my bad habits at dueling, if he knew anymore, I would never be over it.

"Why do you hide so much from your brother?" Pharaoh asked.

"There is just so much pain in my past that he doesn't know. And I prefer to keep it that way." I said and turned to face the wall on my bed.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Let's just say, that I made very, VERY bad choices in the past." I said without realizing how my lips began to tremble.

"I'm sure your brother won't start to hate you even if he knew." He said.

"It's not that. When I left to US, I became something, I don't want him to know. And what happened then..."my voice broke after wards.

I heard him get up from the chair and soon I felt some weight on the bed next to me.

"Let's just say I got involved in something very bad. I got myself out of it, but with a heavy price." I said and tried to keep myself from crying.

I felt his hand on my head and began to cares my head softly. I don't know why I felt like I could tell him all this, but I knew that keeping it hidden would be also futile someday.

"There is a force out there, which both terrifies me and makes me mad at it. I decided not get involved, but it has made me more aware other kind of magic. Like your puzzle and Izizu's necklace. But I'm also aware of other things, like ill intentions and such. My life is already a mess, I don't want my family to go through it, or suffer because of it." I kept saying as he caressed my head.

"Whatever it is, if it is in my power I will help. Just remember that." He said.

I got up and wiped whatever tears might have come out and looked at him straight to his eyes.

"Pharaoh, if there ever comes a time that I must face that force again. Do whatever you can to keep my brother away from it. As much as possible. There are some things, that can take more than give, even if you win." I said to him.

"I can't promise that, since I don't know what kind situation it will be, but I try to remain at side and hopefully take some of the pain. Yugi won't get hurt that way." He said.

"It better be that way. I'm asking you to keep my brother safe. I know, he is brave, but when I'll tell you to stay away from the danger, make sure, he does that." I told him.

"I'll try." He said.

For some reason I felt a bit calmer. At least I had now an ally, who could keep my brother a bit safer than I. Seeing me now calmer, Pharaoh leaned a bit and gave a soft kiss to my forehead. It took me by total surprise. I felt my cheeks turn so hot and red, that it felt even to the ears.

"Sorry, that felt like proper thing to do." He said when he saw my expression.

I think I saw him blushing too, why? I didn't know what to say. I was still a bit shocked or dazed. He excused himself after one moment of silence. I just kept looking at my lap. Was I getting a bit crazy? Why was I so embarrassed that some other guy who looks like my brother, gives me a little kiss to my forehead? I have given small kisses to my brother and grandpa, some to the cheek and some to the forehead. I mean it was my American side. It didn't have much effect. But this somehow made me embarrassed. Could it be because I know it's not my brother? NO, snap out of it? I tried to sleep, but just then I remembered that my necklace has habit of showing memories without a warning. Just when I barely saw a figure of a young Yugi wearing some Egyptian cotton tunic running towards me, I knew I was seeing another memory fragment of the previous owner of the necklace. Before anything could happen, I got up and pulled the necklace away and left it at my night stand.

"Not now." I hissed and got back to sleep.

I had my own worries in this timeline, I didn't need more drama from the past.

* * *

 **I'll write separate story about what happened in ancient Egypt.**

 **Sorry about any grammar errors that you may find.**


	37. Chapter 37 Special

***Special- Texting***

* * *

Hello Yana.

Who is this?

It's me Mokuba. Forget me already?

What? How did you get my number?

I have my ways

This better not involve well-paid employee and a computer.

Computer yes, employee no.

Don't tell me your brother helped.

No

Good

Why you ask?

Just got a bit worried. What's up?

Everything is cool at our part. How are you? Are your legs better?

Much better. Thank you for asking.

Did you need to go to the hospital?

No, I have my own medicine.

Oh. Just being curious, your leg problem is from your past accident?

Mokuba, I asked not to speak about it

I know, but I was worried and I'm not speaking of it, I' texting.

Touche

I recall, doctor mentioning the treatment

being too expensive, how did it get better?

I got the medicine that can reduce pain so well, till I won't feel anything.

Problem is it's very expensive and some states claim it illegal. But I have my regular supply.

How do you pay it?

Half of my salary and half of Pegasus's.

He pays your medicine?

Yes, half of it.

Is that the reason you work for him?

Again, with this? Why is it so bad for me to work for him?

He is a jerk.

Agreed

He is weird.

Partly

He tried to take over our company.

That is in the past. Now he just barely makes new cards.

Glad if even that. He is having a break.

It still would have been much cooler for you to work for us.

Nope. Not that I don't like you, but I have enough work as it is.

Aw, man.

Besides, Pegasus lets me work from distance, so I can work in the club as well.

Tell me more about this club, what is it?

It's a hangout place for kids.

My guardians made it to keep the kids out of streets and trouble.

What you do there?

Clean, check the game systems, test them, fix them,

serve some drinks, almost everything.

Sounds cool. I like to see it one time.

I'm sure my friends would love to give you a tour.

And maybe you get a free shake.

Cool

By the way, how are things going on the amusement park.

I heard you guys are building one.

Yeah. we started the constructions.

You gotta see it once it's done.

I will. I have to go now. Grandpa is trying to do

too many things in one time. Hear you later.

See ya.

* * *

 **Next up the Pyramid of Light.**


	38. Chapter 38

Couple of days have passed from the duel city-tournament, but I had begun hear the rumors, about Yugi and his Egyptian god cards. Yugi and his friend went to the school as everything went back to normal. I kept helping grandpa with his shop and made arrangement with Ben to keep contact and help through distance with the equipment. But I kept fearing one thing. When would Pegasus find out about the me taking part in tournament?

One afternoon me and Yugi were playing trump cards. He was losing.

"How come you are so good at duel monster but stink in regular card game?" I asked.

"I don't stink at it, you are just better at it." He said puffing his cheeks.

"True." I said grinning and took another card from his hand.

It wasn't a Joker, I'm about to win this soon. I saw him look away from his cards as I discarded a pair.

"Just in case you are trying to ask Pharaoh to help you. Don't. This is between you and me." I said.

"If it would be him, I bet you would lose this one." Yugi said.

"We can try that after, we finish this game. Your turn." I said and let him pick a card from my hand.

He discarded a pair, when grandpa came in from the shop.

"Now this brings memories, both of you playing cards. You two used play games till I had to take you two to bed." He said happily.

"We aren't kids anymore." Yugi said and held his hand out.

"True, I can finish this game in couple of turns." I said and picked a card.

It was a Joker. I saw Yugi make a victory dance on his chair as I sourly looked at the card.

"Well, soon anyway. Having the Joker now doesn't worry me." I said.

Just when I said that, we all heard my work phone ring. It got my out of guard and made me drop all my cards to the table.

"Me and my big mouth." I mumbled.

"Isn't that your work phone, Yana?" Grandpa asked.

"P-phone? What phone?" I tried.

"Yana, your work phone. You know, the work we aren't suppose to know." Yugi said reminding me.

I didn't want to answer. Maybe Pegasus finally found out.

"Yana, it's your work. It could be important." Grandpa said and handed me the phone that laid on the side table.

I took it hesitantly. I looked at Yugi, who just gave me thumps up as wishing me luck. I sighed and pressed the button to silence the ringtone and answer the call.

"Hello." I answered carefully.

"Ms. Muto?" I heard familiar voice.

It was Croquet, Pegasus's right-hand man. He was the one to pass on the work from Pegasus to me, and any other work that needed my attention. If he was calling, then maybe there was a chance that Pegasus didn't know yet.

"Yes, I'm here." I said to the phone as I eyed at Yugi and Grandpa. Yugi looked at me like he was being nervous for my sake. Grandpa seemed to wonder why I was so worried.

"Mr. Pegasus has something he likes to talk with you." Croquet told me.

"Is he mad?" I asked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"Is he mad at me, for taking part on the tournament?" I asked clearly.

Even if Croquet knew, he wouldn't tell Pegasus, he knew I had my own life, and according to him, whatever I did was my business or it was between me and Pegasus.

"What tournament did you take part on?" I heard Pegasus ask at the back.

I was doomed. I quickly pulled away from the phone and placed at the table and treated like it had just grown a head and it looked at me like a predator.

"What is it?" Yugi whispered.

"He knows." I whispered.

"How?" He whispered again.

"I just told him." I whispered.

All the time there was a voice coming from the phone as Pegasus tried calling me.

"You have to just apologies and try to make it up. Maybe then you can keep your work." Grandpa said and handed the phone back to me.

I took it and again hesitantly answered.

"Hello? Hello? Yana are you there?" Pegasus called.

"I'm here." I answered.

"Ah, good. Now what was it about a tournament?" He asked.

"I took part on it." I said with tiny voice.

"You did?" He asked.

"Yeah."

"Not as your alter ego, I hope." He said.

"Yes."

The conversation went on. In the point of view of Yugi and grandpa this happened.

"I know. But I had to do it... Why? One, my brother was in trouble. Two, they were using your cards. Three, I never got to test them... I know, I know, my contract says no tournaments... It was one time only... My identity?... Umm... my brother knows... and his friends... and Kaiba... and three other persons... No, I didn't intent it... I was trapped in some freaking shadow game!... Well not exactly a shadow game, another version of it...What?... No, no, no, no, please don't... One day? ... One week! ... How am I supposed to work then? ...You're serious? … Okay, fine... No, don't sent any cars, I get to the airport myself... Fine. See you."

I ended the call by pressing the button. I walked to the couch and fell on it and pressed my face to the pillows.

"So, what did he say?" Yugi asked.

"For violating the contract, my long-distance account will be frozen for a week." I mumbled from the pillows.

"What does that mean?" Grandpa asked.

"I need to go to the company or to his house to do my job." I explained.

"Where are they?" Yugi asked.

"Company is at US and his mansion is on an island. Neither is close." I said.

"So, you need to go." Grandpa said.

"Yeah, but I don't like to work in the office, it's tuffy and small and cramped and smells funny and..." I complained.

"How about the mansion?" Yugi asked.

"The best computers are at the office, plus having my account frozen I need to be at the office to get some other things done." I explained.

"I know, you don't like working in one place, much less be closed to an office, but you just have bear it." Grandpa said.

I knew he was right, and I should be glad I still have my job, some day at the office shouldn't be that bad. Maybe if I get most job done in one day, I could spend more time at the mansion. It's big enough and I can work with dueling arena. It's not as awesome as the disk, but I get the job done.

I got up from the couch to sit on it and sighed in defeat. I preferred to stay at home, but I need to get this done too.

"When do you leave?" Yugi asked.

"Tomorrow. There will be a plane or a helicopter for me. I'll be back soon, maybe in a week or less. Unless I got an emergency call from the club too." I said.

I packed some clothes along, but not too much. Pegasus had made for me a guest room and got me clothes, just in case, I needed to attend to a meeting or a party. Luckily never to the last mentioned.

On the next day, I left. I boarded to chopter, which meant I was heading to the mansion first. Flight went nicely, and soon I got to see the small island with a castle. I saw from the chopter, that the dueling arenas for the Dueling Kingdom had been removed and some ponds were now decorating here and there the place. My gazing was cut when the chopter landed on the landing area. I saw Croquet waiting for me. He came to me quickly and greeted me. Kemo was with him too. He greeted me too and took my bag to my room.

"Mr. Pegasus wishes you to join for a lunch." Croquet informed me.

"I'll be there. Any special on the menu?" I asked as I walked with him.

"Salmon and some vegetables. He thought you might like it. Is there something you need?" He asked as we entered to mansion.

"A computer with all necessary programs. Laptop may suffice. And a list of other small fry tournaments, their video materials and dueling logs and all that jazz. You know what is needed." I said.

"They will be sent to your room. We are here." He said as we stopped front of a door.

This door was for the dining-room, I heard the utensils hit the plate so Pegasus was already eating. I didn't wait any permission and just walked in to the room.

"Ah, Kitty. So good to see you after so long. Have a seat and enjoy the meal. There are some things we must discuss later." Pegasus greeted me happily and pointed me a seat which was already set for meal.

"I hope nothing bad." I said as I sat down.

"More like to hear, how you got yourself mixed to the Kaiba's tournament." He said and continued his meal.

"Anything else?" I asked, just be sure.

"There might few details for you check on few cards. And of course, those tournaments at the east. They aren't as big as Kaiba's, but they require your attention as well." Pegasus informed me.

Looks like I have more than enough work for this week.


	39. Chapter 39

"I see. So, little Yugi knows now, about the origin of the duel monsters and his puzzle." Pegasus said.

I had told him everything, while I ate my desert. Of course, I left out the part, where we were trapped in a virtual world. Too many things were awkward so to speak.

"And I suppose, you got to know your necklace's history too." Pegasus guessed.

"Did you have trouble with memory flashbacks, that weren't yours?" I asked as I brought the tea-cup to my mouth.

"I did. The Millenium Eye, showed me the true form of the monsters, and it guided me to make them in to cards." Pegasus answered.

"I mean, personal memories. Like, who was the previous holder of the eye? Or some part of Pharaoh's past?" I asked clearly.

"No. Not that I recall. There is a chance I saw something, but I was more concentrated to the monsters, that I didn't pay attention. Why? Are you having problems?" Pegasus asked.

"I keep seeing flashback of someone's memories, when I don't want to. Worse part is, that Pharaoh and Yugi look so much alike, that I sometimes freak out." I explained.

"Don't tell me, you had a lovelife with the Pharaoh back then." Pegasus asked pretending to be shocked.

"NO! I had nothing back then, because I didn't exist back then. And no, so far the only thing I have seen is someone trying her best to look after the Pharaoh and care for him." I said.

"She?" Pegasus asked.

"Don't." I warned him with angry voice.

"Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to upset you, kitty." He said and put his hands up in defense.

I just kept frowning as I finished eating my cheesecake. I know, he didn't mean to upset me, but he simply has the gift to it.

"So, your problem is seeing these memories without a warning?" Pegasus asked.

"Especially, when I sleep." I said and placed the plate aside.

"How about just simply treat them as dreams. People dream much more silly things, than memories from Egypt." Pegasus said.

"Even including their family?" I asked.

"You would be surprised." He said.

That was disgusting, he must have somehow read the minds, when he had the eye.

* * *

I did as he suggested, that night as I slept. I had visions of party being ruined by someone trying to assassinate the previous Pharaoh. In the dream, I stood in middle of the room as I watched some man trying to throw a knife at the Pharaoh. Instead of running away, Pharaoh tried to protect his son, which looked like Yugi, but younger. And some girl standing next to me, who took another knife a threw it at the flying knife aiming the Pharaoh. Her knife stopped the assassin's knife. I concentrated more to the girl. Her clothes were worn out and small for her. Her skin was tanned and her brown hair was short, but neatly cut. Her eyes were brown too, but they had some sort of blue hue. I took one step closer and tried to search her eyes more. I thought I saw myself reflect in them, but soon I realized that something was watching me back from them. Something that was inside her. I got scared of that, so I closed my eyes only to open them and find myself in my room of Pegasus's mansion.

I got up and walked to the window. I saw nothing more than sea and the dark sky. I took my pouch out from the PJ. It held something else than my three Black Cat cards. I held the pouch from the edges so the cards won't fall out. Instead one little tiny greenish crystal fell out. I haven't told anyone about it. In fact, I never even brought it out, till now. I held it in my palm and watched it. Sometimes it used to glow, but not now. I took my Revealing Eye and held it on my other hand. It didn't glow either. I let go of the Eye and let it hang on my neck. I began to think to the night I was attacked. I tried make as vivid as I could. Having seen Noah's virtual version of it helped. The crystal began to glow with a dim hue. The longer I thought about it, the stronger the glow got around crystal got.

"Enough." I sighed.

I stopped thinking of my harsh part, and thought of Yugi, his friends, grandpa, Izizu and her family, even Kaiba's. The glow dimmed little by little, till it died completely. I placed the crystal back to my pouch. And watched the scenery behind the window. I already missed my family. I missed grandpa and how he complained about some pains. I missed Yugi and his friends, their laugh and how things got brighter with them. Maybe the reason I hadn't brought out the crystal was, because I was with them. I sighed and went back to bed. I decide that, I needed to keep my mind on them. The reason I kept the crystal, was so I could train myself, to recognize the threat. Whenever the crystal glowed, it showed my weakness. Revealing Eye had showed me the way to silence it. It also had made me more aware of things. Just like in the virtual world I was able to detect something and notice how things worked. Like the mask in there. It was like a sixth sense. But only to detect them, I still didn't want to get involved in it. Thinking all that I got back to sleep.

This time it was a nice dream. I found myself sitting on the grass next to the girl, who played a peaceful melody with some string-instrument. She had now more appropriate clothing and she seemed to be in more pleasant situation. As I heard the melody, I saw the young soon-to-be Pharaoh running with a little girl and older looking boy. They must have been his friends. The scenery was of a garden. The children run close to me and the girl, till the younger girl jumped on the neck of the older one, who played the instrument and made the music stop.

"Help me '-'. The boys are trying to catch me." Little girl laughed and screamed.

"No fair. Don't cling on '-' like that." Young Pharaoh said.

"You are just jealous, that she is on my side." Little girl said teasingly.

"No, she is not!" Younger Pharaoh said.

I couldn't help laughing quietly. This truly appeared to be a dream. Like a part of a story, that I didn't belong, but I enjoyed seeing it. It was as if, I was the oldest of them there. The girl, who had played music seemed to be third oldest. Second oldest seemed to be the other boy with Pharaoh.

"Don't go cheating. You are the one, who suggested this game." Said the boy.

"But you guys are so fast." Girl whined.

"Well, '-' isn't part of the game so don't drag her in it. What if she is needed soon on another chore?" Older boy said.

"Then I go with her. That way I can be with her the whole day." Little girl said.

"That's so unfair!" Young Pharaoh shouted.

I laughed a bit more. The scene resembled more to a one, where children would fight of their favorite nanny. I bet soon someone would start the argument who is the favorite.

"It's because '-' likes me more." Little girl said teasingly.

Called it.

"Now, you lie." Young Pharaoh said angrily.

The girl who had been the object of the quarrel of them, finally said something. But I couldn't hear the anything she said. Not even her voice. But I could tell, she meant well. As she spoke, she patted the little girl's head and her eyes were soft. She smiled at all three, and made even the older one blush a little. As she ended her words, she quickly pulled herself from the little girl, and soon the girl ran away.

"Don't go running!" Older boy shouted as he ran after her.

I don't know what she had said, but apparently the little girl had lost her sanctuary and now ran to get away from others. To my surprised and of the girl's, young Pharaoh had stayed behind. The girl said something, but I couldn't hear it.

"Did you mean it, what you said before?" He asked.

It was, as if he was about to cry. Aww, that was so cute. I recall Yugi giving me that look. The girl said something again with soft smile.

"Even if you say that, you might still like some of us more than others." He said and looked down.

The girl said something, which I could only imagine. But it was so adorable to watch this. It looked so much like me and Yugi when we were kids. That all ended, when young Pharaoh quickly gave a kiss to the girl's cheek and ran a bit away.

"When I grow up, I'll give you a proper kiss and make you like me more." He said and ran after his friends.

I was left shocked as the girl next to me. None of us expected that to happen. It all ended, when I opened my eyes and saw sun shines entering my room. I felt like I had rest well, but I felt so confused.

"Okay, that was the opposite of what I needed to see." I mumbled to myself.


	40. Chapter 40

Following days, I kept myself absorbed in my work. There weren't many cards to go through. Pegasus seems to stop making more cards for now. He claimed to be retired, but knowing him, he is just having off-time. I concentrated on work, so the last night's dream won't be coming back to me. During day it helped, during night I started once again to stare at the green crystal and my revealing eye, and made them both glow in turns. I did sleep at night, and luckily the dreams weren't so embarrassing or scary anymore. I saw mostly, how hard the girl worked day and night. At day she, did some regular chores like carrying some fruits to someone, or wash the floor. At night I saw her upon some scrolls and writing something on another scroll. At one point, I wondered how tired she looked. She seemed to be some servant more than a bodyguard.

On the fifth day, when I was at the office, Croquet came to me and showed me something from the internet. It was big time news about Yugi. About how he got big name of a duelist in three years and that now he has the three Egyptian god cards. I was getting worried.

"Looks like little Yugi has become quite famous." Pegasus said when I showed him the article.

"It's not a good thing, Pegasus." I said a bit annoyingly.

"Oh, and why is that?" He asked.

"Because now every duel-monster wannabe wants to go and have a duel with him." I explained.

On that night, Pegasus, paid me a visit at my room, after the dinner. He saw me staring at the two small objects in my hands as I sat at the edge of my bed. Green crystal on the other and Reveling Eye at the other.

"Is that rock what I think it is?" He said and snapped me from the concentration.

"It is." I answered and got back to stare them.

"Why do you still have it?" He asked and sat next to me on the bed.

"I need it to keep me aware of things and it serves me as a reminder too." I explained.

"I don't like the idea of you torturing yourself with that thing." He said and looked at the small crystal with disgust.

"I am not torturing myself, this is training." I said as I kept my eyes on the both objects.

"And how is that training? Even I know that rock is bad news." Pegasus asked.

I showed him the little green crystal on my hand.

"Like you say, this crystal is bad news, whenever I bring my thoughts to something that upsets me or make me stressed." As I said that the crystal began to glow.

"It begins to glow, showing how I'm entering to something dangerous. At the same time." I said and showed Revealing Eye, and its crystal's shined. At least the green ones.

"The Revealing Eye also reacts since it was made to protect the Pharaoh. It also reveals to me the danger near me." I said.

"In other words, you are testing your necklace. How about your, other jewels on the Eye. To what do they react." Pegasus asked.

"Probably to other kind of danger. Since this crystal is affecting my mind, then maybe the green jewels signal to a danger that affects my mind or to something else." I said.

"Like magic?" Pegasus asked.

"Whatever you want to call it, but I wouldn't say magic." I said.

"Any idea what the red or blue jewels would be signaling then?" He asked.

"Just guessing, but maybe blue ones could be signaling that someone has bad intentions and I should be aware." I said and gave a doubting look at him.

"What?" He asked.

I looked at the Revealing eye, it didn't glow or react to anything. The crystal had stopped its glow so not even the green jewels were glowing. Well, if my theory was correct then.

"Okay, good night then." I said and moved from my bed.

"Wait a minute. Did you think I had bad intentions?" Pegasus asked, but I already had him pushed out of my room.

"Good night, Maximus." I said and closed the door.

* * *

Next day, went smoothly for a change. I worked most of the day at the mansion, since I had finished everything else at office the day before. I did receive message, asking about sudden need for huge amount of memory space from separate hard drive. It got quickly settled, but it took some part of my salary. Luckily, Pegasus didn't ask about it. Hopefully, he wouldn't notice anything else once I got cloud-server connected to it.

On that night I had an unsettling dream. I thought it was about the past, and probably was. But it made me restless, nonetheless. I saw Egypt surrounded by darkness, somewhere I saw a big pyramid made of glass or something similar with red eye in the middle. The eye resembled to one of the Millenium items, but something told me it wasn't. Someone kept enchanting something and as I kept looking at the pyramid, I think I saw the three Egyptian gods trapped inside of it.

I woke up and found myself back in my room. Still that dream felt too bothering to me. Maybe it became a habit, but I took out the Revealing Eye from my PJ and tried to see how it reacted. It was glowing. In red. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my room. I don't know where I went, but it was if I was guided to the right place. Or I was simply crazy. Maybe the last part was right, since I found myself soon knocking on Pegasus's room door.

"Max, it's me Yana." I said as I knocked.

"Kitty? Why are you up at this hour?" He asked after he opened the door.

I didn't answer and just simply got in to his room. Everything seemed alright, but I still felt something wrong.

"Don't tell me, you also..." He started.

"Also, what?" I asked.

"Just before you got here, I woke up from a nightmare, and had this feeling that something is about to happen." He said.

"Same here. Not to mention my Revealing Eye glowed." I said.

"In what color?" He asked.

"Red." I answered and walked to his cabinet.

"What you have here?" I asked and pointed the cabinet.

"Some private card favorites of mine. Not for dueling." He said.

I went to it and opened the cabinet. He had his case there, which was closed with leather straps. I opened the case too, just find nice deck inside. None of them seemed to be moved recently. Why did I believe something was here? I closed the case and the cabinet as well.

"Are you alright, Kitty?" Pegasus asked.

"I'm not sure, but something is going on. I'm not sure what red is, but it can't be anything small." I said.

"Maybe we both have just worked too much these past days. How about we both just relax tomorrow?" Pegasus suggested.

"Why not. I have most of my work done already." I said and left back to my room.

I met Croquet on my way, and informed him that everything was fine. Somehow, I still didn't feel that way.

* * *

On the next day, after some little work I spent some time at the pool, while Pegasus enjoyed his red wine. I thought, he was right about being over worried about last night. I swam couple of laps at the pool, when all tranquility was over.

I saw Kaiba coming behind the mansion and towards Pegasus.

"My, can it be? My dear friend Kaiba boy." Pegasus said and got up from his chair.

"Spare me the pleasantries, Pegasus. You and I have never been friends, so let's not pretend we are." Kaiba said coldly.

I got out of the pool as they changed greetings. If one would call it that.

"Oh my, sounds like someone needs a hug." Pegasus teased as I got out of the pool.

"No thanks. But since you mention it, there is something I need. Listen, I've come to your little fantasy island in search for a card powerful enough to defeat Yugi's three Egyptian god cards." Kaiba said.

This won't be good, I thought as I put towel over my swimsuit and walked to them.

"And you think, I might have this all-powerful gods-smiting card because...?" Pegasus asked.

"Because you created the game, Pegasus." Kaiba reminded.

"Once upon a time, Kaiba boy. But now I'm retired, the only thing I create these days are places like this, for fishes to enjoy." Pegasus said and pointed the pond near the pool.

"Then what is your secretary's job, then? If not to keep up the info on your cards." Kaiba said and noted to me.

"I'm not his secretary." Growled at him.

"Alright then, you're his pet." Kaiba mocked me.

I was so ready to smack him, but Pegasus knew my temper and stopped me from even trying to get near enough.

"Now, now. How about you get inside and change. I'm sure whatever Kaiba is here to do, wasn't just to make you get out of your skin." Pegasus said.

"Whatever it is, it was for nothing. He should already know, that no monster is strong enough to defeat the god cards. Only with perfect strategy can you take down even one." I said.

"I know you, Pegasus. You created the god cards and would have never let them away from your sweaty little hands. Unless you also created a way to beat them. Just in case." Kaiba said confidently.

"Oh, very well then, I confess. I may have created one card, that could help. But you can't have it." Pegasus confessed.

"What?" Kaiba asked angrily.

"What? You made another card without my knowing?" I asked angrily.

"Sorry, but you were away then, and almost never called. It's not my fault, that there are things you don't know." Pegasus said to me.

"I'm sorry Kaiba boy, but I don't think you deserve it. True I may not see as well as I once did. But to be honest, it doesn't take a magical eye to see, how Yugi has thoroughly trans your sorry behind again and again. Quietly frankly, it so embarrassing " Pegasus said as he moved his hair to reveal the empty eye socket, where Millenium Eye used to be.

"Well, since I'm such a disappointment, it shouldn't be any trouble for you to defeat me in a duel." Kaiba challenged.

"And why would I duel you?" Pegasus asked.

"Because, if you put up your card to defeat Yugi, I wager these." Kaiba said and held out his three Blue Eyes.

He got to be kidding. Is he that desperate?

"Wow, you risk your precious Blue Eyes to get a chance to trans little Yugi? My, my, seems like you more desperate than I thought. Well, I guess I can dust off my deck. Kaiba, my devious friend let the games begin." Pegasus said.


	41. Chapter 41

I was displeased, about everything. Pegasus had another card made behind my back. Like the god cards weren't enough. And Kaiba was too obsessed to defeat Yugi. And they wanted to duel about it. Kaiba wagered his three Blue Eyes for the mystery card of Pegasus. And Pegasus was just too proud to pass the chance.

After quick change, Kaiba, Pegasus and me stood at the basement of the mansion, where one of the dueling arena was, still well working.

"What you say, Kaiba boy? Isn't this the last equipment of duel arena, or what?" Pegasus said.

"This place is an outdated joke, but then again so are you, so it fits." Kaiba said as they both set the case to the table.

"Now, now, Kaiba. Let's not get nasty. Not just yet anyhow." Pegasus said. "Oh, Kitty, just curious. Who are you rooting for?"

"I wish you both get lost." I mumbled.

"Enough small talk. Let's duel." Kaiba said and they began their duel.

For still being displeased with them I didn't even pay attention at their duel. I recall, Pegasus bring out Toon World, which takes 1000 LP. But now he can summon powerful monsters easily.

I took out my new work-phone and began to search the internet for something interesting. I wondered for my brother, so I searched some news of Domino. Something quickly caught my eye. New Egyptian exhibit at museum? Grandpa would love that. But something else made my worried, the picture showed the same pyramid, I saw in my dreams, except it was smaller. According to article it belonged to some priest of Anubis. A Sorcerer? I looked for information about Anubis and its priest. All I got was, that Priest of Anubis tried to bring the end of the world. Glad he didn't succeed. Then there was about a nameless Pharaoh who stopped him. Could that be? I felt something warm near my chest. I pulled my sleeveless button-up shirt just enough to see a red glow. What are the chances that Revealing Eye would glow twice red? And when I'm seeing this pyramid.

My thoughts were cut as Kaiba sent his XYZ-dragon canon to attack Toon World wipe out Pegasus's all monsters and his LP. That was fast. I didn't even get to see, what monsters Pegasus had summoned. I got up from the seat, when Kaiba went to Pegasus's case and searched his deck for the card.

"Let's see what you got to beat the Egyptian gods." He said as he went through the deck.

"Looks like you got two cards up your sleeve." He said as he picked two cards from the deck.

Two?

"What do you mean two cards? Kaiba, there was only one." Pegasus asked.

"Yeah right. Nice try you snake." Kaiba said and walked away.

I did manage to see a glimpse of the other cards name. Something about a pyramid. Another pyramid? My chest felt warmer. I bet the Revealing Eye was reacting. But to what? The card? They say the third time is a charm, so this can becoincidence anymore.

"I'm going after him." I said and went to the door.

"Kitty?" Pegasus asked.

"If you say you only made one card, then what is the other one?" I said and ran after Kaiba.

I was luckily he just reached his Blue Eyes jet. To think he came with that to this island.

"Kaiba, wait." I said as I ran to him.

"What now?" He asked annoyingly.

"I'm coming with you." I said.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Well, for starters, I bet you a ride to Domino, that you plan to challenge my brother to duel even today. And secondly, I need to see those cards at work." I said, although I only referred one of the cards.

"I doubt it." He said and prepared to go.

"You might also want someone impartial to be there to witness the duel. Or are you planning to broadcast this duel as well?" I said.

"Are you sure you want to witness your brother losing?" Kaiba asked confidently.

"Are you sure he is going to lose? Just because you have one new card, that can help you to defeat the gods, doesn't mean you'll win Yugi." I said.

He didn't seem pleased, but soon Kaiba smirked at me.

"Hop in." He said and climbed up the jet.

I had never been on a jet so, saying I was excited was understatement. Of course, I didn't let Kaiba know it. The G-forces felt amazing since the jet went on high-speed. We got quickly to the Duel dome, and it was still afternoon. Mokuba was at the tower ready for us as the jet landed.

"Mokuba, go find Yugi. Tell him to bring his duel-disk, his deck and his god cards." Kaiba said as he got out of the jet, to the helmet, which seemed to be connected to some sort of communication system.

I didn't get say hi to Mokuba, since I didn't have any communication device to connect with him. And since Kaiba sent him out, I simply had to follow him to the dueling arena.

"Are you planning to wear that?" Kaiba asked.

I looked at my outfit. Black sleeveless button-up shirt, and dark jeans.

"What's wrong with what I wear?" I asked a bit offended.

"Isn't Black Cat supposed to be a bit more presentative at the duel?" Kaiba reminded me.

I was directed by Fuguta, one of Kaiba's henchmen, to a room, that had on table some clothes and accessories ready. I was impressed how, he got this ready? He must have called beforehand, while we were on air. I was more distracted by the flight, that I must have missed, when he made the call.

I saw two different pants, three tops, three pair of shoes and lots of accessories. I was a bit offended by his suggestion of my clothes, so I didn't take anything more than, couple of leather bracelets and a choker with fine chains connecting to center. I did want to wear one of the fine-looking leather pants, and some shoes looked like something I would definitely wear, but I wanted to be obvious, that I preferred what I had on now.

I came to the arena, when the system was tested and some monsters were projected around Kaiba. I went to stand at the edge of the field so I would remain in the middle, to see all moves made during duel. Kaiba seemed confident. Soon the other contestant came. Pharaoh had switched again with Yugi, so he would face Kaiba.

"Welcome. Glad that you came for the duel, Yugi. Because this time things are going to be different." Kaiba said.

I stood between at the side of the field. I saw a glimpse of Joey and Tristan at the upper deck. Maybe they followed Yugi here, whatever was the case I needed to concentrate on the coming duel.

"I hope you brought your Egyptian god cards, because otherwise this duel isn't going to be fun at all." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, I'm sensing a presence of something far more dangerous than you can possibly imagine." Pharaoh said.

"Spare me the fairy tales." Kaiba said.

"We could all be in a great danger." Pharaoh kept insisting.

I wondered, what did the Pharaoh know. I wasn't sure myself of what was happening, but I knew it was.

"Yana, you must have notice something with your Revealing Eye." Pharaoh told me.

"It's true, that I sense something is afoot, but I can't tell what it is. My necklace has been reacting to something since last night. Whatever it is, I suggest you proceed carefully." I suggested.

I knew, that if he can't make Kaiba stop this duel, then I had even slimmer chance.

"I heard enough. If you think you sense something dangerous, then you are absolutely right. Because it's me and my deck. And in this duel monsters match you are about to lose big time. Mokuba, seal all of the exits." Kaiba ordered.

I heard, how all door and exits were sealed and closed. This isn't like Kaiba at all. He would want everyone to witness his victory, not seal everyone in or out.

"Now what do you say, if we get down to business already." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, why don't you stop thinking about yourself for once, and listen what I'm telling you." Pharaoh kept trying.

"You are in no position to be making demands. So shut up and duel. And may the best duelist win."

So, the duel began, I simply crossed my arms front of my chest, as they both activated their duel-disks and 4000 LP appeared on their disk screens.

"You have been taking credit of being the best duelist for way too long. And to tell the truth, I'm sick of it. By the time this duel is over, you'll exposed to the world as a total fraud." Kaiba said before he commenced his turn.

He summoned Familiar Knight in defense. On Pharaoh's turn he summoned Queen's Knight in attack position, and attacked the defensive monster, since their difference was 100 points for the attacking one, the Familiar Knight was destroyed. This however activated its ability to summon a new monster to the field. Now Kaiba had a dragon type monster of 2400 AP on the field. I didn't pay attention to its name, since I was more interested of how Pharaoh was fully aware of its ability as he explained it happening.

"And you are being so helpful because why?" Kaiba asked.

"Because by doing so I also get to summon a new monster." Pharaoh said.

I had a good idea what it was. My deduction hit the spot as Pharaoh summoned King's Knight in attack. This caused the Pharaoh to also summon Jack's Knight automatically. So now he had three monsters on the field. He ended his turn by placing one card facedown. Now it was Kaiba's turn.

"Looks like your luck has finally run out. I keep this one card face down on the field till it's the right time. Right for me that is. Then nothing in your deck will make the difference. Your move Yugi." He said as he placed one card facedown.

Did he already draw the card he got from Pegasus? I wondered which one it was? The one Pegasus claimed to have, or the one that wasn't supposed to be there?

It was Pharaoh's turn. The moment he drew the card I could tell from his face, that it was one of the three god cards. He sacrificed his knights to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. He hesitated to attack Kaiba's monster. But did it anyway and took 600 LP from Kaiba, leaving him 3400 LP.

"Had enough?" Pharaoh asked.

"Not only am I not afraid of your god cards, but I'm going force you to summon all three of them at once." Kaiba said and showed his next card.

Kaiba planned to use Obligatory summon, which forces the opponent to summon any other monster that falls to same category as the one on the field. But that meant, that Pharaoh could get all the three god cards to the field immediately. Has Kaiba lost it? No matter what card he has, there is no way to take all three of them at once.

"Very well then, I'll summon two more of the Egyptian gods. I summon Obelisk the Tormentor and Winged Dragon of Ra." Pharaoh said and placed the cards on their slots.

I could feel my knees buckle as the other two god monsters appeared to the field. I wasn't dueling, but just imagining taking down all three, made me a bit scared of them. I had hard time with only one of them, but all three?

"You have allowed me to assemble the three strongest and fiercest creatures in duel monsters, Kaiba. A foolish mistake." Pharaoh said to Kaiba.

"It is not a mistake. My entire strategy was to make you draw out the three Egyptian god cards. So I can be the first duelist to crush them all at once." Kaiba said.

"And just how did plan to do that?" Pharaoh asked.

"You are about to find out yourself. Reveal trap card Pyramid of Light." Kaiba said and reveled the card in question.

That was one of the cards he got from Pegasus, but what does it do? The entire field was soon covered by a giant pyramid, while I kept hearing the familiar enchantment. This must be the card that didn't belong to Pegasus, there is no way he could create card like this. While the entire field was trapped inside the pyramid, the god monsters were left outside and it destroyed them as they tried to get in.

"Looks like your so-called unstoppable monster have been stopped." Kaiba said.

Despite not seeing outside, or have any idea what else happened around this pyramid, I had very bad feeling. My chest got warmer and warmer. The Revealing Eye. I got it out of my shirt quietly, now all three colors of jewels were glowing. This was bad. I held to the eye and closed in my hands and kept it close to me. Whatever was about to happen I had to be ready. For some reason inside of the pyramid felt very cold. Pharaoh seemed to be worried too, I soon knew why, since I heard one word from his lips.

Yugi?

What had happened to my brother?


	42. Chapter 42

"Kaiba, do you have any idea what you have just done?" Pharaoh growled at Kaiba.

"Well let's see, I think, I've just beaten you." Kaiba said laughing.

Of course, he doesn't know. I myself wouldn't know either, if I didn't have the Revealing Eye, which keeps glowing now every time, there might be a possible threat. Sadly, that was all it could do. I had no idea how to get out of this pyramid, nor how to help Yugi, wherever he was now.

"It hurts, doesn't it. When you put all your faith in the gods and they let you down. If I were you, now would be a good time to pray for mercy. Because from here on out, I plan to take you apart by piece by painful piece. So let torture continue with this. The tormentor's magic Mystical space taifuun." Kaiba said and played the mentioned magic card.

That card destroys every facedown card the opponent has. So, Pharaoh lost his facedown card. He also summoned Peten the Dark Clown and attacked the Pharaoh directly. Dropping his LP to 3500. I think I saw Pharaoh getting little pale there. Kaiba ended his turn with one face down card. On Pharaohs turn, he summoned Magician Valkyria and attacked the Dark Clown, dropping Kaiba's LP to 2300. I think I saw something happen when Kaiba lost his LP, but he recovered it quickly and activated Deck Destruction Virus trap. Now, Pharaoh would lose random ten cards from his deck to the graveyard at his turns. Besides all that, Peten the Dark Clown comes back to the field. Its ability is, that if banished from the graveyard, another dark clown can be special summoned to the field.

"I summon Des-Feral Imp. And next, I activate the magic of Card of Demise." Kaiba said as he summoned new monster and activated mentioned spell card.

Now, Kaiba gets to draw 5 cards but in five turns he'll lose the hand. He activated, White Paladin Ritual to summon The White Paladin and attacked magician Valkyria destroying it. That made Pharaoh's LP drop to 3200. Kaiba also gets to special summon Blue Eyes White Dragon in paladin's place as its special effect.

"Take a good look. It's the monster that has been the bane of your dueling existence ever since our first match. Now his is back, but he is not alone. Any last requests?" Kaiba said confidently and sets one card face down.

I was getting a funny feeling. As I kept watching, I could have sworn, something else happened during the duel. Pharaoh and Kaiba both seemed to be in some sort of pain, whenever they lost LP. Was this really...? A Shadow game?

"I don't know what dark powers are at work but I can't let them go unchecked. I play Premature Burial to raise Valkyria from the graveyard and I boost her strength with Mage Power. It may cost me 800 LP but now she gets 500 points of attack and defense for every magic or trap card I play, like these two." Pharaoh said.

By setting two cards facedown Valkyria got extra 1000 points which were enough to face Blue Eyes. Valkyria attacks but Kaiba activated trap Attack-Guidance Armor to his clown. So the attack is directed to the clown which is in defense. But also the deck virus is still in play so, Pharaoh lost another ten cards from his deck. Kaiba's clown came back due to its ability, but Kaiba also summoned the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and he attacked Valkyria and dropped Pharaoh's LP in 1500.

That is when I noticed it, I saw a glimpse of something flowing from Pharaoh as his LP went down. It was now sure, both players were losing their own life-energy. But to where? I only saw the hue of energy flowing to their backs to the pyramid. Pyramid? The Pyramid is taking their energy? For what? My thought was cut by Kaiba.

"Does it hurt, Yugi? Because it only gets worse from here." Kaiba warned.

"Kaiba, we cannot continue this duel, there is another power at work here. And it's destroying us both." Pharaoh said.

Of course, the Pharaoh must be aware what is happening.

"That's getting a bit old." Kaiba said.

"No, that pyramid of light has created a deadly shadow game. I know you sense it. We must stop now." Pharaoh insisted.

"The only thing I'm sensing is your fear. Not that I blame you. But I came here to win and stopping is not an option. For all the times you humiliated me in a duel when clearly I should have been the champion. For all the times I had to listen you preach about the heart of the cards. You are going down, Yugi and my ultimate blue eyes dragon is going to put you there." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba, once again your ridiculously over-inflated ego is making you blind to the truth. I am far from beaten. I play monster reborn to bring back Dark Magician girl. Next, I reveal my facedown card, Sage's stone. When Dark Magician Girl is on the field and sages stone is played it allows me to automatically summon Dark Magician." Pharaoh said and summoned his favorite spellcasters.

"Big deal." Kaiba marked.

"Oh, it's a very big deal. Now I sacrifice both magicians to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic. And with its rise to the power also comes the Demise of your dragon. Because of every falling magician comrade, your dragon loses 500 points." Pharaoh explained.

Sorcerer of Dark Magician already had 3200 AP, and Ultimate Dragon had 4500. For having Valkyria, Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl in the graveyard, the dragon's AP dropped to 3000. It was enough for the Sorcerer to destroy the dragon and take 200 LP from Kaiba. On his next turn, Pharaoh removed the Peten dark Clown and left Kaiba with no monsters. Kaiba reminded of his deck virus, but the Sorcerer had the ability remove the trap and cancel its effect. Pharaoh's deck was now safe.

It was Kaiba's turn. He played Monster Reborn to bring back Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, only to sacrifice it and summon Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon, which had 3000 AP. That must have been the true card he got from Pegasus. Kaiba explained, that his new dragon gains 300 AP for every dragon in the graveyard. And since he had five dragons in the graveyard the AP rose to 4500. Pharaoh also reminded of his Sorcerer's ability, but it didn't affect this new dragon. The dragon attacked and destroyed Sorcerer and dropped Pharaoh's LP to 200.

"How do you like it. The pain, the sting of defeat? I felt it for too long. Now it's your turn." Kaiba mocked.

Pharaoh fell down from weakness. I wanted to end this duel, from the dangerous effects it had caused to the players. But Kaiba was over his head to win this duel. I'm sure he had noticed the effect, but pride was stopping him from ending the duel. But somehow, I think the pyramid was affecting me too. I hadn't noticed it, but now the more anxious I was to stop the duel, the more I felt a pull from my back. It as if something was holding me still, and stopped me from interfering with the duel. I wanted to call Pharaoh and tell him to get up, but my voice never left the throat, and I felt something choking me if I tried to talk. I couldn't see what it was, and I bet neither did either of the players. They would have said something if they saw something.

I was also worried about what might happen outside of the pyramid. According to the article about the Anubis. The sorcerer tried to bring the end of the world. I doubt his pyramid came to Kaiba's deck, just to aid him in his duel. I recall, Joey and Tristan following this duel, did they see what now happened? Are they now trying to break the pyramid? All I could do is wonder and watch the duel. Pharaoh had now get up for the fight was still on.

"Something is not right here Kaiba and you know it." Pharaoh still kept trying.

"Spare me the mystic mumbo-jumbo. You just can't stand that your reputation is at stake." Kaiba said.

"You have no idea what is at stake here. But believe me, I cannot let you win this duel." Pharaoh said.

He summoned Big Shield Garna in defense.

"You know, I think it's you, who doesn't know, what this duel is all about. It's about payback." Kaiba said.

Kaiba set one card facedown and attacked Big Shield Garna with his dragon.

"I told you, when we started this duel, that things were going to be different, Yugi. You may have beaten me in past, but now there's nothing you can do to stop me from having my revenge." Kaiba said.

It felt weird, but I think I heard someone else's voice when Kaiba said the last part. I tried to recall, more about the article. The sorcerer was stopped by a nameless Pharaoh. Could it be, that the sorcerer is using Kaiba so, he could have HIS revenge on the Pharaoh? This isn't just Kaiba's ego this is something more. Someone is feeding his rage so he could win the duel on the sorcerer's behave.

Pharaoh played Pot of Greed to draw more cards. He then summons Watapon in defense and Celtic Guardian in defense since Watapon was summoned after using Pot of Greed.

Kaiba's Hand of Demise's another effect activates, it destroys one of his dragons and sends it graveyard giving The Blue Eyes Shining Dragon 4800 AP.

"Kaiba please listen to me." Pharaoh tried again.

"All I want to hear from you is your anguish cry of defeat." Kaiba said with a strange tone in his voice.

"Kaiba for the last time I'm begging you to stop this. People are getting hurt lives are in danger and this pyramid of light you created it's the source of it all. There's a dark power at our mist and you can't deny it. With every LP lost we both become weaker. I know you can feel it. We must stop before its too late." Pharaoh explained.

From where I stood I couldn't see outside of the pyramid. But apparently, Kaiba could.

"Yana, as the guardian of Revealing Eye you also have sensed the danger here?" Pharaoh asked me.

I tried to once again say something but when I opened my mouth nothing came out.

"Yana?" Pharaoh asked.

"It seems that she is speechless of how ridiculous this all sounds." Kaiba said.

I would have been if I wouldn't have been experiencing it all right there. Something was stopping me from interfering in any way to the duel.

"Or maybe she is too shocked that to see that her brother is about to lose." Kaiba said.

Come on, there had to be a way to end this. I saw from Kaiba's face, that he was planning his next move, but he also seemed a bit confused about something. Did he finally realize that something was wrong?

"I'm afraid that it's too late for you Yugi." Kaiba finally said.

"No Kaiba, please. We mustn't do this. We still have time to stop this madness. All we have to do is end this duel." Pharaoh still tired.

"You know Yugi ending this duel is exactly what I was going to do. Now Shining Blue eyes activate your final special ability." Kaiba announced.

"No, you're playing with forces you can't possibly understand." Pharaoh warned him.

For a moment, I think I saw Kaiba hesitate something. But it didn't stop him.

"I use shining nova. It puts the rage of shining blue eyes into a blast so strong, that it destroys itself plus anything I choose. And the card, that will feel the raft of my Shining Blue Eyes is the Pyramid of Light." Kaiba said.

Wait, he wants to destroy the pyramid? Of course, he wants to beat the Pharaoh with Egyptian gods. That would be his great victory. Kaiba seemed to fight something, but not even it could stop him.

"Your reign as the king of games is over. That title will be mine as will your three Egyptian god cards. Blue Eyes Shining Dragon destroy yourself and the Pyramid of Light." Kaiba said as the blast hits the trap card but it didn't get destroyed.


	43. Chapter 43

"This I cannot allow." Said an unknown voice.

"What the pyramid of light wasn't destroyed?" Pharaoh wondered.

"The pyramid of light endures because I will it, so great is my power." Voice said.

"Hey what is this? Show yourself whoever you are." Kaiba ordered as looked around for person.

"I have been here the whole time mortal whispering in to your ear." Voice said.

"The whole time? No this is some sort of trick." Kaiba said and realize that something merging from his shadow.

I got terrified. Something was truly manipulating this whole duel and it was near Kaiba all along. Now that Kaiba didn't obey it anymore, it decided to come out.

"Kaiba look out!" Pharaoh shouted.

I wanted to shout too, but it felt so difficult just open my mouth. What ever it was, it held still and quiet. No matter how much I wanted to scream I couldn't. Even then when the dark creature took form and simply grabbed Kaiba's head.

"Kaiba no!" Pharaoh exclaimed.

"You have served me well little worm but now you have out lived your usefulness." The creature said and threw Kaiba like he was some ragdoll to the side.

"Kaiba!" Pharaoh shouted again.

I wanted it all to stop. As the creature took his full form he became to appear more to a man. I wanted to close my eyes. I couldn't look at Kaiba who laid down at the side, or the predicament that Pharaoh had to now face. And much less to the hideous creature that behind all this.

"So it has been you behind this duel manipulating Kaiba all along. The Egyptian lord of the dead, Anubis." I heard Pharaoh say.

"I am pleased that you remember me after all these years, my Pharaoh. It will make my revenge all that sweeter. You will fall and my reign of Destruction shall begin." Anubis said.

"We'll see." Pharaoh said.

"The souls of your mortal friends have already fallen. Trapped inside your puzzle." Anubis explained.

"My friends."

I realized what he meant. Yugi and his friends must be trapped.

"Lost I'm the labyrinth of dead." Anubis explained.

"You're wrong. I can still sense their presence. And I fight to defend them." Pharaoh said.

"Be grateful, I left your bodyguard here to witness your downfall. The only reason that she wasn't pulled to the puzzle is, because of that wretched Revealing Eye." Anubis said.

I finally got to see what was holding me. Just as if waiting for his words, I saw chains binding me and holding me on my place. But I'm still not sure, how he stops me from speaking or warning the Pharaoh.

"Yana!" Pharaoh yelled.

"Despite my long nap over the 5000 years, I remember well how your bodyguard intervened last time. This time she won't meddle not by act and not by words." Anubis explained.

"What do you mean?" Pharaoh asked.

"For the entire duel no matter how hard she tried, she simply couldn't open her mouth to warn you. For this entire time I have received your Life energy to revive me, but I have also taken something from her." Anubis explained.

"No, what could you have taken from her." Pharaoh demanded.

"I needed life energy for my body, but I also need something for my magic. Her energy has served nicely for that." Anubis said.

That doesn't make sense. I don't feel like I have lost any strength. Unless…

"The Revealing Eye keeps her safe from harm, but nothing protects her voice. It will do nice for me to summon my own monsters and finally get rid of this world." Anubis said.

"No matter what happens, I will not let your evil plan to come to pass, Anubis." Pharaoh said.

"All I need to do is to defeat you in this duel. And the prophecy will be fulfilled. You will be destroyed. The magic of the shadow games you locked away centuries ago, will once again be unleashed to the world. And I shall finally take my rightful place as the pharaoh of this realm. With pyramid of light at my command there is nothing you can do to stop me. The ultimate shadow game is just beginning." Anubis announced.

The field stared to fill with dark clouds and sorcerer's hand and shadow oozed of some dark liquid. I thought I would throw up. With his magic he summoned two monsters. He called them Anthro Sphinx and Sphinx Telia. It was Pharaoh's turn to draw and he placed one card facedown.

"Search your deck. For now and my doomsday, and you still won't find anything to stand against my savage shadow realm beasts. No my pharaoh, for you the doomsday is today." Anubis said and placed one card facedown.

"Now watch as your last line of defense is ripped to shreds before your eyes." Anubis said as sphinx Telia attacked Celtic Guardian and destroyed it. Then Anthro Sphinx destroyed Watapon. But apparently Antro Sphinx had another ability every time it destroys a monster half of that monsters AP is taken from enemy's LP. So now Pharaoh had only 100 LP.

"Your fate is sealed Pharaoh, soon you'll be the relic and buried away. Soon worms will feast on your flesh as they did on mine." Anubis said.

"Your worms will have to wait, Anubis. I trust my fate to the heart of the cards." Pharaoh said.

It didn't look good, Pharaoh had no monsters and he had drawn his last card. He would need a miracle. But then for some reason, I felt the pyramid was becoming a bit weaker. For some reason, I managed to move despite the chains.

"I activate double spell. By discarding one card from my hand, I can select a new one from my opponents graveyard and use it as my own. And I know what card I want. Monster Reborn. Come forth Blue-Eyes Shining Dragon." Pharaoh said and summoned the dragon.

"And I have a hunch that your pyramid can't stand up to it. Go Shining Nova and finish what you started, destroy the pyramid of light." Pharaoh ordered the dragon and this it did work.

"Impossible." Anubis yelled.

The pyramid began to crack and sorcerer's monster was also destroyed by the destruction of the pyramid. I also felt like my body was free from some invisible hold. I had to sigh out loud just get my voice back to my throat.

"And with that, I end my turn now that the pyramid of light is gone." Pharaoh 1.

"Your opponent tried and failed to destroy that pyramid with the same dragon. You alone couldn't have made the difference." Anubis yelled angrily.

"You are quite right that I couldn't have done it all alone." Pharaoh said smiling.

I could he mean? Yugi and his friend are back. That was my biggest relief.

"You may have destroyed the card, but not the pyramid of light that hangs around my neck. Behold its power." Anubis said.

With the power of the pyramid, sorcerer summoned Thenien the Mighty Sphinx. Which was more likely the two Sphinx monsters fused together. But just to make it more dangerous sorcerer used his pyramid to strengthen the monster to 35000 AP.

"5000 years ago I never had a chance to summon Thenien into our battle. So I think we make up for the lost time and finally have a proper introduction. Thenien meet the Pharaoh and Pharaoh meet your doom. " Anubis said.

"Now then Anubis this is still a duel and I still have one facedown card to play. The reverse of the Reverse, which allows me to play the last card played by Kaiba." Pharaoh said and activated the card.

Kaiba's facedown card was Return from the Different Dimension. With it, Pharaoh called back his three Egyptian gods and together they destroyed the Mighty Sphinx. And even dealt a hit to the sorcerer. With all the power even the small pyramid of light cracked and then sorcerer was gone.

I was relieved that the pyramid and the freak sorcerer was gone. I was more relieved when I noticed, that Yugi had switch places with again. It meant he was alright. Both of us came together and ran to Kaiba, who finally woke up from the beating. Apparently, his arm was hurt when Anubis threw him to the side.

"Kaiba are you alright? Let me help you." Yugi said.

"I can take care of myself." Kaiba said sourly as he tried to get up and held his arm.

Well, at least he is himself again. I placed my hand on my chest and sighed from relief, that it was over. Or so I thought. My hand touched the Revealing Eye, and to my surprise, it was still glowing. In red. It meant that the danger was not over. I didn't get to tell Yugi and Kaiba when the ominous voice was heard.

"Shadows rise, monsters be born. Let's see how you handle this game when the monsters are real." Anubis said as the dark ooze formed a new body for him.

"Now it's not the time to duel, it's time to die." Anubis declared as his form appeared as the dog that usually resembled the Anubis deity.

The monster attacked us, but we all dodged it. The blast destroyed the wall behind us. I thought that was all, but it also sent some sort of magic to hit the disks and scattered all the cards Yugi and Kaiba had. That left them with no cards.

"It seems you are one card short, pharaoh." Anubis laughed.

"Yeah, but I am not." I heard Joey's voice say.

He came to us and summoned two monsters to attack Anubis. Gilfried the Lightning and Gearfiedt the Iron Knight. However, Anubis was too strong and destroyed the monsters while they were on air and attacking.

"You have no consent of my powers. And now the end begins." Anubis said and began to destroy the dome around us.

This was bad. But seeing Joey charge at Anubis gave an idea.

"Give me your duel-disk." I told Kaiba.

"What?" Kaiba asked irritated.

"You aren't in shape to use it let me have it." I said and began to remove the disk from his arm.

Once it was off, I placed it on my arm and used it stops summon my monsters.

"Black Cats do what you must to stop this." I commanded as three big black cats appeared.

The one with red eyes charged at the monster, while the other two went help others who were about to get buried under rubble. I hadn't noticed that Pegasus had come too. His two toon monsters were holding off the rubble while my cats pulled or pushed people away. Apparently Tea and grandpa were here too. Everyone got out of the way just when two toon monster crushed by the block of concrete. As we tried to stay safe the monster of Anubis kept transforming and becoming more powerful. We had nothing to stop it. That is until Kaiba passed a card to Yugi. Yugi used it and summoned Blue Eyes Shining Dragon. Since everything was real according to Anubis, even the Special effect should work. Yugi ordered the dragon to use shining nova and with it the monster was gone and every material piece of the sorcerer. Hopefully he was now gone for good.

To my relief, the Revealing Eye finally stopped from glowing in any color. That should mean every sort of danger was gone. And the sky seemed clear too. Before anyone would get to us I gave a big hug to my brother. I was worried about him for a moment. Mokuba began to treat his brother's arm while we discussed the sorcerer.

"You don't think he is coming back, right?" Tea asked.

"We should take a closer look for that prophesy to see what it tells about the future." Grandpa suggested.

"Please, old man. The Anubis is gone. No one will come back after suffering a thoroughly devastating defeat like that. Well no one but Kaiba, that is. I'm sorry did I say that out loud." Pegasus said.

"Kaiba?" Yugi started.

"Oh please, spare all the bull about the friendship. If it weren't for that freak crashing the party, we both know that the winner of today's would have been me. So enjoy your last days of being champion, while you still can." Kaiba said.

"I have to say it's a good thing to have the old Kaiba back." Yugi said happily.

"Yeah? Well, this conversation is over. We'll duel again." Kaiba said and walked away.

Kaiba and Mokuba left us there. Grandpa was glad, that Kaiba won't be charging us for the damage to his duel dome. And I was sure he wouldn't. In the end, he was the one to play the cursed card that caused all of this. Yugi was also sure he wouldn't, but mostly he was happy to have his friends with him.

"Well, kitty. Since all is well, I guess we say goodbye for now." Pegasus told me.

"What? Isn't my account still frozen? If it is I can't work without a direct connection." I asked to confirm.

"Just couple days left, but you already took care of the most important part. Besides, there is something I must finish and I'm afraid you can't part of it." Pegasus explained.

"Is it another card?" I asked.

"Now, now, for your own good, it will be the best if you stay with your family. Something tells me, it's with them, that you won't bring that cursed stone out." Pegasus said almost whispering.

I felt a bit offended, but I knew what he was referring. And he was right. I would never bring the stone out anyway near my family or Yugi's friends.

* * *

 **There ends the movie version.**

 **I had been busy for a while with other stories and projects.**


End file.
